The Secret Club
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: AU lemons What started as a curious visit Kagome is pulled into a lifestyle that shies from the public eye. It's all fun and games until she falls in love. Now she wants to return to a normal life but can she convince her love to give up the life he loves
1. A Curious Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. PWP warning.**

**Fair warning: this first chapter is a Miroku/Sango/Kagome pairing.**

This was a club just like any other. The booze was plentiful, the music loud enough to deafen everyone in the surrounding area, and a mob of people doing their best to dance in their own tiny spaces. There was a reason why Kagome and Sango picked this particular party over the dozen identical ones in downtown. If you knew the right people, you would discover this club had a secret. While the mass of shouting people had fun guzzling their cheap beer, the two pushed their way over to the back stairway. A brawny man stood arms crossed at the base, preventing people from descending. A bulging arm shot across the stairs, blocking the two women's path. No words were exchanged as Sango flashed a blue card. The arm disappeared and Sango quickly slid past. Kagome found herself blocked by the massive arm.

"She's with me," Sango said. After a few tense seconds, he finally let her pass.

The music softened slightly as they descended. Each step down made Kagome's heart pound against her chest, anxiety building in her stomach. This was her first time she had been to this type of club. Sango had told her plenty of amazing and wild stories and she was anxious to experience it first-hand. She had no idea what exactly she needed to do, but as long as Sango was there with her, she would just follow her friends lead.

"I want to find Miroku," Sango yelled over the music. Hearing the name of Sango's boyfriend surprised her. She had no idea he would be here tonight. It did little to calm her anxiety.

Kagome kept close to Sango, letting her experienced friend lead. The basement consisted of nothing more than a hallway and rooms. None of the doors were closed. As they passed, Kagome would give a quick peak inside. Unlike the hall they were in, the rooms were poorly lit but there was still plenty of light to see what was happening inside. Bare flesh entwined together as people copulated in different positions. Mouth dry, Kagome absorbed the sights. It seemed like the majority of people paired off in different areas of the shared rooms. She had been to enough college parties that she could handle that much. Entering her third year of college, she had had a few one night stands of her own. What bothered her about this whole situation was the openness of everything. Sex, even with a stranger, was a private thing. These people were openly advertising it. This was also the first time she had seen a threesome. Her body had frozen at the opening to one of the rooms. Near the entrance, she watched a blonde woman on all fours, skewered between two men as they roughly shoved their cocks in her mouth and pussy. Her feet continued on to keep up with Sango, her eyes locked on the three before they disappeared from sight. They weren't the only one. There was quite an assortment of pairings with men pleasuring multiple women, women pleasuring multiple men, women with women, men with men. Kagome felt like a foreigner drowning in a distant sea. She suddenly felt like maybe she had made a mistake accepting Sango's invitation.

"Found him." Kagome looked over to find Sango looking at her from a door up ahead. Quickly, she closed the distance, surprised how far her friend had gone. Peeking around into the room, Kagome was greeted by the sight of a nude Miroku – something she had thought she would never see, nor care to. His athletic body had sheen of sweat as he pumped his cock into a moaning woman. It took her a second to realize her mouth was agape in astonishment. Thinking back, she should have expected he would be doing something like this. After all, that was the entire point of this place. Still, it was mindboggling to find Miroku in the act of cheating. Pulling her eyes away from the sight, she glanced up at Sango's impassive face.

"Miroku!" Sango called out over the thumping music.

His head shot around at the familiar voice calling his name, eyes wide. "Sango! W-what are you doing here! I thought you said you weren't coming!" His eyes met Kagome's. She felt herself blush, averting her eyes.

"I changed my mind. I brought Kagome," she said pointing to the hiding Kagome as if he didn't already know. "She said she wanted to experience this place at least once."

Smiling, Miroku slid himself out of his partner and moved over towards them. Her face flushed red as her eyes were drawn to his large erection as it swayed with each step. The condom glistened with the juice of the other woman. "I never thought you would be interested in this sort of thing… but I'm glad you're giving it a shot. Welcome!"

"Why did you fucking stop?" the woman cried, furious that her partner had suddenly decided to wander off.

He waved his arm impatiently. "My girlfriend is here. Go find someone else."

"God damn it." With a flick of her middle finger, she stormed off.

Sango clicked her tongue, crossing her arms as she glared at Miroku. "That was rude of you."

"She'll live, besides you're here." His eyes rested on Kagome for a few seconds before moving back to Sango. "Is she here to see the sights or are you two planning on joining?"

"Joining," Sango said, craning her neck to look past Miroku. From Kagome's point of view, it looked like she was seeing what the others in the room were doing. "I think we're going to look around in some other rooms before picking one. I just wanted to find you and let you know we're here."

Miroku didn't look thrilled at her plan. "You're not going to stay?" Kagome was finding it hard to focus on the conversation. Her eyes struggled to avoid his cock, now starting to soften from the lack of stimulation. Eyes still on Sango, he reached down to roll the condom off, tossing it into the large wastebasket near the door.

"You seemed to be doing just fine before we showed up."

"But I'm free now. Why don't we have a threesome?"

"Come on Miroku, it's her first time here. Besides, we're all friends. Things would get awkward later." Kagome was pretty sure things were awkward _now_. She had already seen far more of Miroku than she wanted too.

"Well what were you planning on doing when you brought her here?"

"Find a hot guy."

"Together?" His finger moved between them.

Sango obviously didn't like the tone he used. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh so it's okay to have a threesome with some random dude but not me?"

"This was something Kagome and I discussed earlier. She wanted to see for herself what this place was like and experience a threesome." Kagome wasn't too thrilled being talked about like she wasn't there, but she kept silent. Sango's words were also misleading. It was true she had wanted to experience this place for herself, but the part about the threesome was all Sango's idea.

"Why is it okay for you but not me?"

"Miroku, just drop it! It's not going to happen!"

Knowing Sango wouldn't budge, Miroku instead turned his attention to Kagome who had been silent the entire exchange. "This involves you too. How about it? It'll be fun."

She felt small, locked in the stares of the two. "I… uh… well… um… I don't know." She felt comfortable with Sango. As roommates, they had seen each other naked countless times. Sango was her support. Without her, she doubted she would have the courage to go to a place like this. Besides, they had already had sex once back in their freshmen year – just to see what it was like. This was before Sango and Miroku started dating. It never would have happened otherwise. Her eyes lowered, unable to take their intense stares. She regretted it after her eyes gravitated towards Miroku's crotch. "I'm worried that it might be weird. You two are dating so if we all… did it… it would feel like I was causing Miroku to cheat."

It was Sango who spoke first after a long sigh. "Don't let something like that stop you. It's not cheating if you have permission. If you really want the third to be Miroku, I won't object." Miroku was grinning, nodding encouragingly at Kagome. "Just remember, there are a lot of other guys here."

Heart pounding, Kagome quickly wet her dry lips with her tongue. Her gaze moved from Sango to Miroku, both looking at her expectantly. With a resigned sigh, she nodded. It was a decision she would probably come to regret later, but she could sense that a refusal would spark another argument between Miroku and Sango later. Their relationship may be a particular one, but they were wonderful together and Kagome didn't want to hammer a wedge between them.

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked, placing her hands on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't let Miroku pressure you into doing something that you don't want to. It's okay to say no."

"It's fine, really."

Giving her shoulders a squeeze, Sango smiled. "Then I would be happy to share my boyfriend with you."

It startled her how easily she fell into things. At Kagome's request, they had moved to one of the lesser populated rooms. There were only a few others inside, each too busy with their own partners to pay attention to newcomers. Both Sango and Kagome undressed, Kagome more slowly than her friend. It was awkward being naked in front of Miroku. All she could concentrate on was his presence near her, his eyes on her flesh, his fingers quivering in anticipation. His cock swelled before him. She knew full well it was her body that caused him to react, not Sango's. His eyes were on her after all. Unconsciously, her arms and hands had moved to cover her exposed breasts and crotch. She jumped as warm hands touched her flesh. A turn of her head revealed the hands belonged to Sango. With a smile, Sango guided her hands along Kagome's arms. She could feel Sango's bare flesh press against her back. With gentle force, Kagome felt her arms being pried away. Her eyes closed as her arms were removed from the front of her body. She didn't want to see Miroku's lustful eyes, not when they lusted after her. This was the one Sango had given her heart to. Lips trembling, she kept her eyes closed. She was feeling the full weight of her decision now, knowing it was too late to stop it. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to fortify her shaken resolve. _I promised myself that I would always face the consequences of my actions._ Opening her eyes, she found Miroku standing before her, waiting patiently. He hadn't taken a single step towards her the entire time she had her eyes closed.

Sango's arms tightened around her, making it difficult to breathe. Her words were hard to hear over the music and sounds of pleasure from others in the room. Sango's breath was hot against her right ear. "I know this is uncomfortable for you, but I'm really glad you're here." Kagome could only nod, afraid to trust her voice. Wet lips pressed against the nape of her neck. "I already told him no kissing, so don't worry about that," Sango continued between gentle kisses. Kagome's body was already starting to react to her friends touch. While her lips ran across the exposed skin of her neck, her hands gently cupped her breasts. Kagome's pink nipples were erect as she leaned her head back, giving Sango a wider area. A faint moan escaped her lips as her friends fingertips traced down her stomach before reaching the neatly trimmed strip above her crotch. Her legs automatically parted as a finger slid across her slit. Kagome was forced to question herself after becoming aroused so quickly. Miroku watched the entire time with a grin as his girlfriend molested the moaning Kagome.

Things proceeded as if in a haze. With Miroku laid back on the carpet, Sango guided Kagome down onto his waiting cock. Her eyes closed as she stretched to accommodate his girth. What he lacked in length, he more than made up in size. Slowly, she felt herself swallow inch after inch before finally coming to a rest at the base.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Sango whispered, her large breasts pressing against her bare back. Kagome could only nod, opening her eyes to meet Miroku's. He had an odd expression, like if he was confused on whether he was feeling pain or pleasure.

"You're really tight," he grunted, licking his lips.

"Take your time to get comfortable. It took me awhile the first time with him too. He's wider than most."

Following Sango's advice, Kagome started with gentle rocking motions. She would lean forward, squeezing her legs together before returning back to her starting position. Not once did she lift herself up. Still, it was having an effect. Below her, Miroku grunted with her movements as she tightened around him. She was breathing hard, her mouth open as she gasped for breath. Time seemed meaningless now, her focus entirely on the pleasure she was feeling. She became aware that her movements were speeding up as she became accustomed to his size. Her hips swirled in a circle, causing a grunt from him. Reason was beginning to leave her as her body assumed control. Pleasure clouded her mind, controlling her movements. She was craving the pleasure, constantly seeking more. A moan escaped her lips as she began making small, brisk, movements lifting from him just a few inches at a time. For the first time since beginning, a smile formed as she cried out, lifting fully from him to once more slam down. Kagome tossed her head back, flinging her black hair back as she let out another throaty cry. Her hands ran along her face, pulling stray hair back as she bucked wildly atop him. Her passionate shouts joined the countless others on the floor, barely drowned out by the music above. She found herself laughing, her back arching. All that fear and anxiety seemed stupid now. Her reluctance had almost cost her this overwhelming pleasure. The desire for pleasure had possessed her. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Looking down, she found Miroku eyeing her with a knowing grin. "Oh God Miroku!" She let out a long groan, trying to give voice to the pleasure building inside her. "Fuck me Miroku! Fuck me!" Her head rolled over to the side where Sango sat, watching the two. For a second, Kagome thought she was going to burst out into tears, buried feelings suddenly surfacing. Guilt clawed at her with the faint realization of how she was urging her best friend's boyfriend to fuck her. Lip quivering, she stared into Sango's eyes as she bounced atop Miroku, not slowing even a little. _Thank you,_ she mouthed, unable to conjure the words.

Laughing, Sango scooted closer. "Now you understand why I keep him around. This is about the only thing he's good for." Miroku only grunt in response, his full attention on Kagome, or rather, holding himself back. His face was a few shades redder than when they had started. Expression turning serious, Sango gave Kagome a hard look. "But I have to say Kagome; you look incredibly sexy riding him like that. You should really let yourself go more often." An impish smirk appeared. "Just look at those little pert things bounce!" Kagome yelped as Sango gave them a playful slap. Leaning on the smaller side of cup sizes, Kagome's breasts didn't jiggle even with the speed and force she was going at it. They simply pointed proudly from her chest, bouncing firmly with her movements. They appeared more prominent because of her arched back.

"Can't… much longer…" Miroku gasped. He was close to bursting, his body starting to quiver, his grip on her thighs tightening. Disappointment flooded through her as she realized she wouldn't achieve the massive release the buildup had been promising. Even knowing that she wouldn't make it in time, Kagome continued regardless, holding onto the hope that just maybe…

"Uhgh, Kagome," Miroku grunted, his face pained as he struggled to hold back.

Beside them, Sango sat with a curious expression. "I don't think you're going to make it." She eyed Kagome as she spoke.

"I can make it," Kagome gasped. The sweat that had been beading on her forehead began to run down. "I'm going to cum." Her breasts jerked up and down a few more times. "I'm going to cum." Her voice was slightly higher.

"Remember Kagome, he's not wearing a condom."

"I know!" Kagome growled angrily. "I'm trying to focus here!"

Kagome could feel the monster orgasm building within her. Her breathing became a desperate struggle as she pushed herself, exerting all her remaining energy to propel her off the approaching edge. She savored the buildup, committing the feeling to memory. She thought she knew what great sex was, but nothing compared to now. Just a little more was all she needed. Her cries were a crescendo, every movement bringing her closer to what she desired most. Eyes closed, she waiting for the approaching wave that promised to carry her away in bliss.

"Kagome I can't—"

"Sorry, time's up," Sango said, pulling Kagome off. Gasping for breath, Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to be furious or thankful for her friend's intervention. She watched as Sango greedily sucked on Miroku's cock, swallowing every drop. Slowly, her heartbeat and breathing returned to normal. The anger and disappointment of being robbed of her monster orgasm faded. With a loud pop, Sango released Miroku's cock. Wiping her mouth, she smiled over at Kagome. "Sorry for cutting in like that."

"It's fine." It was better than the alternative; the only thing worse than sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend was getting knocked up by him. "Sorry for being snappy."

Sango shrugged. "You were feeling really good. I would be the same way."

"Still… to be so close." Kagome let out a disappointed sigh.

"I noticed that you didn't join in," Miroku said, looking over at Sango. "It's hard to have a threesome when the third person doesn't join."

"Ah, you two looked like you were having enough fun without me."

"Sorry." Kagome could feel her cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"It's not like we can't have one later right?" Miroku asked in a hopeful tone.

"Don't let this go to your head Miroku. I brought Kagome here because she wanted to experience the club, not so she could experience you."

"But you enjoyed it right?" Miroku's eyes locked with hers. Kagome could only manage a nod. Now that the lust had faded, she was feeling the full weight of guilt. She just had sex with her best friend's boyfriend and loved every second of it. She felt terrible about this new side of herself she discovered. "See? She liked it."

Sango looked over at Kagome. "Want to give it another go?"

She knew she should decline the offer. This one time was wrecking moral havoc on her conscience. If she did it a second time, what would stop her from a third? A fourth? It was clear to her that Miroku had intentions of his own. If things went his way, she would become a second lover. Kagome knew that he had been pushing for one a long time and that Sango had always rejected it saying the club parties were more than enough. But if it was Kagome, she would be much more accepting – or so he thought. From what Kagome was seeing, Sango seemed okay with the idea. Hell, she seemed excited. The only problem was Kagome herself. Yes it had been incredible, but was this something she really wanted? It had been easy to get swept up in the atmosphere of this place. _But it _was_ incredible._ Her eyes slid down to Miroku's cock, now limp. It wasn't like she was trying to steal him away from Sango or have a relationship with him. It was clear to everyone involved that this would be strictly about sex, great mind-blowing sex.

"If you don't mind…"

Miroku's grin widened. Sango smiled as well. Bad decision or not, life was certainly going to get interesting for her. With Miroku out of commission for the moment and in all likelihood the remainder of the night, the three sat discussing plans for their immediate future. The more they talked, the more excited she became. _This might not be such a bad decision after all._ Kagome was so engrossed in the conversation that she failed to notice the golden eyes that had been following her since she entered the room.

**People seemed to enjoy "Kagome's Secret Buttons" so I decided to start another story with a different plot but same idea. I know that some don't like these non-traditional pairings but it's fun to write and there are a few who enjoy them.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are intrigued enough to stick around for the next. As always, please leave a review. (And bah to making story titles. I hate making them!)**


	2. A New Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. PWP warning.**

Kagome spent the next couple days reminiscing about her experience at the club. Nothing the three had spent the last hour there had come to fruition – yet. Now that she had been given proper time to contemplate all that was said, she was a little relieved that things seemed to have fallen through. It seemed like a fantastic idea when she was still high from the post-sex bliss. It was the return of her sensible mind that she questioned the notion of becoming Miroku's sex friend. They had never come out and called it that, but it was essentially what it was. Great sex or not, Kagome was terrified about the implications. If something went sour, she could possibly lose one or both as friends. What if the casual nature of her relationship with Miroku turned into something more? As implausible as it seemed now, would it be in six months; a year?

It wasn't all negative though, partly why she was so torn over the idea. That night with Miroku had been astonishing. Just thinking about it made her crave a repeat of the experience. It certainly released a lot of stress that had been building over the months. Kagome had slept better the past few nights than she had the entire year. That alone made the whole situation worth serious consideration. She hated to think of it like this, but it was a fast, fun, inexpensive, and effective way to relieve stress. Being the first in her family to ever go to college, her mother and grandfather were expecting a great deal from her. This was in addition to the already stressful environment of the school. Her high grades weren't easy to come by, and she needed to keep them up. The moment her grade slipped, her scholarships would dry up and her college career would come to a screeching halt. Her most horrendous nightmare was being forced out of school and returning to the small temple her family lived in, defeated. Even with these things aside, the fantastic sex was a heavy enough pull towards acceptance.

Her pencil clattered to the table, her hands running up her cheeks and through her bangs as she sighed. "I just don't know." Leaning back in her chair, she stared up towards the ceiling, ignoring the open books sprawled out before her. Closing her eyes, she began arguing both sides again, trying to see if one would finally win out. Her schoolwork was forgotten for the moment. With the state she was in at the moment, forcing herself to do it would only bring negative results. Inside her mind, the two sides were using the same arguments they had been for the past couple days.

_What's the harm?_

_What if this causes a rift with one of them – or both? Is it really worth risking my friendship?_

_I need this. The stress is slowly killing me. Sleep has been rough the past couple months._

_Remember when you hooked up with guys at parties? How great it seemed at the time? How awful it turned out?_

_Best. Sex. Ever._

The arguing went back and forth, neither side strong enough to force a definitive answer. Slowly, the mental argument faded, replaced by memories of the club. It was surprising how vivid they still were, meaning they had either shocked her into forever remembering them or she had been so excited she could never forget. She could almost smell the stench of sweat, sex, and alcohol in her room; the women and men making sounds of pleasure as they joined with total strangers; the look of joy on that young woman's face as she struggled to please five men at once.

Growling, she ruffled her hair as her chair slammed back down onto all four legs. This was _not_ the time to start having fantasies, not when she had so much work to do. She sat hunched forward over her books, pencil waving side to side in her hand. It was tedious work, trying to keep her wandering mind focused. No matter how many times she read the same several lines, her mind refused to comprehend. There wasn't a lot of motivation to study when you had the overwhelming urge to masturbate. Even the idea of masturbation seemed inadequate. She had been doing that steadily for months now and she had still been wound up. Plus, masturbating now seemed so pitiful compared to the memory of the club. Resistance crumbling, she pushed away from the desk. Standing, she looked over at her bed and sighed. In the end, a pitiful release was better than no release at all. She set about preparing. With her blinds closed, she pulled out her small silver friend and set it on the stand next to her bed. It was slightly over 5 inches long and about an inch wide, hardly a substitute for Miroku. Sure it vibrated, but it was no substitution for the real thing. With a resigned sigh, Kagome pulled her hair back into a ponytail before releasing it as she flopped down on the bed. Popping her legs up onto the bed, she looked up at the ceiling as she collapsed back onto the pillow, thinking up a face she could use. She was in the middle of unbuttoning her jeans when the doorbell rang.

"You have to be shitting me." Grumbling, she quickly rolled off the bed and exited her room. The door rang again as she hurried down the stairs. Navigating around the kitchen table, she hurried through the living room to the door. Without looking who it was, she pulled the door open.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku said, hands full with plastic bags. He moved to enter the house, Kagome stepping aside to allow him.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" She wasn't used to seeing him here this early. Sango was still in class and would be for another forty minutes. Closing the door, she followed him as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Sango wanted me to pick up some groceries for her." Kagome remembered that it was Sango's turn to shop this week. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder as he walked. "I got a few things that weren't on the list. I'm going to crash here this weekend and I wanted some things."

"That's fine." She didn't think too much about it. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay here over the weekend. She had long since gotten used to the sounds he and Sango made at night. It was a trade-off for the cheap house; spacious, but old and with zero soundproofing. She could hear him shuffling things around in the kitchen. "Need any help?" she asked as she moved to the kitchen.

"Na, I only have a few things that need refrigerated. How is that paper going?"

"Terrible," Kagome said, rubbing the top of her head. "I only have six pages done."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I only have another six to go."

Cabinets were opening and closing. "Damn papers seem to consume your entire day."

"No kidding." There was no way she was going to tell him that she had just been prepared to blow off the work for a half-hour or so. The noise from the kitchen stopped and Miroku reappeared, stretching his arms above him. Kagome suddenly had a flashback to his naked body standing before her for the first time, cock at attention. Throat tightening, she cleared her throat, looking away as she buried the memory.

He glanced over at the clock. "I'm a bit early, aren't I?" He seemed obvious to her discomfort.

"You two going out tonight?" she asked, forcing herself to look back at him. Fortunately, she wasn't getting any weird thoughts.

"Planning too." His head tilted to the side as he looked at her. "You can come too if you want."

She smiled, giving her head a small shake. "No thanks. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"I don't know… there are some great perks to being a third wheel," he said with a grin. It was clear to what he was eluding at.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. What they had talked about at the club may have faded, but it had not been forgotten. She suddenly found herself in the uncomfortable position of making a major decision. She was ill-prepared to make it now. Hell, she doubted she would be ready if she had a year to think about it. Would she go along with it? It didn't have to all happen at once. They could slowly work up to things, one day at a time. Her other option was to end this before it got and farther. By his expression, he was openly testing things, seeing where Kagome stood.

"Oh really? Perhaps I need to take a look at these perks sometime," she heard herself say. It took her a few seconds to realize she was smiling.

She could see Miroku loved her answer. Why wouldn't he? She had just confirmed she was still interested. "You'll love it. I promise you."

Her smile widened. She wondered if she was doing a good job hiding her nervousness. "Can't wait."

Sango had been completely forgotten. It started when Kagome asked Miroku to take a look at the paper she was working on. It was something he had done countless times before and a request Kagome hadn't given a second thought to. In the past, Miroku would have teased her endlessly for catching sight of her vibrator on the bed stand. Things had changed. The line of simple friendship had been crossed at the club. He hadn't teased her about the vibrator. Instead, he questioned why she was using it at all now that she had him. That was all it had taken for him to spread her legs. As her cries reverberated through her small room, deep within her she questioned whether she should have caved so quickly – hell, whether she should have caved at all.

He had thrown her legs over his shoulders, his cock reaching depths it normally couldn't. She could feel her legs sway in the open air behind him as he slammed into her. Her entire body shuddered from the force of his thrusts. He leaned forward on her legs, trying to push himself as deep as he could. She clenched her legs together, squeezing his cock inside her.

"God damn," he muttered, sweat running down his forehead. "You have the tightest pussy I've ever fucked." His pace slowed as he struggled to keep himself from ending things prematurely. It was the last time any words were uttered. He lowered her legs back to on either side of him as they adopted a more traditional missionary position. With the excess pressure gone, he picked up his pace once more. Gripping the bedcovers, Kagome gasped and struggled to keep herself from being pushed into the headboard. Both their grunts and moans joined the creaking bed as it thumped rhythmically against the wall. Her eyes met his, silently pleading with him, urging him on. He happily obliged. A few more thrusts and Kagome hit her limit. Her hands clenched the covers painfully, her eyes squeezing shut as she squealed, her body rocking in orgasm. Miroku was only a few seconds behind her. He pulled out just in time to shoot several long streams onto her smooth stomach. He gasped loudly, his hand pumping furiously to ensure he shot every last drop onto her.

Chest heaving, Kagome stared up at the ceiling, the tension leaving her body as she enjoyed the bliss of the fading orgasm. Miroku had collapsed onto the bed beside her, his semi-erect cock pointing proudly out as it slowly shrank. Now that the immediate urge to sate her lust had faded, she began thinking about what had just transpired. This was no longer a fluke. She had just slept with Miroku, here, in her own bed. Her room was her sanctuary and he was the first to breach it. Not only that, they had just shared an intimate moment together. It was nothing romantic, but it was something more than friendship. It _had_ just been the two of them. Sango hadn't been there watching nor had they been surrounded by dozens of others happily going at it.

"Kagome?"

Her heart raced. "Hmm?" She hoped her nervousness wasn't obvious.

"You're okay with this, right?"

She took a few seconds to think about it. "Yeah."

He sounded relieved. "Good. I really enjoy being with you."

Kagome smiled. The statement didn't make her as uncomfortable as she would have thought. "It's fun."

That was how Sango discovered them later, having more 'fun.' It nearly scared Kagome to death, seeing Sango's figure suddenly at the door, a surprised look on her face.

"Sango…" Kagome breathed, panting heavily. She didn't stop, her body repeatedly dropping itself on Miroku's hard cock. Miroku's hands gripped her ass tightly, giving him the leverage he needed to buck against her.

"Hey honey," he said, his eyes transfixed by Kagome's firm breasts as they did their small bounce motion. "Want to join?"

Sango crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. Kagome was still getting used to how casual Sango acted watching someone else with her boyfriend. "I take it we aren't going out tonight?"

"Shit! That's right!" There was a few seconds of silence, the only sound being the loud slapping of their skin meeting. "Let me finish up here and get cleaned up and we can—"

"No, it's fine. We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to."

"You sure?"

"We were just going to end up doing this after dinner. We might as well save the money."

While Miroku's full attention was on Kagome, she was focused on Sango. Striding confidently into the dim bedroom, Sango started peeling off her clothes, joining Miroku's and Kagome's scattered pieces they had ripped off earlier. Kagome realized that she was about to experience her first threesome. A new sensation built up in her stomach, adding to her already racing heartbeat. Even though Sango had convinced her to try it the night of the club, the idea was still a bit frightening.

Completely nude, Sango slowly climbed onto the bed, now overcrowded. Her hands gently ran along Kagome's skin, causing a tingling sensation to dance over her body. She disappeared from sight, sliding behind her. Neck tilting to the side, Kagome moaned as her friends lips pressed against her neck, tongue sliding playfully against her exposed skin. "I see this isn't the first time tonight," she whispered, hand running along Kagome's stomach where Miroku's cum had dried. With just the edges of her fingertips, Sango moved her hands up to support Kagome's breasts, kneading them tenderly. "I just love how these fit so perfectly in my hands." A yelp escaped her lips as Sango pinched her nipples teasingly. Suddenly, Sango's warmth was gone, her hands withdrawing. She reappeared before her, a smile on her face as she positioned herself over Miroku's head. He was expecting her, his mouth open, tongue sliding out to attack her slit. Closing her eyes, Sango's lips parted slightly as Miroku worked. Still keeping a steady up-down pace, Kagome's eyes slid down her friend's nude body. The anxiety was fading, her mind focusing on the ecstasy sex created. Eyes opening, Sango leaned forward to surprise Kagome with a kiss. This was the second time she had shared such a serious kiss with another woman. Head tilted to the side, Kagome's lips parted and her tongue joined with Sango's. It was difficult to maintain the kiss while fucking Miroku and they had to break several times. She discovered that slowing her pace allowed them much easier access to one another.

Like Miroku had said earlier, Kagome found herself enjoying the experience. She found being with another woman wasn't as awkward when there was a man involved. She didn't hate the night she shared with Sango freshmen year, but there was a reason they never repeated it. Knowing Miroku wasn't going to have enough energy left for a third time, the two girls went easy on him, always stopping when he got close. Lifting herself from Miroku's cock, Kagome and Sango let Miroku get off his back. There was a clumsy repositioning as the three fumbled around the bed built for two. After finally settling down, Kagome found herself sitting against the wood headboard. Her legs were spread as widely as she could comfortably get them. Between them was Sango, her breasts smashed against the bedding. Her mouth and tongue attacked Kagome's sensitive slit. Miroku towered over them both as he rammed himself against Sango's raised ass. Each thrust he made pushed her against Kagome's crotch. Kagome ran her hands along her body, teasing her erect nipples as she gasped for breath. She could feel Sango's tongue probe her, teasing her clit. She couldn't decide which she liked better, Sango or Miroku. Both were glorious in their own way. Hands sliding down her stomach, she pushed her fingers through Sango's hair, head tipping back as she enjoyed Sango's rhythmic licking. She glanced up to find Miroku eyeing her with a grin. His focus wasn't on her eyes, but on her swaying breasts and where Sango was so diligently working. She felt her throat tighten, her breathing labored. Even though he was with Sango, Miroku was imagining that _she_ was the one he was with. Oddly enough, Kagome wasn't put off by the realization. In that moment, she decided to do something wild and encourage him. She lightly ran her fingers up her stomach and tickled her breasts. She could see Miroku's gaze follow. While her left hand remained to softly massage her breast, her right continued to travel up. Lips parting, her tongue ran along her index finger as she slowly closed her lips around it. The corners of her mouth twisted up in a smile as their eyes met. Between her legs, Sango continued ignorant of the silent innuendo between Kagome and Miroku.

Before things could continue, Miroku reached his limit. His eyes were still locked with Kagome's as he groaned. "I'm going to cum."

"Go ahead," Sango said, misinterpreting who his statement was directed at. It was clear to Kagome that he had been speaking to her. "It's safe today."

Still smiling, Kagome puckered her lips in a kiss. Grunting, Miroku froze inside Sango as he erupted. By now, Sango had stopped paying attention to Kagome, gasping nosily as his seed spilled inside her. Kagome didn't mind being forgotten by her. While it had felt amazing, it wasn't having the same effect on her Miroku had. Besides, Miroku had exhausted her before Sango had joined.

All three satisfied, they all moved to secure a position on the bed. Limbs entangling, the three squeezed together on the bed. Kagome ended smashed between the two. Miroku was pressed against her back, his arm draped over her chest, pulling her against him. Sango was in front, her legs locked with hers as she cuddled close. Kagome didn't think on what had happened. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Another chapter finished for your enjoyment. Next chapter is a return to the club and an introduction of a major character! Hope to see you then too!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews. I hope you will all continue to write them!**


	3. Fitting In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. PWP warning.**

Kagome awoke soaked in sweat. The heat created by her two bedmates was sweltering. It wasn't the heat that had interrupted her sleep. Miroku had pulled her leg over his, allowing him to push between them far enough to slide his stiff cock inside her.

"Miroku," she grumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Can't you at least wait until I'm up?" Despite her complaining she made no effort to stop him. _I can think of worse ways to wake up._

"You're up now aren't you?"

"Smartass." Sango was still sleeping, a tiny smile betraying happy dreams.

"Shh, don't be too loud," Miroku said, his voice low. "Sango gets really cranky if you wake her up early."

"I know," Kagome whispered. "I've lived with her for years now." Her breathing was becoming labored as her body began reacting to Miroku's steady thrusts. She bit down on her index finger in an effort to keep quiet. It helped a little.

"You know, I'm surprised at how easily you are fitting in."

"What – do you mean?" She had to take deep breaths to keep her voice down.

"Sango thought it would be awkward since you are a close friend." There was a slight pause. Kagome could sense his smile. "After what happened last night, I think we'll be fine."

She felt her cheeks heat despite the already hot temperature. She had gotten a little carried away. Thinking back on it, she regretting urging him on like that. It would have been better if he wasn't Sango's boyfriend. This was exactly the thing she was so frightened about. Was it simply his lust getting the best of him or was it something else? "I think I got carried away," she whispered, averting her eyes from the sleeping Sango.

"No need to hold back with us."

She whimpered as his hand reached around to fondle her breast. "Miroku," she moaned. The room was silent except for their heaving breathing. The pace was slow, both being careful not to rock the bed too much. Her eyes rested on Sango, wetting her lips. Sango could wake up at any moment and catch them. It wouldn't have mattered, but the thought excited her. It was certainly the longest sex she had had. Without the speed and flexibility, Miroku lasted a lot longer. While the entire experience was pleasurable, it lacked the vigor needed to push her over the edge. When his pace began to pick up, she knew it was coming to an end.

"Kagome," he whispered in a strained voice. "Can I cum inside?"

She felt her stomach twist. "I'd prefer it if you didn't…" Suddenly, her heart was pounding for another reason. Doing this without a condom was already risky.

"Okay, I was just wondering." He tried to play it off, but Kagome could hear the disappointment. She had to admit it was tempting. It was hard to forget the look of bliss on Sango's face when he came in her.

"Maybe sometime later." Her voice was so soft, she barely heard it herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She felt him slide out of her. A few seconds later, there was warmth against her back. She could hear Miroku gasping as he came. Slowly, his breathing slowed. The silence stretched out. Kagome's mind raced, trying to figure out what to say. This was the first time she had ever had a partner that was still conscious in the morning. At the parties, she woke up in whatever room she and the other guy had commandeered, fixed her clothes, and left. Either the guy would still be sleeping, or be gone.

"So um, Miroku…" She looked over her shoulder to seem him sleeping, his breathing slow and deep. Sighing, she carefully wiggled her way out between them. It was amazing how cool it was in the rest of the house. Rubbing her arms to fight against the chill air, she made her way to the shower._ It will be nice to get all this sweat and cum off._ After a shower, she decided she would go out for her usual morning jog. Feeling an unusual upbeat surge, she strode off towards the bathroom.

One of the reasons she liked jogging was it gave her time to think. The methodical one-foot-then-the-other allowed her to set herself on autopilot and just think about any problems she might have. This particular jog was more difficult than she was used to. Ten minutes in, her inner legs were sore. She hoped she would get used to it soon. Nights with Miroku weren't going to make her morning jogs easy. She wouldn't have changed it for the world though. His girth was what made the experience so wonderful.

_So here I am. A fuck friend…_ She almost laughed aloud. She loved listening to Sango's stories, but she never expected to _become_ one of them. She loved it, she hated it. It was something she doubted she would ever fully embrace. She was still wary about the path she as heading down, but too interested to stop. _God, what would my mother think?_ One thing was clear, she would _never_ find out about this. _Ever_. She could still remember the four hour sermon by her mother and grandfather about saving herself for marriage and celibacy before heading off to college. It lasted a few months, until she went to her first party. She didn't remember too much about her first time. Maybe that was a good thing. All she knew was it had been dark, noisy, and the guy was too drunk to really do anything other than deflower her. With the thought of virginity, she remembered her mother saying her father had been the first and last. It was romantic in a storybook way, but far more than she ever wanted to know or think about. _What would my future husband think about this?_ She doubted she would ever tell him. Marriage seemed a million years away. She didn't even have any possible interests in her life, let alone a boyfriend. No, she would enjoy herself now. Someday, when she found a boyfriend, she would stop and devote herself to him. There was one thing that she wouldn't compromise on, and that was she wouldn't have a relationship like the one Sango was in. She was certainly happy that their relationship was open. After all, she was reaping the benefits of it. However, as fun as it was, it wasn't for her.

Rounding a corner, she picked up her pace. Thanks to Miroku, it was later than she normally did her route. Usually, she would only see a handful of people. There were quite a few out today. Men's heads turned as she jogged past. It was easy to tell where their eyes were looking. Even though she wore a tight sports bra, it didn't completely eliminate the bounce caused by her heavy steps. Their stares didn't bother her as much as they once did. After having Miroku ogle her naked, other people eyeing her in workout clothes seemed trivial.

She was at her halfway point when she suddenly remembered her paper. A cold chill flushed through her body. After Miroku came over, she hadn't gotten any more of it done. Cursing, she took off back towards the house. It wasn't due for another couple days, but she was behind schedule. The worse part about this whole arrangement was probably going to be fending off Miroku long enough to get homework done.

Sango was thrilled when the weekend rolled around. Friday night, armed with her blue card, she dressed in a short black skirt and red shirt and headed to the club. For a moment, she entertained the thought of inviting Kagome or Miroku, but decided against it. They were taking advantage of the weekend too. When she left, they had been happily going at it. She was happy they had taken a liking to each other's company, but it was a little frustrating. Despite how he acted, Miroku was busy with classes and work of his own during the week. This left only a little time in the evening for him to hang out with them. What free time he had, he spent with Kagome. Sure, she had joined in a few times, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't jealous about her roommate taking up most of her boyfriend's time and attention. Kagome had been building up a lot of stress. Miroku was a great way to relieve it. He was just like a kid with a new toy. He loved it now, but give him a few weeks and he'll inevitably return to his well-established favorite. It was why she was so willing to let Kagome have her fun now.

Her body trembled with anticipation as she weaved her way through the crowd. She hadn't been this excited about visiting in a long time. Tonight would be her night of fun. The bouncer didn't even stop her, just smiled and nodded as she passed. It wasn't a surprise that he recognized her. She once had a threesome with him and his fiancée. Descending the stairs, she found herself surrounded by sex. It was busier than it normally was. She passed room after room, giving them a casual glance inside to see if anyone struck her fancy. Unfortunately, it looked like the ratios were a little off. There were more men here tonight than women, meaning they were doubling and sometimes tripling up. While you could certainly refuse, most people just went with it. That certainly was the case tonight. From what Sango could see, nearly all the women she caught sight of had multiple partners. As fun as it seemed, she wasn't in the mood for something that extreme.

Skipping the normal rooms, she found herself standing at the one closed door at the end of the call. Past the door were the three VIP rooms. Another bouncer blocked the entrance, arms crossed. Smiling sweetly, Sango flashed her blue card. With a nod, the bouncer let her pass. There were fewer people in the back rooms, but enough to give her some options. The rooms themselves were far nicer than anything in the normal area. The carpet was soft to the skin, the furniture subtle leather, and the beds soft and fluffy. They were also better lit, giving you the opportunity to better see who you were with.

In the second room, Sango felt her heart jump, her smile widening. _He's here!_ Well, he seemed to _always_ be here. He was one of the popular men here, never without a woman or two. When he left the VIP area, lines formed of hopeful women waiting for their chance. It wasn't that big of a surprise. His half-demon blood gave him… perks. She and Miroku got into a heated argument when she mentioned she would pick a night with the half-demon over a night with him given the option. She loved Miroku and he was fantastic in bed, but you couldn't compare a human with a half-demon.

Crossing the room, she smiled brightly as she approached him. He was sitting against the wall, a blond woman crying out as she rode him. "Inuyasha!" she said, ignoring the busy woman.

"Sango!" he said, returning her smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. You usually come Saturday."

She shrugged. "Miroku's been busy." She didn't have to say what he was busy with. It was pretty clear he understood.

He looked down at the woman he was with. "Mind if I cum inside?"

"Please do!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Craning his neck, Inuyasha looked past Sango. Following his gaze, she was surprised to find a dressed man sitting in one of the nice leather chairs, hands folded and legs crossed as he watched. "Mind if I cum in your wife?"

"Please honey! Tell him it's okay! Oh god! Have him cum in my pussy!" The man looked horribly uncomfortable. He simply nodded, his wife letting out a loud moan as she tossed her head back. Holding her tightly against him, Inuyasha held her still as he pushed up into her. The woman was breathing heavily as he finished. Sango watched in silence, smiling politely as they separated. Fresh cum running down her leg, the blond woman thanked Inuyasha with a kiss and moved off, her husband helping her gather her clothes. Both were busy whispering as they passed Sango.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked, jerking a thumb back towards the couple as they left the room.

"That was her husband's first time here. She's a regular and wanted to show him what she did here."

"Kinky," Sango said with a grin. She was already starting to undress. He was already halfway prepared by the time she was undressed. _If only Miroku had this kind of stamina…_ Lying on his back, Inuyasha waited patiently for Sango to straddle him. There was no need to ask for permission, they both knew what they wanted. As he slid into her, Sango let out a long sigh, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of him penetrating her. He matched Miroku in girth, but was several steps up in length. She imagined Kagome happily bouncing away on Miroku, completely unaware of what she was missing. Inuyasha would be Sango's little secret… for now. Like the blond woman before her, Sango was soon happily expressing her joy as she ground her hips against him.

A few minutes passed before he spoke up. "You know, you are one of the few women here I enjoy on a regular basis." Unlike her, he sounded only slightly winded.

"Thanks," she gasped, hands roughly kneading her breasts. She didn't like how heavy they felt flopping around in this position. Sometimes she envied Kagome's smaller chest. They were certainly less strain on the back… Arching her back, she tossed her head back, her ponytail swaying back and forth, tickling her bare back. She twisted her hips as she screwed down against him. His grip on her ass tightened as he shoved his pelvis up against her.

"I noticed you brought a friend last Saturday."

"You mean Kagome?" Sango moaned, eyes closed as she rolled her hips side to side as she continued her up down movements.

"Is that her name? She was the one with Miroku."

"Yeah, that was her."

"Any chance of her returning?"

Sango slowed her pace, opening her eyes to stare down into his golden ones. "I don't know. Maybe."

He grinned. "I'd love to meet her." Sango didn't doubt that. "Any chance you could introduce me?"

"Maybe." She purposely didn't commit. While she was sure Kagome would love the experience, Inuyasha tended to be more – extreme – than Miroku. Sango wanted her friend to be comfortable here. It would take time, but it would be better in the long run if she took things here slowly. She had no doubt that Kagome would fit in great here given the time. She had been shaky with Miroku, but in under a week, she was perfectly fine sharing a bed with him.

"Maybe?" He didn't sound pleased.

"She's not even a member yet. The only reason she got in was because I was there."

"Then get her in again."

His insistence on meeting her was really killing the mood. She sighed. "I'll talk to her, alright?" He grinned, satisfied. Redoubling his effort, he hammered himself into her. Her body quivering from his powerful thrusts, she let out a cry. Head back, she leaned forward slightly as she came. Inuyasha was right behind her, emptying himself into her waiting pussy. It was a sizable amount despite his previous session with the blond. Cock twitching inside her, she waited until she caught her breath. Lifting herself off him, she felt his hot cum running down her leg.

"Remember to talk to her, alright?" He grinned. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Sango smiled and backed away. She gave a small wave as she moved off towards the hall connecting the other two VIP rooms. It was still up in the air whether she would introduce Kagome to Inuyasha. With her busy with Miroku, she might not want to return to the club. Even if she did, there was the problem of membership. Kagome was going to have to get her own pass if she was going to return.

But those were all problems of the future. Right now, she had a wonderful night ahead of her.

Kagome had just finished her shower when Sango returned. She remembered her friend leaving, but she hadn't caught where she was going. At the time, her attention had been on Miroku. Her face heated as she thought back to the events of the night. Her bedroom, the shower, the kitchen, the couch, it had certainly been a wild night. Miroku had exhausted himself, retiring to Sango's room to sleep while Kagome washed herself clean. Since Kagome didn't allow him to cum inside, her breasts, stomach and back became his targets. She was in the kitchen, lurking through the fridge as she idly scrubbed her hair dry with a towel when Sango stumbled in, disheveled and tipsy.

"Someone had a good time," she said, grinning as she closed the refrigerator door.

Sango's eyes ran over Kagome. Since she had just taken a shower, she was only wearing a bra and panties. "I could say the same about you." Her voice was slightly slurred. She stumbled forward into the kitchen.

"I didn't catch where you were going," Kagome said, catching her friend and helping her upright. In the process, she dropped her towel on the floor.

"The club," Sango answered, swaying uneasily. Now that she was close, Sango reeked of alcohol, sweat, and sex. There was no need to ask which club, she knew exactly which one she had gone to. "Ugh," she groaned, holding a hand to her forehead. "I feel awful."

"Here, let me help you to your room," Kagome said, pulling one of Sango's arms over her neck and sliding her free arm around her waist to support her friend.

"I think I like it when there is a shortage of men," Sango mumbled as Kagome helped her up the stairs. "Too many guys at once and it feels like work. You just can't enjoy it, ya know?" Her chin fell against her chest, her head rolling from side to side. Soon, Kagome was dragging her more than supporting.

"No, I don't," Kagome grunted, not quite expecting the workout she was getting. "Why don't you tell me all about it in the morning?" It was a little easier once they got to the top of the stairs.

"We should go back there together next time," Sango continued. "You're going to have to get a membership though."

"Yes, yes," Kagome said, not quite paying attention. She was more concerned with not dropping Sango. With considerable effort, she managed to get the ranting Sango to her room. Half of her bed was taken by Miroku, but she managed to flop the limp Sango next to him. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Kagome took a deep breath as she gazed down at Sango, still mumbling as she drifted off to sleep. Satisfied she would be okay until morning, she retreated from the room, closing the door behind her. Only when she was back in her own room did she give thought to what Sango had been saying. With Miroku dominating her mind, she had completely forgotten about the club. Now that Sango had brought it up, she felt intrigued to visit again. The part about the membership was concerning. There had been no mention of a membership before, though it made sense now that she thought back on her first visit. Sango had flashed a card to the bouncer. Kagome wasn't sure she would utilize the club enough to warrant a membership, but it was definitely something she would ask her about in the morning.

Falling back on her own bed, she quickly dived under the covers. It smelled of sex, reminding her that she was going to have to do laundry tomorrow. _I'll deal with it tomorrow,_ she thought, closing her eyes as she adjusted her pillow. Her last conscious thoughts were dreaming of things she and Miroku would do tomorrow.

**Unlike "Kagome's Secret Buttons," I have a general direction I want this story to go. As such, I have events and pairings already planned. Like in my previous story, Kouga and Kikyo will make an appearance. I understand that Kikyo isn't a well-liked character, but she will play an important role in this story. I don't want to give anything away, so I'll just say her role in the story will be brief but significant.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They certainly help keep me motivated to write! Keep them coming!**


	4. A New Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. PWP warning.**

"Ugh." Holding her head, Sango staggered into the kitchen. Kagome suppressed a smile as she leaned against the countertop, a cup of green tea in hand.

"I brewed some tea if you want it," Kagome said, nodding over to the teapot. She took a sip of the scalding liquid. "You look like you could use some."

"Coffee," Sango groaned, rubbing her forehead. Stumbling forward, she started to dig through the cabinets.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. It was one of the few things the two butted heads with. While Kagome was an avid tea drinker, Sango preferred the vile black liquid. "You do know coffee makes hangovers worse, right? The caffeine will only dehydrate you more meaning—"

Sango waved her off. "But coffee tastes better."

"You haven't given tea a proper chance." Kagome took another sip of her tea. "We've been equally drunk before. Ever notice how my hangovers are less severe?" She held up her cup.

Sango eyed the cup like it was poisoned. "You also drink a ton of water when you drink." Kagome shrugged. After a short pause, Sango sighed, reaching to pull a cup down from a cabinet. "I'll try it your way this time, but that's only because I don't feel like making coffee."

Kagome watched with a smile as Sango poured herself a glass. She made a face after taking a sip, but didn't throw it away. After a few more attempts, she was drinking it normally. "See? It's not so bad."

"Tastes disgusting." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Morning ladies," Miroku said, strolling into the kitchen. He paused to give Kagome a quick peck on the cheek before sliding past her. He smelled of soap and shampoo, his hair still damp.

Sango's left eyebrow rose. "On kissing terms now are we?" Kagome felt her face heat.

"Relax, it was on the cheek. Besides, how many men were you kissing last night?" He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She lifted the cup just in time to keep it from getting crushed between them. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. After a brief meeting of their tongues, the two separated. Releasing her, he backed away. "You reek."

"Well excuse me. Someone was in my shower."

"No reason why you couldn't join me."

"That's exactly what I need right now. I'm going to be sore for a couple days." She sipped some of her tea, doing her best not to make a face.

"I take it you went to the club?"

"Yeah. It was okay. There weren't a lot of women last night."

"Good thing I didn't go," Miroku said, pouring some tea.

"Inuyasha was there."

He almost overfilled his cup as he jerked in surprise. "Was he now?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She hadn't heard the name before.

"He's a regular at the club," Sango explained. "He and Miroku have a bit of a rivalry going."

"What? No way."

Sango gave him an amused smile, but continued talking to Kagome. "Anyway, he's a VIP member. He's a mysterious person, so I don't know much about him. What I do know is that he is a half-demon and one hell of a fuck."

"You say that, but you keep coming back to me," Miroku muttered, sipping on his tea.

"That's only because he doesn't have any interest in a serious relationship." From the twinkle in her eye, Kagome could tell she was only teasing him. Still, Miroku didn't look too happy. It was the only time Kagome had seen him upset over Sango being with another man. It only deepened her curiosity of what this man was like. _If Sango is saying he's so great in bed…_

"So did you have fun last night?" Kagome asked, trying not to think much about this mystery man.

"I always have fun there." She locked eyes with her. "I've never asked you this since the last time we went, but do you want to go again?"

Kagome would much rather keep things as they were. She still held reservations about whether or not she wanted to continue. She loved her time with Miroku and the few times Sango had joined them. It wouldn't last forever of course, but she wanted to get as much enjoyment out of the current arrangement as she could. "I don't know…"

"I know it's a big decision, but you didn't really get a true experience of it last time we went thanks to a certain someone." She turned her head to stare at Miroku.

"What? She enjoyed it!"

"It might take a couple times to get used to it, but I promise you'll have fun."

"I promise too," Miroku added.

Under both stares, Kagome cracked. She took a deep breath, nodding. "I guess I'll give it a shot."

Both smiled. "How about we go tonight?" Miroku suggested.

"Tonight?" Sango groaned. "My body is going to hate me tomorrow."

"How does that sound?" he asked, looking at Kagome.

"… I guess tonight is fine." To be honest, she had been hoping she could spend the night with Miroku and Sango. They seemed too fired up about going to the club to suggest it.

"Great!" Miroku said, finishing off his tea. "I'll call ahead so we can set up a membership meeting."

"Wait, membership?"

He gave her a confused look. "Of course. You don't know about the membership?"

She shook her head. "No. I got in last time fine."

"Because I have a VIP card," Sango said. "I can get one new person in every six months. To get in again, you're going to have to get a membership."

"But don't worry," Miroku said, jumping in. "It's just a small fee and you'll be able to get in no problem."

"Six thousand?" Kagome wheezed. That was a _huge_ fee. Her eyes narrowed as she shot a glance at Miroku, letting him know her irritation.

"That's a lot higher than when we joined!" he said, shifting uncomfortably from Kagome's glare.

Kouga flashed him a smile, leaning back in his padded black leather chair. Pressing his fingertips together, he leaned back. "That was years ago. Prices change."

"That's one hell of a change," Sango muttered.

Kouga spread his hands out in a helpless manner. "What can I say? My club has gotten popular. Membership has swelled. I only have so much space."

"Still, six thousand dollars is a lot of money. It was only six hundred when we joined, and that was for VIP membership."

His smile widened. "Ah yes, I remember that." It didn't last long. Soon his smile was back to the professional one he wore before. "So, are we still interested?"

"I don't have that kind of money," Kagome whispered. She felt humiliated. Not only was she talking to this complete stranger about getting into a massive orgy, but she was barely able to cover basic living expenses with the allowance from her family.

"This is ridiculous! You can't honestly expect us to pay that much!" Sango continued, outraged.

Kouga uncrossed his legs, his eyes hovering on Kagome. "I'll tell you what, since you two are both VIP members, I'll cut you a deal. For six hundred I'll give you a basic membership."

"And the catch?" Miroku said, crossing his arms.

Once more, Kouga's smile widened. "Your friend will pay the remaining sum off with physical labor."

"Physical labor?" Kagome said dubiously. She didn't like the sound of it.

"Yes. I have a current shortage of staff at the moment. You help out around the club; I'll help open certain doors."

"Sounds too easy," Sango said.

"My school load is pretty intense. Holding a job on top of all that…"

"You're free weekends right?"

Kagome really didn't like the idea of giving up her precious free days working. _What's the purpose of getting a membership if I won't even be able to use it?_ "Yes, but—"

"You will find that I'm quite flexible with my schedules. Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to make a little extra money now would it?"

"Wait, I thought I was paying off the membership."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you won't make money. My customers are quite generous in tips."

Kagome glanced over at Miroku and Sango. Both gave a shrug, their thoughts obvious. _'It's your decision.'_ Sighing, she nodded. "I guess I'll accept."

"Wonderful! There is one other thing."

"I knew it," Sango spat angrily.

"What is it?" Kagome said, ignoring Sango's outcry.

"I'm currently in-between companions at the moment…" His eyes wondered over her body. It was the same look Miroku had given her when he had first seen her naked. "You would fill that position nicely."

"I'm not inter—"

"Ah, but I think I can change your mind. I'm an affluent man and I know many people. I offer you a look into a life you will never see. Parties, fast cars, luxurious food, wondrous places, famous people, all free if you accept."

"You just want eye-candy for your arm," Sango said, disgusted.

"Precisely. Of course there will be some time spent in the company of my bed, but considering what you are working for, this should hardly be an issue." When he noticed Kagome was still leaning towards declining, he quickly sweetened the deal. "And I'll be willing to lower the membership price considerably if you agree to accompany me for at least six months."

"Why six months?"

He grinned. "I'm sure I'll find another wonderful companion by then."

There was a long silence as Kagome thought. It sounded a lot like prostitution. No, it _was_ prostitution. _I won't lower myself to that level._ She had no reason to. Rent and basic needs were met by the small stipend she received from home. She didn't _need_ this membership. The only reason she was here was because of Miroku and Sango's urging. As interesting as the club seemed, there was a limit on what she was willing to pay for it. She glanced over at the two. By her expression, the two already knew what to expect. "Sorry," she started.

"No, we understand," Sango said before Kagome could finish.

Kagome faced Kouga." Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline."

He seemed shocked. "You're _declining?_"

"That's right."

He seemed genuinely baffled by her refusal. "No one's ever refused such a generous offer."

"That was hardly a generous offer." She stood up. "Thanks, but no thanks." Turning, she moved to the door. Behind her, Miroku and Sango followed.

"Wait!" Kouga called out, his cool composure lost. Chair clattering backward, he shot up. "Three hundred and you work weekends in the club for at least a year."

Slowly, Kagome turned around. "Why the sudden change?"

Clearing his throat, he tried to slip back into his cool demeanor. It wasn't working. "It would be a shame to my customers if I denied one such as you to my fine establishment."

Kagome was silent for a while. She already had an answer, but she was enjoying this sudden rush of power. It was obvious that he was desperate now for her to say. Why, she didn't know. It's _probably because he wants to fuck me._ It would certainly make things a lot easier for her if he just came out and asked for it. "Fine, weekends for a year," she said, making it sound reluctant. Though she wasn't looking forward to the extra workload, the money would come in handy. From all the people she had seen in the club, there was certainly a lot to be made.

"Excellent," he Kouga said, recovering his tipped chair. "Let me go get the necessary paperwork." With a smile, he turned and stepped through the door behind him.

"Are you going to be okay working?" Sango asked.

"I'll manage somehow."

"Sorry," Miroku said, rubbing his chin. "I really wasn't expecting this." His gaze fell on Kagome. "But I promise you that it will be worth it."

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure I won't be disappointed."

Kouga entered the room, straightening the papers he held in hand. "This is just standard employment and tax papers like you would fill out at any job." He set a stack on his desk near Kagome. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he set it atop the stack. "I'll just need you to fill out the information I circled and I'll take care of the rest. As for these," he continued, setting another small stack of papers on the desk. "These are for the membership. By signing these, you confirm that you have read and understand the rules as well as agree to follow them. Failure to uphold the rules will result from expulsion from the premises, revoking of membership, and/or a monetary fine."

"Rules? There are rules?" she asked, picking up the top paper. Just as he said, it was a list of rules.

"Of course," Kouga said with a smile. "I want everyone to have a fun, safe time."

Most of the rules were fairly straightforward. Testing for STD's was mandatory. Condoms had to be worn if requested by the woman. You must respect an individual's right to say 'no' to anything. Birth control was mandatory unless you made it clear to all your partners that you weren't on it. Any pregnancies that resulted from club activities could not be used against the father, either for monetary compensation or social status. The list went on for several pages. At the very end was the standard clause saying that the reader had understood the rules and that by signing, agreed to comply. Kagome signed her name.

Kouga smiled, sliding the paper towards him. "We'll take care of all the necessary testing next time. I don't want to hold you three up any longer." Looking up from the papers, he focused on Kagome. "I'll have you start next week if that's okay with you." Kagome nodded, slowly becoming aware of what she was getting into. He made shooing motions with his hands. "Now get going. I know you three are anxious to start."

Kagome watched, transfixed as Sango was skewered between Miroku and another man. She expertly swallowed Miroku's cock, her hand gripping the base to keep from taking more than she could handle as her tongue spun around his shaft and tip. Behind her, the stranger happily pounded away, his hands slapping her ass.

"You know her?" the man grunted to Miroku. He had a heavy accent. It sounded East European.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Lucky man." There was a moment of silence as the two men concentrated on their respective tasks. Suddenly, the man's attention was on her. It was only a matter of time until he noticed how intently she was watching. "What about her?"

"She's… a friend."

"You fuck her?"

"Yeah."

The man grunted, a wide smile on his face. "Lucky man indeed. My wife would kill me if she found out I was here."

Kagome was blown away by the casual conversation the two were having, even joking! She was still deep in thought when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. Jumping, her head spun around to find a handsome man behind her. His hair was jet black, green eyes staring thoughtfully at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, no, no problem." Her face reddened, suddenly conscious that they were both naked.

He smiled. "I noticed that you weren't with anyone." His eyes moved past her to watch the two men rock Sango back and forth. "Unless you were waiting for your turn."

"No, I was just…" She trailed off. _I was just what? Watching? _She felt stupid. Who came to a place like this to watch? "Sorry," she said with an embarrassed smile. "I'm new."

"Well, in that case, welcome! What do you think so far?"

"It's… interesting."

He grinned. "It can be a lot more than interesting."

That was all that was needed. As he advanced, Kagome didn't resist. He brushed his hands against her cheeks. Slowly, they ran down to her chest, cupping her breasts tenderly. She let him lead. Somewhere between his lips on her neck and his fingers teasing her nipples, he had managed to lower her to the floor. As he wiggled himself between her legs, she managed to catch sight of the condom on his erect cock. There was no wasted time with him. As soon as she was ready, he was inside. It was odd having someone other than Miroku inside her. She was used to the pressure stretching her apart that came with Miroku. The man she was with was average, only solidifying that Miroku was far from average. It was also apparent on how different Miroku treated her. To the man, Kagome was an object and so she was treated as such. Now that he was inside her, his hands retreated back to rest on either side of her. Her legs were pushed up slightly, pinned firmly against his sides. He made small grunting noises as he slammed against her. She found it was much more enjoyable for her if she pushed against his thrusts. It was difficult in the position she found herself in, but the extra effort was worth it. Small moans escaped her lips as she allowed herself to relax, enjoying the different type of pleasure he offered. It was short lived however. Without warning, he pulled out. He ripped his condom off just in time to land a few meager streams against her stomach. Gasping for breath, he leaned over her, giving a few pumps to empty all he could onto her.

Leaning back, he took a deep breath. Kagome was silent, still stunned by the abrupt end to things. Mistaking her silence for quiet satisfaction, he grinned. "Again, I welcome you. I look forward to seeing you around." With that, he was gone, leaving her alone to sort her thoughts. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, glancing down at the slick liquid on her stomach. She used the paper towels near the door to clean herself up, tossing them with the others when she was done. Slightly disappointed with how her nameless man performed, she looked around the room hoping to catch sight of Miroku. He wasn't with Sango. She had moved on to another man, just a dark silhouette in the dim lighting as she rode atop her partner. It took her awhile to find Miroku and for good reason, he was busy with a two women. She felt awkward, like an outsider. Last time, Sango had at least stayed with her.

"Excuse me, are you alone?" a voice asked behind her. Turning, she found an older couple in their 40's standing at the door. From the way the woman held the man's arm and the rings they wore, Kagome guessed they were husband and wife. It took her by surprise. Most of the people here were around her age or in their thirties. Like her, they seemed slightly uncomfortable. The man continued. "We are new here."

Kagome smiled. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one. "So am I."

They seemed to relax a little. "See? I told you we should talk to her," the woman whispered.

The man nodded, but continued focusing on Kagome. It was here that she noticed a major difference between this couple and most of the others she had met here: he was looking at her eyes. "I'm Shinji and this is my wife Aya."

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you both."

"May I ask how old you are?" Aya asked with a smile.

"Honey, don't ask her that."

"What? I was just wondering."

"I'm twenty-two," Kagome answered.

"My… I remember when I was that young." She sighed. "I was certainly never brave enough to do something like this. How did you find out about this place?"

"A couple of friend brought me here. How about you two?" Kagome didn't feel like she was being too invasive, after all, it was only fair that she got to ask some questions too.

"We wanted to do something wild to spice up our marriage." _This is one hell of a way to spice things up._ She remained silent, listening as Aya continued. "Like you, one of our friends told us about this place."

"It's a bit… overwhelming," Shinji said, his eyes looking around at all the others in the room. "I wasn't quite expecting it to be like this."

"Oh hush. We paid a lot of money, we might as well enjoy ourselves." Aya turned her attention back to Kagome. "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining my husband and I?"

"We understand if you don't want to. We aren't as… young… as most of the others." Since first talking to them, Kagome gave them both a quick glance. Shinji was in pretty good shape for his age, though he was starting to put on a few extra pounds. His hair was still completely black and his face was handsome in a mature way. Aya had taken care of herself as well. Her breasts were on the small side and still held some of their youthful pert. Her hair was dyed brown and was pulled back in a ponytail. They certainly weren't unattractive, but Kagome hesitated in accepting. This was a married couple, something completely different than anything she had done before. It had taken her awhile to get over the fact that Miroku and Sango were dating. This was an even larger hurtle. _Still, they wouldn't be here if they weren't okay with it. Both are obviously consenting to it._ She was clearly the first person they had asked. They looked anxious as they awaited her answer. _At least I know their names…_

Kagome gave the couple a sweet smile. "If you wouldn't mind me…" They both looked relieved.

"Then… if you wouldn't mind…" Aya gestured for Kagome to come closer. Leaving the room, she followed the two down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she noticed they weren't looking in any of the rooms they passed.

"Somewhere a little more private," Aya answered, glancing over her shoulder. "Sorry, we aren't too comfortable with all the people around."

Kagome felt a little better. She still wasn't used to the crowd either. At the end of the hall, Kagome was surprised to find a bouncer blocking them from the door. "Pass please." He said as the three approached.

Aya reached down only to remember she wasn't wearing anything. "Oh my… I forgot."

"That's fine," the bouncer said. "You can just give me your name."

"Shinji Goto."

A sheet of paper appeared in the bouncer's hand. Holding it up to the light, he scanned the names printed on it. "You must be Aya Goto?"

"Correct."

"And her?" the bouncer asked, nodding towards Kagome.

"She's with us," Aya said with a smile.

The bouncer frowned. "She's not a VIP."

"She's not allowed back?" She seemed embarrassed, like it never occurred to her that Kagome wouldn't be allowed into the VIP area.

"Surely you can allow it just this once."

The bouncer sighed. "I'd have to clear it with my boss first, hold on." Stepping away, he pulled out his phone.

"I'm sorry about this Kagome," Aya said, her face slightly red. "I never expected this…"

"I didn't know you two held VIP passes."

"Yes, well…" Aya looked over at her husband.

"We have been blessed in life regarding money," Shinji said.

Kagome was in the middle of her thoughts about being that wealthy when the bouncer returned. He opened the door behind him. "Kouga cleared it. Enjoy."

"Thank you sir," Aya said as she passed through the door.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered as she passed. The sight beyond the door stunned her. It was as if she walked into a completely different building. Here, the rooms were properly lit, the carpet lush and soft against her bare feet. Proper furniture decorated the rooms and there were several massive beds in each room. The best part of the entire thing was how few people were here. Even if there were a lot of people, the rooms were large enough that everyone could spread out and at least give some amount of privacy. "Wow," Kagome said, jaw slightly agape.

"It certainly is much nicer here," Aya said. "Come, let's go inside."

The three claimed an empty bed on the far end of the room. The question of how the sheets managed to stay clean and fresh was answered relatively quickly as a woman entered from a side door with clean sheets. With expert proficiency, she quickly switched the dirty sheets with clean ones and exited through the same door. "Anything you aren't comfortable with?" Aya asked, bringing Kagome's attention back to the couple. Her hand was carefully stroking her husband's growing cock.

"Uh… nothing comes to mind," Kagome said, face heating.

She smiled. "Relax. We are fairly straightforward, so there won't be any surprises." There was a slight pause as she glanced down at her husband's cock. "Would you like to give my husband a blowjob?"

At first, Kagome found it odd to be sucking off a man who was old enough to be her father. Having his wife watch didn't help either. She could hear him grunting as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue swiveled along his shaft. She kept things shallow, focusing more on the sensitive tip than the rest of his sizable cock. She could taste the precum as her tongue ran along the underside of the tip. Regardless, she continued to suck. Even with his grunts suggesting otherwise, Kagome wasn't confident about her skill. Getting into the rhythm, she was startled when Aya stopped her.

"Sorry, but any more and it would end." Seeing him for the first time since she started, Kagome was surprised to see Shinji gripping the sheets tightly from his struggle to hold back. Like she had earlier, Kagome let the other two lead. Aya diligently rolled a condom onto her husband's cock as he lay back on the bed. Satisfied that it was on, she gestured for Kagome to get on.

"Are you sure?" she found herself asking. "Don't you want to go first?"

Aya's laugh was light and sweet. "Kagome, we've been married for over twenty years. We didn't come here to do something we could do at home."

Cheeks red from embarrassment, Kagome followed the older woman's directions and crawled over to her husband. Her throat tightened as her heart pounded against her chest as she straddled him. Slowly, she lowered herself down, Aya guiding her husband's cock into her. Kagome let out a sigh as his cock filled her. It was leagues ahead of what she had had earlier. Releasing her mind, she let her body move as it desired. Back arched, she rode at a brisk pace, twisting her hips as she ground down against him. Beside her, Aya carefully pulled her hair back. Her hands moved along her bare skin, before moving to her breasts, cupping them gently. "You are such a beautiful woman," she whispered. "Thank you for doing this with my husband."

Kagome moaned as the woman's hands wandered her body, feeling her lips against the skin of her neck. Below her, Shinji's hands grabbed her ass as he drove up against her. Hands gently grabbed her head, turning it to the side. Kagome didn't fight Aya's kiss, opening her mouth when she felt the woman's tongue against her lips. Tongues entwining, she kept her lower body moving. The couple's experience was obvious. Kagome's body was quivering in pleasure as the two worked what seemed a lot like magic. A squeal escaped her lips as she came. Instead of winding down, things only intensified. Kagome found herself on her back, Shinji towering above her as he pounded himself into her, sweat running down his forehead as he gasped for breath. The sight didn't last long as Aya lowered herself onto Kagome's face. She acted automatically, learning exactly what she needed to do from her times with Sango and Miroku.

Lapping at Aya's pussy, Kagome found it difficult to keep a steady pace with Shinji pounding against her. From Aya's moans, she wasn't doing too bad and the three didn't stay in that position long. Feeling Shinji pull out, Aya lifted off her. Next, Kagome found herself on all fours, her arms against the bed, ass up. Behind her, Shinji drove her towards his wife who had Kagome's head between her spread legs. Kagome did her best to give Aya the pleasure she deserved. She could feel the older woman's hands run through her hair, her legs quivering as she gasped and moaned.

"I'm going to cum," Shinji announced in a strained voice. Kagome tightened her legs together as he drove into her for the final time. She could feel the warmth inside her as his condom filled. Carefully, he pulled out, making sure the condom came out as well. Pulling it off, he tied it and tossed it towards the wastebasket before falling back on the bed. While he did this, Kagome rolled out from in-between Aya's legs. The three lay there gasping for breath as they enjoyed the euphoria their activities had brought. Kagome closed her eyes as Aya's hand idly brushed through her hair.

"Thank you," Kagome said after regaining some of her breath. "That was wonderful."

"Nice to know I can still compete," Shinji said, still winded. "Just don't ask me to go again."

"It should be us thanking you," Aya said. "I'm so happy we decided to do this. Had I known how incredible watching Shinji with another woman was, we would have started long ago." She hesitated as she looked over at Kagome. "Tell me, do you have someone special in your life?"

"Me?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes. Aya nodded. "No, not at the moment." She smiled. "I guess my role is to be the third wheel." She looked confused, so Kagome continued. "My roommate has a boyfriend. They were the ones who introduced me to this place."

"I see. And you three…?" Kagome nodded. "Oh my! So this was nothing new to you!"

"I have some experience with this, but not a lot."

The mood between the three had shifted. The lust and desire had faded, leaving only contentment. Despite the sounds of sex around them, the three became engrossed in conversation, talking about anything that came to mind. Kagome spent quite a bit of time talking about college and about home. They were surprised to find her coming from such a strict traditional background. Kagome guessed an hour or two passed before they left, leaving her with their number in case she was ever interested in joining them outside of the club. Staring down at the ink on her arm, she gently chewed on her lip. It had been fun, but did she really want to get involved any deeper? She wasn't looking forward to worming herself into a situation similar to the one she found herself in with Miroku and Sango. It was something she would have to think about.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a shadow descended over her. Looking up from her arm, she was shocked to find such a handsome man towering over her. He stood next to the bed wearing a cocky grin. His golden eye bore into hers, his platinum hair pulled back in a ponytail. She found herself imagining herself as a helpless animal, cornered by a superior hunter. Every aspect of his toned body screamed of superiority, not just to her, but to all humans.

"You know, I never expected one of Sango's friends to be interested in old people."

"Excuse me?"

"The couple you were just with," he said, jerking his thumb back in the direction of the door. "I was watching you."

Kagome found herself covering herself with her arms and hands. "I didn't know that it was against the rules."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. I was just saying I didn't expect it from you. I figured guys like Miroku were more your type."

Saying Miroku's name surprised her. "How do you know about that?"

He looked bored, glancing down at his nails. "I'm a friend of Sango's."

"You have a name?" Kagome asked, the excitement of his looks quickly fading away due to the strangers brash attitude.

His cocky grin returned as he started down at her. Under his gaze, her stomach fluttered, heart pounding. "I'm Inuyasha, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome."

**This time I definitely tried something different! When I first started this chapter, I had a completely different idea of where it was going to go. Gradually, it changed into what it is now. But finally, Inuyasha and Kagome meet! It's only going to get crazier from here!**

**Thanks for everyone who wrote a review. If you have the time, please write one! I love hearing from everyone!**


	5. Work or Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning. PWP warning.**

Kagome felt the excited fluttering in her stomach twist into something new: fear. "You know my name?"

"It's nothing major," he said, waving it away like it was a trivial matter. "I've talked to Sango about you."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And just what did you two talk about?"

He grinned, folding his arms across his bare chest. Kagome was doing her best to keep her eyes on his face. His enthralling amber eyes certainly helped. "Thinking back on it, we didn't do much talking."

"I'm sure," she muttered. It was impossible for her to comprehend the twinge of jealousy she felt towards her friend. _It's probably from all the stories she's told me about him._ If any were to be believed, Inuyasha was something else in bed. Demons rarely associated with humans, but their sexual prowess was legendary, hyped to no end by those lucky enough to have caught the attention of one. Inuyasha was half-demon, and it sounded like he was the best of both worlds. He was here, associating with humans and Sango's tales suggested that he managed to maintain the aptitude his other half was famous for. _If only his attitude was better…_ Still she couldn't help wondering what it would be like. _God, I'm starting to get as bad as Miroku._

"You don't have to be so disappointed." His grin widened into a smile. "I'm more than willing to get to know you." With his eyes wandering over her covered body, it was clear there wouldn't be much talking involved.

"Thanks, but I should get back to my friends."

Inuyasha seemed surprised, the shock showing on his face as he watched her swing her legs off the opposite side of the bed. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked, cutting off her route to the exit.

"Out there," she said, nodding to the door.

"Why?"

"Because that's where my friends are."

"Yeah, but I'm here."

"So I've gathered. Now if you'll excuse me," she said moving to slide around him. He was quick to block her path.

"Do you know how many women would kill to be in your place?"

She frowned, her hands moving to her hips. Her frustration allowed her to ignore his quick glance over her nude body. "And what place would that be?"

"You've caught my interest. Not many women have done that. I have no idea what it is about you, but I want to find out."

"That's wonderful, but I'm not interested." It was a lie, but she was now dead-set against doing anything with him… for the moment. Sango had given him rave reviews, too high for her to pass up. But if anything would happen between the two, it would be on her terms, not his.

"That's not what your body's telling me," he said with his cocky grin, tapping his nose. "You can't hide that from me."

Giving him a coy smile, she stepped towards him. Her hand ran along his chest. He wore a victorious smile as he watched her press against him. "You're right, I certainly can't deny that." Tipping her head back, she gazed up into his eyes. Slowly, his head bent, his lips inching closer to hers. Pressing two fingers against his incoming mouth, she smiled. "Well, I guess it's a good thing my body doesn't control me." Before he could react, she slid around him, quickly moving towards the door. Her heart was racing, her body tense. She had been incredibly close to giving in. _But why didn't I?_ Even though she wanted nothing more than to see for herself what Sango had experienced, something made her uneasy. He had told her there was something about her that interested him, and it was the same with her. Giving into him now would destroy that interest – or so she thought.

Outside the VIP area, her eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting again. Once the door had been completely closed behind her, she let out a long sigh, feeling a great weight being lifted from her shoulders. A thin smile formed as she folded her hands in front of her. _He said he was interested in me._ Something about it made her feel giddy. She was glad she joined, and now she had a reason to come.

"You look happy," Sango said, grinning as they walked towards Miroku's car. Kagome could still hear the dull thud of the music coming from the building behind them. "Did you have fun?"

Kagome nodded, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"I had fun too," Miroku said, unhappy about being left out of the conversation.

Sango waved him off. "And? What all did you do? Come on! Out with it!" Still giddy with excitement, she began recounting her time with the lackluster stranger and the married couple. Both Sango and Miroku seemed surprised by her involvement with the older couple. "You actually went with it?"

Kagome was puzzled by her friends shock. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that," Sango said, glancing over at Miroku. "Right?"

"Yeah, I just never expected you to go for that sort of thing. I mean, we almost had to drag you here tonight."

"Now look at you," Sango added, gesturing with her hands. "You're like a kid who got a new toy." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You didn't find anyone special tonight right?"

Kagome looked away quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah! I knew it! Come on, spill it!"

Face reddening Kagome looked down at the ground. "Inuyasha."

There was a long stretch of silence. "You're kidding," Sango said at last.

"We didn't actually do anything," Kagome said quickly. "We just talked a little."

Her friend frowned. "I didn't think that man was capable of talking." She sighed. "Kagome, I really don't want to pop your bubble, but I really think you should avoid Inuyasha."

"I second that," Miroku said.

"What? Why?"

"He's…" Sango looked over to Miroku for help.

"Too advanced for you," he finished. She nodded in agreement.

"You're kidding," Kagome said her voice lowering as she felt her body begin to tense. "I haven't even done anything with him yet!"

"Exactly, and that's why we are warning you now not to get involved with him," Sango said, her voice low and soft.

"So he's too 'advanced' for me but not for you?" she scoffed.

Sighing, Sango rubbed her forehead. "Kagome, I don't want to fight with you. I just… I want you to know that getting involved with him is going to be tough for you. He isn't the sort of guy who is satisfied with just one woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm going to marry him or something. There's nothing wrong with having a little fun. Isn't that the entire point of this place?"

Sango gave her an uneasy smile while Miroku unlocked the car. "How about we leave this conversation outside the car?" he said, looking over his shoulder at the two women.

"Agreed," both answered in unison. In silence, the three entered the car. Though she didn't say anymore, Kagome was still angered by Sango and Miroku's words. _Too advanced… I can do anything they can do._

"So," Sango said, breaking the uncomfortable stillness. "Why don't you tell us more about this married couple?"

Sango curled up against Miroku, resting her head atop his left arm. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. While they were both nude, they hadn't had sex and Sango doubted they would. Both had had their fill for the day. Now, they were just enjoying the warmth of the other as they silently contemplated the events of the day.

"I'm worried about Kagome," Sango whispered, her hand idly running along his bare chest. "I never should have told her about Inuyasha."

"She's a big girl. She can make her own decisions. What I don't understand is how Inuyasha set his sights on her."

"He was in the room the first time Kagome went. He noticed her when she was with you."

"That's odd. He usually doesn't leave the VIP area."

"I know. That's why I was surprised when he asked about her."

Miroku took a deep breath. "You know he's not going to give up until he gets what he wants. Remember how insistent he was with you?"

Sango grinned at the memories. "If I had known how amazing it would be, I never would have resisted."

"Hmph."

"Oh relax," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You know I can't replace you." Wrapping her arm around him, she closed her eyes. She hadn't realized how tired she was. "I love you."

He pulled her closer against him as he settled in for sleep. "I love you too."

Inuyasha didn't know if he should be furious or dazed. She had rejected him. _Him!_ No one had done that before. Sango had resisted him for a time, but she had been new to the club. Once she had become comfortable with the environment, she was easy to win over. Kagome was different though. She had wanted him; he could smell the excitement roll off her. For a few seconds, he was convinced he would have his way and the next moment she was out the door. Her entire existence in his life was a mystery. The first time he saw her, he convinced himself that he would have her at least once. The sight of her riding Miroku, her lithe body rocking atop him had captivated him. She wasn't even the type of women he was normally interested in. He normally went for women like Sango. It was the expression she had when she completely gave herself to her task that caught his attention. It haunted him even now. He wanted to be the cause of that enraptured smile.

After meet her, he was interested beyond mere physical appearance. She had escaped his grasp, making a fool out of him in the process. The event only seemed to intensify his desire for her. The event had shaken him so deeply that he left the club early to the dismay of the women waiting for their turn. Thinking about Kagome brought a feeling of excitement. For the first time, he was actually being forced to give chase. He had no doubt about how it would end, but it would be a welcome diversion.

Moving over to the waiting vehicle, Inuyasha slid inside, a smile forming on his face. _Let the game begin._

"And you need to sign here and here," Kouga said, Xing the two areas on the form. Kagome quickly scribbled her signature, wondering just how many forms were left. The ones she needed for employment were long since done. These were extra ones in regards to her new membership. The tests she had done earlier in the week had all come back negative, just as she expected them to. "And that should be everything," he said, sliding the paper over to him to file away with the others. He looked up wearing his charming smile. "Welcome aboard."

"So what exactly are you going to have me doing? You were vague earlier."

He folded his hands in front of him, resting them atop the table. His smile widened. "You are going to be one of the floor girls."

She frowned. "A floor girl?"

"That's right. Your job is simple, be alone and be at the bar."

"My job is to get hit on?"

He laughed. "I'm glad someone catches on fast. You have no idea how many times I've had to explain it to some of the other girls." He settled down, taking a deep breath. "But yes, that's pretty much your job. You stand at the bar, look pretty, and get guys to buy you drinks – preferably expensive ones."

"I've never been much of a drinker…"

He waved her concern aside. "Don't worry, you won't actually get drunk. The bartenders know who all the plants are and make sure you get virgin drinks." He grinned. "You just have to act the part."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I don't know about this."

"Relax, I've been doing this since the club opened and none of the girls have ever had an issue."

"Yeah? And what if the guy wants something in return for his generosity?"

"You just signal the bartender and they will get one of you 'friends' to come pull you away."

She was still suspicious. "And no one has caught on to this?"

He laughed. "With as much as they drink, I'm not sure they will remember talking to you."

"And I don't have to do anything with them… right?"

"Absolutely not. If they give you and your 'friend' trouble, the bouncers will come in and take care of it. It's never gotten to that point though." He paused to think for a moment. "Of course, there are no rules _preventing_ you from doing anything with them if you wanted. I know several of the girls do from time to time. I strongly discourage it though. Unlike the people downstairs, these people could be carrying all sorts of things."

"You don't have to worry about that. I have _no_ desire to do anything with them." She sighed. "This is going to end badly. I'm a terrible actor."

Standing, Kouga walked around the table to pat her shoulder. "You'll do fine. Most of them are too drunk to notice or care anyway. Come on, let me give you the tour and introduce you to your coworkers."

Techno heavy music filled the club, drowning out the yelling of the mob. Kagome stood by the bar, head pounding as she slowly worked on her drink. She didn't know what the fruit drink was called, but it was delicious. It was supposed to be virgin, but Valerie, one of the bartenders she had met earlier, mixed a little rum in it. Val reminded Kagome a little of Sango. She was shorter and dyed her hair black, but she wore it in a ponytail and had a strong personality. She was a woman who wouldn't take crap from anyone, especially a man. That was where the similarities ended however. Her man rage ranting clued Kagome in on her sexual orientation long before she flat-out admitted being gay. She was picking up a lot of subtle hints that Val's hatred stemmed from something more than liking women, but it was something she would likely never know nor want to know. All things aside, Val was a nice enough person, at least to Kagome and there was no reason to risk changing that.

"Hey, you alone?" a voice asked beside her. For a brief second, she didn't think it was directed at her. When she felt the hand against her bare arm, she jerked in surprise. Turning her head, she found a tall blonde haired man leaning against the bar, a beer in hand. Her first impression was that he was high on something; he certainly looked like a stoner.

_Show time._ With a coy smile, she lowered her head slightly as she pulled back a strand of her black hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Not anymore." _Ugh, I can't believe I said that._ Several of the other girls had given her pointers when they were preparing in the employee locker room. Most of them were corny as hell, but they had told her they worked.

The man grinned. "Awesome! Here, let me get you another drink," he said, eyeing her dangerously low fruit cocktail. As he worked to flag down the bartender, Kagome felt her smile fade. Putting her back to the bar, she watched the mob of people bump and grind to the music. Her foot unconsciously tapped to the rhythm. Work aside, she was already uncomfortable. Her jeans were too tight and hugged her hips too low. She was wearing a red tank top that felt like it was vacuum sealed onto her and it had the annoying tendency to slowly work itself up away from her jeans, meaning she was constantly pulling it down. The worst part was not wearing a bra. There were pretty much only two rules when it concerned how to dress, no bra and something tight; the more cleavage, the better. Even when she went to parties, she never dressed this way. It was embarrassing.

"Here you are," the guy said, drink in hand. Kagome took it with a nod of thanks. He watched as she took a large swig. His eyebrows went up, impressed. Just as Kouga had said, there wasn't a single drop of alcohol. Even still, she acted like there had been. "You come here often?" he asked, his eyes following the glass as she set it on the bar.

"No, this is my first time." It was a pain having to yell for him to hear her, especially since he was standing right next to her. As he started talking, Kagome was quick to block him out. It was easy to do considering all he did was brag about how great he was. It was boring to no end. She quickly found out that nodding, 'wow,' and 'really' satisfied her end of the conversation. _This is going to be a long night…_

"Kagome! There you are!" Kagome recognized Naoki as the one who grabbed her arm, smashing it between her breasts. "I've been looking for you."

"Err, a friend of yours?" Earlier, Kagome remembered he had introduced himself, but she had long since forgotten the name.

"Come on, come on! You have to check this out!" Naoki insisted, tugging on her arm. She was one of her 'friends' provided she needed an escape route. What bothered her was that she hadn't given the signal.

"Wai—" Kagome cried out as Naoki pulled her from her seat. Stumbling, she struggled to keep her balance as Naoki pulled her backward through the crowd. She could just see her companions face look around in confusion, trying to pick her out in the crowd. Seeing him, she almost felt sorry for him. He had bought her eight drinks, spending close to ninety dollars. That was on top of what he was getting himself. Had he not been doing it solely to get between her legs, she would have really felt sorry for him.

Naoki pulled her into one of the black employee doors. Against the black wall, they were nearly invisible. Once the door closed behind them, the soundproofed door silenced the noise of the club. The sudden silence shocked Kagome. She had no idea how amazing silence could be.

"Sorry for pulling you away like that," the young girl said, blushing slightly as she straightened her brown hair. Pushing through the crowd had roughed both them up, only Kagome didn't care enough to fiddle with her hair. "Kouga wanted to speak to you." She pointed over to the stairs at the far end of the hall. Before she could ask why, Naoki was already at the door, slipping back out. Sighing, Kagome pulled at her tank top and headed for the stairs.

Kouga was waiting for her behind his desk. As she walked towards it, he spun around in his chair to face her. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, once more giving her shirt a tug. _This thing is pissing me off!_

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. Before I go into why I called you here, I just want to let you know you are doing a wonderful job."

Crossing her chest, she grabbed her left arm with her right. "I feel like this is the sort of job I don't want to be praised at."

He unfolded his hands. "Regardless, you are fitting in perfectly."

She clenched her teeth as she felt her top start to slide up again. With a considerable amount of willpower, she resisted the urge to pull it down. "So, why did you call me here?"

Leaning forward, he pressed the tips of his fingers just under his nose. "There is a small issue you may be able to assist me with."

Kagome crossed her arms. She could feel the skin near her navel being exposed. "I'm listening."

"First, I must ask how you feel about threesomes."

The question took her by surprise. "I've had them before, if that's what you're asking."

"That's right, you are with Sango and Miroku," Kouga said, nodding slightly. "But that doesn't answer my question."

She could feel her cheeks heat slightly. "I don't mind them." Her voice was low, embarrassed at admitting it.

"That's good to hear. And how would you feel about both your partners being male? Please, be honest. It's important."

The room was suddenly very warm. Her arms moved to her sides. "I don't know. I've never been in that… situation."

"Would you like to?"

The anxiety made her feel sick. "I don't see what this has to do—"

"I've been getting some complaints," he said, cutting her off. "That the club is rather low on female patrons tonight." Kagome knew right away he wasn't talking about where she had just been working. "I really don't like getting complaints. I want all my clients to be satisfied with what they are paying for."

She could see where this was leading. "You want me to go down there."

"You have the right to refuse of course," he said. "But I have to ask. I really don't like pulling people from the floor, but days like these happen."

"It's not just me?"

"No, I ask all my floor girls. Not all of them accept mind you, but a few are willing to help out." He made it sound so… businesslike. It was disconcerting the casual way he went about it.

"You said I could refuse?"

"Of course. I don't want to force you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. If you don't want to go, you can continue to work the floor."

There was a long silence as Kagome mulled over her options. Neither was appealing, but she remembered the disagreement she had last weekend with Sango. This was the perfect opportunity to prove that she was every bit as able to handle herself in the club as her friend. Tugging her top down, she felt a stubborn determination sweep through her as she decided.

Kagome felt wonderful to finally be free of the top. It was currently lying on the floor next to her jeans and panties. Kouga hadn't been lying when he said there weren't many women tonight. Everyone she saw were busy with multiple partners, and more patiently waited for their turn. Kagome had made it clear before she started that she wanted only two at a time. What frightened her was popular she was. She was still on her first two and there was already a line forming. A line! For her! She was too busy to decide if that something to be proud or ashamed of.

She used Sango as a reference, having seen her in this position once before. Using her hand, she grabbed the base of her first partners cock to prevent herself from choking on it. Her head bobbed up and down on the tip as she sucked. Her tongue snaked out to tease his sensitive tip. Behind her, the second man pounded himself against her. Getting the timing right was proving to be the most difficult part of the experience. She found herself actually having to think. The man behind her was thrusting vigorously, wanting to get off quickly. The man in front however was taking his time. With his hands against the back of her head, he kept trying to slow her down. This imbalance in force was causing her to rock front to back, making it hard to give the first man his blowjob.

Behind her, the man suddenly stopped, pulling out. A few seconds later, she felt his cum dribble against her back. Taking advantage of the lull, she doubled her effort with the first man despite his efforts to elongate it. His cock twitched inside her mouth as he came. Somewhat taken aback by the abrupt finish, she simply swallowed the vile liquid. Cum and spit dribbled from his cock as he backed away, letting Kagome cough and gag. She had barely recovered when a strong pair of hands grabbed her sides. She let out a surprised yelp as the man effortlessly picked her up. His muscular arms held her against his chest as he brought her to a sitting position. She could feel his cock against her back. It was slimy with lube. Once more, she was lifted by the man. It took her a second to realize he wasn't going to be entering her the normal way. Slowly, he pressed his cock against her ass. She let out a cry as he pushed inside her. He was extremely careful, allowing herself to acclimate. It was painful, but she was feeling entirely new sensations.

He must have sensed this was her first anal experience. His thrusts were slow and gentle, but fast enough to have some effect. Once it appeared that Kagome was okay, another man appeared, his cock inches from her face. She opened her mouth wider to receive it, only for it to fall away. Her eyes widened when she felt it pressing against her entrance. Sandwiched between the two men, she cried out, rocked by both pain and pleasure. Her body was slick with sweat as the two men rubbed against her. The man behind her reached around to fondle her breasts while the man in front simply looked straight. Not once did he look down to meet her eyes. He finished first. Pulling away, he ripped the condom off to shoot his load over her breasts. The man behind her quickly pulled his hands away as the measly streams splattered against her chest.

She cried out as the second man lifted her off his cock. She found herself on all fours again, her legs shaking as she let the second man cum on her as well. There were a few minutes to catch her breath before the next two jumped her. Bouncing atop one man, she sucked on the other. "You enjoying yourself?" the man asked with a grin as he watched his cock disappear into her mouth. Grinding herself against the man below her, she pulled the cock from her mouth, pumping it furiously with her hand as she smiled up at him, tongue running across her lips. It was all the answer he got, her lips quickly closing on his cock once more.

Kagome had lost herself. She was exhausted but she had no desire to end it. She had no idea how many orgasms she had had, nor how many men she had been with. When a man appeared, she simple spread her legs. She did notice things were starting to slow down. Currently, there was only one man with her. Sometime during the night, someone had moved her to the bed. Back against the soft mattress, her partner was between her legs, nosily gasping as he thrust himself against her. Her throat was sore from moaning and yelling and her stomach was upset. The men enjoyed it when she swallowed, so she did. Her body was smeared with cum. After the first few did it, all the following men seemed to think it was okay to add theirs as well.

Breathing heavily, the man pulled his cock from her. The condom came off and his hot cum streaked against her stomach. He took a deep breath, enjoying his orgasm. Without a word, he stumbled away. For the first time in hours, Kagome was alone. She was too tired to move. Her body throbbed in dull pain as she stared at the ceiling. Her chest rose and fell slowly as her breathing returned to normal. A figure of a man appeared in the corner of her eye. Automatically, she spread her legs wider.

"I think you've had quite enough of that tonight," a familiar voice said. Strong arms lifted her from the bed. The exhaustion was starting to get to her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. From the light of the hall, she saw platinum hair and golden eyes before finally giving into the embrace of sleep.

**Another chapter! I've had this one done for a few days now but I've been debating whether to rewrite it or not. I decided that it would work well in the grand scheme of things so here it is. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review. I appreciate them and I love hearing from you all.**

**I've had this chapter done for awhile now. This site has some serious errors going on. Happy to finally get it uploaded!  
**


	6. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

Kagome jolted awake. Darkness surrounded her as she struggled to identify her mysterious surroundings. Her body's aches became increasingly prominent the longer she was awake. Pressing her hands against her temples, she squeezed her eyes closed. _Ugh, what happened?_ _I was at the club…_ She released her head, eyes opening as she remembered the events in the club. _Well that explains the soreness, but where am I?_ It wasn't the club. Her hand bushed against the soft cloth of the robe against her chest. Blinking, she opened the white fabric to find herself naked underneath. She was in a flurry of motion, her hands running through her slightly damp hair and over her clean skin. There was still the faint scent of soap clinging to her.

Wincing, she climbed to her feet. Her ass was especially sore as she limped to the nearby window. Hands pressing against the glass, she stared in awe at the bright city below. Judging from the height, she was either in INCOM or Helix Tower. Both were located near the center of the city and the residents of both were extremely wealthy. _So someone brought me here… but who?_

"I see you're awake."

Hands tightening on her robe, she spun around. Her captor was standing at the far side of the room. He was nothing but a silhouette, but his voice was familiar. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Where are my clothes?"

"Relax, relax," the man said in a soothing voice. There was a faint click and the apartment was awash in light. "We've met before."

Adjusting to the light, Kagome was finally able to see who her mysterious man was. Her eyes widened at the familiar cocky grin that greeted her. "_You!_" she said thrusting an accusing finger in his direction. "What the hell am I doing here? What did you do with my clothes?"

"I brought you here," he said offhandedly. "As for the clothes," he grinned, "you weren't wearing any to begin with." She felt a flare of anger at herself for not thinking of it herself. His eyes met hers. "You are one interesting woman. Sango made it seem like you were some amateur. After what I saw tonight…"

"You watched?" She hated how her face heated. It pissed her off that he was making her blush like a virgin schoolgirl.

His grin widened. "I might have missed the first six or so." Kagome pressed her palm against her face. She was appalled by her earlier behavior, or rather, her enjoyment. This wasn't something she could blame on Miroku or Sango. They may have introduced her to this lifestyle, but she was the one advancing it. Her attention was back on Inuyasha as he strolled around the couch, hand brushing the top. "You know, I was surprised when I found out it was you. You had quite the line, but I guess that's understandable. You're lucky I was there to chase the remaining people away or you would still be at it."

"Did you grab my clothes in this 'rescue' of yours?" she asked, tightening her robe. She had no desire to continue this line of conversation.

His finger jerked back to the hallway behind him. "In my room." When he saw her frightened face he quickly clarified. "No, I didn't do anything to you – well – besides clean you up. You're welcome by the way."

Suspicious, she glared at him. "Why? What do you want?"

"Is this any way to treat the person who helped you?"

"Like you did it out of the kindness of your heart," she said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I said it before; I want to get to know you."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

Spreading his arms wide, he sagged down into the leather couch. "If I simply wanted to fuck you, I could have done so at the club." His grin returned. "You weren't exactly turning men away."

She was still wary, but she took a seat on the couch opposite of him. Her eyes wandered the apartment. Now that it was lit, she could see the numerous decorations and furniture that filled it. None of it looked cheap, but it was not to her taste. Then again, if you could afford to live here then maybe this all _was_ cheap stuff. Her eyes were on him once more. "Who _are_ you?"

He was smiling as he rested his arms on the upper part of the couch. "I'm Inuyasha."

"Do I get a last name?"

"It's not important."

She frowned. "Not important?"

"No. Inuyasha is all you will be able to yell out anyways… I'm kidding, kidding," he said quickly as she rose from her couch. His smug expression returned as she settled down again. "You should feel honored by the way. You're the first woman I've allowed into my apartment."

She snorted, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Right, and next you'll tell me you're a virgin."

He held his hand up. "Honest."

"Forgive me if I find it hard to believe."

"I don't see why it would be. There is no reason for me to bring a woman back here. That's the entire purpose of the club, right?"

Kagome took a long moment to study his face. It didn't seem like he was lying. Even if he was, what purpose could he have lying to her? "If you are telling the truth, why me?"

"Because an ordinary woman would have slept with me already."

"Egotistical are we?"

"I'm not kidding. I've never had an issue wooing a woman. They practically throw themselves at me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry for your dilemma."

He grinned. "I'm not." She only shook her head. He sighed. "But it does grow a bit boring having any woman I want."

"You poor thing." It took all her willpower to keep from storming off. _Of all the egotistical assholes…_ Still, she remained seated.

Inuyasha ignored her snide remark. "I want to try something new. I want a woman who isn't afraid to be herself around me."

"So you pick me?" While she intended to say it mockingly, instead, she found her tone was serious. He nodded. She felt the weight of their conversation press against her chest. "Wait, you're actually serious about this."

There was no smug grin or arrogant smile. "Of course."

"You don't even know me!"

"No, not much anyways. What I do know interests me enough to desire more."

She shifted her position on the couch. "So if I was interested too, and I say 'if,' what would happen?"

He shrugged. "As much or little as you would want. We could have dinner during the week, go see a movie, have a threesome, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what we do so long as it's interesting."

He almost sounded romantic, almost. "You still haven't clarified why you picked me."

"Sango is the only other woman who has ever resisted me… for a time… but she is taken."

"Never stopped you two before," she said, fully aware of their history. If she didn't know better, she almost sounded jealous.

"I'm not looking for a simple sex partner. I want a companion."

"To have threesomes with." Her voice had a tinge of venom, not forgetting how he wormed that in.

He waved it aside. "It was just an example." He looked at her. "Tonight you convinced me that you were the one. While other women were simply going through the motions, you truly enjoyed every second with all those men."

"I didn't know that was a selling point in men these days." The bitterness was directed mostly at herself. _I'm so stupid. How did I let myself get carried away like that?_

Inuyasha chuckled. "I wouldn't go advertising it if you wanted something long-term, but that's not what I'm offering. I don't want this to get complicated by having someone get too attached and start wanting me all to themselves."

"So we won't be in an actual relationship then?"

"This is strictly fun. Perhaps in the future something will come of it." His face turned serious as he continued. "Any relationship we _do_ have, now or in the future, will be open though. I want to make this perfectly clear now."

Kagome thought on it, her eyes lowering. The offer was tempting. As wonderful as Sango and Miroku were, she always felt like a third wheel. He was making it clear that if this did turn into a relationship, it would not be like the romantic teenage fantasies she had in high school. It was also something she would have to hide from her mother. _Lord, if she ever found out what I've been doing…_ Grandfather as well. She could not deny she was tempted. Once you got past his attitude…

She gave him a small smile. "Well, I won't mind trying this…"

"Kagome! How was work?" Sango asked all smiles as Kagome shuffled inside. She had spent most of the night talking with Inuyasha. Once you got past his brazen exterior, he was actually a decent guy who thought about something other than sex. She left his apartment with a better opinion of him. Not once did he pressure her into doing anything more than talking.

"It was… tiring," she answered cryptically.

Sango instantly sensed something more to it. She quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the stairs. "I want details."

"I want sleep," Kagome groaned, rubbing her eyes. She still had her aches from 'work.' She made a small whining sound when Sango refused to move from her path. "Fine! I'll tell you!" she said, finally caving. _The sooner I tell her, the sooner I can get to bed._

"Come on, the couch awaits!" Sango listened, enthralled by every word as she shared her experience in the club. She left out the parts with Inuyasha. That was something she would keep secret for a little longer. _Just long enough to see where things stand._ When she finished, Sango stared at her in disbelief. "You sure this was you?" Kagome nodded. "Wow, I… I never expected you to… wow."

"I wasn't expecting it either," she admitted, face heating. _Or enjoy doing it._

Sango was a few seconds behind. "And? Did you enjoy it?"

"I…" The words lost themselves to her mouth. Sango looked at her expectantly. Her heart thundered against her chest. "Did," she mumbled, face red.

Sango squealed, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm proud of you!"

"Proud?" Kagome was taken aback by her friend's odd support. "That's not exactly how I was seeing the situation…"

"You enjoyed it right? That's all that matters."

Kagome frowned. "Drug addicts enjoy taking drugs, that doesn't make it right."

Sango twisted her mouth in a frown. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed. "I just… don't think I feel comfortable finding this stuff out about myself."

"What? That you enjoy sex?"

"That I enjoy sex regardless of who it's with or why. I grew up learning about how sex was supposed to be special, with the person that you love."

"And you'll have that… later. You'll find your special guy just like I found my Miroku, but until then, why do you have to hold back? Just be safe about it." Kagome's thoughts immediately turned to Inuyasha. He was just a… a what? Friend? They had not had sex yet, so that was probably the best classifier for him. Besides, he was someone she could not see herself falling for. Yes, he was interesting, but most of that interest came from his looks and Sango's stories. After a month or so, they would most likely be bored with each other.

Kagome gave a long look at her friend. Sango gave her an encouraging smile, eventually bringing one out in her as well. "God, you are such a terrible role-model."

Sango laughed. "I know. I also know the perfect way to celebrate your night of solo perversion…"

Kagome wasn't going to let her soreness prevent her from joining Sango and Miroku. He had come as soon as Sango called, sensing something exciting was coming in his near future. Any thoughts on Inuyasha faded into the background as she stripped and joined the two in bed. On her back, she was the first to receive Miroku's attention. The mixture of pain and pleasure racked her body as he pounded himself against her. Behind him, Sango's head appeared as she pressed herself against his back, her arms wrapping around him to link at his chest.

"So," she said with a smile. "How many men do you think you did?"

Her breathing came in gasps as Miroku plowed into her. "You're… asking… me… now?" she gasped, hands gripping the covers.

"Why not?" She grinned. "Come on. It'll be exciting!" Miroku looked confused as Sango clarified. "Our little 'angel' went out and had herself a gangbang."

His eyes went wide. "Seriously?" Kagome felt her face heat. "God I wish I could've seen that! So, how many were there?"

"Twelve?" she said with a grunt. She hadn't exactly been counting and it got a little fuzzy towards the end. Miroku's powerful drives into her weren't helping either. "Or more!" she cried as Miroku's hands began to massage her breasts. She managed to sputter out a shortened version for Miroku; his fingers teasing her nipples did not help the storytelling. By the time she finished, she could tell he was on the edge.

"Are you going to do it again?" he grunted.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, or her aroused state. She had embellished several details in her story, all to heighten the mood. Even Sango had been playing with herself as she listened, knowing Kagome had changed details. Kagome had been swept away by her own story. She lusted for release she knew Miroku offered her. Somewhere towards the end, she had locked her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. Their eyes were locked; the sound of their skin slapping filled the otherwise silent room. "Yes," she grunted. At that moment, she had every intention to keep her word. Her lust overwhelmed her, driving her forward, bringing out the woman she kept locked deep inside her. "You want to be one of them?" Her voice was a low whisper. "You want to be one of the men who fucks me?"

"Ugh, yes!" he cried, humping her faster.

Beside him, Sango made a small pouting noise. "You never join in mine…"

"I'm going to cum!" he said, voice strained.

Her legs automatically tightened against him. "Cum in me Miroku," she urged, her eyes still locked with his. "Cum in me in front of your girlfriend!" she gasped. A small cry left her lips as her body quivered. Inside her, Miroku burst into the condom. Breaking eye contact, Kagome stared up at the ceiling, gasping for breath.

"Wow, that was intense," Sango said, grinning as she looked between the two. "Kagome, I love how you get so into this!"

Kagome could only smile, still gasping for air. She felt Miroku slide out of her. Remaining motionless, she continued her gaze at the ceiling. Long after she had caught her breath, she could feel the bed shake under her as Sango took her turn. The sharp squeals of their lovemaking were just background noise to Kagome, her thoughts elsewhere. With her lust sated, the woman inside her was quickly locked up once more. She felt the twinge of regret that always accompanied her. _Why did I say those things?_ It was so easy to get caught up in the moment, to say things she regretted later. Did she really want to repeat the experience she had last night? She could feel the lack of sleep start to catch up with her, eyes growing heavier each passing second. Her last thoughts were filled with fear and worry. _Maybe I do…_

**A short chapter, but I thought it was a decent place to stop for the night. I hope everyone is enjoying things so far! I hope you come back for the next chapter. Until then, thanks for the reviews and I'll see you next update!**


	7. Is This a Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

The dress had a smug fit, like it had been tailored specifically for her. _It probably was._ She had been surprised to find the black dress waiting for her at Inuyasha's apartment. It had been a week since they talked, but with all the school work she had been doing, it seemed much shorter. When he called her, the conversation had been brief – or rather his command was. 'Be at my apartment at 5, don't be late.' Before she could respond, he had hung up. While it pissed her off, she could not help but feel excited. When she arrived, she expected nothing more than the two having sex before going about their business – not that she was against the idea, it had been a busy week since her last and she was starting to get antsy. That's when Inuyasha showed her the dress, commanding her to put it on and get ready. When she asked where they were going, he simply replied, 'out.' She could sense that he was not in the mood for questions, so she took the dress and retreated back into his room to change. It felt weird wearing something that cost more than she made in a few weeks.

The more she was with Inuyasha, the more she felt like she was on a date. The brash individual she had met in the club was still there, but he was tempered by a gentlemanly attitude. He went out of his way to ensure Kagome was adjusting to the new atmosphere. She had never been to a restaurant as fancy as this one and immediately felt out of place. Inuyasha seemed at home. She was thankful he took the lead, ordering everything from the wine to the main courses. When things had finally settled, a silence had settled between the two. Kagome fidgeted nervously, trying to find something to talk about.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha started his voice low. Her eyes immediately shot up to his at the sound of his voice. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," she answered. _I wonder how old he is?_ He looked her age, maybe even a few years younger. She was tempted to say he was older because of his apparent wealth, but that had nothing to do with age. _His parents probably put together a trust fund for him._

"Twenty-two?" He seemed surprised. He muttered something that Kagome thought sounded like, 'I've had younger.' _Odd._

"Is that a problem?" she asked. She was not sure how being 'only' twenty-two could be a problem.

"Well, that's up to you." He wore a small grin. "I'm thirty-five."

_That_ shocked Kagome. Nothing in his attitude or appearance hinted at that age. "I…" Her eyes caught sight of his small white ears. _Right, he's a half-demon._ "I'm fine with that," she said, back straightening as she recovered herself.

His grin widened. "I figured you would be." Kagome felt her cheeks reddened. She knew he was referring to the older couple she had been with the day she met him. He leaned back in his chair. "But let's keep my age between us. I don't want people to start thinking I'm an old fart."

"Afraid you won't be able to woo any more ladies?" she teased. Was it a pain of jealousy she felt?

"Not at all. I'm just afraid I'll lose the younger ones."

She had an exaggerated expression of understanding. "Oh I see. You like robbing the cradle without others questioning you."

He gave a huff, crossing his arms. Kagome could not help but be impressed at how handsome he looked in his suit. "I don't go _that_ young, but I have to admit I have a thing for girls in their twenties."

_So I'll be cast aside when I'm not?_ She pushed the thought aside. Somehow, she doubted his interest in her would remain that long. "Oh? You like inexperienced girls?"

He snorted. "Please. You have more experience with sex than some people my age."

Kagome was a mess of conflicting emotions. Part of her was upset about his casual reference to her sexual experience. Even now, she was still trying to settle how _she_ felt about them. Another part of her was overjoyed she had embraced the lifestyle at the club. Because of the club, she had grown closer to both Miroku and Sango and met Aya and Shinji. Most importantly, the club had introduced her to Inuyasha.

She decided to turn the conversation onto him. "So how long have you been a member?" She could see him thinking.

"Since it opened, well, the first one that is." He paused, thinking back. "So… twenty years or so?"

"The first one?"

"Yeah, Kouga had another club. It was smaller and it didn't have the night-life cover."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "People found out and the city moved in. They claimed it was a brothel, but no one there was a prostitute. Either way, Kouga learned a lot from the experience. This one has been going strong for nearly fifteen years and not a single peep or investigation into its true purpose."

Kagome was still reeling from the timeline. "Twenty years?" Kouga was like Inuyasha. He didn't appear a day older than twenty-six.

Inuyasha was grinning. "If you think _I'm_ old, Kouga should be mostly in his grave by now. He's probably around eighty or ninety."

"But—" She paused as things began falling into place. "He's a demon," she said with conviction.

"Right." Inuyasha smiled. "A smart one. That's… different." She narrowed her eyes. He quickly backtracked. "No, I'm just saying you're the first woman I've been with to… Uh…" She continued to silently grill him. She knew what he meant, but it really wasn't a compliment considering what his involvement with other women were. She knew Sango was just as bright as she was, but Inuyasha never bothered to _talk_ to her, let alone his other women. "So, uh… You're in college right?" he said, trying to start the conversation up again.

"That's right," she said, turning down the gaze. She turned her attention to her wine glass, lifting it to take a sip.

"Oh yeah? What are you studying?"

"History."

"History?" He sounded astonished. "Why history?"

She shrugged. "I enjoy history."

"Wow. What are you planning to do past college?"

It was easy to see the hidden meaning behind his words. 'What the hell are you going to do with a history major?' "I want to teach," she said, suddenly feeling small. Teaching was a noble goal and many of her friends and family supported her goal, but it suddenly felt insignificant and dull. Up against the giant that was Inuyasha, how could anything compare? He had the money to do anything he wanted. Once this fling with Kagome was over, he would move on and never look back. This was just one of the many cracks separating them, dooming any chance of a real relationship.

"That's… unexpected." His tone surprised her. It was not the condescending one she was used to hearing when she told others of her plans. He smiled. "But I guess it does fit you." _That_ surprised her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't know… It's more of a feeling I get about you. You seem to be the teaching type."

_An actual compliment... _She could feel herself blush. "Thank you."

He continued without hearing her. "God I would have loved to have a teacher like you. All the 'extra credit' opportunities… It would make all those detentions worthwhile."

_One step forward and two steps back…_ Still, she could not help but laugh as he launched into a tirade against his high school teachers and how all of them were out to get him. She listened with rapt attention, her head resting against her hands as she propped her elbows against the table. He was animated as he spoke, drawing her farther into his stories. They barely picked at the food once it arrived. Suddenly, food was secondary and the waiter made sure to keep them supplied with water and wine. She even stepped in a few times to share her own high school horror stories.

And then it was time to leave. It was the first time Kagome cursed having a job. Had this been before her deal with Kouga, she had no doubt their conversation would have lasted well into the night. _Then, if I hadn't been working, I wouldn't be here with Inuyasha. _She hated being thankful for the very thing she despised.

They were silent as Inuyasha drove them back to his apartment. The atmosphere between the two had shifted. At the apartment, Kagome went back to change, carefully laying out the dress on the bed. Gazing on it, she sighed. Despite the rocky start, she had had a wonderful time. It was hard to see it coming to an end. Exiting the room, she found Inuyasha over by the window, gazing out over the darkening city. In his hand, he held a glass of brandy.

"Thanks for tonight," she said softly from her position at the hall.

"I was tempted to come back," he said in a low voice. It took her a second to realize what he was saying. _He meant when I was changing._ She felt her chest tighten at the thought. _What would I have done?_ That was an easy answer.

"Why didn't you?" She could not stop herself from putting a hint of disappointment in her words.

There was a long silence before he turned around to face her. "There was no need." She stared at him, puzzled. "For the first time since I can remember, I'm actually content." He smiled. "I was right. You are a special woman Kagome." His smile grew. "Have a good night at work Kagome."

She had been dismissed, it was clear. With a nod and smile, she slowly exited the apartment. Disappointment, elation, and anger were just a few of the swirl of emotions inside her. She wanted to sleep with him, but at the same time wanted to hold back. She wanted to keep her distance from him, to keep this just about sex – when the time came. At the same time, she wanted them to become close, to have an actual functioning relationship. All her conflicting thoughts and emotions were just a cover from the one truth that she dreaded above all others.

That she was falling for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had caused a hurricane of emotions and then… nothing. A week passed, then two, and there was still no word. Each passing day caused a gnawing worry in her. She was too terrified to call herself. He had told her he wanted someone who would not cling to him or start demanding his time. She was having trouble focusing on her schoolwork. Even Miroku and Sango noticed a lack of her usual perkiness in bed. Without her realizing it, things had become a routine. Yes, she had that wild night at the club, but her core days were spent mostly working on schoolwork or spending time with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had broken that routine and made her aware of it. Painfully aware.

Reaching for her phone, she went over the numbers. She found herself pausing at Inuyasha's. Her heart thumped against her chest and in her head as her finger hovered over the call button. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Opening them, she slid down a few more number and pressed dial. Phone against her ear, she waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Goto? This is Kagome… from the club," she clarified.

"Kagome! My, I was worried we would never hear from you!"

_God, what am I doing?_ "I was wondering if you two had a moment…"

Knowing the age difference between her and Inuyasha made things easier with Shinji and Aya. They met at a hotel downtown, careful to not be seen entering together. Once inside their room, Aya greeted Kagome with a hug and kiss.

"Kagome! You're just as beautiful as always," she said, holding her at arm length.

She smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Goto." The older woman did not release her grip on her shoulders, studying her carefully.

"Please, there is no need for formalities between us. Call me Aya." She paused for a moment, tilting her head slightly. "There is something different about you since we last met."

"Honey please, can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Shinji said from beside the bed. He had already removed his shirt. Kagome smiled shyly under her continued scrutiny.

Leaning closer, Aya's voice was a whisper. "We'll talk after, okay?" she said with a comforting pat. Nodding, Kagome followed the older woman to the bed. Silently, the three continued stripping. Working together, Aya and Kagome took turns preparing Shinji. Kagome watched as Aya swallowed her husband's cock, her eyes flicking up to look at Shinji. His head was back, eyes closed as his hands rested atop his wife's head. Smiling, Kagome took her turn. Tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, she took his hard cock into her mouth. Bobbing her head, she sucked with all she could, her tongue running along the base of his shaft and tip. Just as she was getting into the rhythm of it, Aya stopped her. A quick repositioning followed as Shinji lay back on the bed while the two women circled around him.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" he asked, looking over at Kagome.

Before Kagome could answer, Aya spoke to her husband. "Dear, just use one."

"But—" Aya's stare silenced him. He sighed, grumbling as he rolled over and reached for the basket on the nightstand.

Kagome gave a puzzled glance over at Aya. She sensed something behind the question. "He's unable to have kids," she explained quietly. "Because of that, we've never had to use condoms. And since he's only been with you and me…"

"We don't have to use one then," Kagome offered.

"No, no. It's fine. He can wear one." After a short seesaw dispute, the condom was discarded. Taking position over him, Kagome lowered herself onto his bare cock. Aya watched with a smile as her husband's cock disappeared into the younger woman.

Kagome was thrilled to finally have a distraction, to have something to focus on besides Inuyasha. Her moans joined Aya's as she rode Shinji. There was no urgency to rush, no push for a quick release and move on to the next one. She bounced atop him at a leisurely pace, her back arched as she ran her hands across her stomach, up to her breasts. Aya's hands were already there, cupping and massaging, pinching gently when she thought Kagome's attention wandered. Sliding her hands against the other woman's, their eyes met. A blissful smile crossed Aya's face as her husband's tongue probed her. Seeing her smile caused her own to appear. She pulled the woman's hands from her breasts, their fingers entwining as they gripped the others hands.

Kagome was being sucked into the atmosphere they created. The feeling of love and comfort was overpowering – a completely different experience from the club. It was so powerful, _she_ felt loved. She rolled her hips as she slid up and down Shinji's cock. Her breaths were deep as she closed her eyes, wanting to lose herself in the warm atmosphere. She felt Aya's lips against hers. She welcomed the stranger's tongue. Kagome could feel the weight of the kiss. It was the kiss of lovers, of someone who cared. These two were strangers yet she felt closer to them intimately then she did with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome knew that she was not going to cum, but the usual frustration that come with the realization was missing. She was content that both Aya and Shinji had enjoyed themselves. Aya squeezed Kagome's hands as she came, gasping for breath as her body quivered. Shinji was quickly approaching his own orgasm. That last minute was a wild rush of movement as he tightened his grip on Kagome's waist, driving himself against her. With a gasp, Kagome felt her lower jaw quiver as she slowed to a stop, Shinji completely inside her. She could feel him twitch inside her as he came. It was somewhat frightening to feel the warmth spread inside her. After a few seconds of reminding herself it was okay, she felt the fear pass. Aya rolled off her husband, lying on the bed beside him as she enjoyed the bliss of her fading orgasm. Kagome sat perched atop Shinji, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath.

Shinji was nearly completely soft when she lifted herself off him. Warm moisture ran against her leg as she moved across the bed to squeeze against Aya. The older woman offered a tissue. With a smile, Kagome accepted it and began wiping cum from her leg and pussy.

"Was that the first time without a condom?" Aya asked suddenly.

Kagome looked up from her work, surprised by the question. "Uh, no," she answered shyly as she turned her attention back to her legs. "It's the first time not pulling out though."

Aya gave her one of her gentle smiles. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was… interesting." It was a reluctant admission. Aya and her husband were nice people. She wanted to avoid them thinking she was a slut. _It's probably far too late for that._ She thought back to the mood that permeated their activity together. It was an amazing feeling, one that she was immensely jealous of. The love between the two was so painfully obvious that it made Kagome feel faintly guilty to be doing this with them. _I wonder if it's like this between Sango and Miroku._ She knew the two loved each other, but it had a different sense to it. What she had felt between Aya and her husband was not superior to what Sango and Miroku had, only different. _Is it because they've been together for over twenty years?_ All she knew was that one day she wanted to experience the same bond with her future husband. She avoided thinking about what her current lifestyle might be doing to that dream.

Behind them, there was a faint snore from Shinji. Aya looked over her shoulder to her snoozing husband before looking back to Kagome. "I have to say, it's nice to have someone to talk to after sex." Kagome smiled before turning her attention to the wastebasket. Aiming her shot, she managed to toss the used tissue into the basket. A silence fell between the two as Kagome lay back on the bed. In order to fit, both her and Aya shifted to their side, facing each other. "I mentioned earlier that you seemed different." A smile crept across her face as she kept her voice low. "Did something happen?"

"I… met someone," Kagome said, matching her volume.

Aya nodded sagely. "I figured something like that."

"It's a little complicated."

"I figured that too. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Kagome was not sure why she was so open with Aya. Maybe it was the tender atmosphere the woman generated or because the woman was an interested stranger; a stranger Kagome could simply walk away from. Either way, she explained the entire situation the best that she could. The simple act of talking did wonders to settle the torment the situation was causing. Aya simply listened, her smile never wavering – even as Kagome touched on the events that led her to waking in Inuyasha's apartment. When Kagome finally finished, she let out a long breath. It felt like a million tons had been lifted from her shoulders.

"My! That's quite a story!" Kagome only nodded her agreement. "You must really love Inuyasha."

"What?" _Love?_ "I don't think—"

"Oh no, I can definitely tell you are headed that way."

"I barely know him."

"That doesn't mean you haven't fallen for him. When I first met Shinji, it took me awhile to realize I was in love with him. Looking back now, I see that I had fallen for him the moment we first met – the time after was just me realizing it."

Kagome was uncomfortable with where this was leading. _Me? In love with Inuyasha?_ It was a frightening prospect; terrifying actually. _If it was any other person…_ "I'm still not convinced."

"Time will make things clear."

She was silent for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

Kagome licked her lips, her eyes trailing down. "Why did you want someone to sleep with your husband?" It was something that bugged her ever since she had first been with them at the club. It was so clear how they felt about each other. They had spent so many years in the loving care of their partner only to throw it all away. It just did not make sense to her. _How can you look so damn happy watching Shinji with me?_

"That… is a difficult question." Aya retreated in thought, trying to find words to express her thoughts and emotions. "I don't believe I could give you a satisfying answer. I'm not even sure myself to be honest." She smiled. "One thing I _do_ know is that you are a special woman. If it had been anyone else that night, I think it would have ended in disaster. I wasn't expecting things to turn out like this, but I'm glad they did." Reaching out, she ran a hand across Kagome's face. "It sounds strange, but I don't want just anyone to be with Shinji, I want _you._"

"Me?"

Aya chuckled sheepishly. "You are a loving woman and a woman who is easy to love." A grin crept across her face. "A little wild too." Kagome blushed. "But most of all, you're someone who isn't afraid to be you. I know it's weird to hear and it's even weirder to be telling you all this, but I feel a connection to you. Shinji does as well."

Kagome was speechless. She had not been expecting this. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that my husband and I will always be here for you." There was a gentle smile as she ran her hand down Kagome's arm. "I know you shared with me far more than you would ever share with your parents, maybe even your friends. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Kagome smiled, giving a short nod. She was glad she had called them – even more that she had talked to Aya. It was nice to know she could talk to someone about Inuyasha and not be judged.

After a few more minutes of talking, Kagome took a shower and dressed. With a hug from Aya and a promise to call again, she left the two in the hotel. Walking out of the hotel, she felt her pocket buzz. Fishing her cell phone out, she glanced down to see a missed call. She frowned, trying to remember when she put her phone on vibrate. Opening it, her eyes widened when she saw the missed call was from Inuyasha. Heart pounding, she slammed her finger against the redial button before holding it to her head. It rang twice before it connected.

"Inuyasha here."

Her lip quivered as she struggled to maintain herself. "Hey, I saw you tried calling me." It was amazing she managed to keep her voice steady amidst the excitement.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to apologize for not contacting you earlier. I was in Germany."

_He's apologizing! He didn't forget about me!_ "Ah, no problem." She mentally kicked herself for such a lame response.

"So uh… I was wondering…" _He sounds nervous._ "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow's Friday… _She immediately cursed Kouga for stealing her weekends from her. "I have work…"

"That's fine. Meet me at my apartment at five."

"Tomorrow at five," she said with a smile.

"Great. See you tomorrow." Before she could respond, the line disconnected.

Heart racing, she clutched the phone in her palm. _He didn't forget about me!_ With a small hop to her stride, she lost herself in daydreams about what tomorrow would bring. _I have a good feeling about tomorrow…_

**Still no Inuyasha/Kagome pairing! What! In due time, I promise! Right now, I am trying to balance how quick/slow I progress the story. I still have some things I want to do before I introduce the trigger to the coming mayhem.**

**Aya is starting to have a larger role than I intended her to have.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Stress Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

Glancing down at her watch, Kagome gently bit her lower lip. _I'm early._ Heart pounding, she tapped the doorbell. Straightening, she tried to calm herself. Seconds ticked by. She jumped when the door opened, revealing a disheveled Inuyasha. It looked like he had been through hell. His hair was sticking up in places, dark rings hung under his eyes, and he was slouched against the door. Shocked by his appearance, Kagome almost missed he was only in boxers.

"Kagome?" he groaned, squinting in the light. Behind him, his apartment was void of light. "What are you doing here?"

It took a second for her to compose herself. "You called me yesterday. You said to meet you here at five."

He ran a hand across his forehead, massaging it. "Right, right. That's right. Sorry, come in." He backed away, opening a path for her. She hesitated a second before entering. The door closed behind her, encasing her in darkness. "Sorry about the lights." A faint click and the hall a small lamp illuminated the hall. He shuffled into the living room, his hand still on his forehead. Carefully, she followed him inside. From the dim light, she could see two suitcases open on the couch, their contents strewn across the floor and furniture.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he leaned heavily against the counter.

"I'm fine. Fucking jet lag."

She had the feeling there was something more than jet lag. "Did you get back yesterday?"

"Yeah, I called you as soon as I arrived." Kagome smiled. It was amazing how wonderful that little statement made her feel. "Sorry." He was apologizing a lot. It was amusing considering how pompous he usually was. _I could get used to this._ "I knew I should have gone straight to bed…"

"Hmm?" Her head tilted slightly.

He waved his hand as he stood back up. "I went out for drinks with some of the team."

"I see…" she said, not quite understanding what he meant by 'team.' _Work maybe?_

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh right, you don't know. I sell stuff for a living."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sell 'stuff.'"

"Yeah, whatever the company wants me to. It pays well but the work sends me all over the place." He paused, looking over at her. "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

She found herself smiling. "Why would it?" He seemed to be studying her, his eyes narrowed slightly. For a second, she wondered if he would see through her. She thought about the two weeks he had been gone and it shuddered to think it being commonplace. Kagome let out a small breath, relaxing when he finally pulled his gaze away.

"That's good to hear," he said as he slouched over to a couch. Shoving the suitcase onto the floor, he fell back on it, tipping his head back against the armrest. "Some women get pissy when I don't call them for a while."

It took some effort to keep her smile in place. "You'll at least let me know when you're leaving, right?"

"Fair enough." He draped his arm over his eyes. "Drinks were a really bad idea."

Stepping over the scattered clothing, Kagome sat on the opposing couch. She doubted they would be doing anything with him being in the state he was. _Still, this might not be so bad._ She was seeing an entirely new side to Inuyasha. She looked around the dark room, remembering the night she had awoke here. She was sitting on the very same couch too.

"I was only planning on a few celebratory drinks before coming back to rest." He sounded apologetic.

"It's fine."

"I told you I was going to take you out—"

"I'm perfectly fine with just being here." There was a long silence. She shifted uncomfortably. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just weird."

"What is?"

"You being fine just sitting here. There's no fancy dinner, no expensive dresses, no lavish pampering."

_What kind of women do you go out with?_ "What? No one wants to just sit and talk?" she joked.

"No." The answer was solemn and blunt, quickly killing her smile.

"Oh…"

"Which is why I enjoyed our dinner together," he said, voice low.

She smiled. "I really enjoyed it too."

"And to think I ruined tonight's dinner for a lousy fuck."

It felt like Kagome's heart had forgotten how to beat, suddenly kicking back into action. "I'm sorry?" She wondered if she misheard.

Inuyasha continued on, oblivious to the slight waver in her voice. "After drinks, I went to Rika's place since her husband wasn't home. Ah right, she's one of my team members. I'll probably introduce you two later…"

He continued talking, but suddenly, Kagome found herself having trouble listening. _Of course he sleeps with other women! He even said that in the beginning._ Still, hearing about it… She did not expect it to affect her this much. Aya's words came to mind. _'You must really love Inuyasha.'_ She still had doubts. There was no way she could fall in love after only one date! Maybe she just refused to believe it. Inuyasha was not a man she could afford to fall for. She had dreams about her future. A nice teaching job, perhaps one away from the busy city, a husband, kids… None of that would be possible with Inuyasha. Besides, she had no right getting angry at Inuyasha. Before he had even returned, she had spent a few hours with Aya and her husband.

She listened just enough to give proper responses, but her mind was racing, arguing with her heart. _Is this what I really want?_ A few months ago, the answer would have been easy. The frightening thing now was how difficult it was.

"You okay Kagome?" Looking up, Kagome found Sango standing across the table. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome could feel them start to water. _How long have I been zoning out?_ She was doing that a lot recently. Her visit to Inuyasha's apartment had added a lot of questions to her already sizable list. The answers were just as elusive now as they had been four days ago. _At least the communication is better._ For the past four days, they had talked on the phone at least once a day. The conversations varied but they were always interesting. When they were talking, she almost forgot their relationship was abnormal.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sango was unconvinced. "You've been spacing out a lot recently."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Vague, but truthful.

Sango slid around the table, resting her hands on Kagome's shoulders. She massaged them as she spoke. "Sounds like you need some relaxation."

"What are you suggesting?" she asked, knowing full well what Sango was going to say.

"I have a date tonight. You could come as well."

Kagome knew from experience what Sango considered a 'date.' "I don't know…" That was probably the last thing she needed. She needed to figure out what she was going to about Inuyasha. _Maybe I should call Aya._

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Sango pressed, oblivious of Kagome's inner turmoil.

"I'll only ruin it if I tag along."

"Nonsense! Do you honestly expect a guy to turn down a sexy, willing third?"

Sighing, Kagome closed her book. Sango beamed, giving her shoulders a squeeze. _I'm going to regret this…_

Toshi was a beanstalk of a man. Everything about him screamed shut-in. Kagome would not be surprised if he still lived with his mother and had a room filled with anime figures and models. He was incredibly nervous when they approached. She knew what he was thinking when his eyes fell on Sango. _'How did I manage to get a date with a woman like her?'_ Kagome was wondering that as well, suddenly starting to question Sango's taste. When Sango introduced Kagome to him, she could tell the man's hopes were dashed. _He thinks I'm here to keep things chaste. _He was clearly not in the type of circle Sango usually picked from. Trailing behind the two as they wondered past stores and cafes, it was clear that he was under the impression Sango was single and that this was an actual date. Kagome gazed at the back of Sango's head. _What are you planning?_

They visited a few shops and stopped at a small café for coffee, tea, and a light meal. It was as if Kagome was invisible, the two engrossed in conversation. After Toshi paid, the three were off. At first, Kagome thought they were wondering aimlessly, but after a few turns, she realized that Sango was guiding them. Her friends' intentions were clear long before the first hotel.

Sango stopped in front of one, turning to face Toshi. "Thanks so much for today. I had a lot of fun."

"Y-yeah, no problem," he said, pressing on the frame of his glasses. His face was reddening, eyes drifting away from her.

Sango smiled. To Kagome, she looked like a lioness ready to pounce on an unsuspecting gazelle. "Then again, it doesn't have to end quite yet…" Her eyes flickered over to the hotel behind him.

It took him a few seconds to catch the meaning behind her words. His eyes widened when it struck him. "You mean…"

"Oh you aren't going to make me say it, are you?" Sango bubbled. The sudden burst of femininity was surprising. Kagome had never seen her like this. It was… strange.

"B-b-but what about Kagome?" he asked, glancing nervously in Kagome's direction.

Sango's smile widened as she looked at her friend. "Maybe she would be willing to repay you for lunch?"

Kagome realized she needed to start trusting her friend's judgment. The meek man was holding a _huge_ surprise. Sango was actually screaming as she bucked wildly atop Toshi. Her expression was locked in one of pure bliss. Her cries were broken by her ragged gasps for air. Her breasts swung up and down opposite of her movements. The sight made Kagome incredibly jealous. _I want a turn too…_ Instead, she was stuck with his exceedingly uninspiring tongue. He was trying his best, but his inexperience was painfully obvious. She passed the time playing with Sango's breasts, giving her friend an evil grin as she pinched her nipples.

Sango was in the midst of her third orgasm when Toshi shuddered beneath them. Covered in sweat, she impaled herself on his long cock. Her ragged breaths filled the room as she arched her back, head back as she rocked forward and back ever so slightly. When she lifted herself off him, a trail of white followed.

"Lord," she gasped. "That was amazing."

Kagome wasted no time. Ignoring the cum and Sango's juices, she desperately sucked at his cock, willing it to harden again. To her joy, it responded, reversing its softening. Sango gave Kagome a knowing smile as she took her position.

"I can't believe this is happening," Toshi gasped, his eyes locked with Kagome's as she pressed the tip against her opening. Seeing Sango's mad jockeying had been an incredible turn on. Already her mind was shifting to the backseat, letting her body do as it wanted.

"Oh my," she gasped as his cock filled her.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sango said. Kagome barely heard her. She was already pounding herself against the poor boy. She let her cries come freely, yelling passionately as she rode him. Back arched, she leaned back, her hair swinging back and forth, dragging against the bed. She put everything she had into her thrust down; all her frustration at Inuyasha, at her uncertainty for the future, her schoolwork, and the family pressures. Though the waves of pleasure that consumed her, she only had one thought. _If Inuyasha is going to enjoy himself, I'm going to do the same._

She vaguely remembered Sango telling him not to cum in her. She was glad Sango was looking out for her. In her current state, she might have encouraged him to do it. Instead, he pumped his hand along his shaft while the two women pushed their faces together. Mouths open, they fought over the measly gush of cum. The fight quickly devolved into passionate kissing, their tongues entwining as their hands wandered each other's bodies. Toshi may have been spent, but the two women were as ready as ever. Kagome could taste the cum as she dug into Sango's pussy. It did not slow her as she lapped at her friends slit, probing its depths with her tongue before moving to her more sensitive parts. Sango's cries were her agreement to Kagome's decisions.

Toshi knew that tonight was only going to happen once in his life and was doing everything he could to get hard again. From the quick glances Kagome gave him, it appeared to be a futile attempt. There was a twinge of pity. She was in the mood for another go. But his inability to get up did not dampen the festivities between the two women. While Toshi watched, mouth open in awe, the two borderline wrestled with each other. Rolling across the bed, they kept switching positions, their tongues, fingers, and mouths always busy. Sango was the first to capitulate to the stimulation, a squeal escaping her lips as Kagome fingers brought her to orgasm. Her lighthearted laughter was cut short by Sango's counterassault. Burying her head between Kagome's legs, Sango had Kagome shuddering in her own climax.

The two women lay entwined, gasping for breath as they enjoyed the pleasant afterglow. Sometime during their play, Toshi had managed to achieve another erection, his long cock standing proudly before him. His eyes looked between the two exhausted women, a confident grin on his face. Kagome's eyes trailed down to his cock, her breath labored. This would be the final one. _Please pick me…_ It felt like her stomach did an excited twirl as he crawled towards her. Untangling herself from the disappointed Sango, Kagome shifted to a comfortable position on her back as she spread her legs in welcome. She gave him a wide smile as he positioned his cock against her slick opening.

She grunted as he slammed into her. "Toshi!" she cried, repeating his name with each thrust. Her hands gripped the covers to keep from sliding away from him. His hands painfully grabbed at her breasts, smashing them against her chest. He rolled his palms against the swell of her breasts, his fingers digging into her tender skin. She screamed, the pain and pleasure entwining within her. "Fuck me!" she cried, thrusting her hips against his. Her eyes locked with his. "Harder!" she commanded in a voice low. Toshi had managed to bring out Kagome's uninhibited inner-self and she wanted release.

Unexpectedly, Toshi ripped himself from Kagome. With a gasp, her mind reeled, struggling to comprehend sudden the loss from inside her. Chest heaving, she propped herself on her elbows to see that Sango had stolen him from her. Kagome's mouth hung open, vexed at the sight of her friend stealing her partner so close to release. Toshi did not seem to care about the shift in partner. At Sango's urging, he slipped between her legs and started hammering away. Noticing Kagome's indignant glare, she teasingly stuck her tongue out. _I'm going to cum one way or the other._ Rolling onto her stomach, Kagome crawled over to the two. Tossing a leg over Sango's head, she positioned her slit over her mouth. Sango immediately went to work, picking up where Toshi had left off. Breathing in quick gasps, Kagome held her head high as she felt the foreign tongue probe her sensitive clit. In front of her, Toshi was covered in sweat, his breath coming in ragged gasps. _He's really putting everything into this._ She smiled as their eyes met. "Having fun?" He nodded enthusiastically, grunting. Running her hands along her slick skin, Kagome cupped her breasts, kneading them gently as she closed her eyes. Head tilting back, she prepared herself for the coming orgasm. Thighs tightening against Sango's head, she inhaled sharply as pleasure flooded her mind. She rode out the waves of pleasure, vaguely aware of her surroundings.

Releasing Sango, she collapsed on the bed next to them. Toshi had cum as well, though she doubted he had anything left. The three lay on the bed, each blissfully ignorant of the others as they recovered. Even as her breathing returned to normal, Kagome felt wonderfully levelheaded. Her worries were creeping back, but they seemed farther away and less important than they had before. She rolled her head to the side to gaze at Sango. Their eyes met, smiles forming. _This was exactly what I needed._

Toshi, exhausted, had fallen asleep. Sango and Kagome took turns in the shower. No words were spoken between the two as they left. Kagome used the silence to let her mind wander. She felt great and not just from the sex. She was free of the regret that usually accompanied the post-sex bliss. She knew why too. She was still having trouble with her thoughts on Inuyasha, but the hazy mist had cleared slightly tonight. It was clear that she cared for him, but Aya was wrong. _I don't love him._ She had proved that tonight. If she really was starting to fall for him, she would have felt terrible about sleeping with Toshi. Her heart would never allow her to enjoy something like this with anyone but the one she loved. The time she was with Toshi, Inuyasha was a distant thought.

_So if I don't love him, what _do_ I feel towards Inuyasha? _Was it just his appearance that interested her? Certainly at first, but that failed to explain why she never pressed the issue of sex. She was perfectly content just talking with him – as he was with her. Kagome rubbed her temples, suddenly frustrated. _Why is this relationship so complicated? It just started! _She was confused whether to be worried that they had not had sex yet or celebrate their platonic relationship. Other people were certainly an obstacle, but if they really wanted a physical relationship, it would have happened.

Beside her, Sango tilted her head as she glanced at her friend. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Kagome said, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Just thinking about how much work on that paper I have left." It was a half-lie. It was true that she still had work left, but school work paled in comparison to her relationship issues.

"But you had fun tonight, right?"

Kagome was grinning, pushing her thoughts on Inuyasha to the side for now. "You have no idea."

Sango grinned too. "Yeah, I had no idea what I was getting into when I asked him out."

"Why _did_ you ask him out? He wasn't exactly the best in the looks department."

She held her head high. "I happened to overhear a few guys talking at school. They were just leaving the locker room. They were pissed off at how a nerdy guy had such a huge cock." Her grin widened as she puffed her chest. "I hung around for a bit to see if I could guess who it was." She had a sly look in her eye. "I obviously picked correctly."

Kagome was shaking her head in disbelief; amazed at how Toshi had lucked into the night of his life. They remained silent as a couple passed them. From the intimate mood between them, they were probably heading toward the hotels. "You were pretty wild tonight," Kagome said as the couple passed out of earshot.

"I was?" Sango said with an arched eyebrow. "What about you?"

"I didn't let him cum in me."

"Only because I told him not to," she said with a knowing smile. Kagome stuck her tongue out, trying to keep her face from flushing red. Her tone was solemn as she continued. "I take precautions and he's not the type of guy to get around – even with his… advantages."

Kagome was thoughtful for the moment. She had never given a thought to birth control. Until recently, it was not a concern. "Maybe I should get the Pill."

"Or something," Sango said, nodding in agreement. "Condoms do break." Kagome remembered back to Shinji. It was certainly a different experience. The two continued to walk in silence.

"What are you going to do about Toshi?"

"What do you mean?"

"You let him believe you were single… right? Are you going to keep him around for later or…?"

Sango tapped her lower lip, tilting her chin up. "No, I think this was a one-time thing. I was curious if what I heard was true." 

"He's going to take the news pretty hard."

"I doubt it. Chances are I'll never see him again."

"You said you met him at school."

"It's a big school."

A wave of fear washed over her. _What if he meets _me_?_ Hopefully, he was more interested in Sango than Kagome. "What if he tells people?"

"What are we, in high school?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Okay, if, and I mean _if_, he tells someone, who is going to believe him? Who would _care_?"

"I guess…"

"Relax Kagome, I've done this before."

Kagome glanced over wearing a big grin. "Oh, I _know_."

"You little-!" Laughing, the two continued home.

**Still dragging it out, I know, I know! I was going to go another direction with this chapter, but decided against it. Next one will focus on Inuyasha and Kagome, promise. I needed to change this one a bit to show Kagome is growing comfortable to her new lifestyle and starting to really enjoy it.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews and support. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing you here next chapter!**


	9. A Night Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

_Break!_ Kagome resisted the urge to scream. _Free from papers, free from classes, free, free, free! _She was beyond caring about her grades at this point – or so she told herself. Her research paper was done and in the hands of her professor so there was little point in worrying now. She was halfway to the bus stop when her phone began buzzing.

"Hello?" she asked, not bothering to check the ID.

"Finally answering you phone I see." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's voice. They had been dating – if you could call it that – for nearly three months. His voice no longer caused the torrent of emotions like it had in the beginning. Now she just felt a soothing calm. "Did you finish your paper?"

"Yeah, I just turned it in." He had voiced his frustration several times in numerous voicemails when she shut herself from the outside world in a last-ditch effort to finish her paper. She often wondered why he was so upset by it. While they had been meeting regularly, their relationship had never advanced to the physical stage. That no longer bothered her. After talking to Aya several times, the older woman pointed out how her relationship with Inuyasha was strengthening in different ways. They seemed to be constantly talking to each other. When his work sent him to Denmark for a few days, he called her every night a few hours before she went to sleep. If she ignored the physical aspects of the relationship, it was one she had fantasied about in high school. He was wealthy enough to splurge on her – a kindness she did her best not to abuse. Towards the beginning, Kagome had mistaken his kindness as him buying her affection. It was a reasonable assumption as it was a common practice with him and other women. Over the weeks, she learned that it was his way of showing affection. They could talk for hours about anything, but the moment the conversation drifted towards emotions, he clamped up.

One thing still unsettled her. It was nice that Inuyasha was opening up to her, but his casual attitude toward sharing tales of his lovers was disconcerting. In time, would she become one as well? What made the entire affair more awkward was her participation in the conversations. She had come to terms with the open nature of their relationship, taking advantage of the club to release her sexual frustrations that Inuyasha tended to cause. This did not mean she wanted to share it with him or hear of his own exploits. When they were together, Kagome wanted all his attention on her.

"So I can get a reservation for dinner?"

Her body felt lighter than normal, her head high as she reached the bus stop. She wanted nothing more than to go out with him. It had been days since she last saw him. It was only when you went without something that you realize how much it means to you. "Sounds great. Same time?" He usually wanted her over at his place at five.

"Yes. Also, I'm getting tickets to the theater."

She felt a frown tug at the corners of her mouth. "It's Friday. You know I work tonight."

"Take off."

"I wish I could do that. Kouga's a real ass when it comes to days off." _Especially to me since I'm paying off the club membership._

There was a brief silence. "Just get off."

_Did you not just hear me?_ She suppressed a sigh. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Great! I'll let you go then. Remember, my place at five."

"Right." Disconnecting the line, she scrolled down to Kouga's number. With a deep breath, she pressed it and waited.

He answered before the first ring was over. "Hello, Kouga speaking." His voice was professional sounding.

"It's Kagome."

His voice instantly changed. "Kagome! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need tonight off."

"I see…" The silence lingered, but she did not dare make a sound. "You have been working diligently these past months. I suppose—"

"Oh, thank you!" she was saying before he finished. She was thrilled to finally have a piece of her weekend back, even if it was just for tonight.

"But this is a favor for a favor," he finished, brining Kagome back to reality.

Kagome was nodding despite knowing he could not see her. "I figured something like that would happen." Kouga would never do something that kind without wanting something in return.

"What is this favor?"

"You've managed to acquire several fans the past couple months." Kagome knew what he was talking about. Once she started regular visits, she had gathered a small following who competed with each other to be her lucky pick of the night. It was flattering that they would drop everything to go after her, but at the same time, she was slightly frightened by it. "Unfortunately, your visits aren't as often as they would like and you've developed a habit of only picking one man a night."

"So? I'm allowed to do that."

"Of course. I was just thinking that perhaps you would be interested in a private party. Think of it as a way to better get to know your fans."

Kagome knew what he wanted from her. Since that night she woke up in Inuyasha's apartment, she had never done anything remotely close to that. Instead, her visits to the club ended with her picking a single partner and leaving after. _I wonder how Inuyasha would feel about this?_ She thought about that for a moment. _Knowing him, he would probably want to watch._ He had the first time.

"How would this benefit you?" He always had an angle, but she was having trouble seeing how he would profit from this.

"This will be a private party hosted by me featuring one of my staff. In that case, I would be entitled to seek some compensation for the effort. Of course, you'll be paid too."

"That's fine," she said, not giving it too much thought. She was not concerned about the money; she just wanted the night off. An extended night with Inuyasha was well worth his price. Besides, she had enjoyed the first one so there was no reason to believe this next one would be any different.

"Excellent! I'll see about setting it up then."

"Okay, let me know."

"Enjoy your night."

Pushing her phone back into her jean pocket, she crossed her arms, glancing over at the bus schedule. She still felt giddy about tonight. Her mind raced, thinking of possible outcomes. She was getting excited just thinking of the things she would do. Already, the deal she had made with Kouga had faded in her mind.

She was dressed in a gorgeous red dress. Like always, Inuyasha had ensured the dress was tailored specifically for her. This dress was a step away from the form-fitting ones he usually got her. The silk-like material draped away from her body, but in a way that seemed to accent what was there. She especially loved how the dress made her breasts seem larger than they really were – or perhaps it was just her wishful thinking. Regardless, it was a massive confidence boost to be able to turn heads when she walked past. Plenty of heads were turning now.

"It's odd having so many people look at me," she said in a low voice, trying to keep herself from blushing.

"I would be insulted if they didn't. You look fantastic tonight."

Her blush grew deeper. "Thanks." She had spent a fair amount of time preparing herself.

Their waiter appeared. Inuyasha ordered the wine as well as their meal. This too had become normal for them. Kagome preferred it this way. He had excellent taste in his choices. After repeating their order, the waiter gave them a slight bow and scurried off.

"How did your paper turn out?" he asked, resting his hands against the table.

She shrugged. "I think I did alright."

"Alright? For as much time as you took, you should get an A." He sounded upset.

"What's wrong? Miss me?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"In a way. Without you to distract me, all I did was work."

She feigned a hurt expression, pressing a hand against her chest. "Oh, so now I'm just a distraction?"

"A wonderful and lovely distraction," he said quickly. Eyes locked, they smiled.

"You mentioned something about a trip in one of your voicemails." She had no idea what made her remember that. _Oh well, it works as an opening conversation topic._

He shifted in his seat. "Oh that. I had to go to China for a few days."

"See? Even if I wasn't busy working on that paper we couldn't have done anything."

He was frowning. "We could have talked on the phone. You weren't even doing that."

She wrinkled her nose. "Because we talk forever."

"Would you rather we not?"

"No, no. I never said that." He smiled as she took a sip of her water. "So, how was China?"

"It was nice. I bumped into an old acquaintance there so at the very least I got to catch up with her." The instant he mentioned his acquaintance was a 'her' a few flares went up in her mind. _I'm sure he 'bumped' into her. _"Something wrong?" he asked, bringing Kagome's attention back to him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She silently cursed her carelessness. Now she had to cover for her lax in maintaining her blasé expression. Slapping a grin on her face, she continued. "Was she everything you remembered?"

He matched her grin. "She was okay. I prefer Japanese women over Chinese." His gaze bore into her as he leaned forward slightly. "They have something about them that I love."

It took a lot of effort to calm herself from that. Breaking eye contact, she glanced down at the table, smiling shyly. Her face was already heating and it felt like the restaurant itself was getting warmer. Her heart had not raced like this since they first started going to dinner together. _Calm down Kagome! He wasn't saying he loved _you_, just Japanese women._ "Is that so?" she managed. Under the table, she wrung her hands nervously.

He was about to say something when the waiter returned with the wine. Any hope of hearing what he had been about to say was lost when he continued with his actual work in China. The intimate mood that had been forming was bust and attempting to reestablish it now would only make things awkward . It was unfortunate, but Kagome would have to wait and see what happened later. _The night is only beginning._

"Okay, here's another question for you. If you were failing an important class, would you sleep with your professor to pass?"

"_What?_ What kind of question is that!" Kagome laughed as she grabbed her glass of wine. She knew she was tipsy, skirting drunk. Her body was loose, and her arms tingled pleasantly. Most of all, her head was light. She was back in Inuyasha's apartment, lounging on his couch. Like always, he was on the other one, a devious smile and glass of brandy in hand.

"Come on, come on! Out with it!" he urged.

She pressed the glass to her lips, looking out over the glass. "No comment," she muttered before tipping the glass up.

"Ah!" he shouted, pointing at her as he straightened his posture. "You totally would!"

"I never said that! I just… would be open to negotiation." His laughter infected her, causing her to chuckle. The wine glass hovered hear her head, her taking periodic sips when she was able. "Okay, okay, my turn," she said, scooting herself up on the armrest of the couch. She thought for a moment, mind sluggish from the alcohol. "Have you ever been caught in the act by a woman's husband?"

"Twice," he answered.

Kagome snorted. "How did that go?"

"The first one was the classic screaming. I grabbed my things and got the hell out while they were fighting. The second one was… odd."

"Odd? How so?" she asked, leaning forward.

"When he walked in, she was on top facing the door. We just froze in place and I was preparing myself for the coming scramble. I'll never forget what he said." He looked up, recalling the memory. "'Please use a condom.' After that, he turned around and closed the door behind him."

Her mouth was slightly agape. "You're kidding." He shook his head. "And?"

He puffed up his chest. "I put on a condom and finished."

"You _finished_? You didn't get the hell out of there?"

"I did after I was done."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And the woman was okay with this?"

He shrugged. "She yelled my name just as loud after." Before she could call bullshit on the story, he interrupted her. "My turn."

She sighed, sinking back into the leather couch. "Fine."

"If you walked in on your husband with another woman, would you join in?"

"No," she answered immediately.

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Really," she answered, voice firm.

"Would you even be tempted?"

"Not in the slightest."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Just because I have threesomes now doesn't mean I will when I'm married."

"So you'll be faithful?"

"Of course! And I expect my husband to be as well."

"What if he allows you to sleep with others?"

"I still wouldn't do it. I have expectations for when I'm married. Faithfulness is just under love."

"Interesting," was all he said before sipping his drink.

"I believe it's my turn for a question." Inuyasha nodded. "Would you allow your wife to participate in a gangbang?"

"Yes." His answer was almost as fast as her 'no' had been. He tilted his head, giving her a curious look. "Surprising?"

"I was expecting you to say, 'It doesn't matter because I will never get married.'"

"I never said I wouldn't get married. I just don't see the point in it. Marriage isn't going to make me change my ways."

"I can't believe you would let her…"

He shrugged. "If I love her enough to marry her, I would support anything that brings her happiness. My turn again." He paused, thinking. A devious smile crept across his face. "If you were a professor and had an attractive student come on to you, would you have sex with them?"

"Of course not!"

"So you would have sex _with_ a professor, just not _as_ one."

"They are two completely different things."

"Boring!" he said, finishing the remainder of his drink. Laughing, she filled her glass with more wine. They continued like this for hours, taking turns asking increasingly personal questions. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Kagome was having a blast when she would normally feel uncomfortable.

But all things came to an end. Seeing that it was slightly passed midnight, Kagome finished her remaining wine. Setting the glass on the table, she rose to her feet, wobbling somewhat. "I should get going," she said when Inuyasha gave her a quizzical expression.

"It's only midnight!"

"Yeah, but I have plans," she said with a smile.

"Plans?"

She nodded, moving towards the door. He followed close behind. "It's been a stressful week. I'm going to the club."

A strong hand on her arm stopped her. "Maybe you could stay here."

Facing him, she gazed up into his gold eyes. Her throat tightened. _Is he asking…?_ "I—" His lips stopped her from saying anything more. Surprised, she jerked away. "Wai—" The second time she did not pull away. Her tensed body relaxed as she melted against him. The kiss was tender, exploring. Her eyes were half-open when they separated for air. The silenced dragged on as they stared at one another. The dam had burst. The months of sexual tension had finally snapped. Gasping for breath, they smothered each other in kisses. Kagome was slammed against the wall, Inuyasha pinning her there as his tongue ran across her lips.

Gradually, the two inched towards the bedroom. Their hands wandered the other's body, their lips never separating for more than a quick few breaths. In a twirl of motion, Kagome caught sight of the bed. Realizing they were still dressed, she began tearing off any clothing she could get a hold of. Inuyasha pushed both straps from her shoulders. With a quick unzip, the dress fell away like flower petals. She yelped in surprise as he effortlessly tossed her onto the bed. By the time she managed to flip herself over, he had freed himself from the last of his clothing. Crawling over top of her, he resumed his barrage of kisses. The room was filled with the wet smacking of lips and their low gasps for air.

Lifting himself away from her, Inuyasha towered above her, his gaze running over her body. His intense stare brought a rush of modesty as she tried to cover herself. With a playful smile, he pinned her arms against the bed. "You're more gorgeous than I remember." Her face heated as he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. He planted a kiss on her cheek and started moving down. Her eyelids fluttered as he kissed her neck, his rough tongue running against her skin. She felt her legs spread automatically as his hand reached between them. Whimpering, she felt his fingers tease her. Her hands gripped the covers as his finger slid into her. Her body quivered, his finger wiggling inside her as his tongue and lips continued teasing the skin of her neck. It seemed like he knew exactly how to work her. In just these few minutes, he had brought her closer to climax faster than Miroku ever had.

But he held back, bringing her to the edge only to stop. He was teasing her and it frustrated the hell out of her. She pushed her hips against his fingers, begging him to grant her the release she desired. Her voice was a whine, pleading for him to grant her wish. "Not yet," he whispered. She felt the heat of his body leave as he pulled away, his finger vanishing from inside her. Her body was shaking as she panted for breath. Inuyasha spread her legs farther. For the first time, she got a clear look at his bulging erection. While not as large as Toshi's had been, his girth rivaled Miroku. Her jaw quivered, excitement running through her as he crept closer. His tip pressed against her womanhood. A sharp thrust and he was inside.

The tenderness the two had shared moments ago was gone. A primal need had overtaken both of them. Kagome cried out as he slammed himself against her. Sweat ran from his brow as he leaned over. Her breasts jerked violently to his forceful thrusts. Under him, she thrashed wildly. Her hands grabbed at the covers, pulling them as she cried his name. Spasms of pleasure shot through her. Conflicting emotions stirred within. She cherished each second, her hips instinctively bucking against him. It was wild, full of passion – but it was empty. She expected – she _wanted_ – something more from this. Her eyes looked up to watch Inuyasha, his expression one of fierce concentration. Suddenly she was not having sex with Inuyasha, but a random man from the club. There was no special connection, only the primitive need to finish. To Inuyasha, she was no different than a woman he picked at the club.

_This isn't what I want, not from him._ But her mind and body were in disagreement. With an uninhibited cry, she dug her nails into the bed as shuddering contractions overtook her. For the next few seconds, her mind was wiped clear as pleasure thundered throughout her body.

Hovering above her, Inuyasha was still focused. He continued his sharp drives, even as his seed flooded into her. She was faintly aware of the warm moisture building within her. Wearing an almost pained look, Inuyasha managed a few more meager thrusts before shoving into her a final time. He maintained eye contact as he slowly separated from her, flopping onto the bed beside her.

"Wow," she gasped, breath ragged. Sango's stories paled in comparison to the actual thing. He was certainly great in bed, but so were a lot of other men.

"Yeah," he agreed. He grinned as he glanced over at her. "I'd say it was worth the wait."

Kagome had a feeling he would be okay for another go, but did not pursue it. She was physically satisfied but emotionally exhausted. She had been dreaming of this moment for months and now that it finally came into being she was left wanting more. _But regardless, it was fantastic._ As she laid there, another, more pressing, problem came to mind. _Do I stay or go?_ She wanted to stay; even a few more seconds with Inuyasha would be worth it. _Would Inuyasha mind if I stayed the night?_ The answer worried her. She was already pushing limits being here. If he was telling the truth, she was the only woman who had entered his private sanctum. After all they had done together, sex notwithstanding, she feared being treated like one of his other women. _Now that he's gotten what he's wanted, will he be off to the next woman?_

Her anxiety finally caught up to her. The silence was too much. She would force his hand. Once her breathing returned to normal, she sat up. Beside her, he tilted his head to watch her as she scooted towards the edge of the bed. Her heart was pounding as she grabbed her clothes she had brought before changing into the dress. _Please say something, anything!_

"Where are you going?" he asked as she arranged her clothes to begin putting them on.

"I… I figured you…" She stopped, unable to continue.

"What? Was done?" They both understood he was not talking about sex.

Her face reddened. "I wasn't sure."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "If I wanted you to leave, I would have told you to." His gaze drifted to the point between her legs. "I forgot to ask beforehand, but that isn't going to be a problem is it?"

She glanced down at the liquid between her legs. "No," she said as she looked up. _I'm glad I started birth control._

"Good." She was a little hurt by his curt response. He pulled back the covers as Kagome set her clothes back into their spot. Cautiously, she crawled back onto the bed, slipping under the covers. While the physical space between them was small, she could sense the chasm that separated them. He leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." To her surprise, he laid his arm across her chest, inviting her to cuddle closer. With a smile, she slid a few inches closer, their bare skin meeting beneath the covers. _This… this is a good thing right? _He did not do this with other women. He had mentioned it several times that he left shortly after. _Maybe I'm misunderstanding things again. It seemed like he enjoyed it._ She turned on her side, his arm tightening around her, pulling her closer against him. Her smile widened. _Maybe he's warming up to being with me._ If that was true, maybe, just maybe, he would change his lifestyle. Hope surged through her. If she could just nudge him in the right direction… A future with him and only him suddenly seemed possible. She drifted to sleep, confident – and most of all – happy.

Inuyasha awoke to an empty bed. While it was a normal occurrence, something felt off. _Kagome!_ Abruptly, he shot up in bed, eyes shooting over to where she had placed her clothes. _Gone!_ He was on his feet and out of the room. Approaching the kitchen, he became aware of the sizzling sounds and aroma of cooked eggs. Turning the corner, he found Kagome standing by the stove. She seemed surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Oh! I was just about to wake you." Her gaze shifted downward, her face reddening. _She never ceases to amaze me._ Only she would have a look of pure ecstasy while men took turns having their way with her, and turn around and blush at the sight of a naked man. Back in his room, he quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and jeans from his closet. When he returned to the kitchen, Kagome was rummaging through drawers looking for silverware.

"Three from the left," he said walking over to the table. Finding them, she joined him, setting a fork next to his plate before taking her place across from him. He examined the omelet, not sure what to make of it. It looked delicious, but he normally skipped breakfast.

"Sorry I did this without asking," she said quietly, noticing his scrutiny.

"No, it's fine." He cut off a piece and ate it. A few bites and he was hooked. _I could get used to this._ "It's wonderful," he said with a grin, noticing her anticipated gaze. She looked relieved, her shoulders relaxing. Only then did she start eating hers. While he bent his head low to look at the omelet, he studied her as she ate. Her little smile of satisfaction was cute. Hell, _all_ of her was cute. Yet her cuteness did nothing to dampen his disappointment. Last night had been mediocre. The sex was decent enough. Her lithe body was certainly tighter than he expected – a pleasant surprise. Pleasurable or not, that was not the point. He wanted the woman he had seen in the club; the one who lost herself in the act. It pissed him off that the bastard Miroku had done it his first time. _Why? Why could he do it and not me?_ He knew he was better. Even Sango, the bastards own woman, had mentioned his superiority in bed. He had been prepared to ravish Kagome all night; yet the mood had died after the first. It was a conundrum he was determined to solve. He was getting frustrated. He had spent far more time on her than any other woman. The results he desired were not manifesting. What was the point of spending all this time with her if it failed to give him what he wanted?

_Liar._ Admitting it was hard, but she had grown on him. The last week had been painful proof of that. He had actually missed her. _Missed _her, a woman. She was bright and driven. She had a dream she wanted and continually moved towards it. He on the other hand, had become static. His life was just a different slice of the same flavor. A new woman to temporarily satisfy him before moving to a new one, new faces to sell a product to; it never ended. Kagome had changed that. He was starting to enjoy life and enjoy being with her. He truly wanted things to work. Seeing her at the club, the expression of pure bliss as man after man had their way with her. _That_ was the woman he wanted. Kagome was the bridge of both worlds. She believed she wanted a humble life, a family, a job teaching, a loving husband… A boring life. He saw something different. He saw a woman with an uncontrollable passion locked deep inside her. It was begging to be released and he wanted to be the one who did it.

She noticed him watching her. With a mouth full of egg, she smiled. She was radiant. He had seen love before. She was falling for him. Maybe he was too, but she would never completely capture his heart, not the woman before him now. She was a fake. The woman he loved was locked inside. He remembered their question game they played earlier in the night. They had spoken briefly about marriage. He knew that if he would marry anyone, it would be her – the real her; the one who would catch him in bed with another woman and happily join them. The woman who would ask permission for a gangbang and tease him by making him watch.

He smiled back, determination gripping him. No matter what, he would not lose her. He would do anything in his power to ensure she did not leave. _And once I reveal her true self, she'll never want to._

**Ooo, a little insight into Inuyasha! I both love and hate this chapter. It did not turn out the way I wanted. I think I just missed what I wanted this chapter to convey.**

**In other news, I threw out my planned ending for this story. I just randomly had a thought, 'what if *blank* and *blank* happened instead and *blank* happened leading to *blank*?' Suddenly, a whole arc opened up that greatly expanded the story past its planned ending. All I can say is things are going to get crazy.**

**As always, thanks for the support and reviews! Please leave one and I hope to see you next chapter.**


	10. Falling Deeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

Sango was waiting in ambush. She barely had the door closed when Sango shot up from her seat on the couch. "Where have _you_ been?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"About," Kagome answered vaguely. She tried to slide past her friend, but she blocked her path.

"Okay, I've been patient with you. I know you've been seeing someone."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome said, trying once more. Sango was determined to find out, stepping in front of her once more.

"Please, we're roommates. Both Miroku and I have noticed your wandering attention in bed. Not to mention you spacing out, the long sighs, mysterious late-night phone calls, and otherwise obvious lovesick signals you've been putting out."

She frowned. "Lovesick?"

"Come on, spill it. Who's the guy?"

Kagome sighed, trailing backward to sit on the couch. _Sango's not going to like this, but I can't hide it from her forever._ "Promise you won't freak out?"

Sango had her hands on her hips. "Why do I have a feeling I know who this is already?"

There was a brief pause as Kagome braced herself. "It's Inuyasha."

Sighing, her friend put her hand against her forehead, shaking her head. "Kagome…"

"I know, I know, but this is different!"

"Kagome, that man is not compatible with you."

"How would you know? All you've ever done is sleep with him!"

"I know his type and I know you." Her voice was soft. "What you want isn't what he's looking for."

Kagome was furious. Sango knew nothing about Inuyasha beyond how great in bed he was. Inuyasha was showing her a side he had never shown anyone before. She doubted he would change his ways if she asked, but maybe in the future. _We have time. Things are only just now beginning._ If she made subtle pushes eventually she might be able to have him see her side of things. Besides, it was not like she was pushing him to marry her now or even close their relationship. She was enjoying things as they were just as much as he was. In time it would change, but not now.

Sango sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "I know I'm not going to stop you, but I'm worried. You've… changed… over the months."

"You were the one who introduced me to this life, now you want me to stop?"

"No! I just think you should slow down. You're making big changes in a short period of time. I don't want you to lose sight of yourself."

"Thank you _mother_," she said, shooting to her feet. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions thank you." Sango remained still as Kagome stormed past her, making no effort to block her path. _Once everything comes around, I'll show her I was right._ She knew Inuyasha was falling for her. It would only be a matter of time before she made him realize that she was all he _needed_ to love.

Inuyasha had to be extremely careful. He knew he had to avoid Kagome getting too comfortable with sleeping with just him. That was why he was working so hard to avoid having sex with her. That was a challenge all to itself. Not only was she dropping subtle and not-so-subtle hints over the past week, but he had to fight his own desires. Yes, their first time together had been mediocre, but it was still enjoyable – and god was she beautiful. It was weird because she was not the normal type of woman he went for. She was petite. Her small frame squeezed him like a vice when he was inside her; not to mention the breasts were on the smaller side of the scale. But love had a habit of not caring about those things. He was beyond lying to himself. He was in love – or at least he thought this was what love felt like. Unfortunately, he was in love with her true self, the one hidden away. He needed to pull her out, to make her dominant.

Inuyasha had a plan. The next time they would have sex, another person would be joining them; maybe after he would indulge her with another night alone. At the same time, he would continue to enjoy himself at the club. It would be subtle, but he would definitely ensure she found out about his visits. She needed to know she was not the only one. Things would go a lot smoother if she continued to visit the club on her own, but it was not necessary for his plan to succeed. With his delicate guidance, they would be having more threesomes than spending time alone. If all went well, eventually she would wake herself up to what she actually desired. When that happened, he would gladly spend night after night alone, but by then, she would be requesting others join them. _Hell, when she comes around, _I_ might be the one asking for time alone._ He chuckled at the thought, imagining him returning home after work to find his lovely wife with another man. _Or two…_

The prospect excited him, but also terrified him. Nothing in his life had ever stirred this much enjoyment. Here he was, thinking about his future – and thinking about sharing it with a woman! Even if their marriage would be open, he would still be married. All this for a man who once lived day-to-day was a huge step. It was all due to Kagome. When she finally grew to the woman she was destined to be, his life would be perfect. _I just need to get her there. Grr, it can't happen soon enough!_

The sounds and smells of sex drifted from room after room as he passed. The floor above, Kagome was probably working. He had tried to catch sight of her but failed. That was probably for the best. She would probably use him as an excuse to skip out on work, and he knew Kagome was right about Kouga being a hard ass on his employees. Besides, even if this was a part of his plan, he still wanted to enjoy himself.

The bouncer guarding the VIP area did not bother checking his ID and just waved him through. Smiling, he moved through the door and began surveying the rooms. He was just about finished with the second one when he recognized a familiar face. _I'm in luck!_ Smile widening, he moved inside. He found his way of letting Kagome know he was here. If things continued working in his favor like this, Kagome would be herself sooner than he thought.

Sango was equally furious with Kagome as the woman was with her. It had been a tense week, neither of them speaking more than a few words at a time. As difficult as it was, she had to restrain her anger and bury it. If she had met Inuyasha before Miroku, chances were she would be trying to do exactly what Kagome was. In her mind, she was a better match for Inuyasha for the same reasons why she matched so well with Miroku – being with just one person seemed foreign. While Kagome was certainly enjoying herself, this life was not what she wanted. Sango had heard enough about her dreams to know none of this fit. She had fallen for Inuyasha and was desperately trying to mold herself to fit the life he wanted. What made it so terrible was that the poor girl did not even see herself doing it.

_I should have never gotten her involved in this._ The girl's slain innocence was on _her_ hands. If she had not strong-armed her into coming… if she had not allowed Miroku to sleep with her… _If, if, if. What's done is done. All I can do now is try to correct it._ But that was easier said than done. It was alarming to see how Kagome was changing to embrace her wanton behavior. She was actually _enjoying_ herself, not just because Inuyasha wanted her to enjoy it, but because she herself loved it. At this point, Sango doubted Kagome would stop even if Inuyasha was taken out of the picture.

_But that's enough about that._ She had come to the club to get away from thinking and relax and she was not giving this poor man the attention he rightly deserved. Moaning, she tilted her head back slightly. She could feel her ponytail whip her back as she drove herself down on the grunting man. As an apology for her lack of focus, she wanted to say the man's name, but she could not remember it. It turned out that it was unnecessary because he came a few minutes after she started paying attention again. Disappointed that she had missed out on what could have been a great time, she rested atop him for several seconds before lifting herself off his softening manhood. Thanking him, she left him in the post-bliss to find another partner. _This time I won't let my mind wander._ She was surprised when a man stepped in her path, blocking her. At first, she thought it might be Miroku asking her to join him and another woman but the pair of gold eyes boring into her quickly dashed that.

Her heart leapt. _Inuyasha?_ _What is he doing here?_ That was a dumb question. As far as she knew, he might as well _live_ here. _But Kagome said they were dating…_ "Sango," he said with a smile.

"Inuyasha," she said with a cold nod.

"What's with the cold treatment?" he said, feigning a hurt expression.

"I think you know what."

He slowly nodded. "Kagome told you then?"

"She's not like us. You keep dragging her down like this, you'll only hurt her. If you really loved her, you would stop before it's too late."

"I think she's more like us than you realize."

_That's what I'm afraid of._ She wanted Kagome to enjoy herself, but not like her. _She has a better future for herself._ "That doesn't mean she belongs here."

Inuyasha smiled. "You'll see." He paused, his eyes slipping to her bare chest. "In the meantime… perhaps I could help you take your mind off things?" His smile widened. "That is why you're here, right?"

This was why Sango was so frightened for Kagome. Inuyasha was a powerful force with a rapturous charisma. Demons were all like that. In the right mood, they were all but impossible to resist. She should be furious with Inuyasha for what he was doing. She should have declined because, like it or not, he was Kagome's boyfriend and she had not asked permission. She had the excuse of not knowing for the past three months. Today, she knew – and still allowed it.

She hated that smug grin on his face, his hands cradling the back of his head. He knew she was loving every minute of it and she hated herself for loving it. Back arched, she pressed her hands against his chest. He remained unmoving below her. It was her punishment for disagreeing with him. If she wanted to cum, it was going to be through her effort. He wanted her to know that every second of pleasure she felt came from her own exertion. Nothing was preventing her from stopping but her own desire; And dear god did she _want_ it.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, picking up her pace. Her breasts flopped freely before her. Ragged gasps filled her lungs, the exhaled air exited as moans. She closed her eyes, feeling her body inch closer. _I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry._ In the end, she was just as terrible as Inuyasha. A sharp cry left her moist lips. She clamped tightly on his erect manhood within her, her body quivering as waves of pleasure pulsed through her. Her chest heaved as she fought for air, head spinning. Below her, Inuyasha only smiled.

A tingle ran through her body as his hands grabbed her. In a rush of movement, she was suddenly on her back, Inuyasha towering above her. "Now it's my turn." Excitement flooded her. Inuyasha was doing just as he promised to. All her thoughts were on one thing: milking every drop of pleasure from him.

Exhausted, Kagome flopped down on the couch, draping an arm over her eyes as she sat back. The drinks were ruining her sweet tooth. If not for her strict jogging regimen, she would have been grossly overweight. The work itself was exhausting. She had no idea how difficult lying was or just acting interested. Man after man tried their hand at her, not even knowing they were doomed before they began – sucked into Kouga's honey trap.

Without realizing it, she had dozed off, snapping awake when the door opened. Dazed, Kagome turned to find Sango entering. A quick look at the cable box showed it was just after four. "What have _you_ been up to?" she said with a smile, trying to mimic Sango's tone. It had been a week since they had their argument and things between them had been tense. Things had gone on far too long. Disagreements aside, Kagome wanted her friend back.

Sango's eyes did not meet hers. She was purposefully avoiding her gaze. "What's wrong?" she asked, not liking the look of guilt in her friend's posture.

"I'm sorry Kagome," she said, voice quivering. This Sango was not the Sango she knew. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," she said soothingly. "I understand. You were just looking out for me." She smiled. "That's why I love you. You're never afraid to stand up to me and set me in line."

Sango flinched, like Kagome had physically hit her. "No, that's… That's not it." Kagome tilted her head, confused. "I… tonight… I slept with Inuyasha." This time, it was Kagome's turn to be thunderstruck. "I mean, I was furious at him. I tried to tell him to back off." She was fighting tears. "But in the end…"

Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "It's fine," she said, her voice collected.

"What?"

"I said it's fine," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice light. _I knew this was going to happen. It's still early._ She smiled. "It's not like Inuyasha and I are in a closed relationship. Besides, I sleep with your boyfriend; it's only fair that you can with mine."

"You really mean that?" Sango was doubtful of Kagome's sincerity.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. She was telling the truth too. The news came as a surprise, but not the gut-punching blow she had thought it would be. She actually _was_ okay with it. _For now,_ she reminded herself.

Sango was nodding, but she still looked on the verge of tears. "Kagome, I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I made a terrible mistake bringing you to the club and bringing you into all this mess."

"Hey!" she said, getting to her feet. She wrapped an arm around her, bringing her into a hug. "If anything, I should be _thanking_ you. If not for that, I would have never met Inuyasha." She gave her friend a warm smile. "Or got to share all those wonderful moments with you and Miroku. Come on, cheer up." Slowly, Sango was strengthening, returning to her old self. "In the end, this is something _I_ chose for myself, okay?"

"Okay."

Kagome pulled her into another tight hug. "But thank you for worrying," she whispered.

What was really pissing Kagome off about the entire situation was that Inuyasha had happily screwed Sango yet had been steadfastly declining her advances. She could tell there was a reason for it and not from him being bored with her. There were times she could see the temptation in his eyes when she all but threw herself at him. To her dismay, he never gave in. _What is he up to?_ She needed to find out what it was.

Leaning against the cold brick wall, she glanced down at her watch. There were a few minutes left. A figure fast approaching caught her attention. Straightening, she smiled as Aya closed the distance.

"Sorry," she said, slightly winded. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all," Kagome said with a smile. "Ready?"

Aya straightened; a wide smile on her face. "Of course!"

The two wandered the streets, eyeing shop windows as they passed. It was comforting to have the older woman with her. Kagome wanted to liken her to a mother figure, but felt that would be really weird considering how she had slept with her on several occasions. Regardless, Aya was becoming a solid foundation she could fall back on. No matter what it was, or what time it was, she could call her and the woman would gladly listen to her problems. There was no judgment on what she did, only patient listening. She was heartbroken that she had to hide all this from her mother, but if she ever caught wind of what she was doing, she would _flip._ It had happened once before and that caused a rift in the family that never healed.

"Something wrong?" Aya asked, concern in her voice as she rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

She smiled. "Sorry, I'm not being a very good conversationalist, am I?" They had been talking while they walked, but her mind was elsewhere.

Aya shook her head. "No, we've just been avoiding the heavy stuff." She gestured towards a café. "Let's go inside and talk there."

After taking their seats and ordering, they both sat in silence. Kagome knew she was waiting on her and would wait patiently until she was ready to talk. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the coming conversation. "I slept with Inuyasha," she started. Immediately after, she regretted being so blunt. _Why did I start with that?_

"'That's wonderful!'" Aya said, leaning forward. "Is what I would like to say, but by your sullen expression, I take it there were problems?"

"It was a great night. We talked about so many things…" She sighed. "He was so attentive at first… so gentle. Then…" Aya waited patiently for her to continue. "I don't really know how to explain it. It was like there was no connection." She looked up to meet the older woman's eyes. "It felt like it was just another man; like some random man I would choose at the club. I don't want that – not with him."

"And what do you want?"

"I want…" She paused for a moment, trying to formulate words for what she felt. "I want something like you and Shinji have. Your love is… overwhelming. Even I can sense it."

Smiling, Aya rested her hand on Kagome's. "It's not just between us. Over these past months, you have grown to be an important part of our life too." She reddened slightly. It was surprising to see the woman blush. "It might sound weird, but I think of you as a daughter."

Kagome laughed lightly. "I was just thinking the same thing earlier. Weird, isn't it?"

Clearing her throat, Aya regained her composure. Kagome could see the joy in the woman's eyes. "Back to your problem… Have you talked to him about this?"

"No! I could never – At the beginning, there were a few rules, one being not to get possessive."

"You don't have to be possessive to love him. Just talk to him about your bed activities. Tell him what you want." There was a long pause, Kagome looking down at the table. Aya nodded sagely, coming to a sudden realization. "I see. You want him all to yourself."

"Yes… no! I don't know!" she said, leaning forward to run her hands through her hair. "Why did I fall for a man who doesn't have the capacity to be faithful?"

"You can't completely write him off."

"He told me at the beginning he didn't want anything like a monogamous relationship. At the time, I didn't either. I never expected this to bring so much confusion."

"Maybe that's changed."

"He's only slept with me once, despite my best efforts to do otherwise." She stopped as the waitress returned with their drinks. Thanking her, she waited until she was out of earshot to continue, scooting her drink closer as she spoke. "In that time, he slept with my friend Sango."

"Dear! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine. I told her it was okay." She gave a weary smile. "It's fair, right? I sleep with her boyfriend." She stirred her drink idly, watching the hundreds of bubbles shoot to the surface and disappear. "I only wish she had asked first."

Aya was nodding again. "You are torn between your desire for a closed relationship with Inuyasha and the freedom of the open one."

"Yes!" Kagome said, relieved someone understood.

She was smiling. "You mentioned that you wanted what Shinji and I have. Technically, we aren't faithful to each other. We are married and yet we invite you into our bed."

"Yes but—"

"But?"

"But you both agreed."

"Yes, but we are still married. One man, one woman."

"You were faithful before, right?"

"Of course! Before you, both of us were completely faithful." Suddenly, Kagome felt terrible. She ended the very thing she had envied about them – their closed relationship. Aya quickly waved her hands in front of her. "We don't regret our decision one bit!"

Kagome ran her tongue over her lips anxiously. "When I'm… with him… what do you feel?"

Sighing, Aya sat back into hear seat. "Love, happiness, joy, anger, sorrow, jealousy…"

"So you do feel anger?"

"Of course – but it is insignificant compared to the other things. I know you aren't going to try and steal him away from me." There was a teasing glint in her eye. "Or should I be worried?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't think he could keep up with me."

Aya joined in. "No, he definitely couldn't." A few minutes of silence passed before she spoke again. "May I suggest something?"

"Of course! That is partially the reason why I called you out tonight."

She smiled warmly. It faded as she spoke. "I was thinking… maybe you should have a threesome with him."

It took Kagome by surprise. "What?"

"Preferably with another woman."

"How will that help?"

"It will help you decide. It's one thing to hear about Inuyasha with another woman, but it's completely different actually _seeing_ him with one. The experience will show you how you really feel and test if you can really handle an open relationship with him."

"I—" Stopping to thing, it did make sense in a twisted way. Up until now, she had always heard about his other women, never seeing any of them personally. Forcing herself into the situation of watching him with another woman was a quick way of seeing where her feelings lay. There was a reason it still did not set well with her: she was afraid what she would find. "I'll think about it."

"Remember, it was only a suggestion."

Kagome only nodded, her mind wandering. Taking a deep breath, she buried the thoughts on Inuyasha for a future date. There was no clear path ahead, but at least she had a general direction now. _So let's wave all this heavy stuff away and change the conversation._ With a smile, Kagome pulled the straw up to her mouth. "After we finish, I know a great lingerie store…" Aya had never looked so happy.

It had been two days since her conversation with Aya. Two days and she had yet to make a decision. It was frustrating. It should have been an easy decision to make. _All I need to do is go up and ask, 'hey Inuyasha, want to have a threesome?'_ Knowing him, he would jump at the chance. _Which is probably why I worry so much._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Miroku enter. "Hey," she said, watching him.

"Hey," he said, moving towards her. "Where's Sango?" he asked, looking around like she would suddenly materialize.

"Out," she answered. She was on a 'date' with Toshi. Her original intentions to keep it a one-time thing were gone. She called him, 'a discovery that should not be cast aside so quickly.' He had mentioned her a few times, but Kagome doubted there would be another threesome in his future – or at least one with her.

Miroku frowned. "She's been out a lot lately, hasn't she?"

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No more than usual."

"Really?" She nodded. "Huh." He stood on the other side of the table. "She's with another man, isn't she?" The dead tone was almost humorous if not for the sullen topic.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." He sighed, shoulder sagging. His eyes lit up with an idea, lifting his shoulders. "You know what I just realized? We haven't had time alone in a long time." Kagome thought back, trying to remember when the last time she had been alone with Miroku. Nothing came to mind quickly. _God, it _has_ been a long time._ Recently, Sango had always been joining them.

"Wow, you're right." She grinned. "Want to make the best of it?"

Kagome knew this was part of her problem. How could she demand Inuyasha stop sleeping with other people when she was doing it? She knew and she could do nothing about it. Yes, she could stop, but that would get her nowhere closer to her goal of getting Inuyasha to do the same. Besides, as much as she loathed admitting it, she enjoyed it too much to stop now. _Once I get Inuyasha to start settling down…_

Breathing heavily, her skin tingled as his hand ran up under her shirt, pushing it up. Raising her arms, the shirt came of effortlessly. He was already shirtless, pressed up against her, heat radiating against her exposed skin. She let out as small moan as he pressed his lips against her neck. Her head tilted, giving him easier access. Her bra was gone next, tossed aside to join her shirt on the floor. They worked at each other's pants, Kagome moaning while Miroku's lips gently trailed down her neck to her collarbone, inching down. Her pants and panties followed his descent. With some effort, he managed to shrug off his own pants and underwear while keeping contact with her. Running her hands through his hair, she tossed her head back in a drawn out groan, his tongue playfully flicking her nipple while a hand gave the other a gentle twist.

She was gently pushed back onto her bed, Miroku pouncing atop her. She writhed under him, wet moans escaping her lips as he worked his fingers inside her. Every moment reminded her of Inuyasha. The thought sobered her. Her jaw quivered as she bit down on her index finger. She was breathing in labored gasps, trying to keep herself together. _I shouldn't be doing this._ Miroku was at her neck again, his rough tongue sliding across her skin. It sent a shiver down her back. Farther down, her legs spread slightly to allow him better access. _Why? Why do I want this so much?_

"Miroku," she moan, voice quivering.

"Hmm?" he asked, barely stopping his work.

"Fuck me," she whispered. Pulling away, he grinned, his fingers sliding from her.

"Sure, you want top or me?"

"I will," she said, already getting up. They shifted positions, Miroku getting comfortable on the bed as her hands worked to make sure he was fully erect.

She could see his eyes flick towards the table next to the bed. Sitting atop it was a box of condoms. His eyes were asking a silent question. Straddling him, she gave her answer in action. Hand firmly on the base of his erect manhood; she impaled herself on his hard shaft. Both were gasping for breath as she slowly rose and fell. Head back slightly, she closed her eyes, enjoying the fulfilling sensation of him inside her. With her on top, she controlled the speed and she was in no desire to rush. She made deliberate movements, lifting herself from him until all that remained inside her was the tip before gradually corkscrewing herself down. This pace was nowhere near the mega-orgasm inducing speed she was used to, even less so for Miroku. Kagome had some experience with Aya and her husband.

"This is… different," Miroku grunted, hands gripping her ass. She could tell by the way he was holding onto her that he was doing his best to resist trying to change the pacing.

"Want me to speed up?" she asked. Her breaths were deep, but nowhere near the desperate gasps for air that this activity usually required.

"Nah, this will be an interesting experience."

Kagome smiled before closing her eyes, concentrating on her movement. Her hands wandered the front of her body. The light tingle of her fingertips against the flesh of her stomach, she drew her arms upward, letting her hands flow over her breasts. She slid her erect nipples between two fingers, giving them a slight pinch as she rolled the mounds of flesh in small circles, kneading them in and out. Opening her eyes, she found Miroku giving her a curious look.

"What?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed.

He shook his head. "I was just watching the show," he said with a grin. "I was worried when Sango told me you found a boyfriend. I thought for sure you would be in a closed relationship. When she told me it was Inuyasha, I held hope that things would continue like they had been – even for just a little while longer."

With a downward motion, his stiff manhood disappeared inside her. She ground against him, her hips rolling in small circles. She smiled. "Ha! It almost sounds like you would miss me."

"I would," he said. "And now that you have a boyfriend, we can have foursomes."

"Aren't you and Inuyasha rivals or something?" She let out a small gasp as his hips moved against her. He was starting to get impatient. Her pace had already picked up since they started, her breathing coming slightly faster.

"All the more reason to do it. It would settle things between us once and for all." Kagome could tell he was getting excited by his little fantasy. His thrusts were getting faster, urging her to pick up the pace as well. "How about it? You interested?"

"I…" Things were getting more intense. She was panting, flopping down onto him. Faint thumps were noticeable as the bed tapped the wall. She tried to clear her mind, to just focus on the pleasure. No matter how much she desired to loose herself, her mind continued to churn. _What would Inuyasha do if I asked him?_ Knowing him, he would probably agree if it was anyone but Miroku. _Even then…_ She groaned in frustration. Misunderstanding, Miroku reached up to fondle her breasts. The added attention was welcome, but did little to disrupt the thoughts spinning in her head.

_Am I ready to share Inuyasha?_ Technically, she already was. Who knew how many women he had been with since they started going out together? Sango was just the one she knew about. But everything was behind a veil. She knew the truth behind it, but so long as it was unseen, she could pretend it away. Aya had given her unorthodox advice, but it did seem like it would solve a lot of the uncertainty. _And at least this way, it wouldn't be with strangers._ Maybe that would make things worse. She closed her eyes. Inside her mind, she pictured Sango with Inuyasha. She was smiling that large smile Kagome had seen so many times when she was enjoying herself. Her breasts flopped freely as she drove herself down again and again. But she was ignored by Inuyasha. His head was turned, staring at her. The intensity of his eyes was overwhelming. Like Sango, she was smiling, thoroughly enjoying herself with a man she did not love. His gaze touched something inside her, exciting her. She was crying out, begging Miroku to make her cum. She was pleading with a man to push her to the edge while the one she loved watched. Inuyasha's eyes were unmoving… his grin forever burned into her memory. She was so close… Just a little more and…

Reality crashed around her. She gasped in surprise, eyes snapping open. Within her, she could feel Miroku twitching as he emptied his seed within her. Her muscles contracted around him, trying to suck every drop from him as she fought to catch her breath. As the shock of her orgasm faded, regret soaked through her. _I'm such a horrid person…_ She had been so caught up in the fantasy that she briefly forgot reality. She felt dirty. The idea that Miroku planted had quickly taken over. The worst of it was how _excited_ it made her. Her breaths were ragged and her body was slick with sweat. Still straddling Miroku, she did not bother lifting herself off his softening cock. He had already spent himself, reacting now would be pointless.

"S-sorry," he muttered, trying to collect his breath. "I tried to warn you but you were—"

"It's fine," she gasped, running the back of her hand across her forehead. _This is why I started taking birth control._

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She paused. "Why?"

"Well…" He was hesitant, almost embarrassed. His eyes refused to meet hers. "You were pretty… intense… towards the end."

"Sorry," she said, face reddening.

"No! It was amazing!" he said, his burst of enthusiasm surprising her. "God, you were so hot, I can't even describe it!" Flabbergasted, she just sat there, speechless. He wore a sly grin. "Were you thinking about what I suggested?"

"I… was," she answered reluctantly, unable to meet his eager gaze.

"And?"

_To hell with it!_ It was time to put everything out there. She was tired of always fighting herself, of wrestling with her feelings. The time had come to put everything out there. Good or bad, it was time to finally settle where she stood with things. Once she knew where things were, she could start nudging Inuyasha to where she wanted him. _If this doesn't complete destroy what we have…_

She forced a smile, trying to ignore her building anxiety. "I'll ask him."

**The hardest part about writing this story is balancing how fast it goes. I keep getting the feeling that things are moving in a see-saw, one chapter will move things too slow while the next moves it too fast.**

**Sadly, I cannot give the original ending I had planned, as it will ruin some things in later chapters. Once I start the stuff after where I planned to end the story, I will outline it if I remember.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hope to hear from you all and see you next chapter!**


	11. Just the Four of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

The atmosphere at dinner was heavy. Inuyasha could tell she had something on her mind. She seemed distracted. Currently, she was idly spinning her fork through her pasta. He allowed her space, using the time to formulate his own plans. _What's the best way to breech the subject?_ It might have been easier if they were actually talking, but he was having difficulties thinking of what to say. Instead, he pushed his existing concerns aside and focused on Kagome. Like always, she was stunning, her back hair fixed into an ornate bun. She was wearing the white dress he bought for her. The material reminded him of a toga. He wondered if she enjoyed the dresses he bought for her. She never said anything one way or the other. When she arrived at his apartment before dinner, she would simply go to his room to change and prepare. Inuyasha hoped she enjoyed them. Searching for them had become a secret love affair. He was always on the lookout for a new style or color. It was embarrassing to admit how much he enjoyed dressing Kagome up. _It's only Kagome too._ Doing this for another woman seemed absurd.

"Say," she said, finally breaking the silence. Her brown eyes moved up from the table to meet his. "I've been thinking lately."

"Oh?" he asked. His voice was calm, not betraying the anxiety that ate away at him. Suddenly, he was frightened. While improbable, Kagome could have decided that she was not comfortable with how things were developing. He dreaded her wanting a closed relationship and even worse, wanting to break things off with him entirely. So he sat shoulders tense as he braced himself for whatever was coming.

"I was with Miroku the other night." He could tell she was searching for something with those words. _What is she looking for? Jealousy? Anger? Hurt?_ She would not find them with him. He already knew about her other lovers. It was what gave him hope that he could wake Kagome's true self.

Calmly, he set his silverware against his plate. He smiled. "Did you have fun?"

Whatever she had been expecting, it had not been this. "I… did," she answered, recovering from her surprise. Her expression seemed to harden. The unease had vanished, replaced by determination. "He asked if we would be interested in join him and Sango sometime."

The news caught him by surprise. Not even his preparation could prevent the surprise from showing on his face. "You mean—"

"A foursome, yes," she said softly so no one would overhear. There was an edge to her voice. She was not as comfortable with this as she was making herself out to be. The way she downed her glass of wine after betrayed her unease. _Still, what an opportunity! To think she would be the one to suggest it…_ He hoped that everything would be this easily.

He carefully considered his next words, knowing how important they would be. "And you're okay with this?"

Her brief pause told him all he needed to know. "Of course," she lied. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't bring it up."

"True enough," he said with a nod. "But the important thing is if you _want_ this." He wanted her to admit that she did. Even if it was a lie today, he would make sure that it would not be in the future.

"Yes." Her eyes were locked with his. He could see the determination behind them. She would not back out, not now.

A smile crept across his face as he struggled to keep the overwhelming joy from showing. "Then I don't see why not."

Kagome was at wits end. She had spent the entire morning cleaning, drafting Miroku and Sango to help as well. Everything was cleaner than it had been in years and she was still dissatisfied.

"Kagome, relax," Sango said, flopping back on the couch, exhausted.

"This place is the cleanest it's been since I can remember," Miroku added, joining her on the couch.

"But—"

"Everything's fine," Sango said forcefully. "Now take this remaining time to rest before he gets here."

Kagome still wanted to go over everything again, but her friend's expression discouraged that line of thought. Her gut twisted painfully as she sat down, twiddling her fingers impatiently. It was the first time Inuyasha had ever been to her place. After seeing how he lived, everything she had was inadequate. _But they wouldn't know that. They have no idea what kind of life Inuyasha lives outside the club._ As much as she loathed admitting, she did not know much more than they did.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Sango asked after a brief moment of silence.

Kagome let out a weary sigh. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? If I didn't want to do it, I would say so."

Her friend did not seem convinced. "I just don't want you making decisions because you felt pressured."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Really," she said with a forced smile. "Tonight's going to be fun."

Sango smiled, not catching the apprehension in Kagome's face. "I can't wait. To be honest, I'm still having a hard time believing this is actually happening." Miroku gave her a confused look, prompting her to explain. "I never would have imagined meeting Inuyasha outside of the club. He's always been so mysterious and stand-offish. Yet despite all this, Kagome managed to nab him for herself."

"I wouldn't put it like that," Kagome said. As much as she wished for it, she could not consider him 'hers' in any way.

"You're dating aren't you?"

"I guess so." When dealing with Inuyasha, nothing seemed to be clear. _I'm special to him, that has to count for something right?_

Sango locked her hands together, stretching her arms out in front of her. "Ugh, he can't get here soon enough," she said, glancing towards the clock. "Just thinking about that cock…" Her eyes went over to Kagome. "Err, sorry."

Kagome was getting frustrated at how everyone kept treating her like a glass doll. "I told you it was fine."

"You do realize there is a perfectly good one right here," Miroku said in a little pout, crossing his arms.

"Oh relax," Sango teased, resting her head against his shoulder so that she was looking up at him. "You know I could never replace you, right?"

With a sharp snort, he rolled his eyes. "You better watch it Kagome. If this little nymph had her way, she'd steal your man in a heartbeat."

"Would not!" she said in mock horror. "To suggest that I would be capable of something like that!"

The two continued their light banter, Sango giving him a playful slug to the shoulder as they laughed. It was infectious and soon Kagome was laughing as well. It did wonders to relieve the tension that had been building. The doorbell rang and she quickly moved to the door. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself from her laughing fit. Opening the door, she smiled widely at the sight of Inuyasha.

"Hey," he said.

"Come on in," she said, stepping aside. She found it surprising at how stiff he looked as he moved past her. _I never would have expected him to be nervous._ It made her feel better.

"This is a nice place you have here," he said, glancing around.

"It's not much," she said, remembering the vast difference in wealth between them.

He smiled back at her. "It's far more homely than my place." He turned his attention to Sango and Miroku on the couch. "Miroku," he said with a curt nod. His gaze lingered longer on Sango. "And Sango."

"Hello Inuyasha," Sango answered with a warm smile.

Miroku stood up, holding his hand out. Inuyasha took it, giving it a firm shake. "Thanks for agreeing to this. I know you don't like to meet outside the club."

"You two are Kagome's friends." He slid his arm around Kagome's waist, surprising her as he drew her against him. "As her boyfriend, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you two a great deal in the coming days."

Kagome smiled with a faint blush, her chest swelling at his words. Even though his words held a more intimate meaning than most would assume in this situation, she felt none of the normal jealousy she expected to feel. Her mind was filled with only one thought: she was special to him. It was more evidence that he had changed since they first started meeting. She had gotten closer to him than he wanted when they first met. Despite that, he continued their relationship and seemed to take an active interest in getting even closer.

Feeling his warm body against her, she looked up to find his eyes gazing at her. All her anxiety about tonight was far from thought. Body relaxed, she smiled radiantly.

The four wasted no time. Kagome cast longing gazes at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, watching as he carefully peeled Sango's clothing away. She desperately wanted to switch places with her; to be the focus of Inuyasha's attention.

Air hit her exposed skin as Miroku worked down her blouse. She offered no resistance as he pushed it down her arms, letting it fall to the ground below. A quick glance over to the other two surprised her. Inuyasha had Sango locked in a kiss, his arms around her bare back, pulling her into him. _God, I was not expecting this…_ The sight brought forth conflicting emotions. Part of her was revolted… another aroused. The worrisome thing was she could not tell which was stronger.

"You okay?" Miroku whispered. His lips were nearly against her ear as he pulled her against him, hands working to free her from her bra.

"I—" Her voice caught in her throat. It was hard for her to pull her eyes away from the two. Sango relieved Inuyasha of his shirt. They were both smiling, their clothing becoming less and less with every second. "I'm fine." Both were naked now. Sango broke their kiss, a devious smile on her lips as she slowly sank to her knees, hands running down his smooth chest. Kagome looked away just as Sango sank his erect rod into her waiting mouth.

She could feel the surge of energy as her resolution solidified. The situation was uncomfortable, but it was necessary. Inuyasha was an important man in her life and one she would fight to be with. In time, things would work out. For now… _For now, I just need to enjoy things as they are._

Wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck, she pulled him into a kiss. His body was ridged, surprised by her action. The shock did not last long. Soon, he was kissing her back, his hands moving again. Her tongue fought against his, running against his lips before they broke for breath. The remainder of their clothes fell away as they smashed their lips together, gasping for breaths. Following Sango's lead, she sank down to bring herself before Miroku's cock. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath. Mouth open, she quickly went to work. From the corner of her eye, she could watch Sango's head bobbing quickly, eyes up at Inuyasha as he rested a hand atop her head. His eyes were closed, enjoying the woman's warm mouth around him.

Kagome gave it her best effort, hoping to make up for her lack of experience in this particular area. Her tongue slid along the underside of Miroku's shaft as she moved her head up and down along it. Only a few minutes had passed and her jaw was already hurting. It was difficult to keep the same pace. Releasing him, she rubbed her sore jaw, her other hand running along the slick shaft. Shifting her position slightly, she took him into her mouth once more. Hand still pumping the base, she kept just the tip in her mouth. A popping noise would come as she sucked, slowly pulling away until he slipped out. She ran her tongue along the tip, under and swirling around before repeating. Above her, she could hear his groans.

A higher pitched moan caught her attention. Glancing over, she found Sango against the couch, Inuyasha's head between her legs. His head made small movements, but Sango's blissful expression was the real clue to what he was doing. Her lips quivered, hands running through his platinum hair. "Inuyasha," she moaned softly.

Miroku noticed her wandering attention, taking a step back. She looked up at him, surprised and embarrassed. "Come here," he said, helping her to her feet. He led her to the chair, setting her down. With a grin, he spread her legs.

As Miroku sank from view, she realized that he had set her in a position facing Sango and Inuyasha. His breath tickled her sensitive lips. A quiver ran through her as his tongue pressed against her. She bit her lip, struggling to keep quiet. It was like she was stuck in a horror movie. Unbelievable pleasure ran through her, yet she was forced to watch Inuyasha do the same to Sango who was becoming increasingly vocal. With a cry, her gaze turned over to meet Kagome's. She was beaming, overjoyed by the skill of her partner. _This is happening. This is actually happening!_ A moan escaped Kagome's lips as his tongue probed her, wiggling inside her. Her breaths came in gasps. Her eyes moved away from the other couple and watched Miroku's head slide up and down against her. Nails digging into the arms of the chair, Kagome groaned loudly. Her jaw quivered as Miroku's steady tongue-lashing inched her closer to release. Sango's loud cry surprised her, snapping her from her trance-like state. She watched as her friend shuddered in orgasm. Kagome could feel her own building as she locked eyes with the other woman. She groaned as Sango slowly ran her tongue across her lips.

"Miroku," she gasped as he increased his speed. The volume of her cries increased, marking her approach to climax. Thighs clasping against his face, she squealed his name as she came. Heart pounding in her head, she stared at the ceiling as she gasped for breath. Her entire body seemed to be pulsing. Her mind was still reeling as Miroku pulled himself from her legs grip. The awkwardness she felt was gone, her body craving more despite her recent orgasm. She tilted her head up to find Miroku standing before her, his manhood standing erect before him. She was still disappointed Inuyasha was with Sango, but Miroku was a close second. _Besides, we are just starting. Later…_ She would have her turn with him before the night was over, that she was certain.

A quick glance over to Sango and Inuyasha revealed them switching places. Her attention to the others did not escape Miroku. "Hey," he said, head turning to the others. They both stopped to look at him. "Why don't we move closer?" He gestured to the carpeted floor. "Plenty of room down here."

After some shuffling, both Miroku and Inuyasha laid on their backs. Without a word, both women crawled over their respective partners, positioning themselves over their rigid manhood. As Sango lowered herself onto Inuyasha, Kagome impaled herself on Miroku. Crying out, Sango bucked wildly against Inuyasha, her ponytail whipping against her back. Her hands supported her breasts, keeping them from flopping violently. Head back, she growled and voiced throaty groans as her fingers circled her stiff nipples.

Beside her, Kagome watched them out of the corner of her eye. While not as wild as Sango, she drove herself against Miroku at a vigorous pace. Her voice of passion was much more subdued with faint moans and suppressed cries. Miroku's hands helped balance her as they slid against her skin. A shiver ran up her back as his fingers gently caressed her side, moving up towards her breasts. He rested a hand on each of her breasts, an impossible task on someone like Sango. He gave them both a tender squeeze before sliding her nipples between two fingers. Rolling his hands, he tightened his fingers against her nipples, causing her to yelp.

Sango was loud and passionate as she rode Inuyasha. She loved every second of it and was making sure everyone knew. "Fuck me!" she yelled, head back. "Fuck me Inuyasha!" But while her friend was off in her own little world, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's attention was not on his partner, but rather on her. His gaze bore into her as she made her small whimpers and moans. When their eyes met, a miniscule smile crossed his lips. Her face flushed red, realizing he was watching her with another man – and enjoying it. It was as if her fantasy the night before was coming true.

_Is this what you like? Me with other men? Fine!_ Copying Sango from earlier, Kagome let a smile creep across her face as she ran her tongue seductively over her lips. If he wanted something to watch, she would give him what he wanted. She turned back to Miroku, still smiling. "Come on Miroku," she urged. "Make me cum." Sensing the switch in her, he immediately complied, pulling her down against his upward thrusts. She cried out, competing with Sango for the first time. "Yes Miroku! Yes!" She rolled her hips as she collided against him. Below her, Miroku grunted as he put all his strength into his thrusts. Wearing a wide smile, Kagome tilted back slightly, letting Miroku support her as she let her body's urgings control her movements. She felt lightheaded, heart pounding in excitement as she called out Miroku's name, urging him on, her firm breasts bouncing fiercely before her. She did this knowing Inuyasha was watching. Knowing that at this very moment, he was doing the very same thing to Sango. She knew, and she did not care. At Aya's suggestion, she had done this to find answers about her relationship with Inuyasha. Not only was she finding answers about her feelings for Inuyasha, she was discovering something about herself.

Tossing her hair back, she stared at the ceiling as she cried out. _I love Inuyasha,_ she thought as Miroku erupted inside her. She could feel the warmth of his cum flood out into her, his cock twitching inside her. Gasping for breath, she remained still atop him. Her chest heaved as she turned her head to watch Sango. Her breasts flopped heavily from the force of her drives. High pitched squeals escaped her moist lips as Inuyasha drove into her over and over again.

"I'm going to cum!" she shrieked. "I'm going to cum!" With a loud scream, she shook atop him. Inuyasha was close behind her, grunting as he finished inside her. Sango leaning forward to rest her hands against Inuyasha's chest in support. Kagome had not realized how loud Sango had been until she had fallen quiet. The only sounds now were of the four catching their breaths. With a grin, Kagome wiped the sweat forming on her brow, Miroku growing soft within her. It was amazing how much heat the four had generated. She found Inuyasha looking at her again and her grin widened.

Watching Inuyasha with another woman had not been as devastating as she feared it would be. She was forced to admit that she rather enjoyed it. _I just have to remember that this isn't permanent. _As enjoyable as it was, it did nothing to change her views of the future. Eventually, she would have a proper relationship with Inuyasha. _But there is plenty of time for that later. For now…_ She could not stop beaming as she caught her breath. _I think I'll just enjoy myself._

The house was not quiet long. Only a few minutes passed before Kagome had her wish. On all fours, she moaned as Inuyasha slid into her. He seemed unfazed by the presence of Miroku's cum as he slowly worked himself into her. She cooed in pleasure as he filled her. Sliding out, he paused for a few seconds before hammering himself against her. She grunted as the force pushed against her arms. Her throaty moans were in rhythm with his thrusts. As much as she wished to close her eyes and absorb the feeling of their union, she had her own work to do. Head buried between Sango's legs, she scooted forward slightly to bring her mouth against her friends wet slit. The slightly bitter taste of Inuyasha's cum lingered as she ran her tongue against her friend. Above her, Sango moaned in approval, encouraging Kagome to continue.

It was a challenge. Her jaw hurt and Inuyasha's thrusts behind her drove her against Sango, but she loved every second. She kept her tongue busy, pausing only to hum; vibrating her lips against the other woman's sensitive skin. Sango's passionate cries were reward enough. Behind her, Inuyasha was increasing the speed of his thrusts, making Kagome gasp as he plunged into her. Sango's legs rubbed against her head as her friend squirmed in pleasure. Hands rested atop her head, applying pressure as Sango moaned her name. Watching from the sidelines, Miroku frantically worked to get himself hard again.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, her fidgeting increasing. Kagome knew she was getting close. She picked up the pace, flicking her tongue along her friends clit. Shouts of ecstasy answered her. Thighs smashing against her face, she felt her friend shiver as she came. After a few seconds, she went limp, allowing Kagome to lift her head to the cool air.

With a yelp, she was forcefully turned onto her back. She blinked as Inuyasha appeared above her. "Your turn," he said with a grin as he pushed her legs up, allowing him to move closer. Kagome let out a scream of her own as he brutally pounded into her. She could hear the wet smack as their skin met between her passionate cries. A pair of hands ran over her breasts, Sango's face appearing in the corner of her eye, a smile on her face as she slowly caressed the firm mounds as they were jostled up and down. The slow buildup followed by this forceful attack proved too much. Hands clawing at the floor, she shrieked loudly as her orgasm rocked her. Inuyasha's relentless thrusts did not slow, causing her to desperately gasp for breath. It was like she was in another place, her mind clouded by the pleasure that coursed through her.

She was only vaguely aware when Inuyasha came, his hot seed flowing out to join what remained of Miroku's. The world still seemed to be spinning. Sweat ran from her forehead, a thin sheen covering her nude body. Chest heaving, she stared up at the ceiling, still enjoying the bliss of her climax. She managed a smile as Inuyasha's face appeared above her. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"How was that?" he whispered, wearing his cocky grin.

"Fantastic," she gasped, unable to find a word to properly convey how she felt.

He kissed her again. "I'm glad you liked it," he said as he pulled himself from her. Disappointment followed his absence. Exhausted as she was, she wanted more, she craved it. Inuyasha had other plans however, his attention on Sango who had recovered while watching. Closing her eyes, Kagome focused on catching her breath as Sango's cries once more filled the room.

Kagome was exhausted. The four had collapsed, spent, after hours of vigorous activity. She was surprised they had managed to go as long as they had. If not for Inuyasha's boundless energy, it probably would have. _Poor Miroku…_ He had been willing, but there was no way a human could stand against the stamina of a demon, even a half. Most of the night had been Inuyasha switching between her and Sango with Miroku jumping in every chance he got.

Tangled in the mix of limbs of the others, Kagome closed her eyes. Around her, she could hear their heavy breathing. She felt gross from the sweat and cum but was far too drained to get a shower. Already, she could tell she would be sore tomorrow. Despite the soreness, she was satisfied. There were no lingering doubts or guilt, only satisfaction. With a small smile, she drifted to sleep.

**Wow, it's been awhile. Hope this chapter is on par with the others. It's hard getting back into the groove after a long break.**

**My inspiration for this comes mostly from my previous story Kagome's Secret Buttons and a lot of 'what if' questions. How I came up with KSB is a mystery. I have no idea what compelled me to write that.**


	12. Kagome's Debt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.

Lemon warning.

*******************

Kagome awoke slowly. Her arm felt like it weighted a ton as she reached up to rub her eyes. With a yawn, she stretched her arms above her. She tilted her head to the side, wincing from the cramp in her neck. The floor had not been the best place to sleep for the night, but she had been too exhausted to care. Remembering last night brought heat to her face. It turned out not to be the terrible ordeal she imagined it would be. It might have been worse if it had been a couple other than Sango and Miroku. They made it much easier for her to relax and enjoy herself.

Her arms quickly moved down to cover her bare chest, the cold air assaulting her exposed skin. By clumping up, the four had managed to keep warm – or the three of them at least. Confused, Kagome glanced around, trying to find Inuyasha. _He was here when I fell asleep._ She closed her eyes, trying to listen for any signs of movement somewhere else in the house. Only silence answered her.

Careful not to wake the others she climbed to her feet, ignoring the cold rush as she stood. Her legs were stiff and she could feel a faint soreness between them from last night's activities. She felt grimy from the dried cum along her inner thighs and dried sweat. She undoubtedly smelled as well. It was all secondary to finding Inuyasha. Stepping over the faint breaths of Miroku, she was headed towards the kitchen when a piece of paper caught her attention. It was sitting on the table in such a way that she would catch sight of it as she passed. Holding the paper close to her face, she squinted to read the carefully constructed script in the dim light.

_Kagome,_

_Sorry to leave without saying anything, but you looked too peaceful to wake. Something came up at work and I have to catch the first flight to Hong Kong. I shouldn't be more than a few days._

_ -Inuyasha_

Her shoulder sagged. She was going to suggest they spend the day together – to do something normal couples did. It would be a proper date, one she always expected a relationship to have. Something lighthearted like shopping at stores with that had price tags or eating at places with foods she could pronounce. _I guess it can't be helped._ She suppressed the urge to sigh, moving the letter away from her face. She caught more writing towards the bottom. Quickly, she brought it into focus.

_P.S. Last night was amazing. When I get back, let's do something; just the two of us._

Her heart leapt at the final line. _He was thinking the same thing I was!_ It would be postponed a few days, but she could wait. A shiver ran down her back as her body reminded her how exposed she was to the cold air. Still clutching the letter, she quickly made for the stairs. Her body craved the hot water the shower promised, her mind already wondering what they would do when he returned.

Kagome had just finished rinsing the grim off her body when she felt the door open. Her hands automatically turned the nob hotter as cold air from outside rushed in. The door closed and the intruder cleared their throat. Minus the noise of the shower, she could hear a faint rustling before the sound of someone peeing erupted.

"Miroku, is that you?" she asked, peeling the curtain aside to peek her head out. She had a clear view of his backside as he stood before the toilet.

"Ah, Kagome! I was wondering who was in this one." He glanced back over his shoulder to catch her eye before turning his attention back on aiming. "So Sango is in the other." He paused a few heartbeats. "With Inuyasha I presume?"

"Inuyasha left," she said as she let the curtain fall back into place. She ran her hands down her body, enjoying the hot water against her skin. "Something came up at work."

"I see." The toilet roared as it flushed. "Room for one more in there?"

Kagome pulled the curtain aside, allowing him to slide in. It was a tight fit for two, but they managed. The stream was too narrow for two people, so they took turns – shifting to allow the other access to the water. They were in near constant contact with each other, one part of them touching the other. Hands roamed each other's bodies, grabbing hold to keep balance and to avoid the cold tile wall. Wordlessly, they passed the soap to one another, taking turns to cleaning each other. Soap trailed lazily down their bodies as their hands worked. Kagome noticed that she was exciting a very specific area of Miroku.

"After last night, I'm surprised you have any energy left," she said with a nod towards his erection.

He shrugged. "I must be cursed with boundless energy – for a human," he added. Kagome grinned. Inuyasha had been the one who eventually exhausted the girls, but Miroku did his fair share.

"Well I guess we can't leave you like that…" she said in a low voice, her hands trailing down his chest.

After a few minutes of awkward maneuvering, the two found a comfortable spot. Cries drowning out the sound of the shower, Kagome closed her eyes – focusing on the contrast between the heat of the water and body smashed against her and the cold touch of the tile behind. Her last thought before the pleasure overtook her was how the shower did not seem so cramped anymore.

Refreshed from the shower and more than a little sore, Kagome walked down the stairs to find Sango eating a bowl of cereal, a cup of coffee steaming beside it. She was glancing over the day's newspaper as she crunched noisily on the sugary balls.

"I thought you two would have had enough after last night," she said, lowering the paper. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to find Miroku was following close behind.

"You heard?" Kagome said, face reddening slightly. _God, why am I blushing?_ Being conscious of it only made the embarrassment worse.

"Kind of hard not too…" Before the two could say anything, she continued. "Where's Inuyasha by the way? I didn't see him when I woke up so I figured he was with you."

Kagome moved over to the table, leaning against the back of a chair. "Something came up and he had to go."

"That sucks," Miroku said as he walked past them into the kitchen. He sounded anything but disappointed.

"I didn't know you cared," Sango said with a roll of her eyes. She turned her attention back to Kagome. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Until now, Kagome's thoughts had wandered.

"You seem a little… I don't know…"

She smiled, stretching her arms above her head. "Just thinking is all."

"Oh? About what?"

"What Inuyasha and I are going to do when he gets back."

"I see." She was silent for a few seconds. "So… I take it you're not having any regrets?"

"Afraid I would?"

"A little." Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a lot."

"Don't worry. It was fun. Zero regrets."

Sango smiled. "Fun enough to do again?"

"Absolutely," she answered without a moment of hesitation. It _had_ been fun despite the beginning awkwardness. _It's not like I'm going to be doing this forever._ She was about to say more when a loud clatter followed by a string of curses resonated from the kitchen. Sighing, she headed for the kitchen. "I better get in there before Miroku burns our house down…"

"Did you enjoy your night Sir?"

Inuyasha looked up from his tablet computer at the sound of Myoga's voice. He could see the driver's eyes watching him from the rearview mirror as they sat in traffic. Inuyasha had known the kindly old demon his entire life and trusted him with his life.

"Yes I did," he said, turning his eyes back on the small screen resting on his lap. Even after the brief distraction, he was still having trouble focusing on what was on it. His body may have left Kagome's house, but his mind had not. Something was irritating him, but he could not pinpoint what it was. Last night had been amazing and it actually surprised him. Something that should have been routine, almost boring, had turned out to be one of the best nights of his life – a huge feat considering how fantastic past nights had been. _It's all because of Kagome._ The woman was parasite. She was consuming him. The more time he was with her, the closer he was drawn. The closer he became the more dependent he became. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. _Shit, is this what love feels like?_

"I'm glad. You seem happier than I've seen you in a long time," Myoga continued, oblivious to his thoughts.

Inuyasha looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yes Sir. I believe Kagome has been a very positive influence on you." Having served his family for nearly his entire life, Inuyasha trusted Myoga with everything – including everything with Kagome.

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. _She's been an influence all right._ He knew he had changed since meeting Kagome – one of the biggest being the decrease of visits to the club. It did not satisfy him like it once did. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, leaning back in the leather of the limo. He was too preoccupied by the nagging feeling to work. Images of Kagome and Sango filled his mind as he replayed moments from last night. Gradually, Sango began to fade away as the nude Kagome swelled in his mind. One moment in particular seemed to grab him. It was the image of her atop Miroku. She had a concentrated look about her, almost reluctant. She had seemed confused as to whether she was supposed to be enjoying herself or not. He wanted to give her a smile, to encourage her but had stopped before it fully formed.

He opened his eyes as realization struck. _That_ was what had been bugging him. _I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe it!_ He was jealous! Him! _Jealous!_ He was pissed off at how easily Miroku freed Kagome. It pissed him off that he never managed to bust down the cage that held the wild side of Kagome he loved so much. He remembered how easily she flipped when she was with Miroku. It had been like a switch being thrown. One moment she was hesitant, torn between the pleasure she was feeling and the guilt caused by her old-fashioned ideal of a proper monogamous relationship, the next she was screaming for her friend's lover to make her cum. It was a see-saw too. She seemed more reserved with him, even when Sango was with them yet when she was with another man…

_Why?_ _Why can't I make her lose herself like that?_ It frustrated him to no end. Nothing he thought of could explain it. He knew he was superior to everyone else – so why did it never happen with him? He was used to getting everything he wanted with little effort. With tougher things, he could always think of a plan to achieve it. For this… he was at a loss.

"Something the matter Sir?" Myoga asked, the limo moving once more.

"Yes."

"Anything I can do to help Sir?"

"Can you make me fall out of love?"

He could see Myoga smiling. "Sorry Sir, I can't help with that one."

"So you actually did it," Aya said with a broad smile. Kagome nodded, taking a deep breath as she repositioned herself on the bed. Her throat was scratchy from the long talk explaining the events that had transpired between the four three days ago. She had not been expecting to give such a detailed account of the night, but Aya had pushed for it, taking delight in Kagome's sexual tales. On the other hotel bed, Shinji snored softly, exhausted after two vigorous rounds with his youthful partner and wife.

"Judging by what you've told me, I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear. I was a little worried things would end poorly."

Kagome had a small smile as she spoke. "You weren't the only one."

"So what's your plan now?"

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Where do you see your relationship with Inuyasha going?" Kagome was silent, retreating inward to contemplate. Aya mistook the silence for confusion. "You've been seeing him for several months. I know that it started as something fun, but things have become quite serious between you two, haven't they?"

Kagome nodded. "I think I love him."

"Think?" Aya asked with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, I _do_ love him."

"There you go."

She shifted uncomfortably in place. "It still doesn't seem completely right though. How can I say I love him yet still sleep with other people?"

"I love Shinji just as much now as I did when we had a traditional marriage. Sex doesn't equate love and vice versa."

Kagome was silent for a moment, thinking on her friends words. Her heart was thudding against her chest as she met Aya's eyes. "Where do you see my relationship with him going?"

Aya crossed her arms under her breasts, lifting them slightly. She made a faint humming noise as she thought. "I've never met him, so that makes it more difficult to answer. From what you've told me about him…" Kagome leaned forward slightly. "I honestly don't see it reaching marriage." She continued quickly at the sight of Kagome's disappointed face. "But marriage doesn't automatically mean a happy and productive relationship. There are countless couples who chose not to get married and are perfectly happy – some even more than married couples."

"I know but…" She took a deep breath. It was hard hearing her fears confirmed by another. "There is the problem of my mother."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She has more… traditional… views." Her cheeks darkened slightly. "She still believes I'm a virgin."

Aya was shocked. "A beautiful woman like yourself? At your age? Not to mention you having a boyfriend…"

"Yeah…" Kagome said, rubbing her arm as she looked towards the bedding. "She may not know about Inuyasha."

"You haven't told her?"

"Told her?" Kagome said with a chuckle. "What was I supposed to tell her? 'Hey Mom! This here is my fuck buddy Inuyasha!'" She had a brief mental image of her mom growing pale and fainting. "I'd be disowned. Or killed. Probably both."

"You're her daughter. I'm sure she'd understand."

Kagome was shaking her head. "No. I know exactly how she would act." By her downtrodden expression, Aya realized she was skirting a sore subject.

"But it's not like that anymore, is it?" she said, quickly trying to backpedal.

"True but… if our relationship has no chance of reaching marriage…"

"Going out with a man doesn't mean you have to marry him." She reached out to rest her hand on Kagome's.

"I know that, but I really like things as they are. Telling her that I have a boyfriend will put pressure on me and him both. Not now, but in the future." Her skin began to prickle as the A/C kicked on, wafting chill air through the room. "If we are still together three, four years later… there will be a huge pressure from my mom to get married. That's the last thing I want, trust me."

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

With a heavy sigh, she nodded, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "I know." There were other reasons she was afraid of telling her mother. She would undoubtedly be ecstatic about her finding a boyfriend – but a demon? Even if he was only half, demons had a bad reputation in her small hometown. She never found out where her mother stood on that particular subject and did not care to find out. _But she would love Inuyasha if she gave him a chance._ On the surface, Inuyasha was her mother's vision of the perfect husband for her daughter. He was intelligent, charming, handsome, and rich. Maybe that was enough to cancel out his half demon heritage, but nothing could forgive his promiscuity in the eyes of her mother. _Not that we would ever tell her._ Still, the risk of a slip of tongue would be ever present.

"You'll be fine," she said, giving her hand a reassuring tap.

Kagome looked up quickly as a thought popped into existence. "Do you think I am the type of person to get married?" The question was as shocking to her as it was to Aya. Ever since things got serious with Inuyasha, she had always been focusing on him as the potential problem in the relationship. Never before had she thought of herself as holding things back.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if I would be okay with a married life." The anxiety was making her sick. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she wished to remain ignorant. "I'm constantly talking about Inuyasha having partners on the side, but I haven't exactly been monogamous," she said, giving a quick glance over to the slumbering Shinji. "I've always imagined myself getting married… but is it really right for me?"

Aya was silent for a long time. "I… I don't think I can answer that."

Kagome looked down at her open palms that rested against her legs. "I can't help but worry. If things don't work out with Inuyasha…" She felt her throat tighten. "After all I've done… All the men I've been with…"

Aya's hand tightened around Kagome's bringing her head up to stare into the older woman's eyes. "Don't worry about that. None of that matters. Right now, things _are_ working. Right?" Kagome nodded. "See? There is no reason to ask 'what-if' questions." She smiled warmly. "Besides, a beautiful woman like you doesn't have to worry about becoming a lonely old spinster."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

The heavy atmosphere cleared as the two shifted to a more lighthearted conversation topic: Miroku. It was a mystery how his name came up, but Kagome was more than happy to move away from the oppressive topics from before. After a quick break to grab water from the small miniature fridge, she was back to telling stories of her and Miroku. Aya especially relished her retelling of the night after the four's party, becoming visually aroused. With a devious smile, Kagome scooted across the bed to sit beside her. While it helped combat the cold air, she did it for another reason. With certain flair of embellishment, she told how Sango watched from the other side of the bed as her boyfriend screwed her best friend, even going so far as to urge him on. At the same time, her hand ran against the older woman's slit. She had noticed that the woman had an affinity to these sorts of stories.

She went position to position, telling all the ways Miroku had her in as much vulgar detail as she could. Beside her, Aya gasped, her head tipped back, eyes closed. By the end, none of what she was saying was true, but the truth did not matter anymore. Aya was close, her faint moans bringing a smile to Kagome's face. She finished the moment the story did, brought over the edge as the imaginary Miroku emptied himself into Kagome while his girlfriend watch encouragingly.

Gasping, Aya collapsed back onto the bed. She rolled her head to the side to stare up at Kagome. "You didn't have to do that," she said, out of breath.

"I know," Kagome said, running her wet fingers over her lips. "But I wanted too."

The older woman started laughing, causing Kagome to stare at her in bewilderment. "In all my years, I never expected to be this intimate with a woman." She stared up at the ceiling above. "Life loves to throw its curveballs, doesn't it?"

Kagome could not help but smile at the woman's laughter. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

Leaving the hotel, Kagome fished her phone from her jean pocket. The small screen showed she had a message. Flipping it open, her eyes darted over the message from Inuyasha.

_Sorry, this is taking longer than I thought it would._

She smiled and began typing out a reply. She was in the process of putting the phone back when it buzzed. It was rare of him to get back to her so quickly.

_What are you doing now?_

Her chest seemed to tighten. She glanced back at the hotel, Shinji and Aya were still inside. Guilt washed over her. Heart racing, she typed out her message.

_Leaving a hotel._

A pause.

_Having fun without me? :) Naughty girl._

Relaxing, she ran her fingers across the keys. _He doesn't seem mad…_ Now that she thought more on it, it was ridiculous of her to worry.

_You know it._

_Who with? Anyone I know?_

Kagome hesitated. This was the first real time Inuyasha was showing a real interest who she was with. _Or am I just imagining it?_

_Aya and her husband._

There was no reason for her to hide it. One of the strong points of their relationship was the openness of it – communication wise that is. There was no reason to hide anything when sleeping with other people was a part of the relationship.

_The old couple?_

She could almost hear his judgmental tone.

_They aren't that old. Besides, I like them, especially Aya._

She leaned against the outside wall of the hotel as she waited for his response.

_Anything I have to be worried about?_

She had to pause for a moment. It was difficult to discern intent when you could not hear the tone of voice. _He's just teasing me…_

_Maybe…_ _:P So what about you? How's Hong Kong? Awake all night with the pretty ladies?_

A long pause followed. Her heart was starting to beat faster. She was trying to keep it lighthearted, but she could not help but dread hearing about his bed companions. _God I'm such a hypocrite._ Here she was having fun with people and she was getting jealous of the idea of Inuyasha doing the same.

_Ha! I wish! It sucks. So much work to do. Hopefully I won't be longer than a few more days. (Fingers crossed) When I get back though… be prepared. I'm going to need a thorough workout._

She felt a mix of emotions as she tapped away. There was the guilt for spending most of the past few days in bed while he worked. Joy in the knowledge that he was sleeping alone. Excitement for the promise of his return home…

_Uh-oh. You do know I need to be able to walk right?_ She paused, eyes staring down at the black text, finger hovering over the send. _Maybe I should invite Sango to come along too. I may need the help. :O_

Before she could change her mind, she jammed her finger down on the send button. The seconds were agonizing, her heart thudding regularly against her chest.

_I think you'll manage fine._ _Besides, we made plans to just be the two of us, remember?_

She felt lightheaded. Inuyasha was turning down the opportunity for a threesome – for her! She was so happy, she felt the burn of tears. Blinking them back, she quickly typed her reply.

_I remember. :) Looking forward to it!_

He replied back a few seconds before she finished typing.

_Well, I have to get back to work. I'll let you know when I find out when I'll be coming back. Until then… love you._

Her eyes focused on the last two words, heart racing. Snapping her phone closed, she held it against her chest as her head rested against the hard wall of the hotel. Aya was right. There was no point in worrying. Things were going great. With perkiness in her step, she headed for home.

Sango let out a long sigh, her head falling to rest against her arm. "Only a week left before classes start again."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "I try not to think about that."

"I'm trying my best not to." Her eyes flicked up to rest on Kagome who was currently fiddling with her hair. "Getting ready for work?"

"Yep," Kagome said, rolling her body side to side, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. "What do you think?" she asked, eyeing the Sango in the mirror. "Ponytail or leave it loose?"

"Honestly? Loose. It goes better with the outfit."

Kagome sighed, releasing her hair, allowing it to collapse around her. "I hate this," she said, gesturing to her outfit. "It's embarrassing and uncomfortable."

"It's sexy though."

Cupping her breasts through the red fabric of her halter top, she rotated side to side again to see different angles of herself. She decided against going the cleavage route most of her coworkers used, instead choosing a top that hooked around her neck. She was frowning as she examined herself. "This top makes my breasts look small…"

"Your breasts _are_ small," Sango said, sitting up.

"Wow, thanks," Kagome said, releasing her breasts.

"That doesn't mean you're not sexy as hell."

Kagome turned, resting her hands against her hips as she checked out the gentle swell of her ass. She wore these particular jeans nearly every weekend, but she still was not used to how low they sat on her. It was annoying to fight the urge to pull them up. _Not that they could fall down with how tight they are._ Going through the motions, she did the finishing touches.

"Any word from Inuyasha on when he'll be back?" Sango asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Kagome said, instantly downcast. The few days was turning into a week. He was texting her in his free time, which was not nearly enough.

Sango sighed again. "I hope he makes it back before school starts again." Kagome did not need to ask why she was so keen on his return. The three had discussed having another meeting last night in bed.

"Me too," Kagome said. While she might be pushing it, she was hoping to stay a few nights over at Inuyasha's place. Once school started it would be impossible.

Sango started to say something when Kagome's phone chirped. Frowning, she walked over to the counter where it rested and glanced at the caller ID. _Kouga?_

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" His voice was just gushing with delight.

"I'm getting ready to leave now—"

"Ah! About that!" he said, interrupting her. "Remember when you called off?"

Kagome had to think back. "Yes…" she started.

"We made an agreement."

She racked her brain, trying to remember. "I'm sorry, I don't quite remember—"

"I told you a few gentlemen were interested in some… alone time. Remember?"

"Ah, right," she said, voice lowering as the memory surfaced.

"Well, I believe it is time I cashed in on that."

It took Kagome a second to realize what he was saying. "Wait, _tonight?_" In front of her, Sango tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes. You see, one of the interested members is often out on business. He is only in town for a few days and was quite insistent. The others are in agreement as well – seeing as you haven't been downstairs in quite some time."

Kagome's heart was pounding as she leaned back on the counter for support. When she made the deal, it did not seem like that big of a deal. Then, she had been going to the club regularly. Things had changed since then. She was spending more time with Inuyasha. She was comfortable now. Miroku and Sango were her friends, Inuyasha her boyfriend, and Aya and Shinji were close. It was nice knowing her partners names. Now that it was time to pay up… "Others?" she said, voice shaky.

"Only six."

"Six," she repeated, deadpan.

"You will, of course, be compensated for this. Twelve hundred dollars."

"I'm being paid for this?"

"This isn't the first time I've set something like this up. I always give twenty percent to the women participating."

Kagome did a quick calculation. _That means each man is paying a thousand dollars…_ She was debating whether to be flattered or disgusted. The idea of being paid for sex left an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. _I never should have agreed to do it._

"I take it this is something I can't get out of."

There was a brief moment of silence. "I won't force you, but I would be extremely… disappointed…"

His tone sent a prickly chill down her spine. Her intuition was telling her this was the lessor of two evils. "I'll do it."

"Great!"

"But can I bring someone?" she continued. More silence followed. "It would make me a lot more comfortable."

"Is it a man?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I guess I could allow it; however, you must not allow anyone else to know he didn't pay and please focus on the paying guests first."

"Okay." She felt a little better. _If Miroku is there with me…_ She spent a few seconds wondering if she would have asked Inuyasha to go if he was there.

"They will all be here at eleven."

"I'll be there," she said before flicking her phone closed. Sighing, she let her arm fall limp against her side.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"It was Kouga. I made a deal with him awhile back."

Sango made a face. "Ouch. Never make a deal with him."

"Yeah, I wish I knew that then."

"So… what is it?" Kagome quickly brought her up to speed. She was nodding when Kagome finished. "I take it you're going to ask Miroku to go with you?"

"Is that okay?" She was afraid her friend would say no.

"If he wants to go, he's free to."

"Free to do what?" he asked, appearing at the door.

The girls jumped at his voice. "Jesus, are you some sort of demon?" Sango asked, clasping her hand against her chest. "I just say your name and you appear."

"I can sense your overwhelming love for me and it calls me to you." She rolled her eyes at his dramatic tone. "But anyways, what's up?" he asked, looking towards Kagome.

"Kagome's going to go fuck six guys. Want to join them?"

"Wow Sango, thanks for that elegant explanation," she said, crossing her arms. Sango gave her a slight bow.

"You serious?" Miroku asked, eyes wide.

"Unfortunately."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"I'm more or less being forced to do it."

"And she's getting paid to do it," Sango added.

"I wish _I_ got paid."

Kagome sighed. "It just doesn't feel right."

"You've done it twice before."

"Yeah… but that was a while ago." She tightened her arms around her chest. "Not to mention the whole 'being paid to have sex.' It makes me feel like I'm a prostitute or something."

"Are you going to do it?" Sango said, suddenly serious. "I'm sure Kouga would understand…"

"I said I would do it," she said standing up.

"I'll go too."

Sango turned to Miroku, her mouth twisted in a frown. "I wish you would join mine."

He scrunched his nose. "I don't like seeing you with that many guys at once."

Sango's attention was back on Kagome. "You going to tell Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

Kagome looked down at her phone, throat tightening. "I probably should…" In silence, she opened her phone and began composing her message. After deleting and rewording it a dozen times, she finally hit send. "Now I just need to wait—" The phone buzzed. She felt lightheaded as she forced herself to look at the message

_Sounds like you're really having fun. How many guys?_

She almost laughed at herself. _I should have known. What was I expecting him to say? 'Don't do it?'_ She stared at the screen a long time. _Maybe I was…_

_Seven._

She avoided mention of Miroku.

_You'll have to tell me about it when I get back. Have fun!_

She snapped the phone closed.

"That was quick," Sango said. "What'd he say?"

She hooked her thumbs in her jean pockets. "He told me to have fun."

It was like she had gone crazy. She was surrounded by a nonstop orgy of debauchery. The fear and unease had long since faded. She had lost herself in the strapping men that encircled her. She laughed as they manhandled her, passing her from one man to the next. She smiled as they drove themselves into her. Her bare skin was slick with sweat, the heat from so many bodies packed against her nearly unbearable. Every so often, she would catch sight of Miroku as he had a turn. They had all introduced themselves, but she had since forgotten most of them.

Instinct controlled her, wild, free, and uncaring. Nothing mattered but pleasure. On her knees, she was sandwiched between two men. Behind her, a man was vigorously thrusting against her ass. She was rocked forward and back from the countering force of the man pounding himself into her slick pussy. Moaning, her tongue ran along Miroku's cock. Her face already had several gobs of white cum running down her cheek and smeared around her mouth. Her hands worked furiously to pleasure two other men. Covered by darkness the dim lighting offered, the remaining two men rested, trying desperately to regain their erections.

"Kagome!" a man grunted. The bed rocked slowly as the man to her right shifted position. She could feel his cock pulse as he came. Warm liquid splattered against her shoulder.

"She almost looks like how I first met her," the man behind her said, reaching around her to cup her breasts. She moaned against Miroku's cock as his fingers pulled gently at her nipples.

"She looks even better covered in cum," another said. There were mumbled agreements all around her.

"God what I wouldn't give to go bareback just once…"

"Absolutely not," she heard Miroku say. He sounded distant. "You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, I was just saying what everyone's thinking…"

The man in front of her grunted, making a face as he came.

"Come on, come on! My turn!" She lost her grip on the man standing to her left as he pushed the man in front of her away. Hands quivering, he rolled a condom over his stiff pole. "Hold still for a second while I get it in," he said to the man behind her.

Her moan was muffled by Miroku's cock as he pushed his way inside her. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. In seconds, they were moving again.

"Jesus, she's insatiable!"

"Kagome, I'm going to cum." She almost missed Miroku's warning. A few measly bursts hit the side of her mouth. With her hands free, she gripped the base of his cock, bobbing her head against the tip as she milked the remaining drops from his shrinking cock.

Releasing his cock, she met his eyes. Holding her tongue out, she showed him the cum that rested atop it. Pulling it back inside, she made a show of swallowing it. Slowly, she ran her tongue across her lips. Spent, Miroku stepped off the bed to sit on one of the chairs to catch his breath and watch the others. With her mouth free, Kagome's moans filled the air, mixing with the wet slapping noise as the two men's skin met hers.

Neither lasted long. She gasped as the man behind her pulled out, his cum splattering on her ass and lower back. The man in front pulled out a few seconds later. Ripping his condom off, he pumped his shaft furiously, standing as he did it. Kagome opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out in anticipation. Like the others, only a few pathetic spurts landed against her nose and lips. Gasping for air, she ran her tongue along her lips and swallowed what she managed to collect.

She collapsed back against the bed, chest rising and falling. She had no idea how many times she had cum. Despite being thoroughly exhausted, she craved more. _I can't believe I forgot how much fun this was!_ She had gotten used to her core group of friends, completely forgetting the wild, forbidden rush that the club offered.

Catching her breath, she propped herself up on her elbows, looking around at the men. She wore a dazzling smile that could enrapture any man. "Anyone ready for more?"

**Busy, busy, busy! I hope this chapter was better than the last one. One more chapter and I think I'm going to start the arc that would have originally ended the story. It's a crazy arc, but probably a predictable once I start setting things up. Hopefully I can make it interesting.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated! I love reading them and they increase my desire to write.**


	13. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Lemon warning.

*******************

Kagome had trouble staying awake through her shower, her head bobbing as the jets of water struck her skin. Her throat and body throbbed, but it was a pleasant soreness. With her eyes closed, her hands went through her hair, making sure it was clean. There had been a few mishaps where poor aim had planted cum on her hair rather than her face.

Shutting the water off, she grudgingly forced herself out of the shower, drying herself as quickly as she could. Right now, all she could think of was the warm bed that awaited her at home. Outside, she could hear the dull thud of music. It was just after midnight, meaning the club would be as packed as ever.

Once she was fully dressed, she pulled her damp hair back and glanced at herself in the mirror. She sighed, pulling a few strands of hair back behind her ear. _I did it again._ She was angry at herself. When she was talking to Kouga, the thought of being with so many men disgusted her. She was not supposed to enjoy it. The memories were still fresh in her mind. Crossing her arms, she continued to watch the mirror, judging the foreign woman that stared back. _Things weren't supposed to turn out this way._ There was a point where she fulfilled her duty, a time where she could have quit without angering anyone. Instead, she waited for them to recover. Worse, she encouraged them to continue, edging them past the point where they would have naturally stopped.

_What kind of woman have I become?_ It was frightening to think about how much she had changed. Not even a year ago, she had nearly zero sexual experience. Today, she could not remember the names of most of the people she slept with. To make matters worse, she was screwing her best friend's boyfriend more than her own. That was the part that stung most. _It's not even my fault. If he wasn't so busy…_ She stopped herself from making any more excuses. The problem did not reside solely with Inuyasha. If she had even an ounce of self-control, a lot of her problems could be solved.

Opening the door, she exited the employee shower to find Miroku leaning against the wall, waiting. "Ready?" he shouted, his voice almost drowned out by the music.

"Yeah," she called back. They walked in silence, her following close behind as they left the employee area and entered the main area of the club. People jammed themselves into every corner they possibly could. As they pushed themselves through the crowd, Kagome looked around. Everyone seemed to be having a blast. Drinks were everywhere as people danced the best they could in such crowded conditions. Several people were obviously high on something. In the dark areas, Kagome caught sight of people having sex. She almost laughed aloud at herself. Seeing the drunk/high people hump wildly against each other, her first thought had been one of revulsion. It was stupid. Her, who had just finished fucked seven guys, being disgusted by a few mostly clothed drunk people getting their rocks off.

Outside the club was blissful silence, the night air cool against her skin. Two muscled bouncers stood by the door, making sure no one in line tried to cut. By this time, it was doubtful any of them would get in. Still, they stood patiently, hoping for their chance to get in.

Kagome slid into the passenger seat of Miroku's car. The engine shuddered to life and Miroku silently began the trip home. There was an awkward air that hung around them. As exhausted as Kagome was, she was wide awake. Her hand ran along the strap of her seatbelt as she struggled to think of something to say – anything to break the awkward silence.

"So uh… how was it?" she asked dumbly. She instantly regretted her words. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about with him.

He smiled, his eyes never leaving the road. "It was fun. You were fantastic by the way."

"Thanks," she said, not really wanting to be complimented for that particular ability. _Yet I met Inuyasha doing it._ She had a brief daydream about a possible future with Inuyasha – one where Kagome was trying to explain to a child how their parents met. It was an awkward few seconds.

He spared a quick glance over at her. "It seemed like you really enjoyed it."

"I did." Her eyes flicked over towards him. He seemed surprised. "What?"

"I wasn't expecting you to answer so… honestly. Earlier, you seemed to hate the idea of going."

"I guess I forgot what it was like."

"Are you going to do anymore?"

She shrugged. "No."

"Really?"

"I have a boyfriend now," she said, keeping her eyes forward.

"So? It didn't sound like Inuyasha cared when you told him."

He had meant no ill will in his words, but they stung her just the same. "Well _I_ care."

"What if he suggests one?"

That gave her pause. _Would he do that?_ She found herself shaking her head. "No, he wouldn't ask that."

"How do you know?"

"That's just how I feel."

"But if he did—"

"What's with all these questions?" she asked, noticing that everything was directed at her.

He shrugged. "Just making conversation is all." There was silence for a few blocks. "So if he did…"

She sighed, propping her head against her arm as she leaned against the door. "I don't know. I guess it would depend on how I felt at that particular time." She was actually surprised when he was quiet. "What?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just realizing how much you've changed. The Kagome I first met… well, let's just say I would never be having this conversation with her."

Her gut was suddenly in a knot. "Which one do you prefer?"

"The you now of course." _Of course._ She was stupid to ask, but she needed to anyway. "When we first met I didn't think I would like you."

"You didn't?" She was shocked at the revelation. In her mind, she thought they actually got along pretty well.

He smiled sheepishly, a rare blush forming. "Well, you were a little preachy."

An eyebrow went up. "Preachy?"

"Yeah. You seemed to look down on Sango and I having an open relationship."

She pressed herself back into her seat, arms crossed. "You can thank my mom for that."

His smile widened. "But I think you turned out okay. Better than okay in fact."

"Well, if you're the one saying it…"

The conversation turned more lighthearted the closer they got to her house. When he parked the car against the curb, they were both laughing at one of his high school stories. They were still chuckling when they entered the house. Sighing, Kagome flipped on the lights, wondering why they were off in the first place. _Sango doesn't normally go to bed this early…_

"Hear that?" Miroku asked, turning his head.

Kagome concentrated, trying to listen for something out of the ordinary. It did not take her long to pick up what he was hearing. "Sounds like Sango has a guest over."

Miroku's expression never changed. "Sounds like it. We should probably leave them alone." He looked over at her. "Mind if I crash in your bed? It's a lot more comfortable than the couch."

Her eyes narrowed. "As long as you agree to sleep."

He held his hands out in front of him. "I don't think I could do anything – even if I wanted to. You thoroughly exhausted me."

Kagome jerked her head towards the stairs. "Well come on then."

As they ascended the stairs, Sango's moans grew more defined. Despite being completely saturated in sex not over an hour ago, Kagome felt herself becoming aroused by the woman's lustful cries. _Jesus Kagome, can you not get wet over every little erotic thing?_ She glanced back at Miroku, a grin on her face. "Sounds like she's really enjoying herself."

"No kidding." He followed her to the top of the stairs. "Wanna take a peek?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"We should give them some privacy."

"Come on, where's the fun in that?"

Sighing, Kagome continued towards her room. It seemed that Sango did not care about them coming home before she finished. The door was wide open. Despite her words, Kagome could not help a quick peek as she passed. Her friend was on all fours, her breasts swaying below her.

The man seemed surprised by Kagome's appearance at the door, freezing in horror.

"Don't mind them," Sango gasped, annoyed at the interruption. "She's just my roommate."

Kagome gave a slight bow with her head before darting towards her room. Miroku followed at a slower pace, nodding as he walked by. Sango's passionate cries resumed.

"She could do better," Miroku said, closing the door behind him.

He didn't seem her type," Kagome said in agreement. She peeled off her top and tossed it over towards the closet. She would do laundry later. Right now, she just wanted sleep.

"Ha, I don't know if she has a type anymore." He pulled off his shirt. "You do know she left the door open so we could see right?"

"Or maybe she didn't expect us to be back so soon." Clad only in her underwear, she moved to the bed.

Miroku shrugged. Kagome had already snuggled under the covers when he climbed in. "Night," he said.

"Night," she replied. Finally in bed, she was sleep shortly after closing her eyes.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch, doing the time conversion in his head. _Kagome should be at the club around now._ His mind wandered, crafting lewd images of Kagome in multiple positions with different men. He suppressed them, clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat. His fingers automatically drummed against the armrest, knowing there was nothing he could do to make the plane go faster.

_Why am I so anxious?_ He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to force himself to relax. He was the one who told her to have fun and, knowing her, she would. _I should have told her to wait until I got back._ He had no interest in joining her, but with him there, he might have been able to construct an excuse to make her change her mind.

His fingers froze in place. _Would she not do it if I asked her not to?_ She was as free to pursue sexual encounters as he was. It was what they had both agreed to when they started going out. _But things have changed now._ Now, they were actually going out. His grand experiment had led to a serious relationship; one where he was actually using the 'L' word – a dangerous precedent.

His irritation now was proof of how serious things had become.

Inuyasha pulled his phone out. Digging through his text messages, he found Kagome's.

_Hey. Kouga offered me a private room at the club so I can entertain a few fans of mine. I haven't been there in a while so I was thinking I should go._

He reread it a dozen times, dissecting it in his mind. Countless possibilities ran through his mind, the loudest being one of reluctance. No matter how many times he read it, he always ended up feeling like she wanted him to tell her no. _But that's wishful thinking._ This would be her third time. He had already warmed her up to the idea of having multiple sexual partners and the night before he left, he had pushed her even farther: both having sex in front of him and watching him have sex with another person. She was a different person now than she had been when they first met. Kagome had become the person he dreamed she would be, the person he had been pushing her to become.

But she was not the only one who changed, and that was the problem. What he wanted then, he did not want now. He was rather attached to the more intimate setting Kagome offered him. The large crowd, the annoying music, and the mindless sex the club offered did not appeal to him the way it had before Kagome. Inuyasha was confident he could go without it completely now. He had a blast with just Sango and Kagome. Granted, Miroku was there too, but he could live with that.

He spent a fair amount of the plane trip thinking about his relationship with Kagome: where it stood and what he wanted from it. In no time at all, the captain was making his announcement for their approach. Inuyasha was still torn as the plane touched down. His mind was filled with images of Kagome, men standing around her for their turn. She was smiling, laughing as the men rotated in. It was hard to think of her as anything but happy in that situation. Twice he had seen her in the aftermath. He could never forget the look on her face as she rode Miroku, staring at him while she did it.

Inuyasha ran a hand over his face. _God, I can't believe I'm worrying about this._ Once he realized what it was that worried him, he felt frustrated. Something so stupid should not bother him like it was. Kagome sleeping with other men was not the problem, how much she enjoyed it was. It went beyond the simple pleasure of acting on lust. Being with other men turned her on in a way he never could – and that made him uncomfortable. Kagome was such a huge part of his life now he could not imagine a future without her. That was the root of the problem. He was afraid of her leaving him; that she would eventually lose interest in him and move on.

Thoughts flooded his mind as his body went through the motions, grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment and heading towards the exit. A plan was already slowly coming to life as he nodded to the pretty blonde flight attendant as he passed – his mind so occupied by Kagome, he did not give the woman a second glance. He was wearing a smile as he entered the airport, his back straight as he took a deep breath. The solution was so simplistic, he wanted to kick himself for worrying so much about it. It was the solution that fixed everything. Both he and Kagome could continue their current lifestyles and he would rest easy knowing that no matter what, Kagome would always be near.

_I'm going to need to get a ring…_

"I take it your friend is gone?" Kagome asked, sliding into the chair across from Sango. She set her bowl and steaming cup of tea in front of her. She winced as her butt hit the chair.

"He left right after he finished. I guess you two scared him off," Sango said nonchalantly, her eyes never leaving the paper. She did set it down when she asked about Kagome's night.

"It was okay." Her friend raised an eyebrow, giving her a skeptical look. "Okay, I had fun."

Sango smiled. "God I wish we could change places."

"Why's that?" she asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"You have men swarming all over you."

"I'd be perfectly happy with one. Besides, it's not like you're having any trouble finding company." Her thoughts automatically drifted to Inuyasha. _I wish he was here._

"It's not so much the quantity, but the quality. Speaking of which, you hear anything from Inuyasha yet?"

"No, not yet," she said, suddenly melancholy. "He was only supposed to be a few days…"

The doorbell rang when Kagome was in the middle of shoveling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Growling, she quickly crunched away while closing the distance to the door. Gulping it down, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before opening the door. Inuyasha stood waiting, a smile on his face. Her heart leapt, smile appearing as joy overtook her.

"Surpri—" She cut him off with a kiss, nearly bowling him over. He wrapped his strong arms around her, returning the kiss. It ended all too soon, their lips separating for air.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Come in," she said, stepping aside.

"Actually, I came to pick you up." He gestured behind him to the limo that idled against the curb. "I did promise we would spend time together," he said grinning.

She only need half a second to think. "Let me get ready," she said, racing towards the stairs.

Kagome looked around in awe. It was the first time she had ever ridden in a limo. She was sitting against Inuyasha, his arm draped across her shoulder as he held her against him. She wanted to stay like this forever, clutching him tight so he could not escape from her again. He introduced her to his driver Myoga. He seemed like a kindly old man. She asked about his trip, happy to hear his voice once more. He talked about what he did, mostly meeting with people to sign contracts.

"But that's enough of that boring stuff," he said after a while.

"I don't find it boring." He could have talked about anything and she would have listened.

"So what about you? What have you been up to?"

Her heart seemed to skip a beat. _He's asking about last night._ It was not direct, but that was what he wanted to hear about. "Not much, just enjoying the break before classes start again."

"So I've heard."

"We can talk about that later," she said, not wanting to spoil the mood. Inuyasha might have been okay with it, but she still felt uncomfortable about it.

"What's wrong with now?"

"It's early." His right eyebrow rose. "Don't you think this is more of a dinner conversation?" she asked, forcing a smile. It was probably the farthest she could push it off.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "You're right." He smiled. "So… where do you want to go first?"

For the first time since she started seeing Inuyasha, things felt real. Hanging onto his arm, they travelled from store to store. She repeatedly refused his offer to buy the outfits she tried – well, most of them anyways. They ate at a small café, making small talk. The only thing that stopped the day from being perfect was the constant soreness that plagued her every move. It was a constant reminder of what she had done the night before. It brought the fresh memories to mind; the pleasure she felt, the way she urged the strangers on, the joy she felt being ravished by others besides her love that stood beside her now. It was a black cloud on the otherwise spotless day.

They stopped by his house to drop off Kagome's clothes before dinner. She retired to his room to change while he double-checked their reservations. _I guess I can't avoid it any longer,_ she thought as she quickly stripped. She took a quick shower before dressing in the blue dress Inuyasha had got for her. After applying a small amount of makeup, she stood before the mirror with a judging eye. She puffed her chest out in pride, knowing that Inuyasha would be tempted to cancel dinner.

"How do I look?" she asked at the end of the hall.

Inuyasha turned around, a smile spreading across his face as he ran his eyes along her.

"Spectacular."

"So about last night," Inuyasha said, setting his fork against his plate. Hands resting against the table, he leaned forward.

_I made it halfway through dinner…_ "What about it?" She was trying to sound as calm as she could despite her fluttering heart.

"You never told me how it went."

"It went fine," she said, hoping he would be satisfied with her vague answer.

"Come on, don't be so distant," he said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're avoiding the subject!"

She sighed, setting her own fork down. "Fine, you win."

He leaned forward again at her surrender, a devious grin on his face. "Did you have fun?"

Her face reddened. "Yes, but you don't have to worry. That was my last one."

"Last one?" he asked, confused.

She nodded. "I only did it because I owed Kouga."

"But you said you enjoyed it. Did something happen?" He was not smiling anymore.

"No! Nothing happened."

"Then why was that your last one?"

She knew she looked flustered, but could not help it. "Because I'm dating you!" She had not meant to raise her voice and instantly regretted doing so. She glanced around sheepishly. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. _I just don't understand why you are so hung up on this!_

Inuyasha was silent for a long time, both of them unmoving, their eyes locked. "I never said you had to stop," he said quietly. He sounded sad. It was like she had physically hit him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just… I don't like it." She continued before he could speak. "I mean, I _do_ like it, but that's what I don't like. I don't like how I like it." She paused, repeating it a few times in her head. "If that makes any sense."

"I guess…"

Kagome was hurt by how he looked so sad, so… disappointed. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. "Do you really like seeing me with other men that much?" She was debating if she wanted the answer.

"What?"

"I'm just so confused by everything. I know we are growing closer together. I love you Inuyasha, and I know you love me." It was hard keeping her voice steady. "I'm not trying to keep you to myself, please, don't misunderstand me – but it seems like you keep pushing me in opposite directions. You tell me you love me, then turn around and encourage me to sleep with other men."

"I thought that's what you enjoyed."

"I enjoy being with _you_. How could you not know that?"

"Because I've seen you with other men," he said, straightening his back again. This time, it was Kagome's turn to be confused. "I don't quite know how to describe it, but when you are with other people, you seem to let go. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. It's what led me to fall for you in the first place, but it's not something I can get you to do."

Kagome was blinking rapidly, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Her heart was racing. She could tell this was something that had been bothering him. He looked agitated as he spoke, buried anger at himself surfacing. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you enjoy being with other men, maybe more than you enjoy being with me."

"You can't be serious." She refused to believe it. While it was true that she had only been alone with Inuyasha a few times, those moments were precious to her. She was happiest when she was with him. _Right?_ She tried to force a smile, but each time it failed. "You can't be serious," she repeated, her voice soft as the weight of his words began to sink in. It was something she had sometimes suspected, but refused to believe. _What kind of woman have I become?_ It felt like she was going to be sick. _This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out._

His hand shot out to rest on hers, squeezing it gently. It felt so warm and comforting. "But it's okay!"

"Okay? How is this okay?" she asked, an edge to her voice. Her anger was not directed at him.

She looked up to find him staring at her. He had been waiting for her to make eye contact before he spoke. "Because I love you."

Her chest felt tight, like she had trouble getting a full breath. A tear ran down her cheek. She gave an embarrassed laugh as she ran her finger under her eye. His confirmation of his feelings helped a little. It allowed her to push her worries to the side and focus on the important thing: that she loved Inuyasha. _Everything else we can work out in time._ If there was one thing Kagome was absolutely sure of, it was that they were in it for the long term now. That gave them plenty of time to work things through.

This time, a smiled came naturally. "I love you too."

Gripping the covers, Kagome tossed her head back as she cried out. Her eyes were closed as she drove her head back against the soft mattress. Inuyasha was quite energetic and she was still sore from the other night. She clenched her teeth, bearing the pain as he pounded himself against her. She put everything she had into it. Their lips met briefly as he leaned forward. It was cut short by their dire need for air. Her breaths were short pants. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him against her. Sweat covered her body as she struggled to keep herself together against his vigorous pace.

"You don't have to bare it for my sake. I can slow down." His voice was soft and slightly winded. As if to prove his words, he suddenly stopped.

"It's fine," she gasped, wiggling herself towards him. "Please," she whimpered. He did not wait to be told twice. Smashing himself against her, he shoved himself into her. Craning her neck, she gasped, his weight crushing her. She could feel his lips on her neck, her hands sliding down his back as his hips bucked against her.

The weight was suddenly lifted as he pushed himself up. She felt him pull her legs from him as he slid out of her. Before she could ask, he effortlessly tossed her onto her stomach. She yelped in surprise as he quickly shoved himself back into her. She could hear the wet sounds of their skin meeting. Inuyasha was grunting lightly between her moans. Even with the slight discomfort their lovemaking caused her, a twinge of disappointment ran through Kagome as Inuyasha froze inside her, grunting as he came.

Gasping for breath, the two remained motionless as Inuyasha finished. Only when he started to soften did he gradually pull himself out, turning to collapse on his back beside her. Turning her head, Kagome gave him a curious look as he closed his eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't know."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "I didn't say anything."

"But you want to."

"Well… it's usually a little longer…" She was more worried than disappointed. She knew how endless his stamina seemed to be. Him being this exhausted after one rather short round was uncharacteristic of him.

He growled, messing his hair up with his hand. "I know. I don't know, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Want to talk about them?" she asked, rolling to her side to prop herself up with an elbow.

He took a deep breath, his eyes opening. Her heart was still pounding as his golden eyes pierced hers. "Not right now. It doesn't mean I don't want to talk," he added quickly. "I just want to sort everything before we talk… okay?"

She smiled, leaning over to give him a brief kiss. "Okay." She knew how he felt – she was going through the same thing. _Is this how normal relationships are?_ There were plenty of couples that had things to work through. She envied them a little. In her mind, she would rather have their issues than the ones they were dealing with.

After a few seconds, Kagome forced herself out of bed. Inuyasha was silent as she moved towards the bathroom. She could feel the wetness between her legs as she walked. _A hot shower will help me think._ Normally, a shower at this point would be out of the question, but she had a feeling they were done for the night.

Closing the door behind her, she flicked the light on at the same time. She let out all her breath, looking down. _This wasn't the reunion I was expecting._ Forcing her head up, she moved towards the shower. Regardless of how things turned out, she _was_ glad he was home.

**This story arc is going to be longer than I thought it would be. I just keep getting ideas that I cannot use once this arc is over. Hope everyone enjoyed.**


	14. A Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Lemon warning.

*******************

Sprawled across the couch, Kagome stared blankly at the TV. Her head sank slowly to her chest, eyes sliding closed. Just before sleep took hold, her head would snap back, her eyes refocusing on the TV. The cycle continued for most of the show. Only when Sango appeared in the living room did she fully awaken.

"Oh hey," she said suppressing a yawn as she moved to a sitting position.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Sango said as she fell back into the open spot on the couch.

"Inuyasha fell behind on some work so he's trying to get caught up."

"That sucks. The break ends pretty soon."

"Don't remind me," she said with a groan.

"You're working this weekend, right?"

Kagome sighed. It was another thing she was not looking forward to. "Yeah."

Sango nodded. "Okay, well I was thinking about giving a good sendoff to our free time. How would you feel about going to the club with me this Thursday? I would go this weekend but since you work…"

Looking away from her friend, Kagome found her gaze down at her lap where her hands fidgeted anxiously. Though she had seen Inuyasha nearly every day since he got back, they never did get around to talking. Well, they talked plenty, but never about the core issue their relationship faced. It was easy to forget about it when they were together, but once it never failed to arise when she was alone.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Do you already have something planned with Inuyasha?"

"No, the day is fine but…" Sango's head tilted slightly to the side. "I don't know if me going is such a good idea."

"It's not? Why?" Taking a deep breath, Kagome briefly recapped her conversation with Inuyasha the night he returned. It was a relief to finally release the worry and stress she had been building up over it. Sango sat patiently, nodding as she listened. Only when it was clear Kagome had finished did she comment. "Wow, sounds like you two are getting serious," she said with a smile.

"It is," Kagome said with a weak smile. "I just wish I knew what that meant."

Sango ran her hand against the back of her neck. "Yeah, I'm afraid I can't help you on that. If this wasn't Inuyasha we were talking about and some other guy…" Kagome nodded in agreement. "I'm still surprised at how much Inuyasha has changed. When I first met him, he would never get himself into a relationship, let alone get serious with someone."

Smiling, Kagome pulled her hands apart. "I know, I remember when we first talked. Our relationship was never supposed to get this close. Maybe that's why we're having so many problems."

"So let me make sure I'm on the same page. Inuyasha wants to close the relationship?"

"No, no. He doesn't want that – at least he's never said anything about it."

"Then… do you want to?"

Kagome was silent for a while as she thought. "I don't know. I never expected things to get this serious. My goal was just to have some fun before I settled down into a real relationship. I wasn't expecting to fall in love."

"Does being in an open relationship bother you?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Can I say yes and no?" She chuckled nervously. "When I started to realize my feelings for him, it was a little difficult knowing he was with other women. Now though…"

"Don't forget about yourself. I know you and Miroku spend a lot of time together, plus me as well."

"That's what worries me the most. I know what I'm supposed to want, but that's not what I'm actually moving towards. Inuyasha told me I'm happiest when I'm with other men. It's terrifying to think he's right."

"You believe that?"

Kagome nodded. "I love when I'm alone with Inuyasha. I cherish it. It's special and makes me feel wonderful in its own unique way."

"I hear a 'but' in there."

"But, when you start adding people, I crave more. Orgasms are more frequent and more powerful." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself as memories of her private seven man group flooded her consciousness. The memories alone excited her. She could feel her heart beating slightly faster and the twinge of arousal in her gut.

Sango sighed. "I must say, I do not envy your position. Being torn between two desires sounds like hell."

Kagome let out a soft laugh, trying to bury the arousing memories. "You mean you've never thought about going exclusive with Miroku?"

"I have a few times, but nothing too deep. I'm happy with where things are now." There was a noticeable pause. "And maybe you are too?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe the reason why you are having so much trouble is because things are changing. Right now, if you asked Inuyasha, I bet you could go to an exclusive relationship."

"Why do you say that?"

"For one, I don't think he's been to the club in a long time. Two, he's almost always with you, meaning he's not picking up random women elsewhere."

"That's true…"

"So – this is just me thinking aloud – maybe you don't want to have a closed relationship."

"But I d—"

"Is it you or your mom talking?"

Kagome clamped her mouth shut, her lips twisting into a frown. It was true that her mom drilled certain expectations into her, but she was free from her influence now – free to make her own decisions about how a proper relationship was supposed to be.

"I'm only asking because from what you've been telling me, it sounds a lot like you really enjoy things how they are now. Are you forcing yourself to dislike how things make you feel because it goes against what your mom told you?"

Kagome looked away, her mind turning. Everything she was saying was in the realm of possibility. Her mother had cracked down when she was in high school. It was most of the reason why she had so little dating experience before meeting Inuyasha. Even if what Sango was saying held truth, none of it helped her. It made things worse because if all this was true, then that meant she was the type of person she had been raised to hate.

After a long silence, Sango let out a long sigh, her gaze far off towards the kitchen. "I'm probably not the best person to talk about this to though. I'll be the first to admit that I have a vested interest in things continuing as they are," she said, giving her a half smile. "I'm quite fond of our frequent rendezvous."

With a dry chuckle, Kagome nodded. "I can't say I'm opposed to them." There was silence again as she retreated back into her thoughts. Sango's words made a lot of sense to her. As much as she tried not to, she enjoyed her current lifestyle. All her problems were rooted in herself. She was the one pushing herself to hate it, to feel disgusted about it. _It's not something I need to hate, right?_ Inuyasha was fine with it. Her friends were fine with it. Everyone close to her was fine with it. If they could accept it, why couldn't she?

Looking over at Sango, Kagome smiled. "So about this Thursday."

"What do you think of this one?" Inuyasha asked, glancing to his right. Beside him, Myoga leaned forward, adjusting his thin round glasses.

"I believe that is fine Sir."

Inuyasha frowned, his eyebrows creasing as he looked away from the ring to focus on the older man's face. "That's what you've said about the last eight."

"They are all nice Sir…"

Inuyasha sighed, waving him away in annoyance. The woman grinned in amusement before turning away to pull another drawer from the case. "These are also very popular at the moment – though they are quite a bit more expensive—"

He waved his hand. "Cost isn't the problem."

Her smile widened. "Yes sir."

_Why does this have to be so difficult?_ _How many god damn rings are there?_ This was the first time he had looked at engagement rings. _I never thought I would actually need one…_ As his eyes ran over the new drawer, one caught his eye. Tilting his head, he leaned closer. It was odd how it stood out from the others. It was nowhere near as elaborate as the others, yet that was its charm. Just looking at it summoned memories of Kagome.

"This one," he said pointing.

She seemed surprised by his choice. It was just as expensive as every other ring in the drawer, yet offered so much less. "Are you sure Sir?" she asked. She was too polite to say it, but it was obvious this particular style did not sell much.

He grinned. "Oh yes. It has to be this one. It's perfect."

Kagome had an amused look on her face as she studied Inuyasha. Something was different about him today. There was a child-like glee about him, like his parents had promised him a new toy. Seeing him like this was a wonderful change of pace. She too felt a lot better. After her talk with Sango, she was coming to an understanding with her feelings. It would still be awhile before she was able to free herself from the burden completely, but at least now she felt like she had direction.

"You seem unusually happy today."

"Do I?"

Kagome smiled. "Anything you want to share?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but since you asked…" His smile turned devilish. "I just had an amazing night with several young ladies."

She punched him lightly on the arm before sliding her arm through his. "Right," she said, resting her head against him. "If you don't want to tell me, fine." They walked in silence for a few minutes, stopping to glance into a few store windows. _It actually feels like we're a couple now…_ "What are you doing this Thursday night?" she asked, breaking the silence as they passed a clothing shop.

"This Thursday?" He thought for a minute. "Nothing comes to mind… why?"

"Sango and I were planning to go to the club then, send off our last week of freedom with a big bang." She was looking up, trying to study his face.

"Oh? Was that statement a literal one, or figurative?" His tone was every bit as playful as it had been.

She relaxed, her heart slowing to its normal beat. This was how she wanted things to feel; with none of the awkwardness that plagued her before. Inuyasha would never complain about her being with other men, just as she would never complain about him being with other women. That was how things were going to be, and how she wanted them to be. Now all she needed to do was work towards accepting it.

She was wearing a grin as well. "Maybe you should come and find out yourself?"

"I wouldn't miss it…"

Neither Kagome nor Sango bothered dressing up. A simple pair of jeans and a plain shirt was all. There was little point considering how much time they would spend out of them. It was amazing how packed the club was on a Thursday night – a lot of them seemed to be around the same age as them. They were probably doing the same thing they were, getting a jump start on their last weekend free of classes. The plain outfit Kagome picked did make her feel a tad out of place. The other women had taken quite a different approach to the evening. They were in their best with painstaking attention on their makeup.

The bouncer protecting the entrance waved them past without bothering to check. Inuyasha and Sango were here often enough to recognize, and Kagome knew most of the bouncers from working here. As they descended the stairs, the music faded and the lights became a steady, dim glow instead of the pulsing flashes.

"I keep forgetting how loud that damn music is," Inuyasha grumbled from behind them.

"No kidding." Sango looked over her shoulder at the two. "So we going to try to stay in a group or go our own way?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to Inuyasha as well, waiting for his answer. "I was hoping to stick together," he said, eyes falling on Kagome. "At least to start."

"Works for me," she said.

"I was hoping you would say that," Kagome said with a smile. She paused long enough to give him a quick peck.

"I'll go try to find a good room. You two wait here." Before either could say anything, Sango was gone.

"You know, I was surprised when you said you were doing this."

"You were?" Kagome asked, facing him.

"Yeah. I thought you were trying to get away from this." He gestured with his hand as he spoke.

She nodded slowly. "I might have been. I think it's different now. Is that a problem?"

"No, no it's not." He smiled. "You seem much happier now; less anxious."

"Do I?"

He nodded as he smiled. He was ready to say something when Sango returned.

"I think I found us a spot." She smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

Returning here reminded her how long it had been since she had been in one of the free-for-all rooms. Screams and wails pierced through the near-constant moans and grunts. The room Sango had picked for them was fairly full, but with enough room to fit a few more couples. The three quickly stripped down, putting their clothes to the side. Kagome left the two to grab some condoms and returned to find Inuyasha and Sango locked in a kiss, her hand between his legs as she worked to get him hard.

They broke the kiss as she approached. Before she could say anything, Sango was kissing her. Kagome's tongue ran long her friend's lips. They broke for air several times, their heads turning to allow their lips to meet.

Sango was first. With Inuyasha on his back, she bounced atop him. Her head back, she moaned loudly as she flopped down atop him. Kagome's hands cupped her friend's breasts, her fingers teasing the nipples. Below her, Inuyasha's tongue ran along her slit. She whimpered as his tongue flicked against her clit. A quiver ran through her body as she watched her friend twist and turn on his hard cock.

The three had not gone unnoticed. A man appeared to Kagome's right, his erect cock inches from her face. Without a word from either of them, she turned her head and opened her mouth. Her hand, temporarily freed from Sango's breast, guided it into her waiting mouth. Breaths coming in quick gasps, she tried to keep a firm suction on the strangers cock as Inuyasha continued below her.

Kagome knew the man was about to cum and prepared herself. A few measly streams shot against the side of her mouth. Giving the man a few firm pumps, she slid his cock from her mouth with a wet smack before swallowing.

"Thank you," he grumbled before staggering off. She turned her attention back to her friend. She had pulled herself off Inuyasha, her head low to catch his cum as it shot into her waiting mouth. It was astounding at how quick some people were. Sango had not been off Inuyasha for more than a few seconds and a man was already behind her, quickly sliding a condom over his hard cock. Her ass was in the air as she greedily ran her tongue along Inuyasha's cock, waiting for the new man to take his place.

Leaving Sango to her new partner, Inuyasha and Kagome moved to the side. Only Inuyasha filled her sight as he hovered over her. He was gentle as he slowly slid himself in and out of her. Like he had been with Sango, he wore no condom. Leaning over, his brushed his lips against hers. "You think we could stick together tonight?"

She smiled. "I was planning to. What about Sango?"

He paused to glance over his shoulder. "I think she's busy enough as it is."

"You seem uncharacteristically gentle tonight," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grinned. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no it's not."

They continued in silence, their attention on the pleasure their connection brought them. Around them, the sounds of others continued without end, but for Kagome, all she could do was focus on Inuyasha.

"I'm going to cum," he said, strained. She said nothing, her hips urging him to continue. His face twitched as he came. Kagome relaxed back against the floor as he twitched inside her. After a few bliss filled moments, they separated with a kiss.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she said, already yearning for the next round.

He looked apprehensive. "You know that conversation we had when I came back? The one about us?"

A cold chill ran through her body, washing away all the warmth that had built up. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Yeah…" _Wait, are you finally ready to talk? Here? Now?_

"Can I ask for a favor?" She tilted her head to the side, confused. He took a deep breath, staring in her eyes. "I have to make sure of something. It's really important to me, so please don't get mad." Her heart was racing as she tried to predict what it was he wanted from her. No matter how hard she thought, she came up with blanks. "I want you to have another gangbang." Her mouth dropped open as he rushed to continue. He was speaking so fast it all seemed to blur into one long word. "I know you said you didn't want to have another one, but this time I want to be—"

She cut him off with a kiss, surprising him. When their lips separated, they were staring at each other. "I'll do it," she said with a smile.

He seemed surprised. "Really?" She nodded. He kissed her. And again. Kagome felt knots form in her stomach. She knew it was not nerves, but excitement. As bad as it was, she could not help but feel excitement. _And this time, Inuyasha will be there as well…_

Kagome was truly something else. Inuyasha watched in amazement as she moved from one man to the next. It confirmed what he had felt all along: Kagome loved it. Her smile told all as she was moved from position to position. Inuyasha had planned on joining, but now he was content to watch – at least for the moment. Her laughs cut through the background noise as two men flipped her onto her back. She rocked back and forth as they roughly slammed against her. Her head was turned away from him as another man used her mouth. With the man behind her as her support, her hands were free to help another two men along. The moment on finished another took his place.

The man in her mouth took a step back, groaning loudly as he jerked himself wildly. Kagome closed her eyes in expectation, letting him shoot his load over her face. Her tongue ran along her lips, collecting what it could reach. She turned to look at Inuyasha, a huge smile on her face. She opened her mouth, panting and moaning as the men rocked her back and forth.

Her smile was the only thing he needed to see to put his mind at ease. No matter how much she said otherwise, she loved it. This was a sight that he was going to be seeing a lot of. _That's the woman I'm going to marry after all._

Kagome kept casting expectant glances over towards Inuyasha, waiting, hoping, that he would join. It was distressing having him watch as man after man had their way with her. Yet despite how mortifying it felt, she would not put a stop to it, even if someone offered. She groaned, her mouth filled with another man as another orgasm rocked her. Two men she had been jerking off maneuvered close to shoot their loads against her bouncing breasts. Her skin was both slick from sweat and stick from the men. Her eyes gravitated to where Inuyasha waited. _Please… join already!_

Abruptly, he stood. It surprised her. There was a brief moment of fear as he disappeared from view only to return a few seconds later. Both his hands were balled in fists as he approached. She gave him a smile, running her tongue along the shaft of the current man.

When Inuyasha's turn finally arrived, her position switched. With Inuyasha below her, she dropped down on his cock. Behind her, another man slid into her ass. She refused to take any more, wanting to focus on Inuyasha. Breaths coming in ragged gasps, she stared down at Inuyasha.

"Well?" she asked, winded. "Have you found your answer yet?"

He was smiling. "I believe I have." She winced as the man behind her slammed against her, pushing her forward. A small moan escaped her lips. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," she gasped.

"This is the last time you can enjoy this as my girlfriend."

It was hard to focus with both Inuyasha and the other man slamming into her. It was hard to find her breath. "What?"

"I said this is the last time you will be allowed to enjoy this as my girlfriend."

She knew he was saying something important, but the meaning behind it eluded her. _Is he going to ask for a closed relationship? This is my last hurrah? _A moan burst from her lips. _That bastard, why is he saying all this now?_ She was getting close to cumming again.

"Are you close to cumming?"

"Yes!" she cried.

He turned his head to the side before looking back up at her. "There are quite a few others waiting. Are you going to let them have their turn too?"

_Why are you doing this?_ "Yes," she said through clenched teeth. She could feel her body start to tense. She was on the edge. His eyes flicked down to her breasts as they swayed back and forth.

"I want you to be honest with me Kagome. Do you want this to be your last time doing this?"

She screwed her eyes closed. She was panting, struggling to keep herself under control against the relentless assaults of the two men. Nearly every exhale was a moan. She wanted to be furious; furious at Inuyasha for doing this to her now. This was his idea, yet he was throwing it back at her. Yet despite her effort, the rage failed to materialize. Her body was focused on the coming climax, nothing else mattered but reaching it.

"I asked you a question Kagome. Do you want this to be your last one?"

"No!" she yelled, finally snapping. "No! I want more! I want so many more!" She cried loudly as she came. Her body shook, neither man even slowing their vigorous pace. At some point, she had collapsed onto Inuyasha, her breasts smashed against his chest. The man behind her simply readjusted himself and continued.

_Why? Why was that orgasm so powerful?_ She wanted to sob. The orgasm had been so wonderful, yet she wanted to feel terrible.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. She sucked in a shaky lungful of air, her lips quivering. "This is the last time as my girlfriend." She noticed that he was holding her hand. "But I hope this is the first of many as my wife."

It was then that she noticed the ring he had slid onto her finger. She blinked, staring at the ring in disbelief. She hardly noticed the man pulling out of her, or him cumming on her ass. _Did he seriously just propose to me in the middle of a gangbang?_

"Kagome," she heard him say nervously, "will you marry me?"

Suddenly, she started laughing. He looked surprised as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is probably the worst marriage proposal in history, but yes, yes I will marry you." She leaned down to give him a long, tender kiss. Breaking the kiss, she held her hand out in front of her face, admiring the ring. It was as if she was dreaming. _I'm going to get married. I'm actually going to get married._

"I love you Kagome."

She wiped a tear from her eye, smearing some cum across her cheek as well. "I love you too."

"Congratulations on the engagement," a man said behind her. She looked over her shoulder, remembering they had an audience.

"Thank you," she said, face reddening.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but…" As diplomatically as he could, he gestured to his erect cock.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha. "It's up to you."

Smiling she turned back towards the man. "I'm always ready for more."

Water beating against her skin, Kagome took a deep breath before running her head through the hot stream. Wiping the water from her eyes, she leaned forward, both hands against the cold tile. Her eyes fell on the ring. She was still conflicted on whether to be irritated or elated. Inuyasha certainly surprised her. This was the last thing she expected to happen. _But here of all places! Why during… _that_!_ She could feel her heart racing. _Marriage… I'm getting married._ It was still hard to believe despite wearing the proof on her finger.

"You okay?" Sango asked from the stall beside her. Blinking, Kagome stood straight, the water beating against the top of her head. They were both alone in the employee shower area, just one perk from working here. These showers were a lot roomier and better maintained than the public ones in the basement. While a wall separated them, it was hardly there for privacy. Standing straight, Kagome could easily see Sango's bare breasts as she ran her soapy hands over them. "I caught sight of you earlier," she continued with a grin. "You had quite a group gathered." Her tone turned mischievous. "Did I even catch a glimpse of Inuyasha joining in?"

Looking at her friend, Kagome moved her head out from the water, inching towards the wall that separated them. "Inuyasha proposed to me." Her tone was flat, as if she did not believe her own words.

Sango's eyes were wide. "What? When?"

"Just now… or a while ago," she corrected. It was hard to estimate a time. The entire night seemed a blur.

"You mean—" Kagome nodded. "Wow," Sango said, moving to stand before Kagome. "That was… unexpected."

"You're telling me."

"You said yes right?"

"Of course."

"You don't sound like someone who was just proposed to."

Kagome felt her hands ball into fists. "I'm happy but… The timing…"

Sango laughed, winning herself an angry glare from Kagome. "This is Inuyasha we're talking about. You know him better than anyone, does he seem like the romantic type of guy to you?"

"Well no but—"

"Hell, knowing him, he probably thought this was romantic. Look at the bright side: he did propose. That alone is a huge hurtle."

Kagome rested her arms along the wall, plopping her head down atop her hands. "I know, but still…"

Sango laughed, moving back to continue washing herself. "At least it wasn't a cliché, 'fancy dinner and proposal for desert.'"

Kagome lifted her head. "But between the two…"

"Kagome, Inuyasha takes you to a fancy restaurant almost every week. He probably wanted to do something different." She wore a knowing smile. "Something you like."

"But the middle of an orgy?" She knew that she was starting to lose her temper, but it was hard keeping it in check.

Sango was quick to backpedal. "I know it wasn't the best time to do it, but at least he _did_ do it. Right?"

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Kagome nodded, releasing her clenched fist. "Yeah."

Sensing it was safe, Sango moved over and rested her hands on her shoulders. There was a brief moment where the two stood in silence, eyes locked. "Congratulations Kagome," she said before wrapping her in a hug. It was awkward with the wall between them, but she did not resist.

"Thanks," she said, returning the hug. She still was not happy about the entire thing, but Sango did have a point. She _was_ getting married.

**This chapter has been sitting unfinished for way too long! I finally forced myself to sit down and finish it. Hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	15. The Trouble with Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Lemon warning.

*******************

Even after several days, Kagome was still sour about Inuyasha's handling of the proposal. Despite her feelings, she did her best to not let them affect her mood. Each passing day lessened the sting. It helped that she was getting married to Inuyasha had finally sunk in. Between that and school, there was precious little time to think about anything else.

It surprised Kagome how quickly things went back to normal. Schoolwork was ramping up and the euphoria of becoming engaged was fading quickly. Life itself changed little. In the week following her engagement, she slept with Miroku and Sango just as readily as she had before. Inuyasha was present several times and had said nothing. Besides the ring she now wore, nothing had changed. She was wondering if marriage _would_ change anything. Inuyasha had mentioned something about the 'first of many' when he proposed. Just thinking of it made her face flush. Until now, she never really thought about those words. Did he really mean them or were they just said in the heat of the moment? Did she want them to carry weight? She was getting flustered. _Just when I was getting settled, everything has to get stirred up again._

Sitting up, she realized she had been zoning out the instructor. Tightening her grip on her pencil, she furiously scribbled down the notes off the slide before it changed. _There's time to worry about that later! Right now, focus!_

Kagome groaned loudly as she drove herself down onto Miroku. Tossing her head back, she let out a long groan. She closed her eyes, focusing on Miroku's hammer-like motions as he shot up into her. _Nothing relieves the stress better than a good fuck._ Yes, she should have been working on the required readings, but she could spare thirty minutes…

_Or an hour…_ She was covered in sweat, breaths ragged gasps from the enthusiastic effort both she and her partner were putting into it. Kagome was not in the mood for anything loving or slow. She wanted wild and forceful and Miroku was more than happy to give it. Opening her eyes, she rolled her head slightly to the right. Beside her, Sango was enjoying her own ride. Sharp cries escaped her parted lips as she bounced atop Inuyasha with vigor equal to Kagome's. A pang of jealousy shot through Kagome. She wished they had never had switched, but after a long day of classes, Kagome needed the extra release. Inuyasha would always be her number one, but he had been right about her. The wickedness of being with another man, or seeing Inuyasha with another woman, it was intoxicating. She did not like how it was that way, but it was hard to argue with results. Her orgasms _were_ bigger and more frequent.

"Make me cum," she gasped, her eyes watching as Sango's breasts flopped up and down. "Make me cum Miroku." She could feel his hands on her side, forcing her down against him. She could feel it building within her, driving her to buck wildly against him. She craved it, her mind and body moving towards that one goal. Her cries joined Sango's, becoming higher in pitch as he body grew increasingly sensitive. Her orgasm crept closer, each thrust bringing her closer and closer to her desperate need. Forcing her eyes away from Sango and Inuyasha, she bent her head to lock eyes with Miroku. Beads of sweat ran from his forehead as he puffed air from his lungs. His face was reddening from the strain of holding himself back while simultaneously trying to bring Kagome to climax.

"Please Miroku," she gasped, eyes pleading with him, "A little more. Just a little more."

"Kagome!" he sputtered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Miroku!" she cried. Ecstasy washed over her and for a brief moment, there was nothing but pleasure. Hands on either side of Miroku's head, she gasped for breath. From his blissful expression, he had cum as well. A smile formed as their eyes met. With a sigh, she pulled herself from him and flopped to the bed beside him, chest heaving. Her hand lazily moved to her face to bush away the strands of hair that had stuck to her sweaty face. She took a long, deep breath, closing her eyes as she held it. Her heart thundered in her ears as her lungs burned in protest. Releasing the trapped air slowly, she opened her eyes once more. "God I needed that," she said aloud, staring at the ceiling. Now that she was in a rested state, she noticed the bed moving beneath her. Rolling her head to the side, she watched as Sango continued, oblivious to what had just occurred beside her.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," Miroku said, causing her eyes to move to meet his. Her gaze moved down to see he was still half-erect.

A grin formed. "Almost ready for a third, are you trying to give Inuyasha a run for his money?"

Miroku grinned back. "I wouldn't go that far…"

Kagome let her head roll back so she was back to staring at the ceiling. "Sadly, I really need to get back to work. I've procrastinated enough."

"But it was worth it."

"Oh it certainly was," she said, grin widening. Despite her words, she remained on her back, listening to Sango's vocal lovemaking. She just could not drum up the motivation to get back to studying. Resting her left hand against her stomach, her right automatically moved atop it. Her fingers idly played with the foreign ring that now rested there. Her face seemed to glow as she smiled. _I'm actually engaged to Inuyasha!_ No amount of repetition seemed to dull the excitement the statement provoked.

Heavy movement beside her snapped her out of her reverie. Rolling onto her side, she propped her head up, curling her legs back slightly. She smiled as she watched Sango, sandwiched between both Inuyasha and Miroku. Both men hammered away at her as she yelled for more. Seeing her friend between them brought ideas to mind. _Maybe I have time for one more…_ She quickly smothered the thought. There was far too much reading for her to do already. As tempting as taking Sango's place was… _Besides, Miroku barely has enough energy as it is._

She continued to watch in silence, a smile stuck on her face. She was not focused on them, but lost in her own thoughts. There was nothing specific, just a lazy meander from one thought to another. Most revolved around the future; the wedding, life after the wedding, how she wanted things to be. Living with just Inuyasha, there would be a lot more time spent together. She doubted things would end with Miroku and Sango, at least for the foreseeable future. _And if what he said was true…_

She could feel her face heat imagining herself surrounded by men, Inuyasha at the front. Those thoughts led to another, equally important one: if that was on the table, what about the reverse? She pictured Inuyasha surrounded by women, her just one of many. She was not revolted by the thought, but she was not exactly enthused by it. _But if he wants it… Fair is fair._ It was just one of the many things they had to talk about before they actually went forward with the wedding. _There is no way I'm going into this marriage like I did this relationship._ They would both have a clear understanding of where the line was drawn and what was forbidden.

She never expected herself to be comfortable with an open marriage, but now, she could not see herself in a traditional closed one. _There is so much we are going to have to hide from Mother…_

"Ah!" she cried, suddenly shooting up. It surprised the other three, freezing them in place as they all looked over at her. They looked ridiculous. Inuyasha on his back, Sango hunched against him with Miroku pressed against her back, arms reaching around to grab at her breasts. The light gave their slick skin a weird shine.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted his head.

"I forgot!" she said, hand covering her open mouth. Her heart was pounding, mouth suddenly dry.

"Forgot what?" Sango asked, winded.

"My mother… I haven't told her…"

"Stop fidgeting," Kagome said, slapping at Inuyasha's hand as it reached up towards his tie. "You're making it crooked."

"I can't help it," Inuyasha whined. "It's burning up."

"It's the country, what do you expect?"

"Please tell me your house has air conditioning."

"Well…" she said, not meeting his eyes.

"You're kidding me."

"It was originally a temple and Grandfather was insistent on not installing one."

"Wonderful," he grumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Has anyone down here heard of air conditioning? It's one of the great inventions of man."

Kagome straightened in her seat, recognizing the area beyond the bus window. They were getting close. "More importantly, do you remember everything?"

"For the hundredth time, yes. I won't mess up," he said, irritated.

She lowered her head, hands twisting nervously in her lap. "I know. I'm just… It's just…"

His fingers pressed against her chin as he forced her to look up at him. "I know you're anxious, but everything will be fine." His smile did ease her worry, but only a little. "Will it help if we went over things again?" She nodded. "Okay then, ask away."

Clearing her throat, she looked up at him. "Where did we meet?"

"On campus. Sango introduced us at a seminar. She met me as an acquaintance of one of her teachers."

"Good," Kagome said, nodding.

"We started talking and found we had a lot in common. Blah, blah, blah, next thing we know, we had started dating." She frowned. "What? I'm not stupid. I'm not going to tell your mother how we actually met, nor am I going to tell her our current lifestyle. Besides, is she going to believe any of this?"

Kagome still wore her frown, crossing her arms over her chest. Her voice was low so that only he could hear her. "Says the man who proposed to me in the middle of an orgy."

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay? Are you ever going to let that drop?"

"Not anytime soon," She shook her head, realizing they were getting sidetracked. "And she will believe it because you were saying how we just met."

He sighed. "Yes, and we have been dating for over a year."

"Date?"

"Isn't your mom going to wonder why you've never told her about me if we've been dating for over a year?"

"Let me worry about that. Date?"

"February 5th."

"Have you ever slept with me?"

"You can't be serious."

"Knowing them, it will come up."

He leaned closer towards her. "Of course not. I never have the chance since you are always so busy with other men."

She punched his shoulder, looking around, face red. Even though he had said it low, it felt to her like he had yelled it. Luckily, the bus was noisy and it would have been impossible for anyone else to hear. "Not funny."

He laughed, sitting back. "I thought it was."

"Inuyasha, you need to take this seriously! If they even catch wind of something—"

"They'll what? Forbid you to marry me?"

"Among other things."

He grumbled as he scratched at his head. "Kagome, I know how this works. I've sold things to people under a lot more hostile conditions than this." He glanced out the window. "Though a lot of those took place in air conditioning…"

She rested her hand on Inuyasha's. "I know, I know, but this is different. Mother and Grandfather are really traditional people. Everyone in this town is."

"Have you at least told her I'm a half-demon?"

"Yes…" she said slowly.

"And?"

"She was… surprised."

He was silent for a moment, amber eyes studying her. "This isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"No, no," she said, quickly shaking her head. "They are conservative, but not _that_ conservative." She was silent for a few seconds. "If you were full demon, maybe," she added quietly.

"Yay for small miracles," he said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry," she said, voice wavering. "I just… I _really_ want them to like you."

He wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her tightly. "I know how important this is to you, and I'll do everything I can to leave a good impression."

She took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thank you."

"So this is him," her mother said flatly, eyeing him critically. Kagome felt her throat tighten, her hands clamping tightly on the gift she had brought. "Well, come on inside then," she said, turning and quickly walking down the hall. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, glancing over to Inuyasha. She gave him a quick thumbs up and a smile. She had been expecting worse. Kagome felt terrible for Inuyasha. Most of the hostile reception was because of her. Mother was angry at find out about him only now, _after_ he had proposed to her daughter.

The two followed her mother inside to the living room. "Here Mom, I got you some of that perfume you like," she said handing her mother the box.

"Oh!" her mother said, smiling widely as she took the offered box. "Thank you." As quickly as the mother she remembered appeared, she was gone as she set the box aside and set her attention to Inuyasha. He shifted in his seat, bracing for the inevitable grilling he was about to receive. "So I hear your name is Inuyasha Taisho."

"That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So Mr. Taisho—"

"You can call me Inuyasha."

"Mr. Taisho, where do you work?"

"I work for Yamamoto Marketing."

"I've never heard of them."

"We are hired by companies to represent their products to other companies as well as the general public, depending on our client's desires."

"And how much do you make there Mr. Taisho; enough to support my daughter and future family?"

"Mother, that's rude," Kagome said, interjecting. Though she said that, she _was_ curious. She knew he had to make a decent amount but she did not have a number.

"It's a valid question," Inuyasha said, glancing over at Kagome before returning his attention to her mother. "I make roughly $250 thousand a year, more depending on bonuses. I also have a sizable investment portfolio. My total assets are roughly $2.4 million."

Kagome had a hard time keeping the surprise off her face. She had no idea he had that much. Glancing over at her mother, she felt her heart sink. Her mother did not seem impressed.

"Kagome never did tell me how you two met Mr. Taisho."

He smiled, but that charming smile that worked so well on her and other women was defeated by her mother's expectant gaze. "At a seminar."

"A seminar?"

"A mutual acquaintance introduced us."

"Sango," Kagome clarified. _So far so good._ It felt like she was sitting on needles. Every small movement shot a thousand pricks across her body.

"You know Sango?" her mother asked, looking from Kagome back to Inuyasha. She was the one friend her mother knew a lot about. Most of the stories she told her mother about started with, 'Sango and I…'

"Yes, better now than I did then. When she introduced me to your daughter, I had only met her a few times. I know a teacher there and I sometimes come in to talk to his classes." He clasped his hands together. "Sango was always interested in my talks, so we would stay after class to discuss them farther."

Kagome let her head bow slightly, covering a small grin. _Yes, 'talk.'_ While she was still anxious, Inuyasha's smooth delivery was giving her some ease. _This might actually work._ Despite her growing confidence, her mother continued her questions, her tone suggesting she held some suspicion there was something more than what was being told. Every question she asked, Inuyasha easily answered. Kagome knew the truth and still was amazed at how natural his answers seemed.

Her mother leaned forward, eyes narrowing as she stared at Inuyasha. "My final question is this: why my daughter? A man with the wealth, looks, and education like yours could have his pick of any woman."

Inuyasha's eyes darted from Kagome back to her mother as he shifted in place. "What a hard question," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was the first time she had seen a question cause his pause. "I don't even know how to answer that." He took a deep breath. "She understands me for one. We share common interests." Kagome knew _exactly_ what he meant by 'common interests.' "She's a strong, outspoken woman, not afraid to speak her mind."

"Not a lot of men are looking for that," her mother injected before he could continue.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes, well I'm not like most men. Since my work calls me to travel often, and I can rest easy knowing Kagome is more than capable of taking care of herself. There are just so many reasons why I love Kagome, I don't think I could possibly list them all. I don't even think I _know_ all the reasons why I love her. I just do."

"Thank you Mr. Taisho. This has been an enlightening conversation." She rose to her feet. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I will start on dinner."

Kagome waited until her mother had left the room before rushing over to Inuyasha's side. He had since sagged into the back of the couch. "You did great!" she said in a hushed voice before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You think so?" he asked wearily.

She gave a quick nod. "It was perfect."

"Still, I get the feeling your mother doesn't like me."

Kagome felt her smile falter. She had that same feeling. "Let me go talk to her. Maybe I can see what's going on. Stay here." He nodded. By the looks of him, he did not have the strength left to do otherwise.

Leaving Inuyasha back in the living room, she made her way through the maze of halls and rooms to the kitchen. Her mother was at the far side, moving about busily as she prepared dinner. "I was waiting for you," her mother said, turning around and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Mom," Kagome started, cut off by her mother's raised hand.

"Kagome," she said, quickly closing the distance between them. Kagome found herself in shocked silence as her mother wrapped her in a hug. Hesitantly, she returned it. "How did you find a man like that!" she said, holding her daughter out at arm's length.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha!" she said, bubbling with enthusiasm. "Such a wonderful man!" This was not the same mother that had just spent the last hour making it seem like she hated everything about him. "Rich… handsome… well educated with an elite upbringing! He's almost perfect!"

_Except he can't keep his dick out of other women,_ Kagome added silently. There was no malice in the thought. It was a joke only she was in on. _Then again, I'm not any better._ Her mother probably misinterpreted her smile as a response to her approval of Inuyasha.

Her mother sighed. "You've made your mother a happy woman." She was positively beaming as she stared at Kagome. "I was worried about sending you to the city. Father was absolutely convinced it would end in disaster; that the city would change you."

Kagome smiled uneasily. The city _had_ changed her, but it changed her for the better. If they knew the truth about what she did, they would never understand how it brought her happiness. She was with the man she loved, and even though they showed their love in unusual ways, Kagome was comfortable with their relationship – no matter how abnormal it was.

Suddenly, her mother's expression turned suspicious. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Mother!" she gasped, horrified that her mother would jump to that conclusion.

She was all smiles again. "I'm just kidding! Kidding!" She took a deep breath, running her eyes along her daughter. "Just look at you, so grown up."

"It's only been a few months."

"I know, and just look how much you've grown! You seem much more womanly now."

"R-really?" She blushed.

Her mother gave a firm nod. "I saw it the moment you walked in the door. You've never carried yourself with as much confidence as you do now." Her hands tightened on Kagome's shoulder. "When I realized that it was Inuyasha that pulled the woman that stands before me out… I knew you two would make it."

Kagome's blush deepened. "Thanks Mom." She was overjoyed at her mother's recognition, but a profound sadness lingered. Her mother would never know the 'true' woman that stood before her. It was a secret Kagome was determined to take to her grave. In this moment, Aya came to mind. If her mother ever found out the truth behind what she and Inuyasha actually did together, she could never understand why Kagome did it, let alone accept it. Aya on the other hand… she was never judgmental and even supported Kagome as she struggled to find her own acceptance. It hurt that she had to keep such a secret from her mother. She loved her mother with everything she had, but a part of her wished she was more understanding like Aya was.

Her attention returned to her mother when she released her shoulders. She was giggling at her own thoughts as she returned to her work. "I can't wait to tell the girls! They're going to be so jealous when I tell them my daughters marrying an elite!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. One thing she would never miss was the small town politics. Sometimes it was nice being anonymous in the big city.

"Too bad he's half-demon," her mother said sorrowful. "It would have been nice if he was full human."

Kagome's expression darkened. "That's not going to be a problem is it?" In certain company, she had heard her mother say certain things about demons from time to time, but she was nowhere near as bad as most in this area.

"No, no!" There was a slight pause. "For me at least…"

"Is that why Grandfather isn't here?" A nod confirmed her suspicion. "Mom, you said you would talk to him!"

"And I did. You know him. He's as stubborn as a mule."

"Is he really not going to meet him?"

"That's what he said."

Kagome felt her shoulder sag. "So I take it he's mad at me too." Her grandfather was a nice guy, but he grew up in a different time. While the world changed around him, he had not. For reasons unknown to Kagome, her grandfather had a deep distrust and loathing for demons. _And half-demons too apparently._

"No, he's mad at me," her mother said, chopping vegetables.

"You? What did you do?"

"I let you go to the city. He would have much preferred you stay here and marry a local boy."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "I don't like any of the boys here."

Her mother smiled over her shoulder. "You use to get along so well with everyone though."

"Yeah, until they hit puberty," Kagome muttered under her breath. It seemed like it happened over night. One day, she was just a member of the gang. The next day, their only interest in her seemed to be getting in her pants. Once they found out she had absolutely no interest in that, they moved on to people more willing. Losing almost all her friends overnight, it was then that Kagome decided she no longer wanted to be 'one of the boys.'

Moving next to her mother, Kagome took one of the cabbages from the sink. _It's been awhile since I've actually cooked something._ There was a lot to talk about beside depressing things like the past. "So, how have things been since I left?"

Inuyasha managed to recover enough to start moving around. _Man, I hope I can remember everything I said…_ The problem with lying was not with selling the lie, it was remembering what you sold. The weekend they were staying here would be fine. It was years down the road. _Hopefully I won't be held to such scrutiny then._

When Kagome did not immediately return, he began wandering the living room. It was hard to tell if it was a positive or negative thing. _I'm sure she's just catching up with her mother._ Taking a deep breath to settle himself, he found himself wandering over to the pictures set alongside the far wall. A shrine sat between them, a picture of a man who reminded him faintly of Kagome.

Placing his hands together, he gave a short bow. _I know you probably won't forgive me for what I've caused your daughter to become, but I do love her. I ask that you please look favorably upon us._ He paused for a moment. _Just not… uh… during the… _questionable_… times._

He separated his hands, looking around sheepishly. "Right, I should stop talking," he muttered to himself. Stepping to the side, he moved from picture to picture. It was the first time he had seen Kagome as a child. It was surprising to find the woman he knew today had grown up as such a tomboy. None of the pictures showed even a remotely girly Kagome, her hair never longer than her shoulders. In many of the pictures, she was surrounded by boys of various ages. He grinned mischievously. _That might actually explain a lot about her…_

She was always beaming, the center of each one. In most, they were all covered in mud, from work or play he could not tell. What really interested him were the family pictures. They were the largest, lined at the top of all the others. It was a sorrowful snapshot of Kagome's life. The first was a young man and woman, smiling happily as the woman held a newborn to her chest, the man's hands on her shoulders as they looked towards the camera. The next, a girl shyly stood next to her parents as her mother held another baby. The third one was a much more somber photo. Two girls, one older than the other stood on either side of their mother as she held another baby. While the woman was smiling, there was a noticeable sadness in her expression. The man from the other two was missing.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Inuyasha moved to the next one. The older girl was a teenager now. It was not Kagome. Even into her early teens Kagome was still into her tomboy look. This girl was doing everything she could to look older than she was. Beside her was the tomboy Inuyasha recognized, wearing that boyish grin he had seen in so many other pictures. Even her sloppy pose screamed unfeminine as she hung her arm around the older girl, her two fingers held out in a 'V.' Kagome's mother stood beside them, smiling as she rested her hands on an unsmiling boy's shoulders. An elderly man stood beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder as he smiled at the camera.

The last one _really_ perplexed him. The older teen was gone. Kagome, seemingly in high school, was standing next to her seated mother, her hand resting on her shoulder. While her hair was still on the short side, it was far longer than any of the pictures before. It was one of the few pictures of her transition from her boyish childhood to the woman he knew and loved. The boy was on the other side, a small grin on his face as he held a hand on his mother's other shoulder. Behind them was the elderly man. He seemed older in the picture, but no less enthusiastic about being in it.

He stepped back, giving the pictures a broader look. He still could not make sense of it. There were obviously three children in the family, but Kagome had told him she only had a younger brother. The other pictures confirmed this. They were all either of Kagome or her brother. _So who is the other girl?_

"You must be Inuyasha."

Surprised, Inuyasha turned around to find a teenage boy leaning on the wall at the entrance to the living room. "And you must be Souta."

He grinned. "That's right. I was wondering if I would get to meet you. Mom said she wanted to thoroughly interrogate you. She thought it was odd that Kagome never mentioned you, then suddenly saying she was getting married." His grin widened. "You didn't get her pregnant did you?"

"Wha—?" He was taken aback. After hearing so much from Kagome about her family, he had come to expect certain things from them. He had gotten her mother mostly right, but her brother was a mighty curve ball.

Chuckling, Souta waved his hand, moving into the living room. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm certain my sister is still as 'pure' as Mother wants her to be."

He straightened up. "I don't know what you're implying, but I haven't touched her in that way. She made it clear that she wanted to wait until marriage."

Souta raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "And you were willing to wait?"

"Some things are worth waiting for. It's her decision and I respect that." Inuyasha frowned. "And why the hell am I talking to you about this? Frankly it's none of your business what we do."

Souta shrugged, flopping back on the couch. He nodded towards the pictures. "Is this your first time seeing Kagome when she was little?"

"Yeah, she never told me she was such a tomboy."

"There's a reason for that," he said with a grin. "She's a bit touchy about it."

"I actually have some questions about the pictures, if you don't mind answering," Inuyasha said, turning back to face the pictures.

"Sure."

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing towards the older teen.

"Ah… Her." Souta got up. Inuyasha noticed him move up beside him as he looked at the picture. "That's our older sister Kikyo."

"Kagome never mentioned her."

"Yeah, and you shouldn't either. Mom kicked her out her senior year; all but disowned her."

Blinking in surprised, Inuyasha looked between Souta and the picture. Nothing Kagome had told him about her family had prepared him for this. She painted her family as a rosy love story with the occasional disagreement; while he expected there to be some secrets, nothing as big as this. "The way Kagome described you guys made it sound a lot more… cohesive."

He shrugged. "For the most part, we are. Mom is pretty forgiving, but there are lines you don't cross." He nodded towards the picture. "Kikyo happily sprinted past that line."

Inuyasha was silent. He really wanted to know what happened, but knew better than to pry. _I'll have to ask Kagome later._ Whether he got the truth or not was another story.

He felt Souta give his shoulder a squeeze. Inuyasha was a fair amount taller than the teen, forcing him to reach up a considerable amount to do it. "Welcome to the family." He was grinning. "I hope you know what you've got yourself into."

"You can sleep here," Souta said, sliding the door open. Inside the small room was a bed and… not much else. An empty bookcase sat near the door and the closet was open, revealing that it too was empty.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he stepped inside. Setting his suitcase aside, he heard the door close behind him.

"Bathroom is to the left, two doors down, and on the right," Souta's muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks." Breathing deep through his nose, Inuyasha took a seat on the bed. It was still ridiculously hot and the puny fan sitting on the nightstand looked inadequate. Closing his eyes, he ran his hands down his face. Dinner went better than he hoped. Kagome's mother seemed to be more receptive of him. There was still something about her that made him uncomfortable.

_Just one more day._ He repeated it several more times. _Tomorrow night, we'll be on the bus back to the station, and from there, home._ He wiped his forehead, suppressing a groan. The heat only added to his increasing level of stress. It was hard trying to impress someone looking like you were just caught in the rain. _A change of clothes will help…_

Stripping down to his boxers, Inuyasha flopped down onto his bed. Leaning over, he tapped at the fan's buttons until it turned on. Slowly, it swung from side to side, blowing a paltry amount of hot air against him. Groaning, he let his head hit the pillow. He did not realize he dozed off until a voice awoke him.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah," he whispered back, sitting up.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." The door slid aside revealing Kagome clad in a robe. It smelled like she just got out of the bath. He was holding out for his in the morning. _No sense getting clean only to sweat in my sleep._ It was amazing how Kagome and her family seemed immune to the weather. He grinned as she shut the door behind her. "I take it this isn't a pleasurable late night visitation."

She scowled at him. "Don't even joke about that, not here," she said in a stern voice.

"Sorry. So what brings you here?" he asked, motioning her to sit beside him. Holding her robe closed, she took a seat.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"Hanging in there."

Kagome smiled. "Mother likes you."

"Oh? I'd hate to see her mad."

Her smile widened. "I think she's just putting on a show."

"Well she's doing a damn good job of it. Speaking of family, I haven't met your grandfather yet. Is he on a trip or something?" _Best not to ask about her older sister… not yet at least._

Kagome's expression turned gloomy as she looked down. "He… won't be joining us this weekend."

"He has a problem with me, doesn't he?" She nodded. He rubbed at his neck. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. There are people like that."

"It's still not right!"

"No, but you can't force someone to do something they don't want to." He lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "Give it time. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"Yeah…" She did not sound convinced.

He gave her a quick kiss. "You should go. I don't want your mother or brother getting any ideas."

There was a look of longing in her eyes. "God I wish we were home. I love my family to death, but the stress! I could really use…" She trailed off, remembering where she was.

He knew exactly what she meant. A grin spread across his face. "When we get home?"

She blushed. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." _Such an insatiable woman!_ He would not want her any other way. Watching as she moved to the door, he gave her a smile when she looked back. Then she was gone, leaving him to his thoughts. Rubbing his eyes, he fell back onto the bed. Kagome was just as mysterious as her family. She acted certain ways and expected things done in other ways. The proposal was the most recent example. He managed to weasel Kagome's real thoughts out of Sango during one of their… intimate… moments. Inuyasha knew from the beginning that it would be a high-risk proposal, but he stood by his decision. They had their first meeting in that room and Kagome had just finished doing the very thing he proposed during. He had a feeling Kagome would want something traditional, but they were living, and were going to live, an untraditional life.

_Besides… she certainly didn't seem mad at the time, _he thought, crossing his arms. _She went on to fuck three more guys._ He remembered watching her as she did it. Never once did she show anything but happiness on her face.

Taking a deep breath, he reached over to turn the light out. Closing his eyes he settled back in his bed. Kagome was an enigma he would probably never figure out.

"Sorry for intruding," Inuyasha said with a slight bow.

"No, no. It was nice finally meeting you," Kagome's mother said with a smile. It was the first time he had seen her give him one the entire time he was there. Despite the smile, he could not help but feel it was a small stab towards Kagome. _She is probably unhappy that she is just finding out about me now…_

"You too Souta," Inuyasha said, holding his hand out.

Taking his hand, the teen gave it a firm shake. He looked over at his sister. "Don't be several months visiting again. There is only so much of 'when is Kagome going to visit? I haven't heard from Kagome in forever!' that I can take," he said, giving his voice an artificially high pitch.

Kagome wrapped him in a hug. "I won't promise." She faced her mother. "I'll visit soon."

"I forgot to ask when you plan to have the wedding," her mother said as she hugged Kagome.

Stepping back, Kagome gave him an uncertain look. "We uh… don't know yet. I want to graduate first. Maybe work a little."

"Work?" her mother said, surprised. "Why not start a family right away?" Behind his mother, Souta started making rude gestures, nodding his head as he did it.

Kagome shifted nervously. "We uh… haven't talked about that either."

Her mother looked shocked. "Have you two discussed _anything?_"

"Mom, we just got engaged!"

That reasoning would not work on her mother. "There are still things you have to decide before that! What if he doesn't want kids!" Her gaze shot to him. "You want kids, right?"

Kagome answered before he could. "Mom, I don't know if _I_ want kids!"

_That_ got her mother's attention. Inuyasha knew something was coming the moment the words left Kagome's mouth. _We were almost home free…_ "What?" her mother asked, as if she did not believe what she heard. Behind her, even Souta seemed shocked.

"I meant… right away, having kids right away," Kagome said, trying to recover. It was far too late for that. Her mother knew better.

"This… this is a conversation we will have later." Her eyes shot towards Inuyasha. "Alone." The last word hung ominously in the air as the woman spun on her heels and stormed off inside. Souta gave Kagome a series of gestures Inuyasha did not recognize. Kagome nodded, bowing her head slightly before he rushed off after their mother. Inuyasha got the sinking feeling that all the work he had done to build up an approval had just been cut at the base.

They were both nearing the bus stop when she broke the silence. "That… could have gone better." She shook her head, placing a hand against her forehead. "I'm so stupid! I should have never said anything! The entire time not one mention of kids and at the very end…!"

She seemed on the verge of tears. Inuyasha pulled her to a stop, wrapping her in his arms. "Come on, it isn't so bad."

"It's worse," Kagome said, voice muffled by his chest. "I just undercut everything you worked hard to accomplish."

"I don't care. I only care what you think."

"But _I_ care. I want them to like you!" she said, separating from him.

He smiled, running his finger over her cheek. "This was only the first meeting. I'll have plenty of time to win them over. Right?"

"Right," she said, finally smiling. "God, look at me. I'm a mess," she said, wiping her eyes.

"It was a tough weekend."

"You're telling me," she said. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

They finished their walk to the bus stop. Unlike in the city, they were the only ones there. "I should have drove."

"No way. I wanted a stealthy in and out. An expensive car like yours draws unwanted attention around here."

There was a long silence as they stood waiting. He wiped the sweat from his forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time. _I will not miss this heat._ He watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be off in her own thoughts staring blankly out at the field before them.

"Was it true that you don't want children?"

She looked down. "I did, but now I'm not so sure." She glanced over at him. "I figured you wouldn't want any."

"To be honest, I've never really thought about it."

She gave him a half-grin. "Of course not."

He faced her. "But why the sudden change?"

Hooking her fingers in her jeans, she looked up towards the sky. "I don't know if I have it in me to be a mom."

"You'd be a great mom," Inuyasha said automatically.

She laughed. "I think you said that a little _too_ quickly." The smile faded as she looked up at Inuyasha. "But do you honestly think we would make good parents?" Inuyasha suddenly realized what she was saying. The realization must have shown on his face because Kagome gave him a sad smile. "Kids would mean a lot of changes to our lives."

Inuyasha ran his tongue across his lips. His mouth suddenly seemed dry. He was sweating, but it seemed less to do with the heat. "I… would be willing to make them." Not counting Sango, Kagome was basically the only woman he was sleeping with now. It would not be _that_ great of a change to him now. The real challenge would be accepting that he no longer had the _option_ of sleeping with other women. Besides, maybe it was his age, but having a kid or two did not sound as horrible as it once was. _Especially if it's with Kagome._

Kagome smiled as she reached out to take his hand. "I don't know if I would."

**Ha! Another update! This time, with lots of story! This chapter felt like it took **_**forever**_** to write. Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**And thanks for the continued support with reviews! I was really worried about how the previous chapter would be received. Glad to know people liked it.**


	16. The Passage of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Lemon warning.**

**I do not know why this site keeps deleting my section breaks. Hopefully this fixes it.**

* * *

Aya smiled as she ran her eyes over Inuyasha. "So this is the Inuyasha I've heard so much about. It's nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, giving her one of his dazzling smiles. "Thank you for always supporting Kagome," he said, wrapping his arm around Kagome and pulling her against him.

"It was no trouble at all, please, come inside," she said, stepping aside to allow them inside. Kagome stepped in first, taking a deep breath. It was odd how hotels always managed to smell the same. _I just wish introducing Inuyasha to Mother had gone this smoothly._ The memories were still fresh in her mind, despite her best efforts to forget them. "This is my husband, Shinji."

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison as the shook hands. The two men walked towards the center of the room, talking as they went.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Aya asked, eyeing the men nervously before settling her eyes on Kagome.

"I'm sure. Unless… you don't want to."

"No, no… It's just…" She shifted anxiously in place. "It's the first time I've… And to be in front of Shinji… And you! And he's so young…"

Kagome laughed. "Aya please, you've been sharing your husband with me for a while now. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me. I suggested this in the first place."

She took another look over at the men. "He is rather handsome," she said with a smile.

Kagome was beaming as she followed her friends gaze. "Yes he is." There was a short pause as they both took in the sight. "Shall we get started?" Kagome whispered, excitement in her voice.

_This was a great idea,_ Kagome thought, smiling as she locked eyes with Shinji. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he pounded himself into her. On the other bed, Kagome could hear Aya's shouts of pleasure as she rode Inuyasha. It was the first time Kagome had heard her be so vocal during sex.

"Aya seems to be enjoying herself," Kagome gasped, clutching the covers as the force of his thrusts scooted her back on the bed.

He grinned, giving his wife a quick look before focusing back on Kagome. "Your fiancée must be quite the lover."

"You're not so bad yourself." An idea popped into her head. With a sly smile, she reached up to pull Shinji's head closer. Surprised, he stopped mid-thrust. He was still as she whispered in his ear.

He pulled away when she finished. "Are you sure that's okay?"

She nodded excitedly. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." He gave an uncertain look over at Aya. She was completely lost in her own world. Her fingers dug into the frame of the bed as she pounded herself down onto Inuyasha with everything she had. "She'll love it. I promise."

Sliding out from between Kagome, Shinji awkwardly moved over towards his wife. Rolling onto her side, Kagome watched as the surprised Aya spun her head around at her husband's presence, freezing in place. She offered no resistance as her husband positioned himself behind her. She groaned, fingers turning white as Shinji pushed himself inside. Inuyasha waited patiently below her, glancing over at Kagome. She smiled, giving him a 'V' with her fingers. Once Aya had grown accustomed to the extra cock, she began moving again, this time slowly. The leisurely pace did not last long however. Within a few minutes, she was screaming once more as both men pounded away at her.

Kagome's hand moved furiously between her legs as she watched as the three bucked and swayed. Even if she was not at the center, she was still as satisfied as if she were.

"They were nice," Inuyasha said, stretching his arms out in front of him as they exited the hotel.

"I told you they were," Kagome said, smiling as she took his arm and snuggled up against him. Her head rolled back as she looked up at him. "And you didn't want to do it. Admit it… you had fun."

"Well, yeah," he said with a stupid grin, "but you…" His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You planned that whole thing, didn't you?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Guilty." She tightened her grip on his arm. "Thanks for playing along."

It was a bit awkward from the angle, but he leaned down to give her a kiss. Realizing they were in public, he quickly pulled away, coughing a few times into his free hand. Standing on her toes, she managed to give him a peck on his cheek despite him looking the other way.

When he looked over at her, she gave him the best 'sweet and innocent' look she could muster. "Say… when we get home, you think you and Miroku…" she asked sweetly, grabbing his arm with both hands to swing it from side to side.

"You are insatiable!"

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "But I didn't get a chance to—"

"Alright, alright!" he said, cutting her off before she could finish. "But first… can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Smiling, they both strolled off towards home.

* * *

Time seemed to fly past. School and work kept her busy most of the week, but she always managed to find time to unwind. A few months had passed since she had introduced Inuyasha to her mother and brother. Since then, Kagome had never had a single night to herself. Miroku had finally officially moved in with them. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had not been keeping up with his work as well as he should have. They still saw each other on a regular basis, but Inuyasha was in full catch-up mode. It was hard considering how often he had to rush out of time. That meant Kagome spent most of her nights with Sango and Miroku. They were more than happy to have her join them, but she was disappointed she was not spending more time with Inuyasha. She had been hoping the engagement would mean they saw more of each other, not less.

But his work was important and she understood his need to do it. She even talked to him about cutting back. It was only fair. Here he was working and she was playing around all night. He waved her concern off, encouraging her to continue. Once he got things back under control, they would see more of each other, until then, there was no need for them both to be miserable. Kagome had been relieved at how adamant he was about her continuing. Had things gone the other way and he asked her to cut back, she would have readily done so. That did not mean she _wanted_ to. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Inuyasha must have known. _He has me more figured out than I do him._

They never talked much about the wedding. Both agreed that this would be a lengthy engagement to make up for the relatively short time it took for them to become engaged. Things would be discussed as they arose. When they were finally ready to start seriously planning the wedding, they would have a concrete understanding of where their marriage would be, including what was and was not acceptable. One thing that came up fairly early was no secret affairs. Excluding Miroku and Sango, when they slept with someone, they had to inform the other. That meant every time she accompanied Sango on one of her 'dates' she told Inuyasha. She found it best if she retold the events in detail during their lovemaking. Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. Every so often, Inuyasha would treat her to a story of his own. Too bad he was not much of a story teller…

For the first time since meeting Inuyasha and beginning this whole journey, Kagome had finally settled into place. She was no longer second guessing herself at every decision and did what she wanted without hesitation for fear of what others might think. She had been a little worried towards the beginning about what was acceptable for her at the club, but Inuyasha seemed perfectly fine with her biweekly forays into the depths of perversion. He even did his best to join her, though he never waited for a second go. Instead, he would pick up another girl and watch her from the side as she took as many men as she could.

She loved her life.

"It's getting pretty late," Kagome said as they passed another store. She glanced inside as they strolled past. Nothing seemed to jump out at her. "Miroku's probably waiting."

"Then let him wait," Sango said, craning her neck to look inside the shop too. "It's been forever since we went shopping together." Her eyes moved to Kagome. "Besides, don't you ever get tired of him?"

"That's not something I should hear from his girlfriend."

Sango grinned. "Well I shouldn't be hearing how a promised woman like yourself is worried about keeping another man waiting." Kagome stuck her tongue out, teasingly. Sango grinned. "I expect that to be ready for tonight."

Giggling, they continued strolling towards the next shop when three teens stepped out from the shadows. They were fairly intimidating as they blocked their path.

"Hey ladies," the taller of the three said, a smile on his face. "How are you tonight?"

"We're fine, thank you," Sango said in a disinterested tone. Kagome could tell from her stance that she was ready for anything.

"Fine? Why fine when you could be _great_?" the short one said, grinning as he lewdly ran his eyes over Kagome.

"Oh?" Sango said, raising an eyebrow. "You think you could handle us?"

The three men seemed taken aback by her bolster. Kagome leaned in close. "Sango, what are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"An appetizer," she whispered back. Before Kagome could say anything more, her attention was back on the three. "Well?" she asked, puffing up. To Kagome's surprise, the three backed down. _Sango's ability to read people never ceases to amaze…_

"S-sorry," the tall one said, lowering his head. "We weren't trying to…"

"We only wanted to try pick—" the middle one started, only to be cut off by Sango.

"You wanted to pick up girls acting like a bunch of thugs?"

"S-sorry," the three said in unison, lowering their heads. Kagome had never seen such intimidating people deflate so readily.

Sango sighed, rubbing her hand against her forehead. "Virgins…"

"How!" the tall one exclaimed, shocked by how she knew.

_Ah teenagers…_ Kagome could remember her days in high school; hormones running wild. She remembered everything seeming more important than it really was. _Or maybe my problems have just grown._

"It's so obvious!" Sango said, laughing. The three reddened with embarrassment. "Luckily for you, tomorrow you won't be."

"Sango!" Kagome whispered harshly in her friend's ear.

"Come on! It'll be fun… probably," she whispered back. Kagome glanced over at the three, confused looks on their faces. It was not that they were unattractive, it was age. Kagome had never really felt old until now. _Then again, Inuyasha isn't exactly my age._

"What do you say?" Sango asked the three, hearing no more objections from Kagome. "Care to try us?"

Kagome was used to Sango's passionate cries during sex. In the dim lighting of the hotel, Kagome was introduced to another side of Sango: one of a teacher. She listened as Sango patiently walked the tall one through his first experience.

"You're rather big," she cooed as he entered her for the first time. A grunt escaped her lips as he buried himself completely into her. Overcome by the feeling, he haphazardly began ramming himself against her. "Wait, wait, wait!" Sango cried, "Slow down or you'll—" She was silent as he groaned. "Cum," she said with a sigh.

"S-sorry!" he cried, leaping away from her as if she had combusted into flames.

"It's fine," she said, reaching over to grab a tissue on the side of the bed.

"I-I-I didn't mean… not inside…!"

"It's fine," Sango repeated. "If I was worried about that, I would have made you wear a condom." She grinned. "I didn't want your first time to be with one though." He nodded. The way he looked at Sango had changed. He looked at her as if a goddess herself was speaking to him.

"C-can we go again?" he asked timidly.

Laughing, Sango toss the tissue aside. "Whenever you're ready…"

Kagome would have been happy to couch, but her mouth was otherwise occupied. On all fours, she was sandwiched between the other two boys. The short one was in front of her, gasping as she slowly sucked on his small cock. The other boy was behind her, hammering away. His first time had ended similar to his friend. His second time however, it was much improved.

"Can I have my turn next?" the short one asked his friend.

"Sure," he gasped, grabbing her hips for leverage as he thrust against her. "Miss, do you do anal?"

Pulling the cock from her mouth, she ran her tongue along the shaft before answering. "From time to time."

"When he's having his first time…" He let the question hang.

"Yeah, that's fine," she said before quickly sliding the cock back into her mouth.

Sango and her partner were experimenting with new positions when Kagome took the small ones virginity. Behind her, the friend waited impatiently. With her mouth free, she was free to start coaching. Glancing over her shoulder she leaned towards the small one. His eyes widened as her breasts swelled before him. "Gently now," she said over her shoulder. She groaned as he pushed the lubricated condom into her. _With both of them, they just might actually get me to cum._ She smiled slightly as she glanced over at Sango. _Poor Sango._

"Okay, let's see how well you two do."

Kagome was fairly impressed by how well they did. She was nowhere near an orgasm when they both spent themselves, but they had made it pleasurable for her. The small one may have been small, but he had some technique, his hands actually doing something rather than sitting idle. While the three were lacking in technique, they certainly made up for it in enthusiasm. They rotated partners a few times, the boy's intent to have their fill of both women. With both her and Sango instructing them, they did improve noticeably towards the end.

Sango and Kagome left them exhausted, passed out on the beds. They showered together and silently left without saying goodbye. "Teaching the unenlightened," Sango said with a broad grin as they exited the hotel. "That was fun."

"It was," Kagome reluctantly agreed. It was definitely not the sort of teaching she wanted to do, but it did reaffirm her desire to teach. _On more _normal_ subjects._

"_Now_ Miroku is waiting."

"You can't be serious," Kagome said with an expression of disbelief.

"I told you they were an appetizer." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Unless you somehow managed to get off…"

Kagome grinned. "Not even close."

"Well then, come on," Sango said, offering her arm. Taking it, the two headed for home.

* * *

Inuyasha started at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head. Kagome's arm was draped across his chest, her leg entwined with his as she pressed against his side. Her head rested against his shoulder as she spoke. He smiled as he listened to her excited voice as she shared her sexual exploits. It had only been a week since they last saw each other, but she had still managed to find quite a few encounters. _She really likes doing this…_ It was not just the sex, but telling him about it. He was amazed at how quickly she had changed in the year since he first met her.

"But I really missed you this week," she said sadly, running her fingers across his chest.

"It sounds like you had more than enough company to keep you busy."

"Yeah, but they aren't you." There was a pause. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"This again?" he asked, peering down at her.

"I just—I get a feeling."

"Kagome—"

"I'm just worried, okay? I don't… want to go too far. I don't want to ruin what we have."

He ran his hand across her cheek. "You need to stop worrying about this."

"But—"

"Do you enjoy it?"

There was a long hesitation. She did not look at him. "Yes."

"Look at me and tell me."

Her face was red with embarrassment as their eyes met. But while her expression was one of embarrassment, her eyes held a firm resolute answer. "I love it."

"Good!" he said pulling away from her. She was surprised by his sudden movement, falling forward into the spot he just occupied. "Come on, get dressed."

"What? Why? Where are we going?" she asked, slowly sliding out from under the covers to do what he ordered.

"We're going to the club."

"What?" she glanced over at the clock. "Now?"

"That's right." He grinned. "I know some guys who will just love to make you forget all about your worries…"

Yawning, Kagome stretched her arms out above her as she walked down the stairs. "Hey Kagome," Sango said, sipping her coffee.

"Sango! I thought you were staying at a friend's house."

"I did, but his girlfriend came home early. I had to slip out the back," she said nonchalantly. "I hope you and Miroku enjoyed your time alone," she said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks for always letting me borrow him," Kagome said, sliding into the chair across from her.

"Speaking of which, I saw Inuyasha last night at the club."

"Oh?" Kagome said, her sleepiness suddenly vanishing. "I thought he said he would be back today."

"I thought so too, so I asked him about it."

_Asked, right,_ Kagome thought with a smirk. "What did he say?"

"He got an early flight back. It sounded to me like his trip didn't go well. Knowing him, he was probably blowing off some steam."

Kagome sat back, folding her hands on the table. _Still, why didn't he call me first?_ She was not upset with him being at the club, but rather he never contacted her telling her he was back.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay with this?" Sango asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"Why wouldn't I be? I go to the club without him all the time."

"Not that. I'm talking about your whole relationship with Inuyasha."

"Of course I'm okay. Things are great." _More than great._

"Don't get me wrong Kagome, I love this, what we have." She smiled, as memories flooded her. "I especially love trying to tire out our boys." The smile faded. "But I've known you for a long time. I know that this isn't how you wanted things to be."

Kagome shrugged. "Priorities change." She smiled. "I never knew how much fun it was."

"Fun without a doubt, but you and Inuyasha have something special." Sango took a deep breath. "I've been watching you two. Inuyasha… I think he is willing to settle down, just the two of you." She reached across the table to cover Kagome's hands. "That's what you wanted right? You and him, starting a real family? Maybe you should consider—"

Kagome pulled her hands away. "I appreciate what you're saying Sango, but that was who I was then, not now. I don't want that, not anymore."

Sango sighed, nodding. "I understand. I just wanted to let you know because I think the ship is sailing."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed it? He's sleeping with more women again."

"So?"

She shrugged. "I'm just telling you. If you ever want to seriously settle down, you need to act now, and do it fast."

"Thanks Sango, I know telling me this had to be hard." Her friend nodded. Patting her friends hands, she smiled. "But really, I'm happy as we are…"

* * *

Miroku lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels. The boredom was killing him. His eyes constantly wandered over to the clock. _Ugh! Two more hours!_ _Why did both Kagome and Sango have to leave?_ He grinned mischievously as lewd thoughts ran through his mind. _When they get home…_

The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Growling in dismay, he leapt to his feet, hurrying over to the door. "Coming, coming," he called as the doorbell rang again. "Yes?" he asked as he swung the door open. His jaw dropped as his eyes fell on the woman standing there. Beside her were two large suitcases.

"Judging by your reaction, I must be at the right place." She flashed him a grin. "My sister, Kagome, she lives here right?" Miroku nodded dumbly, not quite able to recover from the shock to speak. "Great! Here," she said, shoving her suitcases towards Miroku. He grabbed them without thinking, backing away from the door as she allowed herself in. "Wow, nice place." She spun on her heels as Miroku closed the door. "You Inuyasha?"

Miroku shook his head. "I'm Miroku," he said, finally pulling himself together. He gave her a once over. _Wow, she looks like Kagome._ The family resemblance was definitely there. Yet despite her appearance being overly familiar, her attitude was completely different. There was something about the woman Miroku could not quite put his finger on. The way she carried herself, how she walked, stood, spoke, everything seemed sensual and inviting.

"Miroku?" She pressed an index finger to her lower lip. "You live here?"

"Yeah."

An eyebrow rose. "With my sister?"

"And my girlfriend."

"Ah, so that's it." Miroku was confused why she sounded so disappointed.

"So… uh…" He held up the suitcases.

"Ah, right, you can put those anywhere." She took a deep breath, spinning slowly to take in the house layout. "Do to various reasons; I'll be staying here for a bit."

Miroku grinned as he examined the mysterious woman's backside. _Oh, you can certainly stay here as long as you like. _"I see…" His eye shot up as she turned to face him. "Does Kagome know about this?"

She smiled. It reminded him a lot of Kagome. "I wanted to surprise her."

"You know, I don't think Kagome mentioned having a sister…"

The woman crept towards him. "Yeah, I'm used to that."

Miroku recognized the expression that fell over the woman. It was one of a hunter… one that had targeted its prey. "Y-yeah… so they should be home in a few hours," he said, backing up as she approached. "P-please make yourself at hom—" He yelped as he fell back onto the couch.

The woman continued her advance, the smile of a predator moving in for the kill. "Oh, I intend to."

"W-w-w-what are you doing!" he gasped as she fell to her knees before him, tearing at his pants.

"Please, you've been undressing me since the moment I walked inside. Ah!" she gasped, finally freeing her target. "And just look at this!" Miroku could not help himself. Despite being terrified, there was something undeniably sexy about the woman.

Taking him in her hand, her smile turned dark. Her full lips crept towards his erection. He whimpered as her hot breath hit his exposed skin. "Now… let's have you tell me everything that my sister's been up to…"

* * *

**Bam! Another chapter done! I'm on a roll. This one is a bit choppy, I know. It's a transition chapter for the next big arc and I did not want to just do a time skip, but show little snippets of what was going on during it.**

**This arc was going to be the final one, but I got an idea that was too good not to write. So out with the old ending and in with the new!**

**Stick around for some major drama! Things are going to get hectic!**

**Please keep up the reviews! I love reading them!**


	17. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Lemon warning.

Kagome knew something was off when she walked in the door and found Miroku, sprawled across the couch nude and asleep. His clothes were scattered all across the floor. It was rare for Miroku to bring another woman home with him, preferring to do the deed at the woman's place or a hotel.

"Looks like someone had fun," Sango commented, amused. She was behind Kagome as she ran her eyes over her sleeping boyfriend.

"Indeed I did," a new voice said from the kitchen. Both women turned, surprised to find the intruder sitting at their table. Kagome was frozen, unable to come to terms with the smiling woman. Her smile widening, Kikyo rose from her seat and started over to them. "Hello, sis."

"Kikyo," she said, finding her voice. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Her sister looked hurt at her cold tone. _She's faking. She's _always_ faking._ It was how she lured you in. "I can't come and simply visit my little sister?"

"Nothing is simple with you," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fair enough," her smile faded. "Mother told me you were getting married. I wanted to congratulate you and meet the special man myself."

Now Kagome was _really_ on edge. "Mom told you? Why? How?"

"She's not really the cold hearted bitch she appears to be."

Kagome felt her fists clench. "Mom was perfectly justified."

There was a flash of anger in her sister's eye. "Was she now? I wonder. Would you be saying the same thing if she found out about what her little girl does in the big city?" Her gesture swung over to Miroku. Kagome had trouble breathing. It was like something was crushing her lungs, preventing her from taking breath. _She knows!_ Kikyo had a smug smile as she fell back on the loveseat, crossing her legs and resting her folded hands atop her knee. "Don't worry. Unlike _someone,_ I'm good at keeping secrets."

Kagome felt like Kikyo had just punched her in the stomach. "Kikyo, I—"

Waving Kagome's words off, Kikyo spoke. "I didn't come here for that. The past is long over and it helps no one digging it up. What _is_ important is my little sister getting married." She smiled. "I heard there were some… issues… with Mom when you visited."

Kagome felt her throat tighten at the memory. "It could have gone better."

"I was curious why my goodie-goodie sister suddenly pulled a 180. Now I understand why." Her eyes darted over to Sango, who stood silently behind Kagome, watching the exchange with confusion. "By the way, I'm sorry I used your boyfriend without permission, but I really needed a fuck."

"Uh… sure," Sango said, unusually reserved. It was clear that she was completely lost as to her place in this situation. Most women in her place would be furious.

Kagome noticed the suitcases. "Are you planning on staying long?"

"I don't know yet. Trying to get rid of me already?" she asked with an amused smile. "Sorry to throw a wrench in your little party house."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kikyo…"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble." _That's not the problem. Trouble is more than happy to follow you._ "Come on Kagome. We haven't seen each other in years. Can't we at least catch up before you kick me out?"

A lot had changed about her sister. She looked far more mature than the last time she had seen her. There was a subtle undertone of sexuality that radiated from her. It was as if her very presence was pulling you towards her. It was no wonder she was so successful in claiming her targets. Just looking at her made you want to have her. A man like Miroku stood no chance against her. He was used to being the hunter and was poorly equipped to survive as prey. _Will Inuyasha be different?_ She did not want to think about that. Inuyasha could be with a lot of women, but not Kikyo. Not her sister. Kagome did not hate her sister, far from it. It had devastated her when their mother kicked her out. She wanted to know how her sister had gone from the embodiment of a perfect woman to the sex-crazed predator she was today. It might shed light on how she turned herself.

"Fine…" Kagome reluctantly agreed.

Kikyo clapped in excitement. "You won't regret it!" Kagome only sighed. "But first… do you have anything to eat? I'm starved."

* * *

"So what happened? After Mom kicked you out," Kagome said, leaning forward on the table as her sister devoured the heated up remains of Kagome's last dinner out with Inuyasha.

"This is super good!" she said, ignoring Kagome's question. "Do you always eat stuff like this?"

"From time to time," Kagome answered, annoyed that her question was ignored.

"Time to time is an understatement. Inuyasha is always taking her to fancy places," Sango said, happy to jump in. She had gotten a lot more comfortable once Kagome accepted Kikyo into the house. It was as if she was waiting for permission to like her.

"Really? Jeez… I'm surprised you're not a thousand pounds by now." She grinned. "You must really get your workouts." Kagome was not amused by the insinuation. "Come on Kagome, I'm only joking."

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop joking about my sex life, thank you."

"See? This is the tight ass sister I remember. Ah! Wait!" she cried as Kagome moved to slide the food away. "Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

With a glare of warning, Kagome slid the food back.

Settling back, Kikyo took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What happened after? Where did you go?"

"I wandered for a bit, bumming rides from city to city. The money Mom gave me didn't last long. It was pretty rough for a few months." Her food was forgotten as she continued. "I managed to pick up an odd job here and there, but nothing serious. Then I happened to meet Ryuu. He was your typical salary man." She sighed. "I was living like a queen then. I lived in an extra apartment he was renting in his building."

"For free?" Kagome asked, shocked.

Kikyo wore a sly smile. "Mostly. Every morning before work, he'd stop by my apartment. He'd fuck me and go off to work. Coming back, he's stop by, fuck me, take a bath, then go home."

"Every day?" Sango asked, enraptured by Kikyo's story.

"Five days a week for nearly four months. I had weekends free. I found work at a convenience store nearby and saved as much money as I could." She sighed, as she fondly looked back. "He would even bring me gifts from time to time."

"So what happened?" Sango pressed.

"His wife found out."

"_Wife_?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Hiding your mistress a few doors down is not the best of ideas. She caught him coming out of my apartment and blew up. I didn't stick around to find out what happened."

_Typical,_ Kagome thought but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"I was floating again until I met Tadashi. He was a police officer and long story short; I lived with him for a while. Thinking back, that was probably some of the best sex I've had. He and his fiancée were insatiable." She tapped her index finger against her lip. "You know, it wasn't that different than what you three have going here."

"I take it things didn't work out?" Sango asked.

"For a few months, things were great. Maki and I would wait at the house and when he returned, the three of us would spend the next several hours fucking. It was perfect."

"But?" Kagome asked.

"But… spending all that time doing nothing at home gets boring. So… Maki and I started having fun together while we waited." Kikyo reddened slightly as she continued. "I left the moment she broke off the engagement. Apparently, she found women a lot more attractive than men."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, they were a cute couple. I wish it worked out for them. After that, I stretched the money I made as long as I could. Eventually, I found a guy and moved in with him. For a while, I thought I might actually have found somewhere permanent."

"How long were you with him?" Kagome asked.

"Two years."

"Impressive."

"Shut up," she said lightly. "It wasn't that great."

"What happened?"

"I caught him cheating and we had an argument."

"Karma can be a bitch."

"No kidding. Now I know how it feels to be on the other side." She sighed. "But that didn't end it. I wish it had, but I stayed with him three more months."

"Why did you stay with him?" Kagome asked, suddenly intrigued. Her sister was obviously not one to get tied down easily, yet she stayed with the man for three months even after realizing things were not going to work out.

"I loved him – or thought I did anyway." She shrugged as if the entire thing was nothing major. "I kept telling myself things would go back to how they were, even as I shared him with other women. Once I realized he was only using me to satisfy his threesome fantasies, I left for good." She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Anyway, I floated around a bit and managed to find a job. To make a long story short, I made a friend and we rented a small place. It's not much, but we make due. I've been living there ever since."

"A 'friend' you say?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes at Kagome. "It's not like that, at least, not at first."

"Of course." Kagome knew her sister. She seemed incapable of living with someone, hell, _meeting_ someone without trying to get in their pants.

"It's different now," Kikyo said, suddenly getting defensive. "I've been with her for years."

"Wait, 'her?'"

Kikyo nodded. "Maiko. She was married when I met her. Her husband was a real bastard. She's the first real friend I've had." She puffed her chest out in pride, holding her head high. "I convinced her to dump that abusive bastard and start a new life." She smiled, and to Kagome's surprise, even had a slight blush. "I had no idea things would turn out like they did." She took a deep breath. "Anyways, Mom approached me shortly after things had settled down with an olive branch. She doesn't like how I'm with a woman now, but I guess she figures settling down with a respectable woman is better than what I was doing before."

"But what about Miroku?" Sango asked after a brief silence. "Aren't you worried Maiko would find out?"

"No, I told her before I left that I might be with a few people. I got her blessing before I left."

"Wonderful," Kagome muttered. She was convinced her sister had every intention of sleeping with Inuyasha. Unfortunately for her, Kagome was not going to let her. _Everyone she sleeps with suffers a relationship disaster. _There was no way she was going to let this storm sink what she had with Inuyasha. There had already been far too much drama getting to the point they were at now. If there was any indication that Kikyo would be trouble, it was how she acted upon arriving. She had no idea Sango and Miroku were in an open relationship yet she proceeded to seduce him anyways. Things would have been ugly if that wasn't the case.

Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't coming over tonight, giving Kagome a chance to figure out how she was going to handle things. Her sister was here to stay and that wouldn't change until Kikyo decided she was going to leave. _I need to get ahold of Inuyasha and warn him._ She thought for a moment. _And lay down some ground rules._ Kagome was making a mental checklist of what she needed to do when she realized Kikyo and Sango were deep in discussion.

"So you two have been in an open relationship the entire time?" Kikyo asked, her expression hinting that she was impressed.

"Yeah, we were both fairly active sexually when we met. Our relationship was just supposed to be friends with benefits, but it eventually evolved into something a little more complex." Sango had a warm smile as she glanced over at the sleeping man. "I ended up falling for the perverted bastard."

"You ever give thought to your future?"

Sango shrugged. "We've talked about it a few times. Neither of us wants to change what we have now. He's expressed interest in kids someday." Sango took a deep breath. "Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it." There was a brief silence before Sango spoke up again. "Say, where are you going to sleep tonight?" It was directed more towards Kagome than Kikyo.

"The couch," Kagome answered. There was no reason to get her sister comfortable. That would only encourage her to stay longer.

Sango wrinkled her nose. "You can't be serious." She focused her attention on Kikyo. "If you're interested, you can share our bed." It was more an invitation for other things than an offer of a place to sleep. Kikyo picked up on it, a smile forming.

"I'd like that."

To Kagome's horror, Sango blushed. _You can't be serious!_ She felt like she was losing allies fast. If Sango and Miroku could fall to her sister's influence so easily, she feared what would happen to Inuyasha.

* * *

Tapping her fingers restlessly against the table, Kagome stared off into the distance. Across from her sat Inuyasha, he wore a slightly confused expression as he struggled to absorb the new information she had just dumped on him. As for Kagome, she was in an irritable mood. She spent a fair portion of the night listening to the three's grunts and moans. Most of the anger came from jealousy. If Kikyo hadn't shown up, it would have been _her_ with the two. Instead, she was forced to listen to their joyous cries of passion alone.

"You never told me you had a sister," Inuyasha said, finally collecting himself enough to speak. He wasn't surprised by the revelation of her sister. His tone was flat, almost accusing.

"It's a touchy subject," Kagome answered.

"After meeting your mother… I can see. And?" he asked, folding his hands and resting them on the table.

"And what?"

"Well, there's obviously a reason why you told me all this here, and not at home."

Kagome nodded. "Kikyo is off limits."

"Off limits?"

She shifted her position in her chair. "She's my sister. I… I don't want to share you with her. She's the one person I can't…"

He nodded. "Fair enough." He smiled. "Why are you so nervous?"

Kagome couldn't meet his eyes. "I didn't know how you'd react. I was afraid you'd be angry."

He looked perplexed. "What? That I couldn't sleep with your sister?" She nodded slowly. "Kagome, please, have a little more faith in me. You make it seem like I'm some sort of insatiable beast."

Finally meeting his eyes, Kagome shot him a mischievous smile. "Sometimes I wonder…"

* * *

Laughing, Inuyasha leaned forward. "So, when do I meet this 'horrible' sister of yours?"

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked after Kagome's sudden stop in front of her door.

"I'm fine I just…" She took a deep breath. This was worse than introducing Inuyasha to her mother. Kagome didn't have to worry about her mother trying to seduce him, with Kikyo, anything was possible. _He gave me his word…_ She had to repeat it a few times. She trusted Inuyasha, but Kikyo was a wild card. It was impossible to know what she had planned.

"Kagome, it will be fine," he said, giving her shoulders a quick squeeze. She turned her head to look back at him, finding strength in his smile.

Nodding she rallied her resolve. "Right." She reached out and grabbed the handle. With a push, she opened the door and stepped inside, Inuyasha right behind her. She froze, not expecting the three to already be in the living room, and certainly not expecting such an intimate scene. Kikyo was riding Miroku reverse cowgirl, leaning back against him as he held her up in support. From their position by the door, Kagome could just see the swell of her sister's breasts, swaying up and down in time with his thrusts. Sitting above them on the recliner chair was Sango. Her legs were over both arms of the chair, her hand moving furiously against her slit as she watched Kikyo ride her boyfriend. All three turned their heads towards the door as Kagome and Inuyasha entered.

"Ah, welcome home!" Kikyo said, voice bubbling with excitement. Still watching them, she continued her pace, sliding up and down Miroku's erection.

Fists balled, Kagome spun on her heels and walked out, dragging the surprised Inuyasha with her.

* * *

Kagome was not in a happy mood. Miroku and Sango sat across from her at the table – both fully dressed now. Neither met her gaze, ashamed at having fell victim to Kikyo's seductions. It wasn't that they were having sex that annoyed her, but that she had told them she was bringing Inuyasha over to introduce him to her.

_Honestly, they couldn't wait a few hours?_ It had taken a few minutes for Inuyasha to convince her to go back. She agreed only if he waited outside while she forced the others to get dressed again. She knew the damage had already been done. Inuyasha had already seen Kikyo naked. Hell, maybe that had been her intention all along. The jealousy she was feeling was taking her by surprise. Inuyasha had seen Sango naked as much, if not more, than he had seen of his own fiancée, and she was perfectly fine with it. But with Kikyo, it was different. The emotional response was fierce and sudden. It felt like she was on the defense, waiting for and attack that might never come.

Even now, Kagome was on guard, her eyes constantly gravitating towards Kikyo. Unlike Sango and Miroku, she never fully dressed herself, at least, not to Kagome's satisfaction. Her white button shirt was haphazardly thrown on, the top several buttons left unbuttoned. _On purpose no doubt_. At just the right angles, you could clearly see the soft flesh of her breasts. With no bra, there was quite a lot to see. The shirt itself extended slightly past her waist, covering just enough of her panties to escape Kagome's ire. While Kagome would have liked her sister to wear pants, she wasn't willing to start and argument over it.

"So you're the great Inuyasha I've been hearing about," Kikyo said, smiling warmly as she looked him over, sizing him up. "Pleasure to meet you," she said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Inuyasha said, taking her hand. He seemed unfazed by her appearance.

"Sorry about earlier," she continued. Her eyes flicked over towards Kagome. "We weren't expecting you two to come back so early."

He cleared his throat, giving an anxious glance over at Kagome. "No, I don't mind."

Besides the awkward start, things proceeded surprisingly well. If you ignored Kikyo's state of dress, things went along how you would normally expect an introduction to go. As time passed, the atmosphere warmed up and laughter joined the conversation. Even Kagome allowed herself to relax. Inuyasha was a powerhouse of charisma, keeping the attention on him and disarming the tension that had built up.

There were still a few things that worried Kagome. A few times she caught Kikyo starting at Inuyasha. It wasn't because she was interested in the story he was telling or the joke he was setting up. She was definitely interested in Inuyasha, there was no denying that. Kagome was having trouble reading her sister too. Was she just admiring the view or was there something more devious in motion? Inuyasha didn't help quell her worries. While much more subtle, he was checking Kikyo out as well. If Kagome hadn't been watching for it, she would have missed it completely. Every so often, his eyes would linger a little too long, a little too low. Luckily, it wasn't noticeable. Kagome only caught it because she knew Inuyasha. Kikyo would be oblivious to it – a small relief.

"So, mother says you two met at school," Kikyo said, using a lull in the conversation to switch topics. "I've since learned that a lot of things you told mother weren't exactly the truth." Kagome braced herself, suddenly alert and ready. As if she sensed Kagome's sudden shift, her sister looked over at her. "Relax, I'm not going to tell or anything. I'm just curious." When she still didn't relax, Kikyo continued. "If I wanted to get you into trouble, I think I have more than enough to get mom to come down here."

"We met at a club," Kagome said after a few seconds pause. Kikyo had a point. She had more than enough already to get Kagome in trouble with their mother. It was difficult, but she managed to relax her guard somewhat.

"Oh?" She looked genuinely surprised. "You never seemed the club type."

"I brought her," Sango said.

"It was chance that she caught my eye," Inuyasha said, stepping in. "Usually I ignore everything else going on in the room, but Kagome was certainly something else." He smiled, wrapping his arm around Kagome, resting it on her shoulders. "I'll never forget how beautiful she looked riding Miroku."

Kagome felt her face heat. "You could have left that part out," she grumbled.

Kikyo laughed. "So you first saw her with him?" she asked, glancing over at Miroku.

"That's right."

"So how did that lead to this?" she asked, gesturing at them.

"I asked Sango about her. The first time we really talked was after—"

"Ahh, we don't have to tell her about that," Kagome said, cutting him off.

"Aw, come on sis."

"Let's just say I got a little too wild and Inuyasha came in to save me, okay?"

Her sister faked a pout. "No fun." A few seconds later, a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Speaking of fun, I hear that you have an interesting proposal story to tell me," she said, looking at Kagome.

Kagome gave a halfhearted glare over towards Miroku and Sango. It seems like they were doing more at night than she thought they were. They played innocent as she turned her attention back to Kikyo. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Kagome! We're all friends and family here! Nothing to be ashamed about."

Sighing, Kagome recounted the tale of Inuyasha's unorthodox proposal. She planned to give as few details as possible, but as she got deeper into the story, she found herself getting more specific. She could tell Kikyo was enraptured by her tale. Across the table, both Sango and Miroku were listening intently, the first time hearing the story with so much detail. By the time Kagome was finished, there was a heavy atmosphere around the table. She had been so enthralled by her own story; she hadn't noticed how intense things had become.

Kikyo let out a sharp breath, leaning back in her chair. "Damn. That was hot." She smiled over at Inuyasha. "That was one hell of a proposal."

"I thought so too," Inuyasha said, a bit of pride in his voice.

"The hell it was!" Kagome said, punching him softly in the side, causing him to jerk in surprise. "You proposed to me in the middle of a gangbang!"

"You have to admit, it _was_ original," Kikyo said, laughing. "_I_ would have liked it."

In the present atmosphere, Kagome decided to take her sisters words at face value. "Still, I would have preferred a more traditional proposal. One I don't have to lie about."

"She says all this, but she continued with several other guys after she said 'yes,'" Inuyasha said with a smug smile.

The five continued to share stories, laughing and poking fun at embarrassing moments of others. While Kagome found it a little awkward sharing her own sexual experiences with her sister and hearing explicit details about Kikyo's, she found herself having fun. She wondered if she was judging Kikyo too hard. The woman who sat at the table was not the teen she knew. _If Mother was willing to give her a second chance, maybe I should too._ Still, it would not be an easy task. Time had tempered the anger she harbored against her sister, but it had not cooled completely. _At least we are speaking to each other now._ There was a long way to go, but at least things were moving in the right direction.

* * *

It was well past two in the morning when the five called it a night. Kagome retired to her room with Inuyasha while the other three slid into Sango's room. She was still getting ready for bed when she heard the muffled cries of passion from the other room.

"They certainly don't waste any time, do they?" Inuyasha asked with knowing grin on his face. He was lying on her bed, hands behind his head as he watched her undress.

"If I have to listen to this the entire time she's here…" Kagome muttered, trying her best to ignore the sound of her sister's loud moans.

"It's not that bad. Besides, it's Miroku. In thirty minutes you'll have to deal with his snoring."

A grin formed on Kagome's face as she swaggered over to the bed, her bra falling away as she slowly crept over towards her fiancée. "He's gotten better lately," she said in a low voice.

An eyebrow lifted. "Oh really?"

"Sango and I have been keeping him busy. I bet he could give you a run for your money." Hovering over him, she bent forward to press her lips against his.

After a few brief seconds, their lips separated. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look up at the smiling Kagome, a lustful glint in her eye. "Is that so? It sounds like my fiancée has been unfaithful."

Straddling him, she leaned back slightly, towering above him as she gave him an innocent look. "But you've been so busy lately…" she said coyly.

"Oh? So you _have_ been unfaithful!" She yelped as he easily lifted her from him. A quick roll and he was over her, his face inches from her. "What _am_ I going to do with you?" he wondered, his eyes wandering down her body as he pushed himself away.

Kagome had been expecting something rough and wild. It usually was when they got together after a while apart. Tonight was different. While it seemed like things were heading that way with the foreplay, their lovemaking was surprisingly gentle. She wrapped herself around him, their movements slow, controlled, and meaningful. Both were nearly silent the entire time, simply enjoying the comfort of each other. Besides, Kikyo and Sango were making more than enough noise without her adding to it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were finished before the others were. She had rolled onto her side, snuggled against him under the covers. Her head rested against his shoulder, her legs entwined with his as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. They were silent for a long time, enjoying the afterglow while listening to the rowdiness across the hall.

"Mind if I ask you something?" he asked, voice soft.

"Hmm?" she asked, not moving.

"Why do you dislike Kikyo so much?" There was a brief silence. "I understand a little after talking with her today, but something big happened between you two. I had thought it was the same thing that drove her and your mother apart, but now I'm not so sure."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I knew about Kikyo's little flings long before Mom found out. Hell, I covered for her several times."

"Then what was it?"

"You know how I was a tomboy when I was a kid?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I saw the pictures."

"Well, all my friends were boys. I never liked doing any of the 'girly' stuff my sister did. That changed in high school. There was this boy, Naraku. He was my best friend… and also my first crush."

"Was he your first?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but he was close to being my first. To him, I was just another guy."

"Which accounts for you growing your hair out…"

"Right, when I found out he liked 'girly' girls, I worked hard to be more feminine." She took a deep breath. "It was working too."

"Let me guess? Your sister."

"Right. It was our second year of high school and I had the guys over like I always did…"

* * *

"I went last time," Naraku said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going this time."

"Well I don't want to go," Satoshi said, shaking his head as he looked over at Jun.

"I think its Kagome's turn," Jun said, wiping his head around to stare at her.

"What? Me?" she asked, frowning as all three boys stared at her.

"Yeah, besides, you were the one who wanted them," Naraku said, smiling. Kagome struggled to keep her emotions under control. It was hard when it came to Naraku. Seeing him smile at her made her heart race.

"I got snacks two weeks ago. Jun and Satoshi haven't done it in weeks!"

"Come on Kags!" Jun said, raising his voice as he leaned back on her bed.

"Yeah!" Satoshi added, joining in.

Seeing as she wasn't going to win, she took a deep breath, letting her head hang for a few seconds in defeat. "Fine, fine. Let me grab something to write down what you want."

Cheering in victory, the two boys rattled off a half-dozen things they wanted from the store. As she scribbled down their orders, her eyes kept gravitating over towards Naraku. He was sitting against the wall, his arm hanging idly over his knee. He wore a half-grin, amused by the two idiots arguing about which soda brand was superior.

Finding her voice, she kept it steady as she spoke. "And you Naraku?"

He smiled at her, his head moving ever so slightly to face her. "Ah, surprise me."

"R-right," she said, her heart thundering in her chest. "Then… I'll be back in twenty or so."

She practically fled from her room, terrified about revealing her thoughts to the boys. Outside, she touched her hand to her hair. It was weird having it so long. It was just about to her shoulders, the longest she had ever had since she could remember. She clutched the list to her chest, her heart only now calming down. With a deep breath, she started off towards the store. _At the end of the term… I'll ask him… I'll ask him…_ They were a perfect match, she knew they were. He was her best friend. She knew everything about him, and he knew everything about her. Once they started dating, all that would change was…

Her face heated. _Sex._ Kikyo had told her all about it, how wonderful it was, and how wrong Mom was about telling them to wait until marriage. Kikyo had to know, she did it often enough. _With enough people._ The rumors were starting to spread at school and it was getting harder for her to hide it. Too many people knew. Too many people were talking. Kikyo never seemed to care and certainly didn't turn anyone away. She had proudly boasted to Kagome how she had had her first threesome, and she was looking forward to more.

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine thinking about it. _Two guys at the same time? Or another girl? Gross!_ Her pace slowed down. She knew a lot of guys fantasized about it. Jun and Satoshi certainly did. They made no attempts to hide that. She chuckled to herself. _Which is why those idiots don't have girlfriends._ Kagome had heard classmates talking about them in the locker room. From what she had been hearing, had they simply kept their perversion to themselves, they would have several girls after them at the moment. _What about Naraku?_ She thought about it for a moment. A bright smile spread across her lips as she shook her head. _Impossible! He's not like the idiots._ He never talked about those sorts of things. Whenever Jun and Satoshi brought up sex, he would never put in his input, simply shrugging their questions off and listening to Kagome giving her rather limited insight into the female mind.

One of the problems with living in the country was how far everything was. Her house was one of the closer ones to the small convenience store and it was still a good nine minute walk. Manning the store was Hojo, one of her classmates. She felt sorry for him. It was Saturday night and he was trapped at work._ The problems of having your father own the only convenience store in town._

"Hey Hojo!" she said, stepping through the sliding door.

"Kagome!" he said, startled as he looked up from his magazine. "I uh…" he closed the magazine, hiding it under the counter. "Hi."

She grinned. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she said with a wink.

He seemed to relax a little, but not much. Kagome noticed his cheeks had turned a slight shade of red. "T-thanks. My dad would dock my pay if he knew I was reading the stores magazines."

Greetings finished, Kagome grabbed a basket and went to work, quickly running up and down the aisles grabbing what she needed. She wanted to get everything and head back as quickly as possible. Her mother and grandfather were coming home late afternoon tomorrow and she wanted to make the most of the freedom tonight offered.

"So… what are you doing tonight?" Hojo asked. Kagome jumped at the closeness of his voice. Turning, she found him standing a few feet away.

"Oh," she said, quickly recovering from the shock. "Nothing much, hanging out with friends."

"Naraku?" She nodded, a smile automatically forming at the sound of his name. Turning, she resumed stuffing the basket with snacks. "Ah, right, I guess that would be true."

With a basket full of snacks and drinks, Kagome returned to the front. Hojo began totaling them, an awkward silence between them.

"Kagome?" he asked, looking up.

"Yeah?" she said, giving him a small smile.

"Uh… I was uh… wondering."

"Hmm?"

"The school dance at the end of the month…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you have a date?"

"Naraku said he would go with me," she said, beaming, completely oblivious to the intentions of the anxious man before her.

"R-right. T-that's good," he said, trying to cover his disappointment. "Uh, the total is…"

After paying, Kagome gathered her bags, wished him a good night, and headed off towards home. She had a spring in her step as she walked. She hadn't completely forgotten about the dance, but saying she was going with Naraku had lifted her spirits. She had already picked out her dress... another odd feeling considering how rare it was for her to wear one. She hated them… until now. Now, she couldn't wait to show Naraku.

Her arms were aching when she arrived home. With a grunt of effort, she managed to place the bags atop the counter. Stretching her arms, Kagome frowned as she looked out over the living room. Usually they all watched TV while waiting for someone to come back with snacks. Still trying to work the soreness from her arms, she headed back towards her room. She could hear them inside as she approached. She wasn't worried about them being in her room alone. Besides her underwear, there was nothing in there that she was worried about them finding. Her hands automatically went to her breasts. _Not that they would be particularly interested in that yet._ Unlike her sister, Kagome was a late bloomer. Before, she had been overjoyed when her chest remained flat while the girls in her class grew. Now, she prayed they would continue to grow into something more than the subtle humps she had now.

Kagome's pace slowed as she approached her room, puzzlement on her face. Now that she was closer, the noises were getting clearer and she could make out words.

"Ah, fuck yeah!" She was pretty sure it was Jun's voice. "This is amazing!"

"Holy shit!" Satoshi gasped.

Kagome felt her throat tighten as she reached her door. Something had grabbed ahold of her stomach and was twisting it. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she peeked through the cracked door. It was as if someone had physically punched her in the stomach, she struggled to keep from being sick. It was not the first time Kagome had seen her friends naked, through the last time that had happened was when they went swimming in the woods when they were ten. A lot had changed in seven years… a lot. But seeing them naked wasn't what sickened her. Sandwiched between them was Kikyo. Jun was below her, his eyes transfixed on her swaying breasts, his face awash with pleasure as he hyperactively pumped his cock in and out of her. Pressing against her back was Satoshi, his eyes screwed closed as he humped her with all the energy of Jun.

Standing above them all was Naraku. His hands were pressed against his bare hips, a smug grin on his face as he looked down at Kikyo, her lips firmly around his erection. As the two pounded away at her, she was happily sucking him with all her might.

Horrified, Kagome pressed her hand against her mouth, trying not to scream. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched, wide-eyed, unable to look away. _My bed! In my bed! They are doing it in my bed!_ She couldn't peel her eyes away from Naraku, with his satisfied expression. It was a look she had never seen before, it scared her. It was the look of a conqueror to his vanquished foe.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Satoshi gasped. Kagome watched as he pulled out, his hand pumping wildly as he shot his load against her sisters back.

Below, Jun was laughing his stupid snort laughter. "So quick man!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Satoshi shot back, looking angry.

"Boys, boys, please," Naraku said. "This isn't a contest." He stepped back, sliding his cock from Kikyo's mouth. She looked up at him in confusion. "Jun, switch with me."

"Huh?" he asked unthinkingly

"You and Satoshi have both had your turn. Kagome's going to be back soon and I want my turn. There is no way in hell I'm not going to get some pussy tonight."

With some grumbling, Jun allowed Kikyo to lift herself off his cock. For the first time, Kagome was able to get a good look at all three. This was a side of her friends she never wanted to see, something that would be forever burned into her head. Yet as much as she wanted to, as much as watching made her sick, her eyes were glued to the scene before her.

"Hurry, I don't want Kagome coming back to find us like this," Kikyo said, getting on all fours.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Kagome watched, wide-eyed, as his large cock slid into Kikyo. She cooed in pleasure, eyes closing. The wet slapping noises of their union filled Kagome's mind, her lower lip trembling.

With hungry eyes, Kikyo looked over towards Jun, his cock still erect. "Come here," she commanded. Pulling the condom off, she eagerly shoved his cock into her mouth.

Satoshi sat on the floor, his cock spent and drooping. He was watching the others, still enjoying the fading pleasure of his release. "Say Naraku, do you think Kagome would be as freaky as her sister in bed?"

She gasped softly at hearing her name. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice.

"I doubt it. Unlike this slut here, Kagome will take some time."

"Leave Kagome alone," Kikyo said out of breath, turning her head to look back at Naraku.

"Hey, hey, focus," Jun said, turning her head back towards him. She offered no resistance and immediately continued sucking.

"We _are_ still planning to fuck her, right?" Satoshi continued. "No offense to Kikyo, but I've been wanting to fuck the shit out of Kagome since she grew her hair out."

"And since she got boobs," Jun added.

"Patience," Naraku grunted. "Kagome loves me. After the dance, I'll take her virginity, like planned. After that, you two will have your chance with her." Grabbing Kikyo's shoulders, he pulled her away from Jun so that he was sitting with her back pressed against his chest. "And you are going to stay silent, like a good little slut, aren't you?"

"I won't tell!" Kikyo gasped. She was hopping up and down, impaling herself on his cock. From her position at the door, Kagome had a good view of his erection sliding in and out of her. "Oh god, fuck me! Fuck me Naraku!"

Jun stood before her, furiously pumping at his cock. Throwing his head back, he gasped as he shot a few measly lines onto her face. Below her, Naraku grunted as he came. He didn't bother pulling out or warn her. Kikyo didn't seem to mind either, gasping for breath as she rested against him.

Pulling out, Naraku gently pushed her away so he could stand. "Come on, Kagome will be back soon. Let's clean up." As the boys began putting their clothes back on, he looked back at Kikyo. "Well, how was your first foursome?"

"Amazing," she said with a grin.

He smiled. "That's my girl," he said. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips. "I told you I would let you experience new things."

She rolled off the bed after he broke the kiss, getting to her feet. "But are you really going to sleep with Kagome?"

He paused, turning around. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I mean… she's my sister."

Naraku grinned. "I know. Hot, isn't it?" He took a few steps towards her until his face was inches from her. Kagome could barely make out what he was saying. "And you know what's going to be even better? Having you two at the same time." He tilted her head slightly, allowing him to kiss her. She offered no resistance, eagerly kissing him back. "Now," he said, abruptly ending the kiss and stepping away. "We need to clean up and get dressed." He looked over his shoulder at Kikyo. "And you need to get some rest. I have a surprise planned for you in a few days. The baseball team is looking forward to meeting you…"

* * *

Inuyasha was silent for a long time, undoubtedly shocked by the story. The sounds of the other three's passion had faded into blissful silence some time ago. Kagome was suddenly tired. It had been an exhausting day and reliving that particular memory didn't help.

"And what happened after that?" he asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I ran back to the kitchen, grabbed the bags and went outside. After I collected myself, I pretended like I had come back for the first time." She was silent for a moment, the horrible memory still vivid in her mind. "I found them watching TV, like they usually do. They acted completely normal, like nothing had ever happened. But I knew… and things changed. I knew how they thought of me when they looked at me. After that, I always felt them undressing me with their eyes."

"I'm guessing you didn't go to the dance with Naraku?"

She shook her head, a shiver running down her back. "No. I went with Hojo. I used the excuse of him not having a date. Naraku was popular with girls so…" She took a deep breath. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" It was a painful memory. It was the day she had lost her friends. Friends she had known for years.

Leaning down, he kissed her on the top of her head. "Yeah," he said, rubbing her exposed shoulder.

There was a long silence. Kagome clung to Inuyasha tighter than ever. Even though she was practically lying atop him, she suddenly felt like it wasn't enough. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" By his voice, it sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Do you want to sleep with Kikyo?"

"What's this now?" he grunted, shifting slightly below her.

"Do you want to sleep with Kikyo?" she repeated. Silence followed her. It answered her question just as clearly as words. "Answer honestly. I'm not going to get mad."

"I would be lying if I said no," he said after another pause. "But don't worry, I fully intend to hold up our agreement," he continued quickly.

"It's okay, you can if you want to." She had no idea why she said it. It surprised even her.

"I uh… what?"

"It's fine. If you want to, I won't stop you."

He hesitated. "Kagome?"

"I've always blamed her for what happened; hated her for taking Naraku, Jun, and Satoshi away and destroying my closest friendships. But it wasn't all her fault. Besides, she's changed since then. I want to give her a second chance."

"Kagome, it's been a long day. We're both tired. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. She felt a lot better as sleep took her.

* * *

**Free time, where are you hiding? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it to. I'm trying to hurry things up, and I'm squishing some things together. Kagome warming up to Kikyo was supposed to take an entire chapter, but I decided to just squeeze it in here so I can write the chapter I've wanted to write since I first started thinking of this story.**

**Next chapter is going to be wild!**


	18. The Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Lemon warning.

**I know this chapter will anger some people, but it is necessary for the final chapters. I ask that you read to the end and read my notes at the bottom.**

* * *

Kagome awoke to an empty bed. This was not uncommon. Inuyasha always seemed to get up early. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly rose to a sitting position, letting the covers fall away from her chest. The chill air caused her to quickly cover her bare breasts, rubbing her hands against the sides of her arms.

Sliding out from under the comfort of the warm covers, Kagome got to her feet and stretched. Any lingering sleepiness was driven out by the cold air. She didn't bother getting dressed as she headed for the upstairs bathroom. It was a habit she had adopted rather recently. Everyone in the house had seen her naked multiple times, what was the purpose taking time to dress when she was only going to undress in a few minutes? Getting a slight thrill from it was just a bonus.

She glanced inside Sango's room as she passed, catching sight of a sleeping Sango. Rubbing her arms harder, she made a mental note to turn the heat up more. Winter was just around the corner and the mornings were only going to get colder. Someone was already using the bathroom. Sliding inside, she quickly closed the door behind her to keep the warm air inside. It was obvious there were two people inside the shower. Her first thought was Miroku and Kikyo were taking a shower. Sliding the curtain aside, she was surprised to find Kikyo pressed against the tile wall, her body hidden by Inuyasha's back. They were both grunting softly as Inuyasha steadily thrust his hips against her.

"K-Kagome," she gasped, her voice an octave higher than usual. It was more in shock than embarrassment at being caught. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as Kagome slid the curtain back into place, her face heating. Her heart thundered in her chest. _I told him he could do it, _she reminded herself. The words did not stop a pang of jealousy from running through her. _But he didn't have to rush off to do it._ "Is everything okay?" she heard Kikyo ask, her concern sounded genuine.

"Kagome, I—" Inuyasha started.

"Everything's fine. I gave my blessing," she said, backing away from the shower. "I'll shower downstairs. Enjoy." She found herself against the door, hesitating. A pregnant silence had fallen over the room, broken only by the steady run of water. Kikyo's sudden squeal indicated they had resumed what Kagome had interrupted. Stepping out into the cold of the hall, she gently closed the door, cutting off a lustful moan. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths. _It's fine. It's fine,_ she repeated, fighting back the jealous feelings. _Inuyasha sleeps with Sango all the time. This is just like that._ Feeling her cheeks return to normal, she opened her eyes. After the initial shock had faded, she was able to see how much she was overreacting to the situation – or so she told herself. Something was off about it, but she couldn't quite place it. Had she been disgusted or aroused by the sight? She was sure she didn't want to find out.

The cold air against her skin broke into her thoughts. Shivering, she hurried off towards the downstairs bathroom. With luck, Miroku would still be using it. If Inuyasha was going to have his fun, why shouldn't she?

* * *

It was surprising how well Kikyo meshed with everyone. By the end of the first week, it felt as if she was a regular member of the house, not an unexpected visitor. Kagome was surprised at how quickly she became apathetic to her sisters presence. She no longer became flustered upon stumbling on her sister in an intimate moment – even if that intimate moment happened to be with Inuyasha. The sight still seemed to disturb her on a subconscious level. It wasn't because she was sharing her future husband with her sister. Kagome knew how similar she looked to her sister. Yes, there were plenty of differences separating them, but given them only a quick glance and they appeared identical. So in a way, it was like watching her clone with Inuyasha. Whenever she would see Kikyo and Inuyasha together, she couldn't help but wonder if that's how she looked when they were together.

"I wonder if something's wrong with me," she muttered aloud. Across from her, Sango looked up in confusion.

"Huh?"

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of red, realizing she had spoken aloud. "Sorry, just thinking aloud."

Sango had already taken an interest, setting her magazine down and focusing her attention on Kagome. "Come on, out with it."

Sighing, Kagome hung her head. They were alone in the house at the moment, no one to overhear her concerns. "Do you think it's weird that I'm allowing Kikyo to sleep with Inuyasha?"

Sango was silent for a few seconds. "A little, but that's because I know why you two had your falling out."

"Yeah, well that was the past. This past week, I've really noticed how much she's changed, how different she is from the Kikyo I knew." She paused before returning the conversation back to where it started. "So it's not because she's my sister?"

"No, but then again, I'm a horrible person to ask if you want a socially kosher answer." Sango stared intently at her. "You _are_ okay with it, right?"

"Of course," she answered automatically. It surprised her how quickly it came out. It seemed like that was her go-to answer. She grinned. "God, we are such perverts."

Her friend laughed. "I know, great isn't it? Say, you ever think of… you know… with her." Sango tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, but Kagome could hear the unease in her voice. It completely caught Kagome off guard. It took a few seconds just for her to register what her friend was asking.

"What? With Kikyo?" Kagome was completely flabbergasted by her friend's question. It was something that was light-years from Kagome's mind, and suddenly she found herself face-to-face with it.

Sango knew she had asked something stupid, her face red in embarrassment. She was too far into it to deftly maneuver out, so, classic Sango, she bludgeoned forward. "W-well, not j-just you two. I-I mean, like – share Inuyasha with h-her. Or M-Miroku," she added quickly. Kagome had never seen Sango so red before. That almost shocked her as much as the question. The lighthearted nature was gone. Sango was asking in earnest. Kagome wasn't going to be able to brush it off with a small quip.

She found herself red faced as well, the heat of her cheeks radiating against the cooler air of the house. "I-I've never thought about it."

Sango was shaking her head. "No, no of course not. Forget I asked." She buried her head in her hands. "God I'm so stupid."

"Sango?"

"No, no, please, I don't know what came over me. Forget I asked."

"Sango," she repeated, her voice deeper than usual. Slowly, Sango peeked out from behind her hands. Her tone took a more gentle tone. "I'm not mad, talk to me."

"Sorry," she said, taking a deep breath. It was several minutes before she collected herself enough to speak. "Please don't tell Miroku."

The request took her completely by surprise. She was laughing before she could stop herself. "Sorry, sorry," she said, struggling to reign in her laughter. "Don't tell Miroku what?"

"That I'm a pervert," she said, face reddening from Kagome's laughter.

Reaching across the table, Kagome gently patted her hand. "Sango, I'm pretty sure he already knows that."

"No, I mean… about what I asked earlier."

Kagome felt her head tilt to the side. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing really _to_ talk about." Her eyes met with Kagome's. "Maybe it's because I don't have a sister, but I find the idea incredibly hot. But you're not me, you probably find the idea disgusting. I was stupid to ask. Sorry."

"Stop beating yourself up. It's fine. A question's never hurt anyone, right?" Sango didn't look convinced. "I'm not going to tell anyone and I don't think any less of you."

Sango chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm glad that wasn't embarrassing or anything."

Glad to have an outlet, Kagome had a hearty laugh, thankful the intense atmosphere had passed. She had probably just discovered one of Sango's deepest secrets. Yes, it was weird, but then again, everyone was. Kagome was sure some of her secrets would shock Sango. Sango was entitled to her likes and dislikes, just like everyone else was, no matter how – odd – they may be. Kagome wasn't a close-minded individual and refused to let this newly discovered side of Sango affect her feelings for her.

* * *

Kagome had no way of knowing the power of Sango's words until much later. She had written off the sudden discovery almost as soon as the conversation had ended. But what has been heard cannot be unheard. True to her word, her perception of her friend never changed. Sango was, and always would be, Sango, her dearest and most important friend. However, Sango's idea had stayed with Kagome long after the words had faded. She had been forced to face something inconceivable on her own, and while she easily rejected it, it did not fade into the oblivion. It had rooted itself deep inside her, changing her in unperceivable ways.

She didn't notice the changes right away. How her eyes lingered a few seconds longer on her sister as she walked past or how her heart beat a little faster at the sound of her impassioned cries. When she did catch herself staring, she quickly dismissed or suppressed any thoughts of something changing.

With a new partner in the house, things had become more sporadic. Inuyasha was coming over every night after work. Kagome was gone most of the day, finishing up work on her classes. When she returned, she usually found Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo together. She was usually able to borrow Miroku for a quick one to unwind after a stressful day. Out of the corner of her eye, she would watch Sango and Kikyo together as they waited for Miroku and her to finish. After Kagome finished, she would retire to her room to prepare for the next day until Inuyasha came.

Nearing the end of the second week, the five had become a lot more open. It was not uncommon for Kikyo to be riding Inuyasha with Kagome and Sango sharing Miroku right next to them. They never had a set ritual, preferring to just go with what felt right. This particular night, Kikyo had claimed both men, leading them seductively up the stairs while Kagome and Sango finished cleaning up dinner.

"Things have certainly gotten a lot crazier around here, haven't they?" Sango said with an amused smile as she watched Miroku head up the stairs.

"You're telling me."

"It's been fun though, right?"

"I guess so." Kagome wasn't sure if she enjoyed it as much as everyone else, but she wasn't about to drag down anyone else's fun.

"I wonder when she's going back." Kagome only shrugged in response. "I won't lie, I'm going to miss her."

"Maybe I will too," Kagome reluctantly agreed. She grinned over at Sango. "Maybe."

After cleaning up, the two women headed upstairs. "Kagome," Sango said as she headed towards her room.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning around.

"Mind if I share your bed?"

Kagome found herself smiling. "You don't have to ask." As they headed towards her room, Kagome thought about how long it had been since she had been with only Sango. The last time she remembered was a very long time ago. Kagome paused as she passed Sango's room. They had left the door wide open, Kikyo's loud moans flooding the hallway. Her eyes fell on her sister, sandwiched between the two men, rocking from the force of their thrusts. Her heart was racing as her eyes took in the scene before her. Her sister's skin glistening with sweat, breasts swaying above Inuyasha's face, the look of pure bliss on her face as she leaned back to give an awkward kiss to Miroku. It was like all those years ago, only instead of disgust, she felt a slight pull towards the sight. She couldn't look away, not in horror, but interest.

"You coming?" Sango asked behind her, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, pulling her eyes away. She quickly hurried into her room, afraid to look back. Her heart thundered in her ears, not from the erotic sight she had just witnessed or excitement from the upcoming sex with Sango. While she had a particular fondness for being sandwiched between two men like Kikyo had, it was not witnessing it that excited her.

Kagome was only half there as she returned Sango's kisses, her hands simply going through the motions of undressing her. Her mind was still processing other things; like why she had been transfixed by the sight of her sister. _God damn it Sango… why did you have to say something weird like that?_

Sango only had a portion of her attention until her head slipped down between her legs. The moment her friends tongue touched her sensitive lips, all thoughts and worries fell away. Relaxing back on the bed, she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure Sango gave her. Her lips quivered as she took a shaky breath. There would be plenty of time to think about things later. Right now, she would just enjoy the moment and focus on returning the favor.

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked, half turning his head towards her, his attention still on the menu. It was one of the rare moments they were alone. Kagome needed to get out of the house, catch a breather. It was the second week since Kikyo showed up, and all life seemed to be now was work and sex. This entire coffee run was a pretext to being alone with Inuyasha, even if only for an hour.

The coffee shop was loud enough to mask their conversation. The buzz of the other people talking and the grinding of coffee grounds were making it difficult to hear at a normal level. Still, she kept her voice down as she spoke, knowing Inuyasha could hear just fine. "Kikyo's been here for a while now…" she started.

"Yeah," he answered plainly. He rubbed his chin as his eyes moved over the menu.

"I notice you two have been spending a lot of time together." To an outsider, it might sound innocent enough. Ever since Kagome gave her blessing, she noticed the two were together an awful lot._ I don't want to sound jealous but…_ It worried her a little. She knew Sango's intentions. She had made it clear she was with Inuyasha for the great sex. Kikyo however… she was different. Kagome had no idea what her sister's intentions were. Even if what she said about having a partner at home was true, she had made it clear she was perfectly willing to move to the next one at the snap of a finger.

This got Inuyasha's attention. Ignoring the menu, he turned his eyes to her. "What's this about?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, trying to sound innocent. "I'm just making an observation."

"Kagome, I know there is something deeper to this." There was a slight pause. "You did give me permission."

"I know."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked before she could say anything else.

"If I said yes, would you?" she challenged, meeting his gaze.

"Of course," he answered immediately.

_He didn't even pause to think about it._ "Really?" she sounded as surprised as she was.

He seemed bewildered by her surprise, then his eyes narrowed. "I know what's going on."

"You do?" she said, her heart skipping a beat.

He grinned. "You're jealous."

"I am not!" she said. It was a little too quick, too forceful. She marched forward in line, hoping to mask her embarrassment.

"You totally are!" he said, not letting her escape. His hand reached out to grab her arm, holding her back. "Kagome, look at me." Turning, she stared into his golden eyes, trying her best to keep a pout on her lips. "There is nothing there." Her eyes narrowed. "I swear it!" His eyes glanced nervously around; making sure no one was paying attention. "Let me ask you this: why are you always with Miroku?"

Her face flushed. "H-he's fun to be with," she said, embarrassed having to put words to her feelings. It was hard admitting that another man was just as fun to be with as your fiancée. _Maybe more…_ The forbidden nature of it appealed to her, just as the threesomes and group sex did.

"Do you love him?"

"In a friend sort of way, yes," she answered in a cautious tone.

"Well, it's kind of like that for Kikyo and I. That's it." He paused. "And it would be a stretch to think of us as 'friends.'"

"Really?"

"Really," he answered with a nod. She let out her breath, nodding slowly.

"Sorry," she said. She should have trusted him more. Understood that what they shared was unique.

He squeezed her shoulder, giving her a wide smile. "It's fine. Come on, let's order and get home. People are waiting."

She smiled back. Seeing him, she couldn't help it. "Yeah," she said, her right hand brushing over the ring on her finger.

* * *

Kagome knew she had too much to drink. Unbalanced, she nearly tripped over her own legs exiting the taxi. She shook her head, blinking a few times in a vain attempt to bring some clarity to her mind.

"That will be $23 even," the driver said, unfazed by her ruffled appearance.

She gave him a twenty and ten, waving the change away. He gave her a smile, touched the front of his ball cap, and drove away. Turning, she stumbled towards the house. _Ugh, why did I drink so much?_ Instead of the virgin drinks she was supposed to get, she gave the bartender the signal to make it with the alcohol. She was drunk enough to lose some coordination, but sober enough to know tomorrow morning was going to be a bitch. Her dress was rumpled, her hair disheveled. Her bangs stuck to her forehead and the sweat made her feel disgusting.

Fumbling with the keys, she struggled to unlock the door. Her head was swimming as she tried key after key, temporarily forgetting which one it was. She giggled as she struggled to fit a key that was obviously too big to fit. "Silly Inuyasha… You're not going to fit." Her voice slurred slightly as she switched to the next key.

Finally, she managed to unlock the door and get herself inside. She immediately headed towards the shower, stripping as she went. The warm water against her skin felt amazing in her inebriated state. Her hand ran down her stomach before gently running over her slit. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was a little foggy, but she remembered sleeping with someone at the club. One of her customers got lucky in one of the dark corners of the club. _Or was it two guys?_ She tried to think back on it, running a hand through her hair. _Yeah… it was two. _Someone had noticed what they were up to and decided to join. While only the guy buying her drinks was lucky enough to get actual penetration, the newcomer seemed perfectly happy with her blowjob.

Finished with the shower, Kagome dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself. _I'll clean up the clothes tomorrow,_ she told herself as she climbed the stairs. She ignored Sango's room as she passed, the door was closed anyways. She figured the four were probably fast asleep after a long night. Entering her room, she was surprised to find her bed occupied. The light from the hall illuminated the two figures as they moved in almost complete silence, their harsh breaths the only sound in the room.

Kikyo turned her head. In the dim light, Kagome could see her surprised look. Below her, Inuyasha looked over too. "Kagome! You're home!" she gasped, stopping her rocking motion. Kagome noticed that she stopped with Inuyasha fully inside her.

"S-sorry," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice from slurring with marginal success. She jerked her finger back over her shoulder. "I'll go sleep in Sango's bed…" she said, starting to turn around.

"Wait!" Kikyo said, stopping her. Pushing herself off Inuyasha, she hopped off the bed and moved towards her sister. Kagome couldn't help but notice the effect her sisters energetic steps did, her breasts jiggling freely as she hopped over. Grabbing both of Kagome's hands, she held them close, their eyes meeting. "Don't tell me you forgot what today is."

"Huh?" she said, shaking her head. She wasn't comfortable so close to a naked Kikyo, but she was unable to step back. Kikyo's grip on her hands prevented that.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Don't worry about it. She's had a bit much to drink. Let her sleep."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, she can at least wish you a happy birthday."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "B-birthday?" She had no idea it was his birthday. She looked around her sister to make eye contact with him. "Today?" He nodded slowly.

"You didn't know?" Kikyo asked, surprised.

"I had no idea…" Kagome said, not quite believing she didn't know such an important thing.

"Don't worry about it. I never told you. Besides, I've never been big on celebrating my birthday."

"Don't say that!" Kikyo exclaimed. "It's your birthday! A day for celebration!"

"I didn't get you a gift," Kagome said grimly, as if she was supposed to have known to get one, the alcohol still making her thoughts fuzzy. Kikyo and Inuyasha shared a look, before laughing at her rather silly statement. She pushed her lower lip out, knowing they were laughing at her. "What? It's not funny!"

"Ah Kagome," Kikyo said with a sigh. "I think we can find some way to celebrate." With that, she leaned forward, her lips meeting hers. Kagome felt her body grow ridged, caught off guard by the unexpected kiss. Her sister gently pulled away, giving her an appraising look, studying her reaction.

"I… uh…" Kagome said stupidly. The combination of shock and alcohol made it impossible to deal with what just happened. Kikyo leaned in again. Kagome gave no resistance. She could feel her body slowly start to relax as a tongue ran across her lips. When their lips separated again, Kagome found herself meeting her sister's gaze. She could see the unspoken question Kikyo was asking. _Is it okay to go farther?_ Realization dawned on Kagome; still a little slow from the drinks. _My god… she wants to have a threesome!_ Her eyes flicked over to Inuyasha. He looked as surprised as she was, but there was something else in his eyes: arousal.

Looking back at her sister, Kagome pulled a hand free. Reaching up, she gave a slight tug at her towel. It fell away, pooling around her feet. She watched as the smile grew across her sister's face…

**(Warning: The following lemon contains incest tones. If you do not wish to read this, please skip to the next bolded text.)**

Kagome didn't know if it was the work of the alcohol or her own latent desires coming to the surface, but it was like she had become possessed. Lips locked with her sister, she drove herself down onto Inuyasha with all the force she could muster. Her hips rolled and swayed as he bucked himself against her. Kikyo separated for breath, moaning as Inuyasha's tongue snaked its way into her, wiggling and flicking around her sensitive spots. Bending back slightly, Kagome focused on driving herself as fast and hard as she could. Kikyo smiled as she reached over, cupping her flopping breasts. Kagome cried out, her mind going wild. She could feel her sister's tongue against the exposed flesh, running along the gentle swell of her breasts to flick the nipples playfully.

Kagome smiled down at her sister before tossing her head back, a long, frustrated groan escaping her lips. She wanted it harder, faster. Below them, the bed creaked from the force, yet she desired more. "Oh god yes! Yes!" she cried, knuckles white as she gripped the bedding. Her orgasm was one of the most intense she had ever experienced. The room spun around her as her body jerked. For a brief second, she wondered if she was going to pass out as she shrieked loudly. Slowly, she managed to catch her breath, every exhale a soft moan.

"Good?" Kikyo asked with a smile.

Kagome grinned back. "The best," she whispered before leaning to meet her with a kiss.

After a quick pause to move around, she found herself on her back with Kikyo's head between her legs. Hands on the back of her sister's head, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations her tongue brought. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there may have been a voice protesting this, shouting at how this entire situation was wrong. If it was there, Kagome never heard it. Her moans were full of encouraging words, urging her sister on. She could feel Kikyo's face push against her lips with each of Inuyasha's thrusts.

"I'm going to cum," Inuyasha gasped, his eyes locking with hers. She could see the lust in his eyes. How much this was turning him on. Two sisters together, close enough that they might be twins. It was a man's wet dream. She could see his eyes pleading with her. She knew what he wanted to hear.

"Cum in her," she growled, Kikyo's tongue still probing inside her. "Cum in my sister."

Closing his eyes, he gave a few powerful thrusts before gasping. As his orgasm faded, the three collapsed to the bed, gasping for air. The silence stretched on as their breathing returned to normal.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, her voice soft.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising his head to meet her gaze.

She smiled, warmth bubbling up from inside. "Happy birthday."

* * *

**(Okay, it's safe again)**

Inuyasha had pushed himself harder than he ever had before, the three finally collapsing in exhaustion early in the morning. Kagome found herself to the right of him, Kikyo on the other side. Both had cuddled against him, their hands linked as they fell asleep.

Kagome was not one to remember her dreams, let alone know she was in one. It was an odd feeling and sometimes disorienting. It was like her mind would not make up its mind on whether she was a part of the dream, or witnessing it; her point of view constantly switching from first person to third.

Kagome knew she was married. The wedding ring on her finger replaced the engagement ring. She was Inuyasha's apartment – no – it was their apartment now. It was odd how foreign it seemed yet still felt like home. They had been married a few years, Inuyasha working hard to get his own business off the ground while she remained at home. She was tutoring someone… a neighbor's kid. Books of various subjects sat ignored on the desk, a lonely lamp shining light down on the unused texts. On the bed, Kagome watched herself as the young man madly slammed himself against her. His raw power and youthful energy made up for his lack of technique, but with her help, he was getting better.

It was surreal, watching herself with this younger man. Seeing her smile, urging the kid on, giving him tips, moaning when he did something right. Finished, they calmly cleaned themselves, discarding the used condom in the trash beside the bed. She was shocked to find it almost full, knowing Inuyasha never used condoms with her.

Her dream self was already getting dressed, a businesslike manner about her. "See? I knew you could do it. You just needed the proper motivation." Her gaze moved towards a test that sat atop the text books. A large 'B' was written at the top of the first page.

The boy was grinning as he got up from the bed. "Thanks… for everything."

With a smile, she moved over to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Keep it up and we'll see some improvement… in both areas," she said, her eyes moving down to his semi-erect cock.

"I will Mrs. Taisho!"

"Good. Come on, get dressed. We still need to go over tonight's homework…"

The scene shifted before her conscious self, the bedroom replaced by the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome could see the dinner table had been set with an extra plate. Her dream-self moved busily around the kitchen. There was a faint glow about her that caused her to smile. It was painfully obvious how happy she was. The love just poured from her. _If this is what my life will be like…_

Things moved quickly. Inuyasha returned home from work. He introduced the man with him as a prospective client. He was a balding, short, round thing; not exactly the easiest on the eyes. They were having dinner. Kagome never faked her smiles, laughing where appropriate. Inuyasha was hard at work, still trying to sell his company to the uneasy man. After dinner, Kagome served them sake, letting them discuss business as she cleaned up. The man was warming up to the Inuyasha, but the company was still new, untested.

The man excused himself to the bathroom. Kagome followed him down the hall. She flicked a light switch next to the locked door as they went into the bedroom. Her dream-self smiled towards Inuyasha as she slowly closed the door behind her. Kagome watched as her dream-self offered herself to the man. She was loud, screaming as she rode his unimpressive erection. It was more for the man's benefit than what she was actually feeling. It was obvious the man loved every second of it. Her dream-self was being loud on purpose, to make it clear to Inuyasha what was happening behind the closed door. Kagome watched in disgust. The dream Kagome wasn't enjoying the sex. Her enjoyment came from her partner being someone other than her husband.

Another used condom was added to the waste bin. The man shook hands with Inuyasha. Complements about Kagome were passed between the two. An agreement was made and the man left with a large smile on his face. From the doorway, a naked Kagome watched Inuyasha return from the hall. She hit the light switch, turning off the hidden camera's planted in their living room.

It took a second for Kagome to realize what was happening in her dream world. Inuyasha had discovered his joy of videotaping Kagome with others. Their second bedroom had been converted into a video editing and storage room. Inside were scores of edited video, categorized by groupings. The more Kagome focused on this, the more the dream revealed. _Kagome and men +3, Kagome and woman, Kagome and man, Kagome and woman and man, Kagome and Sango, Kagome and Miroku, Kagome Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Sango, Inuyasha Kagome and woman…_ the list went on. She was also surprised to discover Inuyasha had started a website, uploading his favorite video's to share to the world. Her dream-self was quite popular online as well as off.

Kagome tried to dig deeper, trying to discover when Inuyasha became obsessed with videotaping her and when she had become okay with it, but as she struggled, the scene faded. The harder she tried to stop it, the quicker it dissipated.

It was snowing outside; she could see it gathering out on their balcony. They were celebrating a holiday. Kagome was overjoyed to see her mother there. Souta too. To her surprise, Kikyo and Maiko were there as well. Everyone was enjoying a nice dinner and wine. They were getting along, no fights, no arguments, and no looks of disappointment from their mother. After a wonderful night, their mother left, giving them all a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Souta. Kikyo and Maiko stayed, saying they would help clean up.

No sooner had their mother left the door, the four were in the bedroom. Maiko had her turn first with Inuyasha while the two sisters enjoyed each other. As Kagome watched, an unsettling feeling crept over her. The dream Kagome was happy, that much was clear. Everything she did was joyfully and willingly. _Is this what my life will really be like?_ She forced herself to look away as her mirror image shared her husband with her sister. Her eyes rested on the waste bin by the bed. It was always mostly full. Never, in any dream sequence, did she see it empty. Kagome knew it was emptied on a regular basis too…

With her not focusing on the four, the scene switched again. This time, it was her and Inuyasha's anniversary. She found herself smiling, feeling herself calm down as Inuyasha alone came into view. _At least our anniversary is together._ The scene expanded, coming into focus. He was standing off to the side, watching as several men huddled around her dream-self. Anniversary after anniversary, she knew they recreated the night Inuyasha proposed. She knew the men around her. They were all married men in the apartment complex. She slept with them all on a regular basis, just never all at once… except for this one day every year. For most, they had permission from their wives. After all, they could hardly deny their husbands a night with Kagome while they happily shared a night with Inuyasha. For the others, they somehow managed to keep a secret despite the rather common knowledge of Kagome's… openness.

Kagome turned her back on the sight. _There has to be a night of just Inuyasha and I._ She thought back to her wedding night. The pieces of her wedding dress were scattered across the hotel room floor. One of the reasons why Inuyasha paid the small fortune for the room was for the massive bed. There was where Kagome found them. Inuyasha was with Kikyo and Maiko. Beside him were the new bride, riding the best man and making out with the maid of honor. The entire scene seemed to move like it was in fast-forward. They switched positions and partners freely. Sango got her wish: watching intently as Kagome and Kikyo enjoyed each other and Miroku before moving to Inuyasha after thoroughly exhausting him.

Watching, she held a hand to her mouth, horrified. The dream Kagome loved every second of it. She didn't care it was the night of her wedding. She didn't care that one of the women she was having sex with was her sister. She didn't care that she spent most of her time with men other than her husband.

Scene after scene flashed past her. More men. More women. Their collection of videos steadily grew. It eventually outgrew that room, causing Inuyasha to convert his office into an additional storage room. Kagome's website went through crests of popularity as hundreds of thousands streamed videos of her and her exploits. The only time Kagome could find Inuyasha and her alone together was when they were watching on of her videos. They would play it, making love to the sounds of her with other men and women.

They never had kids. It was a mutual agreement that Kagome readily agreed to. It allowed them to continue living freely, and most importantly, it allowed Kagome to keep her numerous sexual partners.

_No,_ she thought, shaking the dream equivalent of her head. _No! I don't want this!_ She was watching her other self, sandwiched between two men. Neither were Inuyasha, and she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were closed, moaning in pure bliss as they pounded themselves against her. A third man appeared, moving to the side of her. Opening her eyes, she locked gazes with herself. Teasingly, she reached out to grab the new cock. Her tongue stretched out, giving it a lick before sliding it into her mouth. Her eyes never left as her head moved side to side, sliding it deeper down her throat. She released it with a 'pop,' half-closing her eyes as she moaned deeply. A smug smile appeared on her lips.

"I don't want this," she told herself, transfixed on her mirror image. The men seemed oblivious to anything besides pleasuring the woman between them.

"Oh please, I think we both know that isn't true," she cooed, grunting as the men increased their pace. She broke eye contact, gasping as the man behind reached around to fondle her breasts. Raising her head again, their eyes met once more. Her hand reached up to stroke the third man's erection as it hovered inches from her face. "After all, aren't you doing this now?"

Kagome's mouth worked, but no words formed. Her mirror image laughed, it was a haunting laugh; one that echoed through every crack in her mind. "More men!" she cried. Kagome forced herself to step away as men began to appear from nothing. "More!" she cried, louder. Kagome was backpedaling as fast as she could, men appearing all around her. "MORE!"

* * *

"No!" Kagome gasped, shooting up in bed. The world swam around her, blackness threatening to take her. The light from her window nearly blinded her. Pain thudded in her head, causing her to press her palms against her temples and squeeze. She was covered in sweat, her portion of the covers kicked off. She slowly forced her eyes open, taking in the world around her. Turning her head, she found Inuyasha sleeping soundly, a thin smile on his face. Seeing him, she felt herself calming down, her nightmare starting to fade. Then her eyes settled on the woman beside him. Memories of the night before flooded back. Kagome's cheeks flushed as her eyes widened at the sight of her nude sister.

_I didn't… we didn't…_ Her eyes darted between Inuyasha and Kikyo. _Oh god, no, no, no!_ She leapt from the bed, hand covering her mouth. She nearly went face first into the floor as her food caught in the covers. Shaking it loose, she bolted to the bathroom. She gaged as her stomach twisted, shoving everything it had upwards. Kagome let out a sob as her body dry heaved several times, her stomach trying to remove what it did not have.

Exhausted, she rolled away from the toilet, collapsing against the wall. Sango appeared at the door, a concerned look on her face. Her eyes moved from her to the toilet, then back to her. "Good god Kagome, are you okay?" she asked, rushing to her side.

"Sango…" Kagome whimpered, tears burning in her eyes. Sango wrapped her arms around her. Kagome had no idea how cold she was until she felt her friend's warmth.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked softly, holding her tightly.

"I slept with her," she sobbed, the tears running uncontrollably. "What the fuck is wrong with me? I slept with my sister! _My own sister!_"

"It's okay Kagome," Sango said tenderly, trying to get her away from the freezing wall. "It was just a bad experience. It's not the first mistake you made drunk."

"No, you don't understand," she gasped, trying to keep herself together. It wasn't working well. "The fucked up part was that I liked it…"

* * *

A hot shower helped Kagome calm down. She stood with her head down, letting the water pound against her head as she thought. She had two main concerns, the first being the incident with Kikyo, the other, and maybe the more disturbing of the two, was her dream. To her dismay, the alcohol did nothing to impair her memories of last night. It would have been better if she had awoken to not remember anything. Yes, she would still be able to piece together that something had happened between the three, but she wouldn't know in such… detail. Living with the knowledge of what she had done, and how much she had enjoyed it, was going to be a heavy burden.

The dream was its own set of problems. Kagome didn't believe in visions, but her subconscious had really pulled a number on her. That she remembered it at all was a testament to how much it had shocked her. Until now, sex had always been just that. She loved it, all of it. Still, she wanted a special someone in her life. Inuyasha was a compromise between her two desires that was almost too good to be true. He was a man she truly loved, and loved her back, yet was more than happy to allow her the freedom to have other lovers. Even when they finally married, Kagome had every intention of continuing this way of life. The dream put some things into perspective. She had a long life before her. Inuyasha would be a part of it, but his role seemed so small. There was something wrong with the one she loved being delegated to such a small role in her life. In the dream, Inuyasha had been nothing more than another sex partner she just so happened to life with. She didn't want that. She didn't want Inuyasha to be something so distant. The path she was following just seemed so… empty. In the dream, she was using sex to fill that emptiness, mistaking the temporary pleasure for true happiness. She deserved better, and so did Inuyasha.

Turning the water off, Kagome took her time drying off. She dreaded leaving the comfort of the bathroom, knowing the inevitable confrontation would come. Inuyasha and Kikyo were undoubtedly awake by now. _Maybe they are having a morning fuck…_ Her stomach twisted, remembering last night. What would she do if they were? What if they asked her to join? Was this going to become a common occurrence? She leaned towards the sink, her arms holding her weight up. Head up, she stared at her reflection in the foggy mirror. "What the hell are you doing Kagome?" she asked the reflection, standing up to run her hands through her wet hair.

She held up her left hand, staring at the ring on her finger. Everything she was doing with her life betrayed what it stood for. It would be hard. Even knowing it had to be done, she still fought against it, trying to find reasons to continue. She couldn't – wouldn't – let things continue like this. Giving all this up wasn't what worried her. In time, she knew she would be okay. Inuyasha on the other hand…

Taking a shaky breath, she stared at the woman in the mirror. This would be the last time she saw her. From this point on, she was going to make things how they should have been from the start.

"Kagome." Kikyo's voice was soft. Her manner was difficult to read. She seemed subdued, embarrassed, maybe even ashamed. _Maybe I'm not the only one regretting last night._ It wouldn't make it better, but maybe it would help.

"Kikyo," her voice was low as well. She could feel her face heating at the sight of her sister, unable to stop the images of her naked, face contorted in pleasure. Even now, Kagome felt the pull towards her. Knowing it was wrong only made the yearning stronger. _Why am I always attracted to the taboo?_ It had started with sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend and spiraled wildly out from there. The orgies, gangbangs, swinging, and ultimately incest; all of them spawned from her attraction to the 'wrongness.'

"Listen, about last night…" her sister started. Her eyes were down, unable to meet the ones so similar to her own. "I… I don't know what came over me."

"I know."

"No, you… you have an excuse. You were drunk, not all there. But me… I wanted it. I wanted you."

"I did too." She had to be honest. Lying about it wouldn't make the problem go away. She needed to face it directly. _Still, admitting it…_ She could feel her face heating up. "I enjoyed it too. Way more than I should have."

Kikyo seemed surprised by her admission, finally meeting her eye. "Y-you enjoyed it?" It was clear she had not been expecting to hear that. The distress in her voice was apparent.

"But it's not something I want to repeat." Her words had an instant effect on Kikyo. She visibly relaxed, like a great burden had been lifted. Kagome realized how afraid her sister had been about her wanting a repeat experience.

"I… I see. M-me too, I don't…" Once more, she looked away.

"Kikyo?" she reached out to place her hand on her sister's shoulder. She tensed briefly at the touch, but quickly relaxed, looking up. "What happened, happened. In a way, I'm thankful this happened."

"Really?"

Kagome gave a firm nod. "It gave me the kick in the ass I needed to do what I needed to do a long time ago." She sighed. "This lesson had a high price tag however. I… I don't want what happened to come between us. We've changed a lot over the years. I want us to be sisters again."

There was a long pause. Kikyo slowly shook her head, chuckling softly. "Since when did you become the older sister?" Looking up, she wore a forced smile. "I… I want that too. Maybe after some time…"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "We fucked up pretty bad, haven't we?"

"Yeah… I'm going to go back home. Maiko and I… We are going to have a long talk."

Kagome wrapped her sister in a hug, the other returning it with equal fervor. What struck Kagome as odd was how the incident had brought them closer, yet struck a wedge between them. In time, things would be better. She wished her sister the best. It seemed like she had learned something by this as well. When they met again, maybe both of them would be ready to be sisters again.

"Good-bye Kagome," Kikyo said, pulling away. "I'm sorry, about everything."

"Don't worry about it. This needed to be done, I just kept denying it."

As she walked past, Kikyo rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "Good luck with everything. I really hope things work out."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yeah… Me too."

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out softly. She almost felt glad when she didn't hear his answer right away. Stepping into her room, she closed the door behind her. Inuyasha was busy pulling his pants up. "Inuyasha?" she asked again. This time, he looked back at her.

"Kagome!" he said, a wide smile plastered on his face. He looked like he had just won the lotto. "Morning!" he said, moving over to her to give her a quick kiss before searching around the floor. "Have you seen my shirt?"

She felt her throat tighten. _Just do it. Get it out there. If you don't say it now, you never will._ "Inuyasha, we need to talk." Those five words were the hardest she had ever spoken. She almost wasn't able to get them out.

He was still looking around for his shirt. "This is about last night, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kagome was surprised things were going so well. _I haven't gotten to the hard part yet._

Inuyasha stopped looking around and turned to her, approaching her slowly. Kagome didn't resist as he bent forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Kagome, you have no idea how much last night meant to me. I don't think it will ever be topped. I mean… wow… just wow… Incredible doesn't even begin to describe it."

She knew he would love it, but a part of her wished he was as disturbed by it as she had been. "Inuyasha, last night was a mistake."

"What? No! No, it was wonderful! Listen, if it was because you two are sisters…"

"No! I mean, yes!" She pressed her fingers against her temples, not looking at him. "I just… I just don't think we should be doing this anymore." She was amazed she didn't pass out. It certainly felt like she was ready to. _But I said it! I _said_ it!_

"Do what?"

"This!" she said, gesturing to the floor. Yes, most of the clothes were her own, but several of Sango's bras and panties were scattered around as well. She was sure one of the black bras was Kikyo's as well. "We are engaged, and I think… maybe we should start acting like it."

There was a long silence. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"That… we shouldn't be with other people." Her words pained her far more than she was comfortable with.

The silence was longer this time. "Even Sango and Miroku?"

"Yes," she said, feeling like she was tearing a chuck out of herself in the process. She had debated briefly excluding them from the ban, but knew that if she allowed it, she would eventually find herself back where she was now. _If we're going to do this, we do it all the way._

"You really want this?" he said, his voice low.

"I do," she said with a nod.

"And what about me?"

"I… what?" she was thrown off by his question.

"Did you think of what I wanted when you decided on this?" He sounded angry. "Did you talk to me about this before deciding how I would live my life?"

"W-we're talking now."

He snorted. "Yeah, _after_ you made the decision."

"Inuyasha," she said stepping forward. "I don't want to live like this. I don't want to be this person!"

"This person?" he said, his voice rising.

"The slut who sleeps with anyone willing! The whore who happily shares the man she loves! The nymphomaniac who enjoys sleeping with her sister!" she yelled, unable to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't angry at him, not really. The anger stemmed in herself, for letting herself become what she hated.

"You mean the woman I love!" he yelled. Kagome was shocked into silence. He continued, his voice lower than normal. "You say you don't want to be this woman, but she – you – are who I feel in love with."

Kagome could feel the sting of tears, her vision blurring. "So, what…? What are you saying?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I think last night shook you up." His voice was abnormally calm. "I understand last night could be a little weird for you—"

"A little? A _little?_ Inuyasha, I slept with my _sister!_"

"You enjoyed it every bit as I did and don't you dare say otherwise!"

"God damnit Inuyasha! Have you not listened to anything I've said?"

"Oh I hear you just fine. You know what I hear? Lies. You are lying to yourself Kagome."

Tears ran down her face. "How could you say that?"

"Because we've been down this road before. You wrestle with your conscience about how wrong it is, how much you don't want this. Yet this always ends the same way, you happily spreading your legs to Miroku or a dozen other guys. You know what I think? I think you get off on this tortured morality bullshit."

"You fucking bastard!"

"Oh, so now I'm the bastard? I'm not the one demanding a radical shift in a relationship. All because of what? You had a threesome with your sister. Please Kagome, I think you can think of a few things worse than that."

"Get out," she growled, seething in rage.

He sighed. "Fine, I will. When you finally come to your senses, let me know."

"Come to my senses?" Her voice sounded eerily calm. She felt detached, like this was all happening to someone else.

"Yes. Just, give yourself some time. When you realize the mistake you are making—"

"Mistake? _Mistake?_" She violently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Inuyasha's voice was soft, like he was speaking to a child. "Kagome, I know you, I know what you like. You love this life too much to give it up."

A fresh tear fell from her eye. Her hand took a life of its own, easily sliding the ring from her finger. It was amazing how long she had been wearing it. The skin where the ring had sat was already lighter than the skin around it. She all but threw it at the surprised Inuyasha. "Then you obviously don't know me as well as you thought." With that, she slammed her door in his face.

Her heart pounded, eyes widening as she realized what had just happened. She was tempted to throw open the door and beg forgiveness, but something held her back. She was not the one at fault here. She waited, staring at the door. Any second, he would open the door. They would realize how horribly out of control everything had gotten. He would realize how serious she was about this. They would talk everything out, compromise. There would be major lifestyle changes for both of them. Maybe she was wrong about cutting everything out. Surely having the occasional fling with Miroku and Sango wouldn't hurt. She didn't love them like she did Inuyasha, but there was still a strong connection with them. The sex was more than a mindless lust for release. Hell, she would even forgive him if he had a few moments of infidelity.

But the door never opened. After a long silence, she heard him move away from the door. It felt like a hole had been ripped open in her chest. Collapsing to her knees, she could do nothing to stop the flow of tears.

* * *

**Now, before everyone rages, I had planned from the very beginning for this to happen. There are only one or two chapters left plus the epilogue. Yes, things are looking bad, but I promise you it will be okay! I only ask that you stick around to read the next chapter.**

**Phew. Okay, now that I've said that, I hope to see you around for the next chapter.**


	19. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Lemon warning.

* * *

Kagome felt like an entirely different woman, her life just starting to move forward again. Three years had passed since the disastrous end to her engagement with Inuyasha. She moved back home, abandoning the city for the solitude of the countryside. It had been a hard adjustment, mostly due to her mother's constant badgering to find out what happened. The worst of it came after Kagome had broken down and told her. She didn't shy away about sleeping with other men and having threesomes, but she figured the orgies and gangbangs were a little much for her mother to handle – especially with the number of times she had participated in them. Her mother's reaction had taken her by surprise. She had been expecting anger and righteous judgment. Instead, it seemed like her mother pitied her. Kagome wasn't sure which one was worse.

Her grandfather passed only six months after she moved back in, tearing another hole in her already tattered heart. Besides her mother and brother, she had no emotional support. Her friends were all back in the city, and while she phoned and texted Sango, their relationship wasn't quite the same. She would visit Sango from time to time, but she always felt apprehensive meeting her. Seeing Sango and Miroku brought back feelings she was trying to keep buried. It was a constant struggle to resist the temptation she felt around them, knowing full well they would accept her into bed if she asked – maybe even hoping she would ask. That was a slippery slope she wanted to avoid. It had been painful and difficult pulling herself out of that life before. She doubted she would be able to do it again.

An announcement sounded over the speakers, pulling Kagome from her thoughts. The woman's voice sweet and full of pep, making her jealous at how some people managed to make even the most routine sound enjoyable. Kagome double checked her ticket to make sure hers matched. Her eyes fell to the ring sitting on her finger. It was nowhere near as fanciful as Inuyasha's engagement ring had been, but in the area she was living in now, it was top-notch. Chest tightening, she forced her eyes away. Standing, she collected her luggage.

"Kagome!" a voice called out. She turned at the familiar voice, smiling as the man rushed over to her, a coffee in each hand. "Sorry, the line was long."

"That's fine," she said, relieving him of one of his cups. She took a moment to size up her fiancée. With short brown hair, blue eyes, and average build and height, Hojo wasn't bad looking. Her new circle of friends in the country went on and on about how lucky she was to get someone so dreamy. Maybe it was because she grew up with him or spent so long in the city, but Hojo seemed… average, boring even. Kagome liked him, but their relationship lacked the special something she felt with Inuyasha. It felt like she was simply tolerating him, going through the motions like she was on autopilot. _I guess tolerance is good enough,_ she thought, taking a sip of the coffee. _After all, love is not required in an arranged marriage._ Hojo was everything Kagome's mother wanted in a son-in-law, probably why she picked him. While Kagome did have a say, she ultimately accepted her mother's choice for her and went through with the engagement. She wanted to put as much distance from her past relationship with Inuyasha as she could – a challenge considering how much her thoughts still drifted back to him. The connection she shared with him had been something special. She wondered if she would ever forget her love for him, or even if she could.

Besides, she needed safe, and Hojo was as safe and secure as a man gets. That they had been engaged for over a year and a half and had yet to have sex was proof of that.

_God, I need to get laid,_ she thought, taking another sip of the coffee. The last time she had sex was the threesome with Inuyasha and Kikyo, not exactly the best thing to think back on. Three years seemed an eternity to her. She wondered if something was wrong with her. It was like her sex drive had been put into overdrive and just left there. She masturbated nearly every night, only temporarily sating her need, and only that brought the boiling need within her to a tolerable murmur. She thought that her engagement with Hojo would bring an end to that, but their relationship was progressing agonizingly slow. Only recently had they started kissing on the lips.

In a way, she felt guilty about being with someone like Hojo. To her, it seemed like he deserved someone better than her. He would have made any other woman incredibly happy. When Kagome realized he was serious about his intentions for her, she told him everything about herself and her past. Unlike her mother, she gave him all the details. He knew about the orgies and gangbangs and how much she had enjoyed them. Maybe she was trying to scare him away – to have him reject her. Yet even knowing this, he still went ahead and asked her to marry him.

"They call you to board yet?" he asked, oblivious to her thoughts.

She glanced down at her ticket. "They just did."

He nodded, accepting the coffee back. He took a deep breath, giving her a smile. _He's _okay_ to look at._ Things could have been worse. She leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. It was tame, like it was mandatory instead of something emotional. "I'll miss you," he said as she pulled away.

"I'm only going to be gone four days," she said, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

He smiled. "Have fun."

"Listening to a bunch of old people droning on about this and that? Please." He laughed, getting a smile out of her.

"Bye," he said as she backed away, starting towards the gate. She gave him a brief wave and turned around. "I love you," she heard him call.

"Love you too," she said automatically over her shoulder. There was no emotion behind the words. She wondered if he knew that. Did he really love her? Did she love him? Maybe, but it was a different sort of love than she had known with Inuyasha. Even Miroku and Sango elicited stronger emotions from her.

_Stop overthinking it, _she thought, mentally chastising herself. _This is my life now._ As dull as it felt, she knew it was better than the alternative.

* * *

Sitting on the plane, Kagome flipped through the magazine she had brought, her right hand idly playing with her short hair. One of the changes she had made in her makeover had been to cut her hair. It was now just above shoulder length, and despite being this way for close to two years, she still treated it as if it had been done a few days ago. It made her wonder if she should grow it back out.

Her hand froze as an article caught her attention. It was about two sisters who started a successful business together. The picture below the title showed two women, both smiling with the taller leaning slightly on the others shoulder; seeing it made her think of her own sister. Like her, Kikyo had undergone life changes after that night. Her relationship with Maiko was stronger than ever. Kagome had met her several times when they came up for holidays. She even went up to visit them a few times, spending a few weekends with them. Things weren't completely normal for the sisters yet. It helped a little talking about what happened between them. That had been one of the most awkward nights of Kagome's life, especially with Maiko being there. She had wondered why Kikyo and Kagome were acting so uncomfortable around each other, so they told her what had happened between them. She had been shocked when they told her, but she took it in stride. Kagome was amazed at how accepting she was – though Kagome picked up on her relief when they said it only happened once and hell would freeze over before it happened again.

Now, Kagome was jealous of her sister. She saw how she was with Maiko, how they looked and acted towards each other. In a way, her relationship with Inuyasha was like that – when they weren't busy sleeping with other people. Comparing that to what she had now, and what she had to look forward to, it didn't seem fair. Kagome wasn't going to fool herself. She knew she would never love Hojo like that, but she didn't dare think of breaking it off. Her mother had arranged the marriage, hoping that the small town boy would bring stability and be a proper role model to her wayward daughter. Kagome was in agreement. Hojo might not be what she wanted, but he was what she needed.

_Once we actually get around to having sex…_ She sighed out loud. _Wishful thinking._ Their first time would probably be the night of the wedding. _Six months… I just need to wait another six months._ Hojo was the one who wanted to wait a few years before getting married. While the time leading up to the engagement was short, he had made it clear to both Kagome and her mother that he wanted to get to know his future wife. Kagome just wished he would show interest in getting to know her a little more intimately.

The thought of sex always made her think of Inuyasha. She couldn't help thinking about what he was up to. How he was doing, who he was with. She imagined what it would be like if he had opened the door. What would they be doing if they had made up? Would her life really be like that dream? After all, it had only been a dream, conjured by her sleeping mind after a night of lust-filled, passionate, wonderful, wonderful sex.

_God, stop thinking about it!_ She shifted slightly in her seat, clearing her throat. She was making herself antsy. She checked her watch. There was still three more hours before they landed. Leaning her head back against the seat, she closed her eyes. She already knew what she was going to do when she got to the hotel…

* * *

One of the perks about being invited to a conference was the room. To Kagome, it was more a small apartment than a hotel room. After stashing her luggage near the couch, Kagome tipped the staff member who helped her and wondered around the room. The carpet was a lush red, the walls painted an odd white. The wood trim was a dark cherry, as with all the wooden furniture like the dresser and table. There was a small workable kitchen, the single bathroom was enormous, complete with a Jacuzzi tub and massive shower. A large flat screen TV was placed on the wall across from the leather couch. Opening a pair of double white doors led to the bedroom. The bed was a king, with cherry frame and black covers. Kagome was amazed they put her in a room like this by herself. All free, compliments of the people who put together the conference. The entire reason she was here at all was a fluke in her mind. One of the hosts had been a former teacher that she impressed. He helped her publish her first paper, which ultimately led her here.

Collapsing back on the bed, Kagome took in a deep breath. It wasn't long before the familiar feeling tickled at her stomach. Knowing she wouldn't be able to resist much longer, she stripped – carefully laying out her clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle. A few minutes later, her whimpers and moans filled the empty hotel room, her hand furious at work; bringing her ever closer to the release she desired.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, taking a few seconds to remember where she was. It felt odd being alone in such a large bed. Sitting up, she stretched her arms, letting the covers fall away. The cold air of the hotel hit her bare skin. Knowing she would never get up if she got back under the covers, she forced herself out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. She was always regretful in the morning, even more so today. _This wonderful new city and I spend my first night in the hotel masturbating._ She had no idea what had come over her. One orgasm did little to quench her lust, causing her to spend a fair amount of the evening in bed pleasuring herself. _Thinking of Inuyasha always does that to me._

Stepping into the shower, she let the warm water run over her. Once more, her eyes were on her finger, staring at the ring. She never thought about Hojo when she pleasured herself. Even after everything, Inuyasha still haunted her fantasies; Miroku and Sango following close behind. She missed it – that wanton lifestyle of love and lust. Even after three years, her heart still ached when she thought of him. Kagome knew he was 'the one,' her soul mate, but fate had put them on differing paths. _He traveled down a road I could not follow._ She clenched her fists. _No, I could have easily continued with him. I chose not to._

Sighing, she pushed thoughts of Inuyasha and her old life away as she turned the water off. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay in the shower and think about what could have been. She had lectures to get ready for.

The guest speakers were every bit as boring as Kagome imagined they would be. Even though they were all about history, they focused on obscure topics or topics that she held no interest in. Despite this, she smiled and socialized like a good guest, making light conversation with other guests and some of the speakers themselves. When speaking with the lecturers, Kagome tried to keep the conversation on areas she was awake for.

Kagome was in the middle of speaking with a professor whose name escaped her when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she was shocked to find a familiar face moving through the crowd. Her head quickly snapped back as his gaze swept over in her direction. _No, that's not him. It can't be. It's impossible._ Cautiously, she turned her head to get another look. Sure enough, there on the other side of the room was Inuyasha, currently talking with two professors. A flood of emotions washed through her. She had no idea what to make of everything. Rage, joy, desire, hatred, love and more rolled together within her. It took her a second to realize that she was ignoring the man she had been talking to. He was still rambling on, oblivious to her lack of attention.

"Excuse me a moment," she said, stopping him midsentence. She quickly moved away before he could respond. All she cared about now was escaping before he saw her. She weaved through the crowd as quickly as she could without her rush being evident. She glanced over to where she had last seen him, only to realize he was gone. Panic rushed through her as she scanned the area. Most of the people were taller than her, making it difficult to see in the distance.

_Forget finding him, just get to the door!_ Her attention elsewhere, she took two steps before running into someone. Looking up, she felt the color drain from her face. Standing right in front of her was none other than a surprised Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha almost didn't give the woman a second look. There had been a lot of women who had been 'carelessly' bumping into him lately. Bedding any of them would have been simple. Their intentions were obvious enough. Still, he politely brushed them off. He just wasn't interested, not anymore.

It took him awhile to realize how much he had changed after Kagome left. At first, he expected her to call him, or show up at his apartment. They would talk about things, make-up, and go back to what they enjoyed. It took three weeks for him to understand that she had meant what she said: that their relationship was over.

He tried returning to how he lived before Kagome. He returned to his long-neglected harem – the women almost throwing themselves at him, overjoyed at his return. The sex was glorious and abundant, but hollow. There was suddenly no point. He had no one to share his exploits with, no one to share tales of debauchery with. The sight of his loved one with another man was gone. The sounds of her cries of passion as another man brought her to orgasm were silent. Kagome was gone from his life, and no other woman would ever replace her.

Two halves of himself were in a state of war. On one side, he regretted everything. His words were insensitive and selfish. He was the one who pushed Kagome to become what she was. For months, she had been the woman he wanted her to be, and when she finally decided that wasn't the woman she wanted to be, he had lashed out at her. The other side regretted nothing. Kagome ultimately may not have wanted to be the type of woman who enjoyed the embrace of multiple men, but she certainly played the part well. The months they had been together had been the best of his life – the sex unbeatable. Her greatness and willingness to please him had culminated in that one glorious night when both her and her sister joined him in bed. That night forever haunted him as the apex of his sex life and the act that brought it all to ruin.

Part of him felt that it was worth it, losing Kagome for the experience. For a long time, that part felt much larger than it was. As time passed, he realized how large a hole Kagome had left. The knowledge that nothing he did would ever fill it was sobering. After recognizing this, change came quickly. He no longer desired women as he used to. He would still occasionally sleep with a woman who caught his attention, or served to farther a goal, but they were few and far between.

The only woman he visited on a regular basis was Sango. She and Miroku were the only two people he could consider friends. At the beginning, he would always ask about Kagome as they both lay, spent from vigorous lovemaking. He wasn't sure if he stopped asking, or if Sango quit telling him. Things had changed between the three as Inuyasha changed himself. For the first year after the breakup, Inuyasha had spent many nights enjoying Sango alongside Miroku. Things slowly changed so that he was spending more nights alone with just Sango. Finally, things settled so that they were no longer sleeping together, the three enjoying each other's company as friends rather than feeling compelled to do anything else.

It had been like that for months and Inuyasha finally understood that what he desired now was a relationship like the one he had with Kagome; the real one, hidden under the muck of their mistakes and his stupidity. He knew that Kagome had been his one shot, and that he had blown it. Knowing that he would never have another chance, never find another like her was almost too much.

He knew running into her here, at a conference in the middle of nowhere, was a sign that something larger connected them. It was true that he almost didn't recognize her at first glance. Her hair was shorter and she seemed thinner than he remembered. Most of all, there was a mature air about her. How she carried herself, held her head, it was all subtlety different than the woman he remembered.

"Kagome?" he said slowly, not quite believing his eyes. She didn't meet his gaze. It almost appeared she was disappointed at having been seen.

Finally, after a few seconds, she met his gaze. He never really appreciated those brown eyes more than he did at this very moment. "Inuyasha," she said coldly. She had every right to be angry with him, and he figured she would be. But that even knowing that did little to blunt the sting of her tone. Despite everything, he had hoped... After all, three years was a long time.

"H-how have you been?" he asked, a million things coming to mind all at once.

She shrugged. "Okay I guess."

_She's not going to make this easy… is she?_ "That's… good to hear." There was an awkward silence as the two stood there, him not knowing what to say and her having no desire to say anything.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else, she gave him a curt nod. "Goodbye then," she said as she sidestepped him.

"Wait, Kagome," he started. Not thinking, he reached out to grab her arm. Her glare caused him to pull his hands back as if she had scorched him. "S-sorry," he said quickly. "A-about everything," he added. "I messed up."

"Yeah, you did."

His words seemed to want to hang up in his throat. "Please, can we talk?"

Her eyes were unsympathetic. "I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Please Kagome, just a few minutes." There was a long silence, and for a while, he fully expected her to say no.

After an antagonizing silence, her expression softened somewhat. "A few minutes."

* * *

They walked to the hotel bar. At this time of the day, they were alone minus the bored looking bartender. After taking their orders, he left, leaving the two in uncomfortable silence. Inuyasha realized that he had asked her to talk, only he suddenly had nothing to talk about. Just looking at her made everything go blank.

"I know nothing I say will ever make up for what I did," he started, finding his voice. "And no amount of apologizing will ever express how much I am sorry – nor will it ever be enough." Kagome remained silent, not meeting his eye. The bartender returned, setting their drinks in front of them before disappearing once more. With the heavy atmosphere between them, it was no wonder he made such a quick escape.

Kagome's voice surprised him. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't left?"

"Every day," he said, staring down at his beer. "Every time I wake up alone, I regret it."

She grunted softly. "So what, once or twice a year?"

"It's a lot more often than you would think," he said, his tone slightly heated. "I've changed a lot since then." He looked up to find her staring at him. "What?"

"You look just like I remember you." It could have been his wishful thinking, but it almost sounded like she was happy.

"You've… changed a bit," he said with a grin. Her hand automatically moved to her hair. "I like it." Her smile made his chest swell. It was like seeing a light after a very long darkness. She must have remembered who she was with because it quickly disappeared, her hand returning to her lap as she turned her head away. Inuyasha felt his hopes die a little. He knew it would be impossible for anything to come from this meeting. Too many mistakes, mostly his, had occurred for there to ever be a connection between them again. After they left the bar, chances were he would never see her again. As much as that hurt to accept, he still needed to bear with the pain and try, will everything he had, to at least let this parting be civil. To put a tolerable mark on the ending to their relationship.

There was a long silence. He struggled to think of what to say, something, _anything_ that wouldn't have her immediately pull back. Despite all his thinking, it was her who broke the silence first. She let out a small laugh, slowly shaking her head. "Out of all the terrible things we did, we could never be satisfied. Why did we always push for more? Why couldn't we just be happy with what we had? If it hadn't been for that one night…"

Inuyasha felt his throat tighten. This was affirmation on just how much that night had affected her. _Even after three years, she still thinks about it._ "I'm sorry." It was pathetic. All he could say was that he was sorry, and no matter how many times he said it, it wouldn't make things any better.

She looked at him, her eyes moist with tears that refused to fall. "I miss it Inuyasha. Everything. Sango and Miroku. The sex. You… I think about it more than I should. I enjoyed it more than I should have too. It hurts knowing it's all gone."

"I should have been more supportive. I knew a part of you enjoyed it, but I should have seen how much stopping meant to you. Instead, I was a selfish, immature ass who wanted everything my way. I was afraid of stopping; afraid that by making such a large change to our relationship, it would destroy it." He shook his head, giving a dry chuckle as he stared down at his untouched beer. "What a fool I was. I should have seen how much damage that night did to you. I should have seen how much our relationship had already changed."

"Do you know what the worst part of that night was?" Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome's head tipped back slightly, her eyes staring off into the distance. "That I enjoyed it."

"What?"

She gave him a humorless smile, her eyes meeting his. "Sick isn't it? I loved it. Each and every second."

"But I thought—"

"That it disgusted me? That it damaged me?" Inuyasha nodded, stunned by her revelation. She let out a huff of air before downing a sizable amount of her beer. "I wish. It would be easier to live with myself."

"Then why? Why—"

"Did I want to stop?" Once more, he found himself nodding. "Because I was terrified of what I was becoming, of what I had already become. Thinking back on it now horrifies me. You said you've thought a lot about what would have happened if we stayed together. Tell me, what did you think life would be like?"

"I—well…" He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. Yes he had thought a lot about it, an obscene amount of time on it actually. Yet now that he was on the spot, none of it seemed to come forth. "Well, for one, we would be married." She stared at him, her complete attention on him as he continued. "We'd probably spend a lot of time with Miroku and Sango, both in bed and out. Chances are we'd have several steady lovers on the side and lots of random one night stands. Maybe an orgy or two." He couldn't help but smile at old, pleasant memories that surfaced as he shared one of his many imaginings of a life lost. "And maybe a few surprise gangbangs for my lovely wife on special occasions."

To his surprise, she actually smiled. "I see you haven't changed _that_ much."

"Hey, this is if we never broke up, remember? Nothing like how it would be now."

She took another sip of beer. "So, any kids in this little fantasy of yours?"

It was odd, how _normal_ this felt. "A few." He grinned. "I don't know if they're mine or not. I have a suspicion that my wife might be seeing other people."

She laughed. It was a wonderful sound. "It sounds wonderful," she said, her laugh fading into a more sobering tone. "Much better than mine."

"What do you mean?"

She stared down at her beer, the smile replaced by a somber expression. "I think mine is a lot like yours in ways. We'd be with other people, that's for sure. The night with Kikyo wouldn't be the last, not by a long shot."

Inuyasha was shocked by what he was hearing. "Really?"

Kagome nodded sadly. "I told you I liked it, remember? It's why I was so afraid. Why I'm _still_ afraid. With how I was back then, what if we had kids? What if…" She took a shaken breath. "What if I did things with them too?"

"No! That would never happen!"

"And how do you know? Inuyasha, you knew what I was like."

"Yeah, but… No, you aren't that type of person."

"I slept with my sister."

"That's… different." She frowned at him. "She's an adult."

Kagome laughed. "Funny thing about kids is that they have the annoying tendency to become adults."

"Still, you never would have done something like that."

She sighed. "Maybe you're right. But I still don't like that person I was."

"What about now?"

Kagome looked down at her hand. For the first time, Inuyasha noticed the engagement ring on her finger. "I think I can tolerate me now."

Something clung at Inuyasha's throat. He knew she would move on with life. That was expected. Three years was a long time. Still, seeing that she had already found someone else… it was hard. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Huh?" She followed his gaze to her ring. She covered it with her other hand, as if she was embarrassed. "He's someone I knew from childhood. My mom set it all up."

"An arranged marriage?"

"Something like that."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"No, but it needed to be done. It's something stable."

"Does he know?"

"Getting a little personal, aren't we?"

"Sorry," he said, looking down.

"I'm kidding. Yes he knows. Everything."

"Wow, and he still agreed to marry you?"

She punched him on the arm. It wasn't hard, or at least, he didn't think it was. "He's a complete gentlemen, sensitive and loving. Unlike someone I knew."

"Sounds boring. I bet he's lame in bed."

She was silent for a long time. "I wouldn't know," she said before finishing her beer.

"What? Seriously? You haven't slept with him?"

"I think that is none of your business!"

"You poor thing…"

Laughing, Kagome waved the bartender down to order another drink. For the first time since they started talking, Inuyasha took a drink of his own.

* * *

Kagome was surprised at how things had ended up. She thought she would be furious at Inuyasha. She certainly had been when they first started talking. Yet the longer they talked, the more she opened up. Within an hour, they were laughing and having a good time, like nothing had ever happened. Everything just seemed… natural. It was why she was sad when it was time for them to part ways. She wished they had more time. She wished for a lot of things. Sadly, life did its best to make sure wishes never came true.

He escorted her to her hotel room. Kagome didn't mind. It just meant they had a few extra minutes together. Them running into each other here was a cosmic joke, a way of reminding them what they lost before sending them off on paths that would never again intersect.

"Well… this is me," she said, stopping in front of her door.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "I don't know about you, but I'm glad we met again. How we left things… I'm glad we got a second chance to say goodbye on a happier note."

She smiled. "I am too." Looking up at him, staring into his eyes… She felt the familiar rush go through her, pulling her towards him. She wanted him, she wanted everything that she had lost. Her heart raced as he leaned down. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips against hers…

He lips pressed against her forehead. Disappointed, she opened her eyes as he pulled away, smiling. "Goodbye Kagome."

"That's it?" she found herself saying as he turned around to leave. Her face turned beet red when she realized she said her thought aloud.

He turned around slowly, a puzzled look on his face. "I'm sorry?"

"I… uh… Nothing," she stuttered, quickly sliding her key into the door. It beeped as the electronic lock clicked open. She was halfway inside when she stopped. Looking back, she saw him with the same confused expression on his face. _This will be the last time I ever see him…_ She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her eyes resting on the ring on her finger…

* * *

Three years had been a long time. Kagome had almost forgotten how vastly superior the real thing was to masturbation. She knew sleeping with Inuyasha was stupid. He had been a key factor in destroying her life. Now, she was doing her best to destroy what she had rebuilt. But the guilt and regret would have to come later. Right now, she was focused on just one thing – remembering how wonderful it was riding Inuyasha.

It was a passion filled day. They would collapse, soaked in sweat and gasping for air, take a break to recover, then she would quickly mount him again for another go. What she had expected to be a one-time thing quickly turned into an all-day event. They did it in multiple positions, at all sorts of paces. When they were too tired to move, they just kissed. It was like they were trying to fit three years of sex into a day.

Only it wasn't just a day. With the wonders of room service, the two never left Kagome's hotel room. The bed, the couch, floor, shower, everything was fair game. Their reasons for being here were completely forgotten. They lost themselves in the embrace of each other. But the dream had to end, and the day of Kagome's flight was upon them. After one last passion-filled shower, Kagome was busy packing while Inuyasha dressed in the clothes he had worn when she invited him inside days ago.

"So… uh… What does this mean?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting her luggage near the door. _God I'm sore._ She mentally smiled. _Sore but happy._

"What happened here between us."

She sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm getting married." She was surprised at how matter-of-fact she sounded. It was also the first time she thought of Hojo this entire time. There was also the complete lack of regret or guilt that normally would be associated with infidelity of this sort.

"Wait, you're still getting married?"

"What? Wait, you thought that just because I had sex with you, I would break it off?"

"Uh…"

It was the first time she felt bad for what she had done. Not because what she had done to Hojo, but what she had done to Inuyasha. "I… It's been a long time for me."

"So that's all this was? A quick fuck to tide you over until the wedding?"

"I would rather think of it as a loving goodbye between old friends." He was about to say something when she interrupted him. "Before you say anything else, I want you to listen to me. Please Inuyasha, this has been perfect. I will always cherish what happened here between us. Don't ruin our last memories together. Please."

He opened his mouth, paused, then closed it. It was heartbreaking to see his sorrowful expression. "Goodbye Kagome. I love you. I always will."

It took everything she could to hold back her tears. "I love you too." It was more than a canned response, automatically replayed when needed. She really felt it with everything she was. With that, she took her luggage and left.

_Kagome is gone._ She had been for a few minutes. It still didn't seem real. Meeting her after all this time… talking to her… making love… He stared at the door for a long time. It reminded him of another door, closed forever ago. It was that door that took Kagome away from him, his own stupidity preventing him from opening it. He felt his hands clench together, nails digging in the skin of his palms.

"Not this time."

Leaping to his feet, he rushed to the door. _She left a few minutes ago. There's still time to catch her. If I hurry…_

Flinging open the door, he prepared to sprint down the hall, only to stop short. Standing in front of him was Kagome, still holding her bags.

She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. "I was about to leave…"

Fighting back tears, he wrapped her in a hug, clutching her to him. "I won't let you. Not this time. Not ever again."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope the ending wasn't TOO sappy. .'**

**Anyways, I will write a quick epilogue to finish this story up, because I love epilogues! I feel like it's the cherry on top of a dessert.**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

Lemon warning.

**The last bit to the story. Kind of weird maybe, I don't know.**

* * *

Kagome often wondered where time had gone. Twenty years had passed like a blink of an eye. The troubles that plagued her in her youth seemed to pale in comparison to being a parent. The fear of destroying your life was nothing in the light of destroying the life of your child. Everything was second-guessed. Was this school good enough? Will they be able to learn here? Can they make friends? Can they make the _right_ friends? What if they are bullied? Parenting brought its own special hell. A hell that she loved every second of – well, _mostly_ loved.

It had been rough getting to where they were now. Kagome was sure her mother was going to die when she told her she was breaking off the marriage to Hojo. She was sure her mother was going to kill her when she told her she was breaking it off to go back to the man who originally destroyed her life. But, after a year engaged – properly – she married Inuyasha. Her mother _hated_ Inuyasha. Thought time had weathered it some, there would always be a lingering dislike.

However, she _loved_ their children. Their son Kenta was sixteen now and took after his father. His hair was a platinum white, and his eyes were a perfect mirror to his fathers. Where his shyness came from, stumped her since neither her nor Inuyasha were shy people. Luckily, he seemed to be breaking out of his shell more with the gentle guidance of his girlfriend.

Their eldest was Rika who was turning eighteen soon. She was the trouble child in the family, always getting herself into trouble and making life as difficult as possible for her mother. As much as Kagome tried to bring out her feminine side, Rika was dedicated to follow in her mother's footsteps of being a tomboy. She also managed to sink her claws into Inuyasha. Every time Kagome would try to discipline her, she would simply run to her dad for safety, who, to Kagome's great frustration, would usually side with their daughter. Kagome knew she was harder on Rika than Kenta. Watching her grow up was a mixture of joy and terror. She saw so much of herself in her daughter that it kept her up some nights.

Kagome had always been open about sex. When Rika was born, she promised herself she wouldn't be her mother in that department. Today, she wondered if that had been the correct decision. She knew her daughter was sexually active, and had been for at least a few years. Kagome had found enough condom wrappers to know her daughter wasn't the virgin her father believed she was. She let it go, satisfied that she was at least protecting herself. Never in a million years did she expect to actually _catch_ her in the act.

After forgetting her cell phone, she returned to the house to get it, only to hear noises coming from Rika's room. It was nothing sexual, or she would have never opened the door. Recognized the voices of Miroku and Sango's boys and decided to say hello before leaving again. Opening her daughter's door, she found them on Rika's bed, one on each end of her as she was on all fours, naked between them.

Her voice was eerily calm. "Get dressed. Now." And closed the door.

The twins came out first, red faced, eyes never leaving the floor. Rika followed them out, head high in defiance.

"S-sorry Mrs. –"

"I think it's time you two head home."

"Y-you aren't going to tell our parents… are you?" one of them asked. Kagome wasn't sure if it was Eiji or Shin. It was always hard telling the two apart.

"I haven't decided. Now off with you."

"Bye Rika."

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe," Kagome said, staring the two boys down as they scurried off towards the door. It was dead silent as the front door opened and closed.

"Mom, I can explain—"

"Save it, I don't really want to know."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"I'm trying to forget what it looks like honestly," Kagome said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Y-you're not going to tell Dad are you?" she asked, her defiant look breaking down. Kagome realized she had been putting up a brave front. The terror she was feeling was starting to bleed through.

Kagome was having trouble wrapping her head around the situation. She had always feared something like this would happen. She did know that Inuyasha would _not_ be hearing of this. The last thing she wanted was losing her husband because he murdered their best friend's kids. With a sigh, Kagome took a seat on the couch. "Come on," she said, patting the seat beside her. "I think it's time we had a chat."

Slowly, Rika moved over, sinking into the spot beside her mother. She was quivering. _God, am I _that_ scary?_ "Just for the record, I'm not mad."

"Y-you're not?" She seemed surprised.

"Of course not. Surprised, yes, mad? No." She paused for a few seconds. "You were using protection, right?"

"Of course! We always do! Ah!" She clamped her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"I take it this isn't the first time then."

"N-no… We've been doing it for a while now… The three of us. Please, please don't tell Dad."

"Don't worry, I won't. This will be our secret, okay?" Rika let out a sigh of relief, nodding. "Just… please don't do it here anymore. And don't do it at their house either. If Miroku found out, your father would most certainly find out. If you need money for a hotel, let me know."

Rika blinked at her in surprise. "A-are you… serious? You aren't going to tell me to stop?"

Kagome was taken aback by her daughter's disbelief. "Why would I?"

"I don't know… Maybe because it's wrong?" she said, lowering her head.

"Wrong?"

"Being with two guys…"

"Honey, I've done a lot worse than that," Kagome said, smiling warmly as she rested her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"You have?"

Kagome's smile turned into a grin. "Believe it or not, I was young once too."

Rika scooted closer to her. "So… what did you do?" she asked, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Woh now, I never said I'd share."

"Come on Mom!"

"No way! I think that is entirely inappropriate." She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "No means no!"

"Please Mom! No matter what you say, it won't be as embarrassing as what I feel now."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome let out a sigh. "Fine, fine. Before your father and I were married, we used to have foursomes with Miroku and Sango."

Rika seemed disappointed. "Oh that? I already knew that."

Kagome was shaken by the revelation. "What? How!"

"Eiji and Shin told me. They overheard their parents talking about it."

Suddenly, Kagome felt incredibly embarrassed. She did her best to keep her past a secret. The last thing she wanted her kids to do was find out their mother was a complete slut when she was younger. "I… I see."

"So that's it?"

"No, but that's all you'll be getting from me."

"You're no fun Mom," Rika said, crossing her arms.

Kagome sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Rika shrugged. "You were the one always telling me to ask you anything."

"Yeah but… this is a little inappropriate, don't you agree? The word 'traumatizing' comes to mind."

"I'm not a little coward like Kenta. I'm actually interested."

_You are definitely my daughter._ Kagome wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Last chance."

Rika repositioned herself to face her mother. "No way I'm going to back out."

"Okay then, did you know your father and I met at an orgy?"

"Seriously!" Kagome nodded. "Wow! That _is_ disgusting. You were right; I didn't want to know that."

Kagome laughed. "I warned you."

Despite her daughters response she continued to ask questions. The situation was weird for Kagome. On one hand, she didn't like sharing such personal information with her daughter. On the other, it felt like they were really bonding as mother and daughter. Besides, it brought some excitement, remembering older days – even if it was with her daughter. They talked for hours. Kagome sharing tales of her younger days, making sure to keep it light on the details. Rika seemed fascinated by this new side of her mother.

"Wow Mom, I never thought you were so wild. I always imagined you as a hard ass."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. To be honest, I've always worried you would follow in my footsteps…"

"And after today…" Rika said, her voice lowering.

"I'm terrified you are."

"Didn't you have fun though? It sounded like you did."

"I… I did. But I almost lost your father because of it. I lost a lot of things…"

There was a long silence. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Should… Should I break up with them?"

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head. "I love them… both of them. And they love me." She paused. "I think they are a little pissed at sharing, but I can't pick between them."

"Then don't."

"You really are okay with me continuing… with both of them?"

"If it makes you happy."

"What about Dad?"

"That… will need to be handled gracefully. For now, why don't we keep this a secret."

"Agreed."

"Good," Kagome said, giving her daughter's leg a squeeze. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go shopping or Dad will wonder why there's no dinner."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, looking back.

"Thanks… for telling me all that stuff."

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "Sure thing."

"I promise, I'll keep it at two."

Kagome laughed. "Please do."

* * *

Rika was twenty-four when she finally broke the news to Inuyasha that she was seeing two men. Kagome was surprised how well he took it. The boys ended up with only a bruised jaw and a split lip. She was proud see her daughter had fallen for two wonderful men. Inuyasha's blows had set them on their ass. They simply stood up, hands behind their back, heads up, ready for another blow. After a few minutes of Inuyasha pacing red-faced before them, he finally grabbed them by the shoulder, made them swear they would take care of her, then let them go. Kagome made sure to properly reward his restraint that night.

Sango and Miroku never did properly get married. Their relationship never really changed either. The only time they really had a 'monogamous' relationship was when they decided to have kids. As much as Sango loved being with other men, she only wanted Miroku's children. Once she discovered she was pregnant with the twins, she celebrated by having a wild night alone with several other men.

Kagome and Kikyo had become close, especially after Kikyo and Maiko had their first child with the help of Miroku. After helping Maiko through her pregnancy, Kikyo decided she wanted one as well. Miroku granted her that wish, as well as another one a few years later.

It wasn't always easy, especially with the temptation of Sango and Miroku. Several times, she and Inuyasha discussed having a foursome with them, just like old times. Usually, these conversations happened around their anniversary. It usually was a see-saw between them. One year, Kagome would really push for it with Inuyasha ultimately saying no. The next, it would be Inuyasha begging for them to go through with it. In the end, it never materialized.

Through all the mistakes, all the mess-ups, the bad times that inevitably came to be, Kagome was happy with who she was. No regrets.

* * *

**Done! Yay! Hope everyone enjoyed this story. I have some ideas for other stories. I am probably going to do some one-shots before I start on my next multi-chapter story. Still deciding if I want to write it or not. It's pretty dark and lots of messed up.**

**Anyways, hope to see you in other stories!**


End file.
